Tangency
by dmnq8
Summary: The contact, coming after years apart, amid plenty of animosity and questionable circumstances, somehow wasn't a surprise to either of them. Giftfic for Vladexx. Sasunarusasu. Yaoi. UNOFFICIAL MANGA CHAP 551
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So! Let me start off by saying that TTB is on hiatus for the time being. Reasons for this are in my profile.

Okay. The original idea for this pic is from a piece of art done by **Shotlipglossnique**, on deviantart, and would have originally been a drabble. The title is hers and I give her due credit for the idea and title both. However, the story has evolved to a 5-6 chapter deal, and is completely and wholly dedicated to the awesome, amazing, incredible **Vladexx**, she who does the amazing fan art for Be My Hero.

About this fic: It starts off immediately after manga chapter 550. So, this is the unofficial chapter 551, according to moi ^_^. As with all my canon-based works, there is no heavy characterization, plot, dialogue, or anything, simply because these things don't exist in the manga, as far as I'm concerned. Their personalities are pretty straight-forward, for the most part, and the small amount of complexity to Naruto and Sasuke will be addressed to the best of my meager capabilities. Might be some angst, but generally, we're dealing with two teens who are, to quote one reviewer, 'disturbed about each other', in a variety of ways.

Lastly, most of the chapters for this fic are already done, so I have no trouble posting while doing other works. Chapters will be short, no more than 5-6 pgs.

Onward!

* * *

><p><strong>Tangency<strong>

Chapter 1

"Quickly, quickly! We were only able to get them at all through blind luck. By the grace of the gods, I was able to retrieve Deidara and Kakuzu as well. I won't have this chance wasted!"

Sasuke stood up at hearing Madara's voice enter the hideout. It was accompanied by the sound of many running feet.

Madara appeared ahead of Deidara, Kabuto, Nagato, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori. Deidara and Kakuzu were carrying two bodies. At seeing them, Sasuke took a step towards where the bodies were being placed on the floor.

Killerbee and Naruto. They appeared to be-

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Is the war over?"

Madara spoke distractedly, while directing Kabuto to have Nagato summon Gedo Mazo. "What happened is that that brother of yours nearly ruined everything. Nagato saved the day. _Quickly,_ Nagato!"

Sasuke tried to understand. "My brother?" Seeing the members of Akatsuki that he knew to be dead, he felt his skin chill. "You didn't resurrect Itachi?"

Madara either didn't hear, or pretended not to. He had Kabuto move Naruto's body some distance from Killerbee's.

Putting aside thoughts of his brother for the moment, Sasuke studied the frantic preparations going on. "How did you capture them?" He took another step, his eyes running over Naruto. It was strange to see him so still and quiet. Unnatural.

"Nagato, as I already explained." Madara said as he took up a position on the demonic statue. "Enough questions. We'll be needing your chakra contribution, Sasuke. You can stand where Itachi normally stood. That is fitting." Then, when Sasuke only stood staring, he snapped, "They won't remain incapacitated for long. Move!"

Sasuke jumped up on one of the large fingers.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt pain before his senses returned fully. He tried to bring his hand to his throbbing head, and found that he couldn't move. He couldn't open his eyes, or even utter a moan. His heart rate picked up its pace, hammering with his swiftly rising panic. Instinctively, he reached for Kyuubi's chakra. Had he been able to yell, he would have; Kyuubi was blocked from him completely. He heard voices strike up nearby, and tried to calm himself enough to listen.<p>

'_He's resisting.'_

'_That's impossible, no one can resist this process.'_

'_You don't know Naruto like I know him. He'll resist anything, and is usually able to get out of anything.'_

'_Sasuke, if you have nothing encouraging to say, then please be silent.'_

'_I'm just saying-'_

'_Silence! Nagato, is he able to break free?'_

'_I'm loath to hazard a guess. No one else has, but Naruto is wildly powerful, and highly unpredictable.'_

'_I see. Everyone, increase your chakra output by 40 percent. The sooner we get this done, the better.'_

'_Forty percent! I'm already operating at capacity, hn!'_

'_Madara, speeding up the process may very well kill him before we can finish extracting the Kyuubi.'_

'_That it may, Nagato. We will just have to be careful.'_

This conversation sent Naruto's entire body into overdrive. He strove to wake up, to move, but then the pain intensified to such a degree that his efforts fizzled out in a white-hot flare of agony. Against his raging will, he felt his consciousness forcibly repressed and shoved down into the dark depths of oblivion.

-oOo-

The next time he surfaced, it was to hear shouts, curses, and what sounded like explosions going on all around him. Unlike before, he could feel himself lying on a hard surface. This surface rocked and tilted as another of those explosions went off. Some kind of heated shockwave rolled his inert body several feet. He came to rest against a wall. The sound of clashing metal, and Ninjutsu running rampant caused him to muster up the energy to slit his eyes open.

He couldn't tell what he was looking at. At first he just saw flashes of light in some great dark space, but then he saw what looked like several people going up against one person. His head hurt like shit, especially when those flashing explosions went off, but Naruto squinted at that one person. It almost looked like…no one else had that hairstyle…those gay clothes were certainly distinctive…

"Sasuke?"

Whether or not it was him, that person performed a hand seal that had the entire dark space going up like a supernova. The flash and backlash of heat was the last thing he was aware of.

* * *

><p><em>Up and down, up and down, up and-<em>

Nauseous. Something hard digging painfully into his stomach, while a muscular arm was clamped firmly behind his knees. His hands brushing lightly against some metal oblong object, while his body traveled up and down, up and down, up-

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the peculiar sight of someone's heels flashing up through a jump, branches streaking past beneath the tucked heels, then the heels extending to touch down on tree bark. A crouch, half a second, then up he and the heels went again. He blinked, seeing legs wearing black pants attached to the heels. His gaze traveled higher, and saw that the metal thing his hands were bumping against was a sword shoved diagonally into a purple rope belt. Breathing in short, panicked bursts now, trying not to let his outrage override his ability to deal with the situation, Naruto turned his head a bit, glancing behind himself.

There was no mistaking the hair for belonging to anyone other than the one person he'd just as soon _not _be captured by. How he'd come to be where he was didn't really matter. Uchiha Sasuke was carrying him to parts unknown, probably to Madara.

-oOo-

Sasuke cursed at the way Naruto suddenly came to life and bounded off his shoulder. So violent and unexpected was this action that he lost his balance and went tumbling through the trees, heading for sharp contact with the ground. Several yards away, he saw Naruto also falling.

He caught himself on the bole of the tree, using chakra to remain upside down on all fours. This particular tree was huge, too big for him to see around. He crawled warily to his right, scuttling across the moss-covered bark like an ant, until he could peer down the other side. There, sprawled in a bush dozens of feet below, lay Naruto.

Standing up on the vertical side of the tree, Sasuke walked downward slowly, approaching Naruto with caution. Naruto hadn't moved since he'd landed, but that could be a ploy to lure Sasuke. The bush lay at the base of the tree. Sasuke stopped when he was ten feet above the other boy.

Naruto's eyes were open. He obviously saw Sasuke, but he didn't move. On closer inspection, Naruto seemed to be breathing with difficulty. Using Sharingan only, Sasuke saw that Naruto's body was still heavily damaged, and was now being put through unnecessary stress as the idiot tried to move. Sure now that it was safe to do so, he dropped unceremoniously beside the bush and began tugging Naruto's dead weight free.

"Let…go of me," Naruto wheezed.

Sasuke released him. Naruto's head landed with a sharp crack on the forest floor, while his hips and legs remained elevated and stuck in the bush. "Fine," Sasuke sneered. "Get yourself down, if you can." He crossed his arms and stood back to watch.

After several long, painfully embarrassed moments, Naruto swallowed in defeat. Sasuke muttered in disgust, and went to him once more. He snatched him out of the bush with a single tug, and let him drop to the ground. He didn't bother to be gentle.

Naruto's body was useless, but his eyes contained a wealth of rage and suspicion as he watched Sasuke open a water flask. Sasuke drank, wiped his mouth on his wristband, then held the flask over Naruto's lips. Naruto glared daggers. "What'd you do to me?" he spat. "What happened? Where am I? Last I knew-"

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blond hair and lifted Naruto's head. He poured the water into his jabbering mouth. Naruto coughed, spluttered, choked. Sasuke was forced to roll him to his side and pound his back. When Naruto at last drew in a decent breath, he screeched loud enough to startle birds into flight. Sasuke set the water aside for the sole purpose of punching Naruto in the mouth.

Naruto came around slowly, mouth throbbing, and tasting blood. His eyes opened fractionally, then sprang wide at discovering Sasuke less than three inches from his face.

"First of all," Sasuke hissed. "I saved your ass. You'd have been dead if I hadn't. Second, we happen to be on the run, so if you wouldn't mind keeping your loud mouth shut-"

"You just tried to drown me." This seemed to be the only thing Naruto cared about.

Sasuke briefly entertained the idea of doing just that, before gritting his teeth in an effort at control. "Madara is coming for you. For both of us, probably. I can leave you here and save my own neck, or bring you with me. Take your pick." Naruto actually seemed to be considering this. "Pick fast," Sasuke bit out.

"You could be lying-"

Sasuke stood and turned to leave.

"But I can actually sense Madara and several others closing in on us."

Sasuke looked behind him, scanning. "How far?"

"I'm not in chakra mode so it's really faint." Naruto's voice seemed to be fading. What little strength he'd had was almost completely depleted by his efforts to escape Sasuke, and the incident with the water. "Five, maybe four miles. Coming fast." He lay gasping, his eyes now too heavy to remain open.

He did see Sasuke stride over to him and bend down to pick him up, though. He was slung over Sasuke's shoulder again, and then they were leaping through the trees once more. Up and down, up and down, up-

_The last thing I remember was Nagato using Human Path on me. Itachi was there, Uncle Bee…what's going on? _Naruto's thoughts turned fuzzy as he blacked out again. _And how'd I end up with _this _guy? _He would not believe that Sasuke had suddenly experienced a change of heart and saved him; Sasuke wanted him dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, Naruto opened his eyes to pitch-blackness and felt the rim of the water flask being put to his lips again. He assumed it was that night. He could have been out for days, for all he knew. He didn't care about asking at the moment; his throat felt hot and scratchy, and the water was cool and soothing.

He tilted his head upward to let Sasuke know when he'd had enough, then lay quietly while his eyes adjusted to the dark. He realized that he was propped against a tree. Looking upward, he saw one or two stars through the abundant cover of branches and leaves. When he looked down again, he could just make out Sasuke squatting on the balls of his feet not too far away. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was watching him or not.

He tried to move to a more comfortable position and found that his muscles were still unresponsive. His body hurt like hell, even now, all this time after whatever had taken place. He wasn't used to this; his body usually bounced back, even after serious injuries. His lungs fought to expand and draw a proper breath, to no avail. This meager effort was enough to have him soon tired again. He let his eyes drift shut.

-oOo-

The hot sun of noon burning the back of Naruto's neck brought him awake slowly the following day. He moaned, feeling nauseous from being carried over Sasuke's shoulder for so long. Sasuke stopped at hearing it and dropped him on the ground quite as unceremoniously as he had the last time. Naruto got a good look at him at last, as Sasuke briefly stretched his back, before turning away.

Sasuke was paler than usual, and had dark circles under his eyes. In fact, the entire area around Sasuke eyes was bruised, something Naruto had failed to notice earlier. Sasuke seemed to be squinting in the light, as if his eyes were sensitive to it. And that wasn't all. Naruto thought Sasuke seemed weak. Not his usual blasé self.

Naruto dimly remembered seeing him take on Akatsuki.

Madara was someone so strong that Naruto's own father had sealed a demon inside of his infant son in order for the village to have a means to stop him. Add to that whoever had been with Madara at the time, and Naruto felt his eyes go wide. He was left to wonder just what it had cost Sasuke to walk away from such a fight, and with an unconscious person on his hands to boot.

But no, Sasuke hadn't seemed this worn out yesterday. He hadn't been squinting then either. Studying the new rips and scratched in Sasuke's clothing, Naruto felt a thread of fear slither down his spine. Akatsuki had probably caught up to them while he was out, and Sasuke had been forced to fight them again. Naruto ran his eyes over Sasuke more carefully, noting the fatigue now, the shortened breath. He saw the sweat Sasuke armed from his brow and thought perhaps his one-time friend was close to his limit. The attempt to retrieve him had likely been fierce, but they were still free. A testament to Sasuke's fighting skills. The idea of Sasuke scrapping tooth and nail to protect him from being re-captured tightened Naruto's throat.

_Why does he have to be so fucking cool all the time? Of _course _he beat them single-handedly a second time, he's Uchiha fucking Sasuke._

Never before had Naruto condemned personal injuries as he did at that moment. He was being handed the opportunity of his life with Sasuke, and here he was paralyzed and unable to take advantage of it. He wanted nothing more than to lift the burden of caring for him from Sasuke's shoulders, and protect him in turn. Sasuke had _saved _him. Twice_. _If that wasn't the answer to his years-long quest to getting through to him, he'd eat his jacket.

He cleared his throat. "Are we safe?" he whispered.

Sasuke had his forearms draped tiredly over his knees. He looked up with his eyes still squinted. "Not for long."

"Is it possible for you to put a Genjutsu around us so that we're undetectable? Even if they're right on top of us?"

That was a good question, one Sasuke wouldn't have believed Naruto capable of voicing. One he should have thought of himself, Sasuke seethed inwardly. He briefly debated the wisdom of belittling Naruto for trying to act smart, but in the end concluded that their predicament was too fucked for petty differences right now. "Not sure. That's definitely upper-level casting. Why?"

There was a root digging into the small of his back. Naruto tried to shift himself off of it, then gave up. "Your brother was able to cast a Genjutsu on this raven thing…actually the raven was a Genjutsu, so he cast the Genjutsu _on _the Genjutsu…or maybe it was a summons, so the Genjutsu was…no, wait-"

"Same idiot as ever." Sasuke looked aside in feigned disgust, shaking his head. Inwardly, he was pleased. He'd had enough of Zetsu regaling him with Naruto's growth in strength. It appeased his jealous nature to see that the blond was still stupid. And obviously Naruto couldn't be so strong, or he wouldn't have needed rescuing.

Stung, Naruto grimaced. Then he tried again. "Your brother, back when he was alive, charged me with bringing you back to Konoha. Without killing you. He wanted me to save you from yourself, his words. So he gave me some of his power. Just now…well before I woke up with you, I was fighting his resurrected body. He did something that made the power come out of me. It turned out to be this crow that he'd implanted somebody named Shisui's eye into. Itachi cast a Genjutsu on it, with the order 'protect Konoha.' I don't get it, but it was that Genjutsu that helped break the control Kabuto had over Itachi. He was thinking on his own and helping me. So all I was saying, was if he could do something cool like that with his Genjutsu, couldn't you make it so no one could sense us or something?"

Sasuke badly wanted to ask Naruto about his brother, about what, if anything, Itachi had said about him, but he followed the narration closely. His interest was caught. Such a thing might actually save them. He spoke slowly, head tilted. "Maybe." He looked at Naruto speculatively. He didn't like Naruto coming up with shrewd ideas; it made _him_ seem like the idiot for not coming up with it first, and it implied that Naruto was everything Zetsu said.

Naruto saw the look and grinned. "Neh, that was an awesome suggestion, right? Admit it." He waited for some word from Sasuke, who merely glared. Then his smile faded. "If you can hide us with Genjutsu, all I need is a straight 24, maybe 30 hours of sleep. Uninterrupted. My body will heal, and I'll put a stop to whoever's chasing us, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He got up and disappeared for awhile.

* * *

><p>When he came back, he was holding a rabbit by the ears. He stood looking down at Naruto.<p>

Naruto had fallen over trying to move away from that root. He was face down in the dirt, and currently suffocating. He made choked sounds.

Sasuke kicked him onto his side. Naruto sucked in air in great gasping lungfuls. He also sucked in dirt and stray blades of grass. Sasuke watched him blandly, in disbelief that this person was considered able to give _him _a run for his money. Naruto seemed to recover on his own after his face had turned blue. Sasuke proceeded to ignore him once it was clear the idiot would live, and sat down with the rabbit.

"Neh, Sasuke?"

"What."

Naruto cleared his throat, spat. "Is that rabbit for dinner? 'Cause I'm starving."

"It's for practice."

"Oh. Do you have food?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, determined to show how insignificant Naruto was by maintaining his composure. "Like I had time to pack while I was escaping."

"You have the water flask," Naruto pointed out.

"It was already on me."

"Well…can you go hunt? Please?"

"Later." Sasuke settled down to concentrate, dreading the headache he was bound to suffer.

Naruto was quiet for all of five seconds. "Sasuke?"

"_What?_"

"Can you…my back is on this root and…could you just…you know?"

Sasuke reached across the space separating them and yanked Naruto to a sitting position once more.

"Ow, no, that's worse, can you just put me over there please-?"

Sasuke dragged Naruto with ill-grace to a patch of soft grass and left him there. "Anything else, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto's eyes grew round and wet. "You don't know how it warms my heart to hear you call me by that name again!"

"Asshole," Sasuke muttered. He turned his back on Naruto and hunkered down with the rabbit once more.

Naruto heard the comment. So far he and Sasuke had been ignoring the great big elephant in the room: the fact that Sasuke had gone against everything he'd been preaching for the past four years and saved Naruto.

The fact that Sasuke did not consider this an olive branch in any way, and most likely still hated him, was not lost on Naruto. He simply didn't want to mention it while he was so incapacitated. For now, it seemed wisest to let Sasuke carry out his rescue mission as he saw fit, and annoy him as little as possible. Once Naruto had regained his strength and mobility would be time enough to get serious and ask Sasuke just what the hell had happened. When he could defend himself against any anger Sasuke displayed and, more importantly, chase him down if Sasuke chose to change his mind and run off.

For now, he sat and stared at Sasuke's Sharingan, then at the Mangekyo Sharingan, as Sasuke in turn stared at the rabbit. It was interesting to note the Sharingan in the rabbit's eyes and know that it was under Sasuke's control. Naruto wondered what he was practicing as he tried to ignore his hunger pains. His body needed food if it was to heal from whatever had happened to him. He could feel it healing already, and wondered just how much damage he'd sustained. It was disconcerting in the extreme to go from fighting at full strength, to being carried over your rival's shoulder, limp and helpless. Those two words had never been associated with him, and he didn't like it.

Neither did he like the fact that the war was going on without him. They needed him. They'd been losing badly thanks to those evil shinobi clones. Granny Tsunade had specifically let him through in order that he lend his strength to the war and swing the thing in their favor…and here he was absent.

But he had Sasuke. He had a real shot, maybe the only true shot he'd ever get, of bring his friend back home. If it was a choice between that and the war….well, he'd take his friend. Still, his injuries couldn't heal fast enough. Laying around useless was not for the likes of Uzumaki Naruto.

_Patience, _he counseled himself. _I just need to focus on getting well, and then getting Sasuke to come home with me. The others will be all right for a little while. They still have Uncle 'Bee._

* * *

><p>He must have dozed off. The next thing he knew, he was being kicked in the leg and Sasuke was calling his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were by a stream. They'd moved again while he'd slept, and he hadn't even felt it. What was worse, he could tell it was morning. Early morning, just after dawn.<p>

Sasuke looked like shit. His eyes ran with strain, and he trembled visibly with exhaustion. Seeing Naruto awake, he pointed. "What do you see there?"

Naruto looked. "Where?"

"Right there, dumbass. Where I'm pointing, where else?"

Naruto stared. Looked up at Sasuke. Stared again. "Dirt. There's nothing there."

"Do you _sense_ something there? Anything?"

Naruto was able to access a trickle of his chakra, and used this to augment his awareness. "No. Nothing."

Sasuke looked at the spot, and suddenly the rabbit shimmered into being. Naruto yelled, for which Sasuke rounded on him. "Will you _shut up_?" he hissed furiously.

Naruto bit his lips, eyes shining. He whispered as well. "You did it!"

"Cloaked this entire spot. I don't know if if it'll hold up, but it should. I'm too-" his eyes darted in Naruto's direction.

Naruto understood. Sasuke was too wiped to care at this point if they got caught. Knowing how meticulous Sasuke was, this was saying a lot. He watched Sasuke gingerly stretching out by the stream. "I knew you could do it," he smiled bracingly.

Sasuke ignored the praise. "Twenty-four hours?" he asked Naruto in a low voice. He sounded as if he was going to sleep, but he wasn't. He simply turned on his side and watched Naruto.

"Thirty, tops."

"You better not need longer than that. I don't know how long I can hold the Genjutsu."

"A day. Gimme a day of no moving or being disturbed."

"One day." Sasuke paused as his headache threatened to have him passing out. "After that you're on your own."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is fan art by **La Vita A Colori** depicting the opening scene of chapter 2 up and available from my profile! Check it out, it's awesome ^^. I actually got to see her livestream it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The rabbit, having been subdued and handled intimately by Sasuke, felt an affinity for him. It's lively scampering woke him from a deep sleep.

Sasuke winced at feeling something brush his face. Twitched his head aside weakly. Brushed a hand vaguely in the vicinity of his ear. He came awake completely at feeling cool, soft little paws patter over his face, down his chest, to worry at his belt. He sat bolt upright, Sharingan on.

"Relax. I think it was worried about you."

It hurt just to turn his head, but Sasuke managed to do so without giving away how dizzy it made him.

Naruto was standing tall in a shaft of early morning sun, head cocked to the sounds of the forest. Looking closely, Sasuke saw that it wasn't sunlight surrounding Naruto, or at least not all sunlight. The light was coming from Naruto himself.

"You've been out for two days. Tried to feed you," Naruto said without turning around. "Got some water down your throat."

Sasuke just barely held in a comment about Naruto touching him; it would have been low even for him, all things considered. He settled for looking around, though this faint movement of his eyeballs had him biting back a scream. They _were_ in a different location. "We moved."

"Had to. The Genjutsu had worn off and I didn't have my strength back yet. Couldn't access my chakra. Had to lug you for a bit, which sucked. But I've had my chakra back for a good six hours now. So far it looks like Madara's hanging back with Kabuto, and his zombies. No confrontations as yet." He turned to look at Sasuke with one eye. "We're far away from them, but Kabuto's a problem. He needs to be taken out. I don't want to have to fight Ero-sennin or my mom or anything like that."

Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was asking him if he was well enough to do so, or telling him that he had to leave in order to do it himself. He wouldn't admit to how bad off he was by answering the former, so-

"Here, lie back down." Naruto was at his side, gently easing him back to the ground. "I don't know what you did when you saved me, but you look about as bad as I felt."

"You're not a hundred percent yourself," Sasuke noticed. Naruto moved stiffly, and had bitten his lip when he'd knelt down, as if the action had been an effort.

"When we're both safe and able to recover, you can fill me in on what happened. Right now, let me take care of you."

It galled Sasuke to allow it, but he really had no choice. He'd used his Eternal Mangekyo too soon after the surgery, and the price had been high. Carrying Naruto around and staying ahead of their pursuit instead of resting had only made the situation worse.

He hated being seen in such a vulnerable position, most of all by Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto didn't harp on it. That helped. They both ignored how bizarre it was for them to go from enemies to being dependent on each other, and for that Sasuke was privately grateful. He had no doubt that a conversation was coming, one he dreaded, but hopefully by then he'd be well and could ditch Naruto. Until then, though, it was a relief to close his eyes and put himself in the admittedly capable hands of his former teammate.

He'd done his part in saving him. As far as he was concerned, nothing was changed between them. This situation was a temporary aberration, nothing more.

-oOo-

Naruto watched the tense facial muscles relax in slumber. That Sasuke was even willing to give up control of the situation spoke volumes. He frowned, wondering if he should attempt to locate a medic-nin. Sasuke didn't have a means to heal himself the way Naruto did with Kyuubi. Time would work against Sasuke instead of for him. He chewed his lip, debating.

No. Too risky. They'd have to make do on their own, at least until he was able to deal with Madara. Leaving the rabbit and a clone to guard Sasuke, Naruto went in search of food.

* * *

><p>Madara kept his eyes trained on Zetsu, as if by steady, prolonged glaring, he could will the answer he wanted from the man. "Well?" he said quietly when the yellow eyes opened. "What news?"<p>

Zetsu lifted his fingertips from the ground, and rested his forearms on his knees. He regarded Madara from his squatting position. "The same as before, Boss. We can't get within ten miles of Naruto without him detecting us."

Madara's lips thinned in silent fury. Approaching Naruto now was not advisable. The boy was in possession of Sasuke, the very object of his single-minded obsession. Any attempt to take Sasuke from him would no doubt result in a fight the likes of which Madara did not even want to think about. Nor could such hesitance on his part be mentioned if he hoped to save face. No, overwhelming Naruto with brute strength was out of the question. The boy would have to be outsmarted.

Yet any approach would be detected, disguised or otherwise.

"Sasuke is to be killed the moment he is retrieved," he murmured to his companions. "The very _moment, _no questions asked, is that clear?"

The others nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p>The smell of roasting meat brought Sasuke awake. Naruto was just slipping one of the plump peahens he'd caught free of the makeshift spit he'd used to cook it. He set it on a broad leaf he'd plucked for that purpose and set this near Sasuke. He then sat down with his own steaming bird and proceeded to eat.<p>

The sounds of the forest were absent for now. The sun was still high, though weakening toward afternoon. Naruto kept just enough Kyuubi chakra in him to be aware of their surroundings for several miles, but otherwise conserved his strength. His body craved nourishment. He ate heartily, sucking the bones of his peahen clean. Sasuke ate half of his bird, saw Naruto's greedy eyes on the remainder, and pushed it at him. Naruto didn't need a second invitation.

Watching him eat, Sasuke conceded that as the one best able to protect them now it made sense for Naruto to replenish his strength as quickly as possible. Secretly, though, he had no fear of being recaptured. He'd unknowingly come to the same conclusion that Madara had; Naruto would put up the fight of his life to keep Sasuke with him. This knowledge allowed Sasuke to lower his guard a bit. That, and the fact that the food was helping him feel better caused him to consider saying thanks. He didn't. He found his flask full of cool spring water by his hip and drank that instead.

While he drank, he took note of the new look Naruto was sporting. The glow of his chakra was more noticeable in the late afternoon light. The new seal wasn't familiar, but the sheer weight of that chakra…Sasuke felt his skin tighten in a way he didn't like; Naruto _had _grown. Narrowing his eyes, he forced himself to a sitting position. "Oi. Idiot."

Naruto paused with a drumstick to his mouth, looked up. "Mmf?"

"Putting out that kind of chakra is like holding a sign over our heads and telling them where we are. Why do you think I held off using chakra while traveling with you?"

Naruto finished tearing off a hunk of meat with his teeth and chewed. He idly turned the drumstick in his fingers, looking for additional morsels of meat, before he answered. "Without chakra mode, I can't pinpoint their location. _With _it, they know I can sense them wherever they are within, oh, say a 10, 15-mile radius of where I'm sitting. They can't touch us so long as I see them coming. Doesn't matter if they mask their chakra, use Henge, clones, or Zetsu's jutsu, I'll know it's them. I can sense their intent. So, it's this or get caught. Deal."

Sasuke closed his mouth, properly schooled. Not even Karin had been able to sense that accurately.

-oOo-

Later, there was a brief argument. "I can walk," Sasuke wheezed.

"Not fast enough. Let me carry you-"

"To where? Do you even know where you're going?"

"Back to Granny, where else?"

Sasuke lost his balance trying to whirl around. "_Konoha?_" he smacked Naruto's steadying hands away. "Are you shitting me?"

"Actually, base camp is-"

"I don't give…a…shit…" Sasuke pitched forward.

Naruto caught him. "Easy there. Just-"

"The fuck off me." Sasuke feebly muscled his way free. "I'm not going anywhere near Konoha or Tsunade, wherever they may be. I honestly didn't think you'd repay my rescuing you by carting me off to them the moment my guard was down."

Naruto tried to be reasonable. "That's not what I'm doing at all, but where else do you propose we go? Konoha is where you belong. We can both be safe there, instead of running from Madara."

"No." Sasuke turned away. He used a hand to shade his eyes, and lurched from tree to tree, making his way due west.

Naruto hastened to catch up. "Fine. Where were you going when I was unconscious? Where are you going right now?"

Sasuke concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. His headache was back with a vengeance, and he suddenly felt his food coming back up. He stopped with one hand against a tree. He heard Naruto stop next to him and kept his eyes closed. He began a slow countdown from five. When he reached 2…

"Sasuke?"

"Would it kill you to let five minutes, just _five minutes_, go by without hearing your own fucking voice? _Would it?" _Sasuke was breathing hard in the aftermath of this outburst, and his head was now splitting open, but it was worth it to see the hurt look on Naruto's face. "Get it through your thick skull, dumbass. We're not on some chummy mission together. I'm not interested in your pathetic notions of our 'bromance' or whatever the fuck goes on in your head, and I _don't_ need you using my condition as an excuse to haul me back to Konoha. _Got it_?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Why'd you save me, then?"

Sasuke half fell, half staggered away, walking once more. "Fuck off."

"As in leave you? Madara will find you. You know that, right? I can't imagine him being too pleased with the way you screwed him over. Thanks for that, by the way."

"I'd rather him than your ass at this point." Sasuke grit his teeth to keep the water and meat he'd just brought up down. He swallowed. Naruto made no sound as he followed closely behind him, a fact Sasuke was aware of. He himself was making a lot of noise stumbling through the underbrush. He stopped to rest again and had to stiffen his knees in order to remain upright. Unacceptable, how neatly the tables had been turned. Him helpless, and Naruto protecting him. A situation that would feed the jackass's obsession with 'saving' him, no doubt. Fuck.

Naruto could see how much pain Sasuke was in. The dude's face was so pale, and the skin around his eyes so dark and puffy, that he looked near death. Naruto's heart went out to hm; he knew how hard it was to ask your enemy for help. And Sasuke wouldn't even be in this condition if he hadn't saved Naruto. Tolerating a little bad temper was a small price to pay for having this chance to get through to him. He wasn't leaving him. Naruto waited a dutiful five minutes this time before asking quietly, "Want me to carry you?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He studiously stared at a place ten feet to Naruto's left, while letting the tree hold him up.

Naruto took a step toward him. The black eyes didn't budge from that place off to the left. Another step. Another. He put his hand on Sasuke's trembling shoulder. Lightly, in case violence ensued. Nothing. Not even a glance. A light tug, and Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled. Naruto wordlessly turned, aware of the silence as tacit permission, and squatted down. He helped Sasuke climb onto his back, got his arms securely hooked beneath Sasuke's knees, and waited until Sasuke's strong arms, now weak, linked around his neck.

He was able to maintain a brisk pace through the trees for the remainder of the day. Due west, with Sasuke, and into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Obviously, this is going to be longer than 5-6 chaps.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

At first he couldn't understand why his headache seemed to fade soon after he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. His eyes stopped throbbing in time to his pulse, and the weakness in his limbs was partially replaced with strength. He felt his aches dwindle. For the first time since seeing Naruto and Killerbee brought into Madara's headquarters he felt…well, not okay, but better. Much better. He was able to feel contentment steel through him as the trees whizzed by.

It was dark now, but their surroundings were lit with Naruto's chakra-

His chakra.

Sasuke was surrounded by the stuff. What was reflected on the trees and ground was just that- a reflection, but Naruto's yellowish-white chakra extended several inches beyond his body, and he, Sasuke, was in direct contact with it. He'd been aware of the low-grade tingle of warmth this contact generated, but absently. His misery over his pain, and his shame at needing to be carried had occupied the majority of his thoughts. Now, though, aware of what Naruto's powerful chakra was doing to him, he gave it his full attention.

Zetsu had been only too happy to inform him that Naruto had mastered the Kyuubi. The man had first-hand knowledge of this fact via his connection with events taking place on the battlefield, and with his clones. Sasuke had experienced equal parts disbelief at Naruto _ever _gaining control of himself, and beady interest because, let's face it, Zetsu had to know what he was talking about. Come to think of it, Madara had been highly worried that Naruto would wake and come to his senses before the procedure could be complete, which was why he'd had Nagato temporarily hold on to Naruto's soul while 'Bee had been sealed. Also, no one had risked a direct confrontation with either of them since Naruto had recovered. All of these things would suggest that Madara was leery of taking Naruto on, and that…well, that was just so fucking _pathetic._

Feeling Naruto's peculiar power seep through him, Sasuke sneered. If Madara was afraid to take on Naruto, then he wasn't worth Sasuke's time. He felt a corrosive breed of contempt for the man, and a measure of superiority over the goons running with him. Now he was glad he'd foiled Madara's plans. The man was weak, he deserved to fail.

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto and let himself sleep.

* * *

><p>A day or two passed, by which time both were recovered sufficiently to walk, run, and hunt on their own. They were traveling through the trees with some haste when Naruto looked ahead to Sasuke and called, "Oi!"<p>

Sasuke landed on an upper tree limb. He twisted his head to regard Naruto with one eye.

Naruto caught up to him and landed beside him. The limb dipped a bit under their combined weight, but held. "I think it's time you told me where we're going."

Sasuke would rather have avoided this conversation, but admitted to himself that the sooner it was over and done with, the sooner he could get back to his own plans. He stared blandly into the wide blue eyes, anticipating resistance. "I'm going to find the rest of my team. You and I should go our separate ways."

Naruto didn't disappoint. "You think I can let you go off on your own for Madara to find? The only reason he hasn't come after us harder is because you and I are together. You saved me. I'm not going to be a shit and turn my back on you now."

"I don't need you." Sasuke turned to leave. "Go back to the village."

Naruto felt an incredible amount of hurt and rage at the way he was so easily dismissed. After _everything,_ after Sasuke rescuing him, and them looking out for each other, the bastard was still the same miserable asshole he'd always been.

Nothing had changed.

But Naruto had known that. He'd known Sasuke would be able to save him from dying and then still turn his back on him when the time came. That was Sasuke for you. Instead of wasting precious time berating him for what he'd come to understand as something probably beyond Sasuke's control, Naruto swallowed his hurt now, and moved to place himself in front of Sasuke. "Why'd you save me?"

Sasuke assessed the lowered brows and shaking voice that came out in a growl. _Here it comes, his 'come back with me or else' spiel. _"Just consider yourself lucky I did. Move." He sidestepped.

Naruto blocked again. "I want to know why you did."

"Don't really care what you want." This time Sasuke stiff-armed Naruto out of the way and was several trees along before Naruto landed in front of him.

"You want me gone?" Naruto bit out. "Then tell me the truth. Tell me why you saved me after spending four years hating me and swearing to kill me."

"I still hate you."

Naruto waited.

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down with a sneer of disgust. When that didn't faze the blond, he shook his head shortly. "Tch." He shot Naruto a pointed glare. "You'll go your way if I tell you?"

"If you tell me the _truth._"

Sasuke weighed the benefits of being alone against the shame of divulging the truth. "Fine."

Naruto grinned his thousand-watt smile and bounced up close to Sasuke. "Neh, you really do consider me your friend, don't you? I knew it!"

"No," Sasuke said honestly. "I don't. I can't stand you. But I couldn't watch you die either. I said I'd kill you if you got in my way, and I meant it, but I'm not a murderer."

Naruto had gotten serious from the moment Sasuke'd said he couldn't stand him. "But why go against Madara's plans like that? You had to know he'd kill you for it. Do I mean that much to you?"

"Are you _deaf_?" Sasuke stepped into Naruto's face and enunciated his next words. "I. Loath. The air. You breathe. I hate everything _about_ you."

Naruto smiled calmly…or, what was considered calm for him. "Ha. No, you don't. If you did, you would have let me die. You _are_ a murderer, Sasuke. You almost killed Sakura, and nearly killed your teammate, Karin. But that's okay. I mean it's not, but I can deal with it; if you saved me, that means there's hope for you. I wouldn't have given up on you even if there wasn't, but now? Oh yeah. My job's that much easier." He threw his hands behind his head and gave the grin that Sasuke had always hated.

"Whatever. I told you what you wanted to know. Get lost."

"Nope."

The black eyes narrowed dangerously. "You promised."

"Yup. Didn't say when I'd leave you, though, did I?"

Sasuke suddenly shoved Naruto off the limb and zipped off in the opposite direction, employing _Shunshin_.

-oOo-

Naruto caught himself on the side of the tree two feet from the ground, then dropped lightly the rest of the way. He watched Sasuke zooming away, looked around, then leaned against the tree to wait. He studied his filthy nails, before pulling out a kunai to clean them.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Zetsu's focus suddenly sharpened. "Boss, they're separated…not by much. Only a mile or so, but the gap is growing. We may have a chance to get Sasuke…"<p>

Madara acted immediately. "We all go."

They landed near him and were gone in a swirl of the parting atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Sasuke traveled hard, thanking whatever luck had delayed Naruto in following immediately. He estimated that he'd widened the gap between them by a good few miles, when Madara rose up from the tree he was about to land on, and grabbed hold of his belt.<p>

He could feel the nauseating tilt of himself being sucked into one of Madara's dimensions, but even so, he had a chakra-laden kick to the man's mask breaking the hold on him. Sasuke drew his blade as he was somersaulting away, infused it with lightning chakra, and sliced at the twin threats of Kakuzu and Deidara leaping up to meet him.

Clones.

A clay bird the size of his head detonated right behind him almost before he could duck, while a host of thick black threads swarmed at him from below. He sensed Deidara swooping in from above. About to evade both attacks, Sasuke cursed between his teeth at feeling something hard and unyielding wrap around his middle. Looking down, he saw nothing, but then Kakuzu and Deidara closed in.

Madara watched keenly from a short distance away. _He's definitely healed significantly since our last attempt to retrieve him, but he's not 100%. He's holding back._ Nagato's chameleon shimmered into visibility with Nagato himself standing atop its head. The creature's tongue kept Sasuke's arms pinned to his sides, while Kakuzu's threads covered Sasuke from head to toe. Deidara sent a dozen winged clay creatures toward the immobilized Uchiha. _Luck is with me still to find him alone and unable to call out his true strength, _Madara gloated briefly._ Last time, he called out Susanoo immediately. Looks like this time around he's wary. _"Tear him apart!"

"Boss-!" Zetsu shouted a warning.

"_Rasenrangan!"_

Sasuke screamed as the tendrils pierced him, the chameleon's tongue cinched tight, and something hot sizzled past his ear. Whatever that last thing was, it cut a bloody swath across the side of his head, but did the job of setting him free as his captors scattered. He was released to fall and catch himself on one hand and knee on a lower tree limb. He didn't wait, but glanced up at where that familiar yell was accompanied by a storm of chakra. His eyes reddened as he bared his teeth in a snarl.

-oOo-

Naruto dodged the huge clay owl bomb to send his chakra arms soaring after Deidara. He caught him by his ponytail, and swung him in a wide arc to smash with a sickening crunch against a tree. No good. Nagato and Kakuzu both were coming at him, and Nagato, at least, had some shit that was hard to figh-

"Now!" Madara roared. "While the Genjutsu lasts!"

Naruto blinked at the landscape of featureless red, then felt something bump him hard. Sound and scenery burst through his senses abruptly to leave him reeling. He saw that Sasuke was in the middle of a leap that would carry him into an oncoming attack meant for Naruto. Sasuke had been the one to bump him, Naruto understood, in order to break the Genjutsu on him.

Still down on one hand and knee from where Sasuke had knocked him, Naruto let his former teammate handle the situation for the time being. Putting his hands together, he closed his eyes.

'_I still hate you.'_

'_I'm not a murderer.'_

'_I loathe the air you breathe.'_

'_I couldn't watch you die.'_

'_I said I'd kill you and I meant it.'_

All things that Sasuke had said. But his actions contradicted those words. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think that Madara would pass up a chance to let Sasuke get away if it meant he could have the Kyuubi. Which meant that Sasuke had just let a golden opportunity to escape slip through his fingers. Sasuke could be motivated by a need for revenge, true. Naruto could even see Sasuke's actions now as payback for resurrecting Itachi. Maybe this had nothing to do with Naruto at all. Maybe it was all about thwarting Madara, in which case Sasuke would take every opportunity to throw a wrench in that man's plans that he could.

But Sasuke had saved him. That was all that mattered.

Naruto stood up. "Madara!"

The fight, bloody and leaning decidedly in Sasuke's favor, halted at the sound of that shout. Sasuke and his attackers looked up, just as Madara did, to behold Naruto in what Zetsu had mentioned as Sage Mode.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Madara said carefully as he faced the boy across the distance separating them. They were both standing on tree limbs.

"Tell them to let Sasuke go, and I'll come with you." Naruto kept track of Kabuto, who was two miles northwest of his position, as well as Deidara, Kakuzu, and Nagato, who had faded into the foliage and were now approaching him from three different directions.

Madara cocked his head, giving those three time to close in, while appearing to think. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Just let Sasuke go," Naruto reiterated more quietly.

"Naruto," Sasuke bit out.

Madara waited all of ten seconds. "Agreed. Take him," he said to the three who appeared behind Naruto.

At that moment, though, Nagato, Kakuzu, and Deidara collapsed. Madara only had time to frown in confusion and disbelief before Naruto was _right there_, in his face, with a chakra hand coming in fast for his throat. Madara fell backward, off the tree, twisting and disappearing into his dimension even as he saw another chakra arm smash into the tree next to where he'd been standing.

-oOo-

Sasuke walked sideways, staring upward. "You let him get away. _Typical._"

Naruto let the chakra arm still embedded in the tree trunk withdraw. Attached to it was the lifeless body of Zetsu. Sasuke gawked.

"Actually," Naruto said as he let the body drop to the ground, "I was stalling in order to give my clones time to reach Kabuto."

Sasuke had been staring at the gaping, bloody hole in Zetsu's chest. His head snapped up now to follow Naruto as he jumped down beside him. "Kabuto? You-"

"Dead. He was so focused on his zombies that he didn't see the clones coming. Shall we?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he'd never seen him before. Naruto seemed not to notice as he stooped and slung Zetsu's body over one shoulder. He proceeded to walk away, northwest, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. A rustling sound had Sasuke turning, sword raised, but it was just another blond clone, piling the three bodies of Deidara, Nagato, and Kakuzu onto its back. This one followed after Naruto.

After another minute of staring around, Sasuke thoughtfully sheathed his sword and followed as well. _What the fuck just happened?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Will try and finish this at 10 chaps. I've provided a link to the picture that inspired this fic on my profile. The scene depicted in the picture is also at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Kabuto's body was barely recognizable. Already, flies were flocking to it to form a second skin. Sasuke and Naruto stood looking down at this, while the clone stood behind them. "What'd you do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"_Choudama Rasen Tarengan._"

"And what the hell is that?"

Naruto explained the move. "Kabuto was a slippery fucker. Might have been overkill, but better safe than sorry." He dropped Zetsu's body beside Kabuto's and had his clone do the same with his burden. He bit his thumb and performed the necessary hand seals for a summons. "_Kuchiose no Jutsu!_"

Sasuke eyed the over-sized toad without expression, then looked at where Naruto was withdrawing two blank scrolls and writing utensils he'd also summoned, presumably from yet another scroll. He tried and found himself incapable of believing Kabuto had been neutralized so easily. "He didn't put up a fight?"

Naruto cocked his head. "Well, no, not really. Seeing as I had a hundred Sage mode clones all holding _Cho Oodama Rasengan_, I guess it was understandable. He told me killing him wouldn't release his technique, that only he could release it. He said he would if I let him go. I let him believe I _would_ let him go. Made sure to tell him to release it for _all _his resurrections, not just those three there." Naruto fussed with the scrolls and ink.

"_And then_?" Sasuke was riveted against his will.

"He released the technique, and I hit him hard and fast."

Sasuke stared, eyes blank, trying to envision this. He looked down at Kabuto. All that was really recognizable from him was his hair. "You're sure it was him? Not a substitute like those guys?" He jerked his thumb at the bodies that had been sacrificed to resurrect Nagato, Deidara, and Kakuzu. They'd changed almost as soon as Naruto's clone had picked them up.

"I'm sure." Naruto sat down and crossed his legs. "Yosh," he muttered to Sasuke as he dipped his brush in ink. He began writing. The matter of Kabuto's epic demise seemed to be uninteresting to him. "What I need from you is a seal. One that will tuck these jerks away into this scroll here," he gestured at the other blank scroll, "while I write this letter to Granny. 'Kay?" He got no answer, and squinted up at Sasuke through the sunlight. "What."

Sasuke forced himself to focus on the present. He gestured at the scroll meant for him. "Seal? What do you mean, for transport?"

"Yeah." Naruto bent to his writing once more.

Going by what Naruto had explained about the move used to kill Kabuto, and looking at the dead body of Zetsu, Sasuke hesitated. "Why don't you do it yourself? Should be easy, with your level."

Naruto paused in the middle of a sentence, ink dripping on the scroll. His head lifted slowly. Sasuke saw that the blue eyes were wide and staring. "I don't believe it," Naruto breathed in awe. "Is that acknowledgement? From _you_?" His mouth was open.

"Shithead." Sasuke grabbed the scroll and sat across from Naruto. He contemplated it, mentally going over sealing methods.

Naruto left off teasing and smirked. "Actually, you doing the seal is like leaving a signature with your chakra; proof that what I'm telling Granny in my letter is true."

Sasuke spread the scroll out and looked up. "You better not be telling her where to find me."

"Nope. Just letting her know I'm alive, and that these bodies are a present for her, for which she now owes me free ramen for the rest of my life. Oh, and that Madara is still free, and that I'm not coming back until you agree to come with me. I know her. She'll be happy. She'll agree that sticking with you is the right move. 'Sides, uncle Bee's there to fight for her in my place while I-"

"Killerbee's dead," Sasuke said absently. He squinted at the blank scroll in front of him as he devised a method for the seal. He set his hands in preparation for the first hand seal.

"-Yeah, so…wait. What?" Naruto cocked his head quizzically. "What'd you just say?"

"That Killerbee's dead? How securely do you want this scroll locked? Jounin level or higher?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. His brush was poised over the scroll, leaking ink again. He seemed not to have understood Sasuke's statement. "Bee's fine…"

"No, he's dead. We sealed him before we started sealing you." Sasuke looked up from the scroll. "That took three days. You were dead all that time. Nagato had to take your soul while you were still incapacitated, or you would have gotten away before we could extract the Kyuubi. He restored it for the extraction process, but then you started resisting…"

Naruto felt an unpleasant rush of vertigo. What Sasuke was saying was completely unbelievable, yet Sasuke was too much of a tight-ass to ever joke or play around. What was coming out of his mouth was therefore fact. No matter that sound abruptly seemed to have vanished from the day, Naruto could hear the words loud and clear. He'd been dead. For days, apparently. Naruto recalled how resistant to moving his body had been, how much pain he'd been in. And they wouldn't have begun sealing him unless the Hachibi had already been sealed…

Uncle 'Bee. One of the best teachers he'd ever had, and now also dead. Just like his mom and dad. Just like Ero-sennin. Just like everyone who'd ever been a mentor to him. There was only Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei now, and the war wasn't over yet. No telling if they'd survive.

Naruto bent back to his scroll, dipped his brush in fresh ink, and resumed writing.

Sasuke frowned. He'd expected some kind of outburst; the term 'uncle' hadn't been lost on him. But Naruto only continued to write, pausing every so often to consider a sentence. Studying his expression, Sasuke felt a strange twinge; there were tears in Naruto's eyes that he didn't let fall.

* * *

><p>Some time went by with neither of them speaking. The toad Naruto had summoned sat as if motionless, only moving when his tongue flicked out to catch the flies settling on Kabuto's corpse. Sasuke finally let his chakra fade and opened his eyes. "It's done."<p>

Naruto rolled up his dry scroll and locked it with a chakra seal of his own. "Seal the bodies," he said quietly. When Sasuke had done so, he took both scrolls and gave them to the toad. "Take these to Granny. No one else. Make sure she's the one that opens them. And tell her not to try replying. I'll come as soon as I can."

The toad croaked once, after taking the scrolls, then was gone.

Sasuke stood up. "I don't see a reason for us to-"

Naruto faced him. "If you're planning on giving me some speech about why we should separate, save it. Either you come with me, or I go with you, but we stick together."

Sasuke took the time to search for an argument he thought would sway Naruto. The wound on the side of his head, forgotten in the heat of battle and the shock of victory, began throbbing again. "I saved you. What more do you want?"

"For you to come home."

"That place isn't my home, Naruto. Not after what they did to my brother."

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "You do realize that I can force you to come back with me, right? Every Kage there would lend his or her strength to keep you incarcerated. You wouldn't get away."

Sasuke measured the distance between them. "Is that what you plan on doing?" He couldn't quite look away from the serious expression on Naruto's face. It was so…_unlike _the normal Naruto. And now that he knew just how accurate Zetsu's descriptions of Naruto's growth were…

"If it was," Naruto was saying, "you'd be there and not here."

"I'm not coming with you," Sasuke said carefully. "Where does that leave us?"

"What do _you _want?" Naruto countered. "To kill off Konoha's citizens? To kill me? What's stopping you from coming back?"

Sasuke wished he could answer. He'd transplanted Itachi's eyes for the sole purpose of killing Naruto and the rest of the elders. The elders were still marked for death, but Naruto… "Let's just call ourselves even. I saved you, you saved me, so let me-"

Naruto quirked a brow, and Sasuke cursed.

"I need to do what I need to do," Sasuke amended.

But it was too late. Naruto now knew that Sasuke was aware of the difference in their strength. He took a step towards Sasuke. "You are the dumbest piece of shit I've ever seen."

Sasuke's nostrils flared, but he didn't reply.

Naruto got right up to him with a challenging glare. "Madara will go all out to kill you now. I have to believe he didn't take part in the fight against you when you rescued me, or there wouldn't have _been _a rescue. Know how I know that? Because he didn't participate just now. Not really. So the outcome of a fight between you and him is an unknown. Except…I _do _know what'll happen. You'll lose. And you're too stupid and pig-headed to realize that. You got your big bad Eternal Mangekyo now, so you think you're invincible. Well, guess what. He has the same thing.

"Also? Stop acting like you'll kill me if I keep going against you. You and I both know that ship has sailed. I thought maybe it was about getting even with Madara, but no. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that you could have fucked him over in any number of ways. It was me. You couldn't watch me die, and I'm going to bank on that. There's some good in you, no matter how evil you are otherwise. I'm not going to force you to come back, but I'm not leaving you, either. So. Where does that leave us, you said? Right back where we started, and apparently heading out to find the rest of your team."

Sasuke watched Naruto fold his arms defiantly. With his Eternal Mangekyo and his return to strength, he didn't need a team, a fact he'd realized during this last mix-up with Madara. He debated the wisdom of accompanying Naruto for the purpose of infiltrating Konoha's council, and thus getting to the individuals he wanted. Probably too risky. He'd be watched especially close, if not directly put under lock and key. And with so many shinobi mobilized already, he wouldn't be able to power his way through to the elders.

So if he wasn't going to his team, and he wasn't going with Naruto, he was stuck. He had no other purpose. He turned and began walking anyway, as if he had a destination in mind, seething with rage at the way he was effectively caught already. Naruto fell into step beside him.

-oOo-

"You should get that head wound cleared up," Naruto said after awhile.

"The wound you gave me? You and your uncontrollable moves." He kicked a stone out of his way in a display of temper.

"Uncontrollable, huh? Why didn't you get out of that pinch on your own, then?" Naruto got no answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sasuke noticed the surly attitude and attributed it to whatever Naruto was feeling over Killerbee's death. Whatever, he welcomed this abnormal display of rudeness as an excuse to vent his own feelings. He turned and punched Naruto hard, sending him flying and his chakra mode briefly winking out. He drew his sword and followed up with a jump that put him standing between Naruto's sprawled legs. "Maybe I had a plan, dickwad. Did you think of that before you jumped in?"

"No," Naruto said honestly. Then he scissored his legs shut fast, trapping Sasuke's as he quickly rolled and had him on his back. His kunai stopped just short of Sasuke's throat. "But if you had, it was a stupid one. You were almost a goner when I showed up…which I deliberately delayed doing in order to lure Madara out, I'll have you know."

That was the last straw. Taking out Zetsu and Kabuto single-handedly, chasing Madara away, the scrolls, the strength, the chakra, and _now _the insufferable shit had grown a fucking _brain, _on top of holding him hostage? Sasuke snapped.

Naruto was ready for the enraged lunge. He jumped out of the way, but Sasuke was on him. They skidded in the dirt, Sasuke's fists coated with chakra as he let loose a flurry of enhanced blows to Naruto's face. Naruto blocked with an arm, got Sasuke by the throat, and shoved. Sasuke went soaring backward, rebounded off a tree, and aimed himself right back at Naruto…who'd put his chakra mode back in place. Sasuke crashed into him any way.

"Son of a bitch-!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it, Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

"You think you're better than me?"

"I _am_ better than you."

"Maybe you were, but I've caught up to you now, you prick, so-"

"_What? _Because you took out a couple guys who were _already dead_?"

"Kabuto and Zetsu weren't dead, for the record, and it was me taking out Kabuto that dropped the zombies, you _retard-_"

"_You're _the retard, you always were, and now you think I'm going to skip off through the woods with you so you can-"

"Don't flatter yourself, all right? I'd rather be helping Granny with the war-"

"_THEN GO!" _Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. They'd stopped fighting awhile ago and were now leaning into each other's faces. "Fucking _go_ already! Nobody's stopping you."

"As long as you're not coming-"

"I wish I'd killed you, I swear to God. Will you _shut_ the fuck up about me and Konoha? It's not happening."

"You want me dead? I'm right here. Kill me. I won't even fight you. Do it, if you got the balls." Naruto held his arms out wide, eyes serious.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt. "Don't tempt me."

"That's my line. You keep bitching about wishing I was dead and threatening to kill me, I might just haul you in to Granny regardless. Don't push your luck."

"As if you could."

"Try me."

"Bite me."

By now they were nose to nose. Sasuke's eyes glared hatred at Naruto, while the blue eyes were shadowed by lowered blond brows. Naruto's eyes held Sasuke's a minute, before Sasuke's moved over the rest of his face. They landed on Naruto's mouth a split second before he shoved him away violently and turned to stride off into the trees.

Naruto landed on his heels and had to pinwheel his arms for balance. He needed a moment to get his racing heart back to normal. For a second he'd thought Sasuke really would kill him. Try to, anyway. He heard Sasuke crashing through the underbrush, shook his head, and stooped to pick up his kunai. He was marching after Sasuke a minute later.

He would get through to that jerk if it was the last thing he did. Seriously though, why _did_ Sasuke keep saving him?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Double chap this week. 10 pgs instead of 5. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Tsunade closed her eyes and quietly let the scroll roll itself up again. Sorrow and relief mixed unevenly in her breast so that when she exhaled, it came out in a shaky rush.

"Well?" The Raikage roared at her. "That's from Naruto, isn't it? If he's alive, then my brother is too! Where are they? _Where_?" He advanced on her menacingly.

Inoichi and Shikaku watched their Kage worriedly. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade breathed deeply to steady herself, and looked around at the rest of the concerned faces. Those that had come with the Raikage were especially tense. "It's as we feared. Naruto and 'Bee were captured by Madara." There were gasps, groans, and frowns of confusion. Tsunade hurried to get the rest out. She met the Raikage's eyes and braced herself. "'Bee…I'm sorry, Raikage-sama, but Killerbee was killed, the Hachibi extracted. Naruto was apparently also moments away from being sealed completely when Sasuke saved him-"

The Raikage was ominously silent, but the Konoha nin all exclaimed loudly. "_Sasuke? _How?"

"According to Naruto, Sasuke went up against Madara and the resurrected members of Akatsuki single-handedly, and at great risk to his life. He was able to get away with Naruto, but was ill for quite some time afterward. He-" Tsunade briefly unrolled the scroll to consult it, "-took care of Naruto until Naruto was well enough to protect them. At that point, Naruto implemented a plan and lured Akatsuki into the open, whereupon he was able to kill all except Madara. He's sent us the bodies of Zetsu and Kabuto, and the sacrifices used to resurrect Nagato, Deidara and Kakuzu." She touched the second scroll that sat on her desk, pushing it slightly toward Sakura.

There was a moment of frozen silence as this news was digested. Sakura looked at the second scroll on her mentor's desk wonderingly, then picked it up. Shizune stood at her side and looked at it with as much awe. "Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

The Raikage wordlessly turned and left.

Tsunade watched him go. She'd give him some time alone before she approached him. For now, she turned to the toad who'd delivered the scrolls. "Was Naruto well when you saw him?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Its voice was surprisingly deep.

"Where was he?"

"Naruto doesn't want to be contacted."

Tsunade twisted her mouth in exasperation. "So he's informed me. At least give me his last known coordinates?"

In answer, the toad vanished with a loud _pop _and a burst of smoke. Tsunade sucked her teeth. Then she looked to her men. "Report."

Inoichi dipped his head. "For all intents and purposes, the war is over. The resurrected ones all collapsed at the same time, and Zetsu's clones have all been neutralized by our side. There is still fighting going on, but…Naruto did it, Hokage-sama. He ended the war."

She had to duck her head quickly to hide her tears of pride. Naruto _hadn't _ended the war, not by himself, but he certainly had done quite a bit. She lifted her head again and blinked her over-bright eyes hard. "Then we'll give him the time he needs. Maybe he can accomplish two miracles and save Sasuke as well. Shizune, you and Sakura get to work analyzing those bodies." She stood, once she'd wiped her eyes on the hem of her jacket, and moved around her desk. "I need to speak with the Raikage."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sasuke to remember that he was injured. He hadn't exactly forgotten, but in sealing the bodies for Naruto, and their argument afterward, the fact that those tendrils had punctured his side, and that chameleon had likely cracked a few ribs, had seemed to fade from his mind. Now, though, all the hurts and pains seemed to catch up to him at once. His head dripped steadily down the side of his face and neck, and he was bleeding from several places in his torso. Thank God he'd held off from anything higher than Sharingan. He stopped to pull his shirt open and inspect the damage.<p>

Naruto hissed, wincing at how bad some of the punctures looked. "Those might be serious. Want me to-"

"Don't touch me," Sasuke snapped. He jerked his shirt closed again.

"-find a medic?" Naruto followed his angry stalking through the trees. "Why would I touch you? I'm no healer."

Sasuke thought of the healing capabilities of Naruto's chakra and snorted. Idiot didn't even know his full power.

"I'm sure I could get Gamakichi to bring Sakura or something-"

Sasuke whirled around. "Okay, I don't care about your self-imposed mission to bring me back, this ends _now_." He drew his blade. After steeling himself for the headache, he let his Mangekyo show as well. "Either you go back to Konoha and _leave me alone_, or I will kill you right here and now. I swear on my life."

Naruto blinked. Then his face fell. "We're back to that? I thought we'd made progress. Didn't we agree I'd be staying with you until you agreed to come back? And that if you really wanted me gone, you'd have to fight me? And I'd win? And then you'd be back in Konoha where you don't want to be? And so-"

"_SHUT! UP!" _Sasuke roared violently. "Just shut up, so help me, or I _will _kill you." He turned and began walking again. "Don't talk to me. At all. Period."

"Or you'll kill me?" Naruto shook his head sadly and resumed walking. Funny, how Sasuke didn't threaten to kill other people, he just did it. But when it came to him, it was all threats and no action. Staring at Sasuke's broad back, Naruto wondered why that was. After all, Sasuke couldn't stand him, right?

Sasuke was surly for the rest of the day. Naruto didn't try to speak to him, but he could tell from Sasuke's expression, and from the way he traveled three hundred yards ahead. If Naruto sped up to try and close the gap, Sasuke would also speed up. He wanted to be alone, and Naruto reluctantly complied. So long as Sasuke was within sight, he didn't think too much could wrong.

* * *

><p>They traveled for days, with Sasuke treating his wounds at night. They walked more often than not, forgoing the trees. Naruto suspected that Sasuke didn't want to be caught unawares again the way he'd been when Madara had last attacked. He honestly didn't think that would happen so long as he himself maintained chakra mode. The silence annoyed him, but he preferred it to Sasuke's antagonistic attitude. He was still getting used to the wonder of even <em>being <em>around Sasuke, so he was content to hold his peace. For now.

-oOo-

In actuality, Sasuke moved slowly because he had no destination. His anger had faded after the first day to be replaced with stoic indifference. Naruto caught up to him and he ignored him. To show anger or rage, or even talk to the jackass, was to provide fuel for Naruto's arguments. Obviously he, Sasuke, was better than arguing with an imbecile-

He amended his thoughts. Naruto was no imbecile. He could admit that much to himself. The…person, Naruto, had a working brain. He could be reasoned with, Sasuke concluded. He just needed to find the right words.

He spent all day trying to come up with an argument that would get Naruto to leave him alone, only to question himself about just what it was he wanted now anyway. It wasn't to kill Naruto, that much he knew. And getting to the elders would be impossible without Madara. He couldn't go _back _to Madara and hope to live, not even if he brought Naruto with him and helped seal him. Two people couldn't seal a Jinchuuriki, number one. Number two, Madara would kill him on principle, despite the giftwrapped blond. Therefore, going to Madara would be pointless, even if he _could _overpower Naruto.

And let's not forget that because Madara wanted him dead, Sasuke had a target on his back. Likely the only one strong enough to keep Madara at bay was Naruto himself, and here he was spending a large part of his day thinking of ways to get his former teammate to leave him alone. Who was the imbecile now? These thoughts never failed to crack his stoicism. It was at these points that he'd look aside and throw Naruto a glare of purest revulsion. Naruto would either pretend to interpret these as smiles, to which he'd give a sunny smile of his own, or else he simply looked at Sasuke blankly. He didn't show anger of his own.

* * *

><p>As the days wore on, though, even this revulsion faded. It wasn't gone, just pointless to sustain and show when it got no blustery response. Eventually, Naruto did start speaking again. Quietly, as if to himself. He spoke of Konoha, people they'd known, or things he'd done. Sasuke stared straight ahead, neither commenting, nor looking at Naruto, but he heard. Not that he cared in the slightest, but he heard everything.<p>

Naruto came to the subject of Pain, and the invasion of Konoha. "Whole village rose up and resisted him. They refused to give me up, even though…even though they were dying. By the time I got there…well, I was too late to save the village. Didn't even _know _it was the village until someone told me." He looked up and found Sasuke staring ahead, as usual. He went on.

Sasuke actually did pay particularly close attention to how Naruto took out Pain's bodies. He found a few questions he would have liked to ask, theories regarding Sage mode he wouldn't have minded voicing, but he kept his mouth shut. He was actually thinking about applications of Senjutsu when something Naruto said made him look over at last. Naruto had his head down, rambling on absently. "What?"

Naruto looked up quickly, surprised at the response after so many days of silence. Sasuke looked indifferent as usual. "Huh?"

"Hinata did what?"

"Oh. Took on Pain when I was immobilized. You remember Hinata?"

"I remember a mousy creature who wasn't worthy of the term ninja. She was forever following you around."

"She was?" Naruto scratched his head.

"She actually went up against Pain? For you?"

"Yeah." That was all Naruto said.

Sasuke waited, walking and looking ahead again, but Naruto said nothing else. Glancing in his direction, he saw a pensive expression on Naruto's normally open features. It seemed as if Naruto was carrying on the rest of the story in his mind. Sasuke waited nearly twenty minutes before deciding that he simply had to know. "Then what happened?"

There was a stream in the distance, wending its way through the woods. Naruto waited until they'd reached it and sat down before continuing.

"Hinata's grown since the last time you've seen her. She's got some seriously kick-ass moves, but she should have known that Pain was beyond her. But she…she stood up to him. I guess she felt that no one else was helping me, even though I specifically said for everyone to hang back. She said she wasn't afraid to die fighting for me because she…because she loved me."

Sasuke looked at him sharply, eyes hard and staring.

"She fought hard. Real hard. Given how much she put into the fight, I can't really say many people could have withstood that, but it was Pain. He cut her down like she wasn't shit."

Naruto's face broke, and Sasuke saw tears making their way past his battle for control. These fell onto the hands Naruto had resting on his drawn-up knees.

"I thought he'd killed her. And I just lost it," Naruto said helplessly. He was staring at a rock in the water now, not bothering to hide or wipe the tears. "I mean, I'd just found out that Kakashi-sensei was dead, and so many other people were dead, all because of me, because Pain wanted _me, _and she goes and puts her life directly on the line, just standing right _up_ to Pain, and she gets wiped out. Because she was in love with me. My fault. I don't even remember what happened after that. I just remember thinking that Pain was one dead fucker."

Sasuke thought this was maybe the point in Zetsu's narration where Pain had been forced to use _Chibaku Tensei. _Zetsu had said nothing of Hinata's confession or her taking on Pain. That was interesting information to have. Particularly since it was this that had sent Naruto into his transformation. What Sasuke didn't know was whether Hinata's defeat had produced the transformation because Naruto was guilt-ridden over other people dying for him, or because of the confession. Did Naruto love Hinata? Was that what triggered the-"

"I saw my Dad."

Sasuke frowned as his thoughts were derailed completely. "You saw _who_?"

"My father." Naruto scrubbed the heels of his hands down his face, leaving dark smudges of dirt. "While I was losing it. He'd sealed part of his chakra in me before he died. He came to me in my head and helped me because the seal was about to be undone entirely. He stopped me from releasing Kyuubi all the way."

Sasuke's mind raced a mile a minute with a hundred sudden questions, but all he could think to say was, "Who was he?"

And here Naruto smiled widely with pride. "Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Can you believe it? _Me_. A Hokage's son."

Sasuke actually smiled back in awe, and a visceral, elemental form of gladness for Naruto meeting a parent at long last. He smiled in learning that Naruto had had such a parent as the Fourth. In that initial moment, the only thing that ran through his mind was a shining thought, a complicated species of goodwill: _You deserve to meet your parents more than I deserve revenge. I'm happy for you, Naruto. You waited a lifetime._

Naruto saw the smile, understood the unvoiced thought from it, and smiled back in thanks and gratitude. It was a moment for them, a tiny one, of shared understanding absent of bitterness or envy. In that one moment, Naruto reached Sasuke, the real Sasuke, beneath the man he was becoming.

But then Sasuke's character swarmed over this, and the thought, the feeling, the moment, was gone. His face soured into its usual lines of annoyance and indifference, and Naruto's smile dwindled until it was gone. He looked away on a sigh of regret.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't ask for the rest of the tale, but Naruto gave it anyway. "And then, when we got to the village, this great big cheer went up. For a second, I thought Konoha was under attack again, but the cheer was for me." He blushed now and ducked his head. "They called me their hero and stuff. And Sakura kissed me."<p>

Sasuke's eyes bulged this time. Naruto was looking down at his hands, still blushing, and Sasuke just came out and blurted, "So you two are a thing now?" He said it quickly, flatly. "And did Hinata agree to this, or-"

"Sakura and I aren't anything but friends, same as we've always been," Naruto said in some surprise. He took in the way Sasuke seemed to relax from his stiff posture of alertness. "Though, she did say later that she was done mooning after a loser like you, and that she wanted me now. Said she liked me."

Sasuke just stared. It was beyond his ability to voice his confusion of betrayal, jealousy and outrage at that moment, and that was probably a good thing. Something his own father had said to him once was if you couldn't explain your reasoning to yourself, it was hopeless to try and explain it to anyone else. He settled for staring at the stream, hands fisted around the end of his waist wrap. He felt positively feral with rage and a need for violence.

Naruto studied Sasuke's red face, the flared nostrils, the tightly compressed lips. He ventured some sort of an apology. "I told her no," he said hesitantly. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that had ticked Sasuke off. "That I didn't like liars, and I could see she was lying. To me. To herself. She has strong feelings for you, real feelings, and those aren't going away any time soon. I know that. So if you…you know, if you have feelings for her yourself…"

Sasuke didn't know what he felt. On the one hand, Sakura wanting Naruto instead of him underlined, as absolutely _nothing_ else had, just how far Naruto had come. Even Sakura, who'd put Naruto down worse than he ever had, had decided she wanted Naruto. Sasuke was now a 'loser' in her eyes, and he never would have thought such a day would come. Him. A loser to Sakura. Sakura kissing Naruto, wanting _him_… Not only did he feel betrayed, he felt shocked. Fundamentally shocked. Profoundly so. That Naruto could attain such a coolness factor. Most of all, at how far he himself had fallen. No wonder Naruto seemed to surpass him now. He, Sasuke, had sunk so low as to be left by even his staunchest supporter. And if Sakura had left him, Kakashi probably had too. And no matter what else he was unable to face about himself now, the memory of Team 7 had always held a special place in his thoughts. In his heart. It had been his family when he'd had no one else. They were the ones still pursuing him, still waiting for him, and still willing to accept him back into their fold should he decide to go back. Naruto was just the loudest and most stubborn of the team, but Sasuke had been aware that all of them wanted him back. Aware and…grateful. He'd felt, subconsciously anyway, that no matter how dark he went, or how bad he got, that as long as his team was waiting for him, he'd be able to pull back from the path he'd chosen. To be abandoned was to be without a hope of salvaging his life. His safety net was gone. There was nothing to pull him back from himself now, but…himself. He'd unknowingly counted on always having a place to go back to when it was all over, even if he swore up and down that he wasn't going back.

But Sakura had written him off. Saw him with contempt. Despite what Naruto thought of her true feelings, Sasuke could not rid himself of the words she'd said. And to have kissed Naruto… Sasuke could just see that scene. Naruto would have welcomed it, held her, kissed her back. Acid boiled in Sasuke's stomach at the image. And that wasn't all! Naruto had Hinata now, too. That bitch had confessed her feelings before all, and had gone down fighting for Naruto. True, she was alive, but he knew Naruto. That kind of loyalty and devotion would stick with him to the end of his days, and no matter what, Naruto would in turn stick by her.

Sasuke felt sick. With hurt. With jealousy. With sudden despair and disgust with himself, and most of all with Naruto. The boy who had nothing, and yet who seemed to have everything, _everything, _that Sasuke had ever wanted. Power. Security. A place in the world. In disbelief, Sasuke felt his eyes sting, and turned his head aside as casually as he could. It would be dark soon, he was happy to see.

-oOo-

Naruto felt nervous. He wished he knew what Sasuke was thinking. It had been so welcome to talk with him and share his thoughts with him. He felt like he had so much he wanted to say to Sasuke, things he'd always wanted to say. Things he couldn't tell a girl like Sakura, or a creep like Sai, or adults like Kakashi-sensei and Yamatao-sensei. There'd been so many times when he'd wished for a brother…or for Sasuke to just be his friend and be there to listen. Today he'd gotten a taste of that. And Sasuke had felt it too. Naruto recalled the moment precisely. It did nothing but reinforce his resolve to get through to him once and for all.

After awhile he got up and went to the water.

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned his head a bit at sensing Naruto move, and found him drinking and using handfuls of the cold water to wash off sweat. Naruto had stripped off his jacket and shirt, and was also splashing his torso. Free to do so, Sasuke ran his eyes over Naruto's upper body.<p>

Naruto was strong. Very strong, Sasuke thought. Physically and mentally. He couldn't continue to kid himself and say that it was Kyuubi's strength anymore, either. A weak person would not have been able to master the Bijuu the way Naruto obviously had. The dobe was right; Sasuke would lose against him, just as he'd lose against Madara. And he would just as soon not live through that humiliation. More importantly though, in trying to see him through female eyes, Sasuke had to admit that Naruto would attract any girl. Add to that saving the village, and God knew what else, and it was no wonder the stupid shit had his own harem now. Once Tsunade got that letter, and the Allied Nations learned of how Naruto had probably swung the war in their favor, _alone_, Naruto would have to beat the women away with a stick. Literally. Unless Naruto gave in and took what was offered. That seemed to be a distinct possibility. Naruto hadn't said anything about rejecting Hinata, and the Sakura he remembered would pursue who she had feelings for regardless to if the boy in question rebuffed her or not.

It was just…for so many years, he'd had the outcome of The Valley of the End to bolster his belief that Naruto was inferior. He hadn't spent any noteworthy length of time around Naruto since Konoha to form any other opinion. Each encounter they'd had afterward had done nothing but reinforce his firm belief that Naruto was unremarkable in any way save for his staggering level of idiocy and stubborn determination. That was all changed. _Look at him, _Sasuke seethed. Savior, hero, and now magnet for girls and women. Envious, Sasuke's hands tightened on his clothing.

_Well, he hasn't left you, has he? _A voice spoke up in his head. No, Naruto hadn't. Naruto was the only one who still believed in him, it seemed, but it wasn't the same. Before Naruto had had nothing _but _Sasuke to hang on to. Now he had everything. Including girls. Plural. The fool couldn't land a date to save his life back when they were teammates, and now he had the bitches fighting over him. _But he's here with me now. Me, not them._

-oOo-

Done bathing, Naruto turned from the stream bank in search of his shirt and found Sasuke staring at him. He hesitated, bent over, and waited to see if Sasuke would speak. He didn't, just continued to stare with a slight frown between his eyes. That look was beginning to freak Naruto out. Sasuke's eyes ran down his bare chest to his stomach, then back up, before landing on his face again. Naruto looked down at himself, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. He tried to offer Sasuke a lopsided smile, but it wasn't returned. Uneasy about the prolonged stare, Naruto turned away and began pulling on his shirt.

It was while his shirt briefly obscured his face that he suddenly felt an enormous weight of chakra, heard the faint, metallic sound of Sasuke's sword being drawn, and Sasuke himself making a small sound of either surprise or hurt. Naruto hurriedly yanked his shirt down and found Madara swirling away into nothing, dropping Sasuke's bloody sword in the process.

Naruto leapt crazily at the disappearing figure, screaming, hands and sudden chakra arms outstretched, only to close on nothing. He couldn't sense Madara anywhere at all, and stood staring around in frustration, breathing heavily with the rush of adrenaline.

"N-Naruto…"

He whirled…then stopped. "Oh no." He ran and dropped to his knees by Sasuke. "No, no, no…Sasuke!" He started to touch him, to place his hands over all the gushing, spurting blood, but hesitated. "I-I can get help, I can summon one of the toads to bring Granny…just hang on, Sasuke." He stood up and placed his thumb against his teeth.

"Don't-" Sasuke's weak voice was getting weaker by the second, and blood fountained from his lips. "Don't…leave. Me. H-hold me. _Hold _me…Naruto. H-" the blood came thicker now, while his voice faded to near soundlessness. "Hurry."

Shocked, scared, head reeling with how quickly chaos had found them, Naruto knelt once more and tried to hold Sasuke's torso. Madara's swing had neatly parted Sasuke from shoulder to navel, on a diagonal path. Moving him was not possible. Naruto stretched out and gathered Sasuke to his side, holding him as tightly as he dared for these final moments. He put one hand against the bright red gush of Sasuke's severed carotid artery, unable to bear the sight. For a moment, he pressed against it, hoping to save him, but the blood just welled up through his fingers.

He was crying hard. He had to admit the truth, just like Sasuke had; Granny wouldn't get here in time to save him. This was it. The end. After all this time, after finally catching Sasuke and almost reaching him. He buried his face in Sasuke's bloody neck, sobbing noisily. "Sasuke, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Sasuke, it's all my fault!"

Sasuke held onto his consciousness grimly. Yes, Naruto had been out of chakra mode for some hours, unable to sustain it indefinitely, but this wasn't his fault. And it didn't serve any purpose to waste precious energy thinking about blame. All that mattered was that Naruto keep holding him tightly. That he didn't let go. To make sure, he said as much, through the numbness steeling over his lips. "Don't let go of me. Whatever you do, don't…"

Naruto held him tighter. "I won't. I promise," he gulped. "Oh God, Sasuke, you're bleeding so _much_. Don't talk."

"Don't release… chakra mode either."

"I won't. If he comes back, I'll kill him, I _swear-_"

"Just keep holding me."

Naruto hung on, trying to breathe through the frightened galloping of his heart. Sasuke was going to die in his arms, and there was nothing he could do about it. The pain of this knowledge was too great to be borne, too much for him to handle. Of all the people he'd lost, of everyone in his life, Sasuke was the one person he _couldn't_ lose. Please, never Sasuke.

But he _was _losing him. And he was going to have to watch it happen.

In his grief and fear, Naruto pulled hard on all of Kyuubi's chakra, creating a sun of light there in the gloaming of the silent forest that rivaled the actual setting Sun in the heavens.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For those of you who felt Madara's abrupt attack was too much of a surprise, I repeat: The man has a wealth of power no one's explored in manga or anime. Who knows what he's capable of? For me, the idea of him sensing Naruto's whereabouts, and then watching for the right moment, is totally within his capability.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Sasuke's life was saved when Naruto put his hand over the spurting carotid artery. Neither of them knew this at the time. Sasuke was certainly hemorrhaging from other places, but this was the worst wound, the one that would have had him dead only moments later.

Night surrounded the wide area lit by Naruto's chakra. There were no sounds in the forest. Any nearby creatures or insects were very aware of the powerful being in their midst and remained quietly watchful. Only the stream, which was little better than a brook really, continued to whisper on its endless way to wherever. This, and the wheezing, wet sound of Sasuke's labored breathing were all that Naruto heard.

That Sasuke _was _still breathing registered with him slowly. So caught in the terrifying grip of shock, grief, and helplessness was his mind that an hour passed before he realized that Sasuke was still with him. He lifted his head cautiously, slowly, from Sasuke's neck and peered at his face.

Sasuke's eyes were closed. His face was dreadfully white, and his lips were blue. But he was breathing through those parted lips. Naruto chanced a glance down at where his arm rested in cold, sticky blood. He didn't want to look, but felt he had to. He started to move his arm.

"No…don't."

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke? Are you with me?" He propped himself a little higher, the better to see Sasuke's face.

"Don't move. Just…stay where you are."

"Okay. Okay, man, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. But it's lucky Madara is such a lousy swordsman, neh? Couldn't even kill you-"

Sasuke did not feel up to Naruto's rush of excited and nervous yammering, but he felt a small explanation was in order. "It's you," he rasped with difficulty. He was so incredibly thirsty. His throat was very dry and he badly wanted to cough. The idea of jarring his torn body like that had him tense with fear. He kept as still as possible, in case a cough happened anyway, and because so far, his body was in too much shock to feel pain. He didn't want to feel how much pain a wound like this would surely cause. As it was, he felt horribly…loose. Broken. When he could manage it, he spoke again in a hoarse whisper. "Your chakra…Kyuubi's chakra is keeping me alive. It's…healing me."

Naruto looked over Sasuke's body slowly, eyes wide. "_It is_? But-" Sasuke winced then at the increased volume of his excitement, and Naruto toned it down. He was quiet a moment, swamped with so much relief that it was almost unbearable. He wasn't losing Sasuke. So long as he continued to keep Sasuke near his chakra mode, Sasuke might be all right. His tears ran fresh and hot, but he didn't release Sasuke to wipe them away. "Yosh," he murmured fiercely. "If it's me that's holding you together, then I'm not leaving your side."

Sasuke slit his eyes open at feeling a surge in Naruto's already prodigious output of chakra and found several chakra arms extending over his body to wrap themselves around him as well. Almost immediately the slow drain he'd been feeling lessened; instead of Naruto's proximity merely preventing him from dying, it now began staunching his bleeding. He closed his eyes again, now safe and secure in the knowledge that Naruto would only let him go if he himself was dead.

_But that's the way it's always been, _that voice spoke again in his drifting mind. _He's never been willing to let you go._

* * *

><p>Naruto was vigilant. He watched as Sasuke dozed on and off over the course of the next several hours, holding him tightly the entire time. When morning came, he saw that the blood drenching Sasuke had dried to a dark stain. No new blood was evident, and the telltale trickle of warmth that had signaled Sasuke's bleeding had stopped completely some time ago. Sasuke was still gravely wounded, still hovering over the edge of death, but hopefully not slipping into it. Naruto took his eyes off Sasuke's face at last and looked around quickly.<p>

There was nothing to see besides trees and fallen leaves, twigs and more trees. The brook gurgled on, and birds were now accustomed enough to him to chirp at the dawning day. Moving his hands cautiously while keeping his arms around Sasuke, Naruto performed a hand seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" He looked up at the fifty clones. "Go. Find someplace for us, someplace safe and out of sight."

Without a word, the clones nodded and scattered in all directions. Naruto settled back down to wait.

-oOo-

It took less time than he'd thought it would. One clone sent back the information of a large hole hollowed out beneath some upraised tree roots, but Naruto didn't want to expose Sasuke to infection any more than he already had. Another clone found a cave beneath a hill, inhabited by foxes. One clone ranged far enough to reach an open plain, and then beyond that a mountain range that had a village at its base. Naruto felt that was both too far, and too public. Finally a clone discovered a dilapidated shack deep in the heart of the forest. There was a single bed in it, and nothing else. It was almost completely overgrown with vines and weeds. Naruto thought it would be perfect, and ended his technique for the rest of his clones.

He estimated that the shack was at least twenty miles from his present position. Under normal circumstances he could make it in an hour, the way his clone had. Carrying Sasuke…he didn't know. He didn't even know if he should move while Sasuke was in this state, he only knew that focused on Sasuke the way he was, he really wouldn't be able to defend them. He'd just feel better with some kind of shelter around them, no matter how flimsy it was. He decided to try at least.

Carefully, going so slowly that his back and arms screamed in protest at the strain of trying to move while remaining motionless, Naruto got to his knees. He held Sasuke in both arms, and used an additional six chakra arms to wrap around and over Sasuke from neck to heels. He waited several seconds before getting one foot under him. Then the other. He squatted there, anxiously monitoring Sasuke's breathing and pallor, before he eased himself upright and to a standing position. He let out a breath once this first hurdle was mastered.

He walked very, very slowly; Sasuke's upper half felt horribly disjointed. His chakra arms held on tightly, preventing Sasuke's torso from moving. He was able to scan a few feet ahead, watch his footing, and keep an eye on Sasuke, but it was difficult. Trying not to move or disturb Sasuke with his natural gait was also hard, but he did it. He'd do whatever it took to make sure Sasuke was all right.

* * *

><p>It still took him the rest of that day to get there. He was starving. His limbs shook from maintaining chakra mode for so long. He'd been in chakra mode more or less for a week, minus the few hours before Madara had struck. He hoped it didn't run out, not now when he needed it so badly. Night had fallen long before he finally crested a tiny hill and saw the shack nestled in a dip in the land. It leaned drunkenly against a large tree.<p>

He made his slow way down to it, slipped on some dry leaves, and nearly took a header down the tiny hill. A few extra chakra arms quickly sprouted from him to brace against the ground and keep him steady. He was panting in the aftermath, and clutching Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke didn't wake up.

Naruto got to the shack, struggled to pull open the door that seemed to have rotted shut, and finally managed to step inside. His chakra lit the interior.

It was clear that no one had lived inside it for decades. Squirrels and chipmunks squeaked and scampered away through a hole in the roof. Vines actually hung from this hole to the earthy floor, where they crept and twisted in a natural carpet. Naruto eyed the bed. It was narrow. The mattress was a mere memory of a whole and useable piece of furniture. Great bunches of stuffing or whatever was in it were visible in the rips. Some animal had clawed it completely to shreds. Naruto saw tiny eyes peering at him from the stuffing, and figured something was nesting in there. He turned to the floor and gently lowered himself to his knees, before laying Sasuke out carefully.

It was a relief to stretch out and relax his muscles. They were all, without exception, tense and kinked into knots. He breathed a shallow sigh, looked Sasuke over tiredly from head to toe, then rested his head on a cluster of leaves near Sasuke's shoulder, still holding him. He struggled not to fall asleep. In doing so, he dropped into a dazed stupor of wakefulness that was nevertheless deaf and dumb to anything but Sasuke's breathing, and his own aches and pains.

* * *

><p>Some time the following morning he roused himself enough to realize they needed food. He could barely spare the energy, but created a single clone for this purpose. The clone came back later with water from the brook in Sasuke's flask, Sasuke's sword, the jacket Naruto had left behind, and a whole haunch of deer meet. Naruto had the clone tip a few drops of water past Sasuke's lips. He drank the rest, then sent the clone out for more after it had cooked the meat outside. He also instructed it to find something larger than a flask to hold more water in.<p>

Naruto then inspected himself as best he could. He was a mess. Blood was dried all over one side of his face, and all over the rest of him, but he couldn't let Sasuke go. Not for anything. Sighing, he reached for the meat the clone had left near his hands.

-oOo-

After eating (an awkward thing to do when you were holding someone), he felt better. Not great, but better. He put his head down again with some measure of comfort, and Sasuke groaned weakly. Naruto decided he'd better get a look at the wound at last, and gently eased his arm from around Sasuke's torso, leaving the chakra arms to hold him.

Dried blood peeled and cracked away, releasing a small amount of fresh blood in the process. Sasuke cried out in a faint voice, especially when Naruto pried the halves of his shirt away from the crusted blood. Naruto winced in sympathy.

It was bad. Very, very bad. The wound was gaping and raw, but even so, Naruto could see where the bone was trying to reconstitute itself. For a wonder, the bones that had been neatly cut were healing in alignment with each other. Sasuke's right lung, probably severely damaged last night, seemed to be whole and working. It was gross to look at, but Naruto made himself look. He was worried about such a wound being open to the air, but could see no way to bandage it.

Just then the clone came back with the water (in a sizeable wooden barrel, of all things), and he had the beginnings of an idea. While he mulled it over, he instructed the clone to set about concealing the shack with whatever greenery and stray branches it could find. Anyone able to sense his chakra would see right through this. As protection went, it wasn't great, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or waking, but time for him seemed to have no meaning. Sometimes he was a child, sometimes he was as his present self. Sometimes he saw Naruto, sometimes he saw strange phantoms from his past. Naruto was twelve, or sixteen, or sometimes he looked to be the Fourth Hokage himself, but always his solid warmth and tingling chakra was firmly against Sasuke's body. <em>

_Sometimes Naruto whispered to him in this dreamy state to hold on, and he wanted to reply that he _was_ holding on. Holding on to Naruto, and the power he could feel moving through them both. Naruto's power. It was awe-inspiring and humbling. He tried to move closer to it, to that feeling of being cherished, but his body wouldn't move. Once he managed to croak out "Hold me tighter", but his voice didn't make any sound, so maybe Naruto didn't hear. But then Naruto was squeezing him with carefully restrained strength, so maybe he did. Sleeping or waking, though, those blue eyes were rock steady on his face, despite the darkening circles around them. And when the shakes started, and he was by turns boiling alive and frozen to the bone, Naruto murmured to him that it would be all right. That everything would be all right if he just held on. Deep in his mind, where consciousness and sanity were hiding, Sasuke dug in and did just that._

* * *

><p>Naruto was strained to his absolute limit and beyond. Sasuke had been running a high fever for the past three days. He was hot to the touch, and his cheeks were bright red while the rest of his face remained pale. The wound was slowly knitting itself. Much faster than such an injury would have done ordinarily, but it seemed ridiculously slow to Naruto, who was forced to hold his chakra mode without respite, and who needed the clone to keep their water supply fresh, hunt, and keep watch. Sometimes he slipped into a weird, open-eyed sleep, only to jerk awake and find his chakra mode still in place and his eyes grainy and sore.<p>

He bathed Sasuke's wound and dressed it precisely every twelve hours, using the strips he'd had the clone make from his jacket and T-shirt. He kept Sasuke's brow cool with stream water soaked into rags the clone made from Sasuke's waist wrap, and cleaned him whenever he soiled himself with more of the rags. Sasuke's belt was fixed to the wall to form a makeshift clothesline. The clone kept the rags washed and hung them to dry on this line. All the while, Sasuke tossed and turned, dozed and woke in a fit of fever-induced delirium. Naruto kept him hydrated as best he could.

Three days. So stressed was Naruto's body that he thought he might end up as delirious as Sasuke before long.

* * *

><p><em>The forest was uninhabited by people. People only ventured into it at its edges. They didn't penetrate this deeply into it. He himself had never been this far into the forest, preferring his safe, simple home near the outskirts. Dangerous things lived deep in the forest. Sure enough, he'd been attacked not once, but twice during his long journey. The first time had been a fox. He'd sustained a bite to one leg, which was why he was limping now. The second time had been a large snake, which had thankfully missed him. He'd needed to run painfully on his injured leg for a long time before he'd found a safe place to hide. <em>

_Afterward, he'd resumed following the one he'd been chasing for so many days. He could feel him. Not the powerful companion, just him. There was a thread connecting them, something that drew him onward. Ever onward, though his poor legs hurt him terribly from so much traveling. He sensed the one he was chasing had stopped, and had been stopped for some time now. He might be able to catch up to him at last._

_-oOo-  
><em>

_He did. Finally. He stood on the small hill looking down at what appeared to be a large mound of vines and branches. Moving slowly and painfully, he limped down to the shack, and inspected it more closely. _

_He could dig under the side of the shack, but he was too sore. He smelled the one he sought, and raised his head toward the shack's roof. After some nosing around, he carefully climbed up the inlaid branches and tangled vines. Found the opening in the roof. Poked around it carefully, then dropped/fell inside._

_The fall would have hurt a lot more if the earthen ground hadn't been carpeted in more vines. He found the one he'd been chasing, as well as his powerful companion…and another slightly less powerful companion. This third one looked at him for a while, then went back to watching the two sleeping ones. He deemed the atmosphere safe enough to approach, and went directly to the one he wanted._

_There was an immediate sense of homecoming. The thread connecting them throbbed in recognition, hummed at this proximity, and he was happy. Tired, sore, and happy._

_Sickness. He could smell it, especially in all the sweat pouring from the one he'd chased. Most of the sickness was in the sweat, but there was hurt and bloodsmell on him too. He peered into the sleeping face, but the eyes were closed. Then he looked to the companion, and found his eyes closed too. The companion murmured and rolled over, and his power winked out, just like that. The third one keping watch vanished with a sound that startled him badly, and then there was nothing. Nothing but him and the two sleeping people._

* * *

><p>Moving slowly, the rabbit Sasuke had handled limped up to the space that joined the Uchiha's neck and shoulder, and settled himself in this cozy hollow. Its nose was against Sasuke's collarbone, paws tucked neatly beneath its head. It stayed that way, weary but alert in its happiness at being reunited with Sasuke. Unwittingly, the rabbit took up the watch that Naruto's body was too exhausted to maintain anymore.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Triple chap, 17 pages. I'm going to try and draw a picture of Moose and have it up some time tonight on dA.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Naruto slept the sleep of the dead.

Sasuke rose from the depths of dark oblivion to full wakefulness in small increments. Sensation returned to him first, with a dull, overall ache to his body. This sharpened as he made his ascent. He reacquired his sense of hearing and smell as he rose, until he finally came awake with a gasp of agony. He jerked halfway to a sitting position, then fell back to the ground, almost unconscious again from the pain of this movement. He grabbed weakly at his chest, and encountered rough bandages. He looked down.

Strips of orange, white and black crisscrossed over his torso. Some of the strips had been knotted here and there to lengthen them. The bandages were currently soaked with his sweat and uncomfortably cold against his skin. He recognized Naruto's clothing and his shirt, and turned his head automatically to look for the blond.

A rabbit. Right there, not six inches from his face. Its body was flattened in fright and submission. A closer look revealed it to be the very same rabbit he'd practiced with; it had the same curved scar on its left ear, as if some animal had bitten it a long time ago. He saw that the rabbit was filthy, with burs and leaves stuck to its fur, and wondered if it had been following him all this time. Probably. He'd had similar experiences with animals he'd taken control of in the past. He'd simply killed them if they followed him, or when he was done with them. Now, he only moved his hand weakly in the rabbit's direction, and it hopped over his arm immediately to settle itself between his arm and body. Soft as it was, this faint pressure had Sasuke screaming between his clenched teeth. The rabbit shivered in apology against his side.

Much later, when he'd woken from another fitful sleep, he turned his head and found Naruto's back to him less than a foot away. His voice was completely gone when he tried to call his name, nothing more than a scratchy whisper. He was still sweaty, but now he also had to go to the bathroom, and was starving. And he was in pain. Monstrous, unremitting pain that kept his teeth tightly clenched against wild screams. Naruto snored softly, deaf to his name being called. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, the walls, trying to ignore his towering pain and other discomforts. He had no idea where they were, but wherever it was, it was indoors. He slept again, too weak to keep his eyes open. He dreamed of the last time he'd woken up next to a blond.

-oOo-

_He sat on his bed, elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly before his mouth. Orochimaru entered his room and stood just inside, looking him over._

"_You've been unable to concentrate lately," The Sannin said quietly. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No."_

"_Kabuto says you aren't ill. There have been mistakes on your part…I'd even go so far as to say you're somewhat weaker."_

_He said nothing, staring at the far wall, and feeling his body go through a hot flash._

"_How old are you now?" Orochimaru asked shrewdly._

"_Fourteen."_

_A slight pause. A glance at the bed and its twisted sheets. "Ah."_

_Nothing else was said. Orochimaru silently left. He didn't return until the following evening, and he did so with a guest. Sasuke looked up from where he was reclining on his bed to find a boy around his age standing submissively behind Orochimaru. He sat up slowly._

"_There comes a time when our body's needs must be seen to," Orochimaru said tactfully by way of an explanation. "Otherwise distractions occur. I'd just as soon not have you distracted while you're progressing so well. Tell me, does he suit? I went to no small amount of trouble to find someone with this particular coloring. It's not at all common."_

_Sasuke looked at the blond hair, sky-blue eyes, and tanned skin the boy had. The hair wasn't spiky, but it was the right shade. Without admitting anything –not his needs, or his dreams, or the shameful use he put his hand to nearly every night- he nodded once. "He'll do."_

_Orochimaru had watched his reaction to the boy's coloring carefully, Sasuke knew. "Yes," his mentor said softly then. "I thought he might." Sasuke had glanced at Orochimaru then, but didn't admit to anything regarding his comment or why the boy was suitable. The knowledge hung unsaid in the air, until the older man spoke in a louder voice. "Use him well. I'll expect you back at training within the week."_

_Later, when Sasuke was learning different lessons in his bed, he'd asked the boy, "What's your name?"_

"_Who do you want me to be?"_

_Sasuke hadn't responded, not out loud. He had used the boy well._

* * *

><p>Naruto's body allowed itself twenty-four hours of deep sleep, at which point he woke suddenly and completely, and sat up sharply. He saw immediately that his clone was gone, that his chakra mode was gone, and that he'd been out long enough for the squirrels to return, and for a rabbit to be stretched out across Sasuke's arm.<p>

Sasuke looked dead. His face was gray. The lips that had been pink with fever were now blue again. With a cry of dread, Naruto lunged forward and placed his ear by Sasuke's nose, then on his chest, after he'd shooed the rabbit out of the way. Sasuke's heartbeat was fast and irregular, but the fever was thankfully gone.

Chakra mode came easily. He didn't feel like he was a hundred percent, but he was at least eighty. Maybe eighty-five. More than enough. He had it glowing around him in short order and wrapped Sasuke in chakra arms and his own arms. He sent one chakra arm across the room to dip the flask in the barrel of water. He brought this to Sasuke's lips and poured a few drops in. Sasuke swallowed the way he always did, but this time his eyes opened too, and Naruto stared into them with surprise and gladness. "Sasuke?"

"…Hurts…"

"I got you. "

"Water…"

Naruto gave him more. He thought Sasuke's lips looked less blue now, and his complexion was edging toward its normal tone. "How you feeling?"

Sasuke's head shook weakly from side to side. Naruto understood and settled down.

Without creating another clone that would drain his chakra faster, Naruto managed to clean Sasuke and change the bandages using only the chakra arms and his hands. It took a monumental level of concentration and dexterity, but it was done. Sasuke was awake throughout. He didn't comment on being told to use the bathroom where he was, he just did it. Nor did he comment on Naruto wiping him thoroughly with the rags until he was clean. He simply endured it, and seemed to only go back to sleep once he was given more water and a piece of venison Naruto chewed for him. Naruto kept his body firmly pressed to Sasuke's.

* * *

><p>It was a very slow and difficult process. One that took many, many days, but Sasuke <em>was<em> healing. He was gradually able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time. His fever returned on occasion. Once it was very bad. It got to the point where Sasuke had a mild seizure, but Naruto pumped out the chakra as strongly as he could for the 7 or 8 hours it lasted. The fever lessened, and Sasuke calmed down. After that, he seemed to improve steadily. Slowly, but steadily.

Naruto did not make the mistake of falling asleep again and leaving them with no protection. How they'd lived through that lapse on his part was a mystery, but he made sure not to repeat his mistake. If he felt that he absolutely had to sleep, he left a Sage mode clone outside the shack while he did so. He was able to conserve and partially restore his Kyuubi chakra while he slept, aware that Sasuke would not relapse while he was out like the first time; he'd only stop progressing. Naruto would allow himself a few hours of sleep, wake, then resume chakra mode and his vigil all over again. He wasn't always able to spare the energy for a clone, and he was never able to sleep more than a couple of hours, but he managed.

-oOo-

It was discovered in the following days that Sasuke couldn't feel or move his legs. When Naruto exclaimed in alarm at this, Sasuke told him that it was to be expected since his spinal chord had likely been severed. Naruto asked if he'd be paralyzed forever, eyes wide and fearful. "I don't know," Sasuke had replied. "Let's hope your chakra continues to heal me."

Once Sasuke began improving, he was able to remain awake for an hour or so at a time. He told Naruto that he could do the Genjutsu to cloak them for that hour, while Naruto took a small nap, which would allow him to sleep more often than once every few days. Naruto was reluctant at first, but eventually conceded. Sasuke said he needed to be outside for this, to see the area he was cloaking.

It was the first time Sasuke had been moved since the attack. At least three weeks had passed. Naruto carefully lifted him in his arms, and walked outside.

Sasuke squinted in the sun. He breathed in deeply of the fresh forest air, then immediately winced as the expansion of his diaphragm caused him pain. He coughed weakly, but nodded at Naruto's concerned look. "I'm okay."

Naruto walked far enough for Sasuke to see the entire area surrounding the shack. The Mangekyo didn't seem to hurt Sasuke now. He had it on and off in less than a minute. Naruto had to stifle his yell as the shack seemed to vanish right before his eyes. There was only the tree the shack leaned against.

Sasuke had to guide him to the door with words. Once inside, Sasuke fed himself some meat a clone had hunted and cooked, and drank from his flask. He lay back again, energy spent, and waited for Naruto to lay beside him.

It wasn't something they spoke about. The constant embrace they lived with day in and day out was now so ingrained into their days that it just seemed normal. It was necessary. Sasuke lay against the warm body, and listened to Naruto fall asleep.

He was naked. This too was something Sasuke had become accustomed to. Sometimes he was able to control his bowels, and sometimes not. He'd soiled his pants so often that Naruto had opted to simply leave them off. Now it was just one more thing Sasuke was used to. Naruto himself was topless, wearing only his pants.

-oOo-

The rabbit was still with them. That first day Naruto had fallen asleep and woken up, he'd wanted to kill it. Sasuke had stopped him.

"But we need food," Naruto had complained. "I can't spare the energy right now to make a clone and send it hunting for us, and I can't leave you to go and hunt myself. We're lucky that rabbit came along." He'd reached for it with one chakra arm.

"_No."_ The effort of speaking loudly had made Sasuke cough until blood dotted his lips. Naruto had gotten scared, squeezing himself next to Sasuke in an effort to stop the coughs and ease Sasuke's pain. "He's…mine," Sasuke hissed when he could speak. He seemed to be close to a faint. "The one I practiced with. He found me."

"Shhh. Okay. All right. Everything will be alllllll right," Naruto soothed urgently. Anything to keep Sasuke calm. "We'll keep the stupid thing. Just stay quiet and rest, okay? Okay. Shh. God."

A couple of hours had passed, wherein Naruto's stomach growled loudly in the small confines of the shack. He'd stared at the rabbit that was squashed against Sasuke's other side longingly, mouth watering, until Sasuke woke and saw him. There's been a quick, whispered argument between them again about why the rabbit couldn't be eaten, after which Sasuke briefly accessed Sharingan.

The rabbit looked up at him as if Sasuke had called his name. For all Naruto knew Sasuke _had _called to it mentally. All Naruto knew was that the rabbit's eyes had then also displayed Sharingan, before it had leaped over Sasuke's legs and up the hanging vines to the hole in the roof. It had been gone for well over an hour.

When it returned, it had half a dozen other rabbits following it. These all plopped down into the shack behind Sasuke's rabbit and huddled together.

"There," Sasuke had rasped. There'd been a ghost of his former smirk on his face. "Food, you idiot."

"Suh-_weet_!" Naruto sang shrilly. "Your rabbit can hunt for us for the time being."

"Whatever. Don't make a mistake and kill mine when you're killing the others."

"I won't," Naruto promised. He'd set to work happily.

* * *

><p>As time wore on, Sasuke healed enough to take watch during the nights, while Naruto remained awake during the days. One day he was able to sit up for an hour, then two. Feeling began returning to his legs in fits and bursts. Sasuke weathered the pain of this the same way he weathered everything else. Soon after this Naruto began helping him move his legs for a few minutes each day. He would bend Sasuke's legs at the knees, massage the wizened muscles, and provide resistance when Sasuke pushed his soles against Naruto's palms.<p>

Sasuke stood up for the first time 8 weeks after the attack after many failed attempts. He was weak, wobbly, unsure, but he took a few steps outside and held Naruto's hands to steady himself while he squatted and did his business. He cleaned himself, then allowed Naruto to support him as he shuffled back to the shack, where he lay down gratefully. This small outing tired him out for the rest of the day, but they were both quietly proud of his accomplishment. Naruto celebrated by bringing out Sasuke's pants and letting him put them on.

Sasuke insisted on using the bathroom outside after that. He grew stronger with this daily activity, and his body seemed to heal more rapidly. He no longer coughed. He was able to remain awake for 12 hours at a stretch, and he stopped running fevers. Naruto released chakra mode for more than a day at a time for the first time in 3 months. He took a good week to rest, letting Sasuke cloak them while he slept, and using only Sage mode while he was awake. The rabbit, still nameless, was able to remain in the shack while Naruto left Sasuke to go hunt at last. Which was good, since the rabbit only brought back other rabbits, and each boy was heartily sick of rabbit meat.

He didn't fear leaving Sasuke alone for short stretches now. For one thing, Sasuke cloaked the shack thoroughly. For another, Naruto didn't think Madara would appear again any time soon; for some reason, he had the oddest sensation of not being alone in the forest with Sasuke.

-oOo-

One night he asked Sasuke about it as they settled down. Holding each other was a habit now, one they didn't break, and still studiously avoided talking about. They talked about a variety of other things, but never that. "You ever get the feeling there's something out there watching us?" he asked when Sasuke had put his arm across him. "Not Madara, but…something?"

"No. Some _thing_ or someone?"

Naruto thought. "I'm thinking it's a thing. I can't sense any evil intent, or any…humanity about it at all. Nothing. But I know something's out there."

"You think it's good?"

"Dunno," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke was quiet a moment. "I don't like the idea of something biding its time and just watching us like that."

"Why?"

"Means it's not a _thing. _It's intelligent. It thinks. It plans. Things with self-control like that are things to be careful of. It's no animal, whatever's out there."

Now Naruto was afraid. He gulped, looking around the shack nervously. "Y-you think it wants something from us?" His voice squeaked on the last word.

"I would say yes…but it hasn't approached."

Naruto shuddered hard. "Oh man, why'd you have to say that? Now I won't be able to sleep."

Sasuke eyed him curiously. "What the hell are you scared of?"

"That thing out there!"

The blue eyes were wide with fright now, and Naruto's mouth was turned down in acute distress. Sasuke felt the slight shivers passing over Naruto's body and was honestly amazed. "I don't get you. You knew about the thing before I said all that and weren't scared."

"Y-yeah, but-"

"And you're _you, _you big dummy. Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. What in God's name do you think is out there that you can't crush with one finger?"

Naruto was now too far gone to acknowledge the compliment he'd been paid. Some weeks ago they'd carved a window into the side of the shack above where they slept. This allowed Sasuke to look outside and cloak them without having to leave the shack. Naruto twisted now to get on his knees and peep over the bottom edge of the window. "That's just it, _I don't know,_" he whimpered. "It could be anything. And it's still out there, I can feel it."

Sasuke tried to see the situation from Naruto's point of view and just couldn't. But Naruto's eyes were darting here and there at faint noises outside the window, things Sasuke could tell were birds and squirrels, but that nevertheless seemed to draw Naruto's senses to the breaking point. "Naruto," he said sharply, trying to snap the guy out of what he thought might escalate into problematic behavior. "You fought against Pain, and defeated him single-handedly. You took out Kabuto. You-"

Naruto cut him off. "But I knew what they were. They were _people. _Whatever's out there could be _anything, _Sasuke! It could be something we've never seen or heard of before, and-"

"It could also be something ordinary, like a moose," Sasuke interjected.

That had Naruto turning from the window to look down at him. He snorted. "A moose?" Then he cackled outright, dropping from the window to sit with his back against the wall beneath it. "A moose!" He slapped his thigh, rocking back and forth.

Sasuke did not like the wild quality of Naruto's laugh. Besides which, what was so funny? He thought maybe Naruto might be under some stress or sleep-deprived. While Naruto was busy roaring his head off with hysterics, Sasuke took the opportunity to assess his physical condition with Sharingan. Naruto always seemed so inexhaustible that his true condition might well go unnoticed. He could find nothing wrong when he looked, but admitted to himself that he wouldn't be able to tell if Naruto was ill or overextended beyond the obvious signs, anyway. He watched warily as the laughter tapered down.

The rabbit hopped over to Naruto's lap, eager to be petted. Naruto looked down at him. Another short spate of snickering left him as he dropped a hand on the rabbit's head. There'd been some debate as to what the rabbit should be called. Naruto wanted to call him Kizuato. Sasuke thought he should just be called Rabbit. "A moose," Naruto chuckled. He scratched behind the rabbit's ears. "Yeah, right."

Seeing Naruto more or less calm again, Sasuke said, "That rabbit is a moose."

Naruto looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. "What are you, insane? No it's not."

"Yes he is. He has rabbit powers and can change into a big filthy moose at any time."

"Sasuke." Naruto stared at him. He had a half smile on his face, waiting for the punch line. "You really expect me to believe that? Rabbit powers?"

"Well, what do you really know about rabbits?"

"I know they don't have powers or morph into moose."

"But you have no way of knowing for sure, right?"

They'd been discussing things a lot since their confinement to this shack, but Naruto had never heard Sasuke volunteer this much conversation. His half smile died away as he realized that Sasuke was serious. He looked down at the rabbit in his lap. "Quit trying to fuck with my head. I _know _rabbits don't have powers or change into moose."

"How do you know?"

"Common sense, man! I know you think I'm the biggest nutcase ever, but seriously? If rabbits had powers they wouldn't live in holes, or run from predators, or…or other stuff."

Choosing his words carefully, Sasuke said, "So what you're saying is that logically rabbits are exactly what they appear to be?"

"Yup."

"That though there's no way for you to know _for sure, _you can nevertheless deduce a rabbit's true nature by going on your past interactions with rabbits, and others' accounts of rabbit behavior?"

"Um…yeah."

Sasuke propped his head on a hand. "Do you think that if there was something more powerful than the Juubi that Madara would bother with collecting the Bijuu?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden change in topic. "Uh…no?"

"So there's probably nothing more powerful than the Juubi, would you say?"

Naruto frowned, thinking. "Nothing that would serve Madara's purposes, I guess."

"And would you say that Madara is one of the most powerful, if not _the _most powerful, person alive today?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So. There's nothing more powerful than the Juubi, but the Juubi isn't here. What _is _here, is you. And the other Bijuu. But Madara has already collected those. You're the last, and you're the most powerful one, right?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged, staring at Sasuke. "I mean yeah, I was- _am_ the strongest one."

"And Madara's the strongest person, or close to it…_yet he has never opted to fight you directly._ That would mean he feels you're more powerful than he is, right?"

"Well, yeah. But we kind of already knew that."

"Then tell me, Naruto. If the most powerful man wants to steer clear of you, wouldn't that make _you_ the most powerful person?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I…guess so?"

"Then logically speaking, as the most powerful person, the most powerful _thing_ outside of the Juubi itself, is it likely that whatever's in the forest will get the best of you?"

Naruto's brow cleared as he finally saw what all this had been about. He answered slowly, really seeing the issue the way Sasuke had laid it out. "No, I suppose not."

"Even though you don't know what it is?"

"No."

"Why?" He needed for Naruto to state the reason out loud.

"Because…if it wants something from us, and was more powerful than me, it would simply have come and taken it. The fact that it hasn't means it's weaker than me or else doesn't want to hurt us."

Sasuke fought the urge to smile. "And?"

"And so I should stop acting like a major tard."

"Exactly. Glad we got that cleared up." He then rolled over and gave Naruto his back.

Naruto curled himself against Sasuke's back. He didn't hold him, but he did lay flush against him, as they did sometimes when in this position. The rabbit was a ball of warm fur between their bodies. "Let's call him Moose. I like that name."

Sasuke had to agree. "Hn."

They lay there for a time, listening to the night sounds of the forest and feeling Moose doze between them. After awhile, Naruto's arm found its way across Sasuke's side, and Sasuke lifted his own arm to allow it. "Thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Now that Sasuke seemed to be fully recovered, he set about rebuilding his strength. At first he and Naruto would do simple walking. This was strenuous exercise for his weakened body. He could hardly do more than 100 yards. He was young, however, and had been in excellent shape before the attack, so his body bounced back rapidly. Before long he was walking a couple of miles a day, then jogging with Naruto at his side, then racing the blond through the trees, using chakra, and almost always losing. The times he won were times Naruto had taken pity on him, he suspected.<p>

From there they progressed to light sparring with each other. Naruto would hold himself back, only using as much strength as Sasuke himself was capable of. Sasuke improved at a steady rate. He worked his body until it glistened with sweat, or else practiced with his sword until his muscles quivered with strain. Sometimes he spent whole days and nights practicing, using Ninjutsu, or holding Mangekyo and then Eternal Mangekyo in order to build up his endurance for both after the surgery.

There came a time when they'd been living in the shack for five months that he and Naruto faced off against each other and had a mock battle of epic proportions, each testing their strength against the other. Naruto held off from using anything stronger than Sage Mode at first. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo did necessitate the use of chakra mode a few times though, for which Naruto was happy, and Sasuke was gratified. It did the older boy good to know that even without his seal, he could more or less hold his own against Naruto. And neither of them had fought with serious intent. All in all, as they made their way back to the shack, he felt better than he had before the attack. Stronger. More powerful. Madara would have two serious opponents if he chose to attack again.

-oOo-

That night, after they'd stopped by the brook to wash off and were getting ready to take turns sleeping, Sasuke said, "Finish telling me about the island."

Naruto usually told some story from his past when they were horizontal like this. He stretched out on his back and lifted his arm. Sasuke automatically fit himself against Naruto's side. They each pretended that there was some need for this still, even though chakra mode was never called forth anymore. It hadn't been since Sasuke had figured out how to have a clone maintain the Genjutsu cloak while they both slept.

"'Kay," Naruto said. "That's a good choice. I met uncle 'Bee there, and right off we started on the wrong foot-"

Sasuke listened attentively, losing himself in the colorful world of Naruto's life. There were so many people in it, so much depth and detail. It was like eating a large spoonful of sensory overload, all told in that scratchy voice that could be surprisingly quiet and mellow when the occasion warranted it.

Hearing about the Falls of Truth made Sasuke tilt his head to see Naruto's face. "How'd you overcome yourself?"

"I had to accept myself. That there was a part of me that existed that did feel hatred, but that it helped make me who I am." Naruto tilted his head to see Sasuke's face as well. "If you'd been at the Falls, what do you think your true self would have been like? What would you have seen?" He smiled at Sasuke, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke was more interested in this direct eye contact at such close range than the question, but he gave it some thought. "I don't know. I don't…really have a lot going on inside me the way you do."

Naruto turned over without releasing Sasuke, putting them chest to chest, and nose to nose. "I think you're wrong there, Sasuke. I think you have a whole lot of things going on inside you. You just don't talk about it. You never do."

"I talk-"

"No, you comment on stuff I say. You don't talk about yourself. Not once in all this time we've been holed up in this shack." The blue eyes refused to blink. They were intent and focused entirely on Sasuke's own eyes, looking deep inside him.

Abruptly Sasuke realized that a lot had changed in five months. _A lot. _He'd been injured; Naruto had nursed him back to health at a cost to his own well-being; Naruto had wiped his ass, fed him, bathed him; Naruto was currently twined around his half-naked body.

And he, Sasuke, was liking it.

He'd been near death. Naruto had pulled him back. He'd been forced to live in Naruto's arms for months, literally, and rely on him for everything. Somewhere along the line, his hardened exterior had fallen away. It had probably been shattered when Madara had taken a swing at him, and he'd just been too ill, and then too busy recovering, to consider repairing it. Now here he lay all vulnerable and exposed, with his shell against the world long since gone, and Naruto looking into his very soul.

If Sasuke was thankful for anything just then, it was the fact that his shell grew over his shock and vulnerability right quick once he thought about it. He shoved away from Naruto, rolled to his feet, and stood glaring down at the surprised blue eyes murderously. "What, you think because we've been stuck here that you're entitled to the details of my life?" he spat in a shaking voice. "That I'll just tell you whatever's in my head, and be your best friend?" It wasn't just his voice that shook, but all of him. Rage and adrenaline flooded his senses, his veins. It was all the more potent for having lain dormant for so long. He was panting, eyes wide, as he stared down at Naruto.

Naruto responded by calmly getting to his feet. He closed the distance between himself and Sasuke, and said, "You _are_ my best friend. Right now, my only friend. You can get as mad as you want, but that's not going to change." He raised his brows and gave a shrug. As if to say _That's the way it is, no matter how much you hate it._ It was a fact. Like the color of Naruto's eyes was a fact. Just something to be accepted, the shrug said, so Sasuke might as well accept it.

Sasuke watched Naruto turn back to the pallet they'd made some months ago. His rage didn't abate, but escalated. He felt as if he would explode right there. Just have the top of his head blow off with pure fury.

Friend.

He was a friend, was he? Naruto's _best _friend? Sasuke felt as if he were being trivialized. Naruto had held him day and night, using his own life force to make him well, because they were _friends. _Even now, Sasuke had insulted Naruto after all his selflessness and kindness, and the ever-loving cretin just turned away after stating that he didn't care about Sasuke's anger because they were _friends._ Sasuke thought that if he had to hear the word friend ever again in relation to himself and Naruto, he would drive the point of his blade between those blue eyes.

For now, he halted Naruto before the other boy could lie down on the pallet by saying, "I'm not your friend."

Naruto turned at hearing the low voice that still shook with emotion. "Only a friend would do what I did for you," he smiled. "Would anyone else wipe your ass when you couldn't do it for yourself?"

"As a matter of fact," Sasuke raised his voice. A memory had just come to him. "Karin did that for me and more. She also let me suck her chakra directly when I'd received a similar wound in the fight to take Killerbee."

Naruto turned back around to kick off his sandals. "Sounds like she was devoted to you."

"She was. Juugo also saved my life with his own flesh."

Naruto had wondered at the patch of discolored skin on Sasuke's chest. It was faint now, having been fully incorporated into Sasuke's body, but he'd wondered. "Seems like you regularly receive fatal wounds. Someone like you should stock up on friends or you'll be dead soon. You'd be dead already if-"

Sasuke cursed and took a lunging step across the small space to grab Naruto's shoulder and spin him around. "You're saying I'm weak?"

Naruto was unperturbed by the violence, but his face was set. "Seems like you are."

"You fucking-"

"Every time I see you, in fact. The time before you saved me, you and I were about to throw down, but you had to go because of your eyes, right? And this time you saved me and nearly killed yourself in the process. And then Madara sneaks up on you not once, but twice-"

Sasuke punched him. Hard.

Naruto staggered, recovered, and punched him back. Sasuke didn't dodge or block.

A shoving, punching scuffle ensued. It was carried out in grim silence. Naruto tried to avoid touching the long, unsightly scar running down Sasuke's chest. He knew there was some faint soreness remaining, especially if Sasuke trained for long periods. It soon became evident that Naruto was holding back in other ways. Livid to the point of madness, Sasuke reached for his blade, only to have the move blocked by Naruto's hand closing around his wrist.

Sasuke backhanded him. Naruto took this, but stopped retaliating. Sasuke hit him again and again, aware that Naruto wouldn't engage in a serious fight with him because they'd shared too much and were _friends_. It was the final insult. He stood in Naruto's face, breathing hard. "Hit me," he hissed between his teeth. "Or am I too weak for that?"

Naruto carefully edged sideways, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "You're obviously upset about something. Come and lay down-"

"Why, so you can hold me and heal me some more?"

"If you want…" Naruto said slowly. They both new Sasuke was completely healed.

"If _I _want_? _It's what _you_ want, you're the one who considers us _friends_. Me? I hate you."

Naruto worried that the fever had come back. This was all coming out of nowhere. Sasuke had said a lot of weird things when he'd been burning up too. He moved to put his hand on Sasuke's forehead, and had it smacked away violently. "Don't touch me," Sasuke yelled.

"Fine." Naruto backed away, hands up. "I won't touch you. Okay? We're not friends. We're enemies. You can heal yourself on your own, all right? Whatever you want. Just come and lay down before you really do end up sick again."

Sasuke's breathing had sped up during Naruto's speech. His face contorted now. "You don't care."

Naruto was losing his patience. "If that were true, I would have carried you to Granny while you were unconscious instead of draining myself over and over again in an attempt to honor your wishes. And you know what? I don't care what's wrong with you all of a sudden, I don't deserve this shit from you." He turned angrily to the pallet once more.

Sasuke hauled off and kicked him so that Naruto landed face-first on the thing. Naruto's head whipped around to glare before he surged to his feet. Sasuke held the sword he'd drawn when Naruto's back had been turned. Naruto looked at it and snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lightning crackled along the blade's length.

Gauging the intent in the furious black eyes, Naruto shook his head. "I'm not fighting you seriously, Sasuke. Come on, where's this coming fro- arrgh!"

Sasuke swung at him, and Naruto ducked. He made a dash for the door and escaped the shack before Sasuke could level it with his powerful attacks. Once outside, he spun around and was in time to have a chakra arm deflect Sasuke's downward thrust. Another chakra arm shoved Sasuke violently away, only to be thwarted as Sasuke performed an abbreviated version of Susanoo, one that countered the chakra arms and allowed Sasuke to bring his blade to rest directly against Naruto's neck. Surprised, Naruto froze, once again eye-to-eye with Sasuke. The forest was lit around them by their respective jutsu. Enough for Naruto to see the Mangekyo, and to realize that the pressure behind the edge of that blade was increasing. "Dude," he said in complete puzzlement. "What the fuck did I _do_?"

He had no doubt that Sasuke's anger was real, or that most of it was self-directed instead of directed at him. He had a dim notion that this was a result of Sasuke feeling embarrassed at his prolonged helplessness, but psychology had never been Naruto's strong point. So he humored Sasuke by remaining motionless, but in the back of his mind he was worried that Sasuke was finally going crazy on him.

Sasuke blinked at the bewildered question. He seemed to realize that his sword was close to breaking skin, that he had Naruto by the throat, and stepped back at last. Naruto rubbed his neck and watched him in concern. He took a step toward him, but Sasuke snarled at Naruto to leave him alone.

Naruto ignored him.

Sasuke took a swing that Naruto ducked easily. Naruto risked a light retaliatory punch in the efforts of getting Sasuke to swing at him again; the guy seemed to need a fight. Sasuke blocked the punch. Naruto did it again, now toying with Sasuke in the hopes of getting the stubborn bastard to admit whatever was really wrong with him. Sasuke turned and shoved him with an unexpected amount of strength, sending him crashing into the shack's rickety wall. The whole structure swayed, but Sasuke was on him, holding his hair and using his other hand to land punches anywhere he could reach.

Naruto traded blows with him for a few minutes, before deciding enough was enough; this wasn't anywhere near as strong as their mock battle had been a few hours ago. Whatever had Sasuke pissed off, it wasn't enough to have him seriously fighting Naruto or there'd have been blood by now. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and held on, tired of their 'fight' and ready for Sasuke to stop bullshitting around. "Stop hitting me and tell me what's really wrong. Did I say something?"

"Let go of me," Sasuke fumed.

Naruto started to pull him inside the shack, but Sasuke resisted. He met Sasuke's eyes to try reasoning with him, and found Sasuke staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Let go of me."

"What…or you'll punch me with feathery blows again? C'mon, you're a lot stronger than what you just showed, even tired as you are, and you know it. Just go inside and lay down, and then I'll sleep all the way on the other side of the shack if you want. Stop being so stubborn." He got no reply, and left off smiling to really look at Sasuke's face.

The bastard was staring at him angrily. Probably still pissed at whatever. His furious black eyes moved slightly as they searched Naruto's. He held himself stiffly, apparently disliking the way Naruto's arms were still around his waist, but not doing anything to move away on his own. Naruto suddenly became aware of the way he was holding Sasuke and quickly dropped his hands. "Sorry," he muttered. God, he'd been holding Sasuke as if he was a girl. He started to step away, but Sasuke sidestepped and blocked him.

Naruto thought maybe their fight wasn't over, but Sasuke stepped closer to him, bringing their chests to within an inch of each other. He stared hard at Naruto, but said nothing at first. Naruto saw him swallow.

"I'm not your friend," Sasuke enunciated clearly. "Not now. Not ever. Get that-" his eyes dropped to Naruto's mouth before he quickly brought them up again. "Get that through your thick head, dumbass."

Sasuke was the one to turn away this time, but _this _time Naruto had caught the glance at his mouth. Sasuke went into the shack at last, while Naruto was left standing outside and thinking in slow, muddled circles.

* * *

><p>Some time passed. Naruto stared up at the three-quarter moon with his head leaning back against the shack.<p>

There was no great shining moment of realization. It was more like there was this thing between them, holding them together, sustaining their connection despite the defection to Orochimaru, and the betrayal, and the hate, and all the long years they'd been separated. A thing. It had been right there the whole time they'd been sleeping and talking and healing in each other's arms, but they hadn't looked at it. Naruto hadn't even really known it was there until…just now. And then, seeing it, he realized he'd always known there was something making him chase after Sasuke. Something had pushed him to train till he dropped, and be hopeful despite the whole world telling him it was hopeless. This was it then, the thing that had led him after Sasuke. It had led him to this moment of looking up at the moon, and realizing that pretending was over.

And let's not forget the time a couple of years ago when he'd woken up in his sleeping bag from a dream of Sasuke. The front of his pants had been wet and sticky, and Ero-Sennin had needed to explain to him what wet dreams were. Those had happened on and off for a year, and each time it had been after a dream about Sasuke. When it had first happened, he'd thought his obsession to bring Sasuke back had turned him gay, but he'd still liked Sakura. He'd still liked tits and the idea of other girly parts. He'd chalked the wet dreams up to…well, he hadn't been able to explain them, so he'd ignored them. Now he guessed it was this thing that was between them, and that he'd always sort of been obsessed with Sasuke for a reason.

During the past five months he'd woken up a few times to find his hand clamped around an erection and himself in the process of coming. A few times Sasuke had been looking right at him when he'd woken up, and had probably witnessed him jerking off in his sleep. He'd never said anything to Naruto, and Naruto would simply get up and head into the forest, where he'd finish his business and wash out his pants in the brook. A few times he'd woken to find Sasuke sporting some morning wood himself, and once he'd followed Sasuke outside when the other boy had said he was going hunting. Naruto had opted to tag along, bored by himself, and had come upon Sasuke leaning one hand against a tree and whacking off in hard, fast strokes. He'd stood watching a moment. Of all the times he'd seen Sasuke's cock, he'd never seen it that hard. And when Sasuke came a moment later, Naruto had felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment for watching. He'd turned away and gone back to the shack.

Being around each other for so long, so closely, left them each…agitated. Just one more thing they'd both ignored.

-oOo-

Naruto went inside the shack and found Sasuke facing the far wall. He walked over to him, moving slowly, until he was standing right behind him. His eyes rose up the back of Sasuke's legs, to his torso and the long, pink scar that led from the right side of his neck, down and across to the place beneath the left side of his ribs. Naruto's eyes moved higher and he saw Sasuke resting his forehead against the wall. He wanted to touch him, but didn't. Wanted to ask, but didn't. Wanted to…

He backed away again. Turned. Made it halfway across the small room, then strode back to Sasuke, grabbed his arm, turned him around, and kissed him.

It was fast. Over and done before either of them could think about it. Naruto backed away again immediately, eyes wide.

Sasuke's hand had come up defensively. It hung in the air now, forgotten, as his eyes searched Naruto's wildly in the darkened shack. Moonlight filtered down from the hole in the roof. Naruto stood just behind this faint light. After a few seconds, Sasuke took a step forward, lowering his hand.

Naruto matched him, also moving forward, until they stopped a foot from each other. Sasuke looked at Naruto's mouth. Back at his eyes. At his mouth again. Moved his head forward an inch. Stopped uncertainly. Naruto chewed his lip nervously, then darted his head forward to quickly peck Sasuke's lips. Skipped back a step. Waited. Closed in on Sasuke again. Almost kissed him again. Pulled back at the last second, intimidated by the black stare.

Sasuke thought maybe it would end there. That Naruto had decided that this was too insane, even though he'd initiated the first kiss. Sasuke watched as Naruto nervously gnawed a thumbnail, staring at the ground. He waited. For some sign that Naruto was disgusted and would turn toward the pallet, or that what had happened just now hadn't offended him. One or the other. Some sign, some small sign, because he was hanging by a thread here and needed to know which way to go. Because now that they'd stopped pretending, now that the truth was out and staring them in the face, they would have to deal with it, or Sasuke would have to leave in shame.

Naruto's eyes rose slowly to his in the moonlight and held.

Sasuke abruptly snatched him by the arms and yanked him in, mashing their mouths together in a kiss neither of them could escape from.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: What is this, 5 weeks late? Words can't express how much I suck. In keeping with the realistic tone of this fic, this chap might not have exactly what you were expecting...but next chap will. And I said on the Facebook page that this might end at 11 chaps.

I'm sorry. I really am. I had real life issues to deal with.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

There was a second, no more than that, when they both issued a small moan of sweeping relief that it had come to this at last. Neither of them had known just how much they'd wanted this very thing, or for how long; giving in brought home to them just how badly they'd wanted each other, in precisely this way, and the knowledge was a cross between sweet surrender and uncontrollable excitement. Best of all (or worst, depending on how you looked at it) there was no surprise. Not really. Somewhere in each boy's questionable thought processes had been this knowledge of what they'd wanted from the other, and now…now they just let it happen.

It was a feverish, craven sort of greed that had them grappling with each other, one that was all the more wild for having been denied for so long. They knew they wanted each other, but right then just _what_ they wanted besides to kiss and touch each other at last was unclear. Sasuke, being the more experienced with where this could be heading, got Naruto roughly against one wall.

It really was enough to kill them, how _good _it felt to kiss. Naruto learned right quick what to do and kissed back fiercely. Their mouths dragged across each other's faces, panted, sucked, slurped, bit…it didn't end. It went on…and on…and on. There were low grunts of pleasure, and each boy's name whispered on sighs, or groaned in begging tones of need. Sasuke's strong hands were bruising on Naruto's shoulders, along the length of his toned arms, or where they grabbed at Naruto's chest. He ran his hands over Naruto's hair, up and down his neck, around his back, but he kept the blond pressed to the wall with his body and did not stop kissing him, not once.

It got worse. Or better. The touching escalated, and the kissing intensified, until Sasuke dipped one hand down the waist of Naruto's pants and hefted one taut butt cheek appreciatively. He squashed it in his palm.

Naruto broke the kiss and yelped.

Undeterred by the way Naruto twisted his head aside, Sasuke fastened his mouth to the side of Naruto's neck, still massaging that nice, hard, round-

"Sasuke, quit it!"

That finally got through to him. That, and the way Naruto shoved at him. "What," he panted. He tried to kiss Naruto again.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's breathing was just as heavy, but his eyes were now wide circles of fright as well.

Sasuke forced himself to lean back and really look at Naruto. "What do you mean? I thought we were…?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto stammered. "But you've got your hand on my ass."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto's hands were resting on either side of his neck. They were both sweating, and only now starting to breathe normally. The hand he had on Naruto's ass seemed really obvious now that they weren't going at each other. Sasuke removed it slowly, but couldn't resist a last, lingering little squeeze as he did. It was just so…firm.

Naruto jumped a bit at the squeeze, but did nothing more than lick his lips nervously.

They stood there staring at each other until Sasuke decided he had to know. "I thought you wanted to," he said questioningly.

"I do…I mean, I liked the… well…the kissing was good."

"So…?"

"So?"

"So you don't like touching?"

"I don't mind you touching me," Naruto said sheepishly. He looked aside in embarrassment. "But that was my ass you had your hand on."

Sasuke didn't understand. "And?"

"And so that was my _ass._"

It was a long, bewildered moment before Sasuke understood that though some things were acknowledged between them with the kiss, he and Naruto were coming at the knowledge from completely different places. He took a step back and ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body. Naruto's hands fell away from him when he did.

A few minutes went by. Sasuke stared at the general vicinity of Naruto's chest. Naruto stared at the corner of the shack where Moose sat peacefully.

Finally, Sasuke stepped into Naruto again, and Naruto was ready for him. It was a bit slower this time. More careful, less wild…but then their greed got the best of them, and the novel sensation of kissing someone subdued any nerves Naruto had until they were all over each other again.

Just to be on the safe side though, Sasuke kept his hands above Naruto's waist.

* * *

><p>In keeping with each boy's odd way of dealing with things, this new dimension to their relationship wasn't something they talked about. For the next few days, they were closer than they'd ever been. Sasuke didn't open up about himself, but they touched. Or, more accurately, Sasuke touched Naruto. He found excuses to touch Naruto's arms, or his shoulder, or some other part. Naruto didn't mind. He seemed happy enough to allow this, so long as the touching remained innocent enough to ignore.<p>

At night, they would hold each other and kiss until they were breathless. Once Sasuke had tried to kiss Naruto during the day, and Naruto had blushed a fiery shade of pink while glancing around. Sasuke had gotten the hint and backed off…until that night. At night, Naruto was all hands and lips, and snuffling snorts of greed for Sasuke's kisses. One night Naruto had broken free long enough to say, "Sasuke, you have the sweetest kisses." Then he'd dived right back in, leaving Sasuke to wonder how many times Naruto had kissed Sakura and Hinata if he judged the kisses they shared to be the sweetest.

If Naruto was feeling any sort of stress over their kissing, he didn't show it. Sasuke watched keenly for a sign of agitation, or anything similar, but he got nothing. For himself, it was quickly becoming difficult to kiss Naruto without going further. The one time he'd thrown caution to the winds and let his erection rest against Naruto's thigh, the idiot hadn't seemed to care. He'd held Naruto's gaze, all but screaming the question with his stare and his erection, but all Naruto had said was "Gimme a kiss."

He'd kissed Naruto hotly.

"Mmm, gimme another one."

And so the night had progressed.

About a week after their first kiss, Naruto sat outside the shack plucking the feathers off a couple of lean jungle fowl he'd caught. Sasuke, back from training, came and sat with him. Moose hopped over immediately, settling himself in his lap. Naruto surprised Sasuke by saying, "We need to talk."

_About __damn__ time._ "I agree."

Naruto grinned. "Great, so I really think it's past time we talked about-"

At the same time Sasuke said, "We really need to talk about-"

"Going back."

"Sex."

Again, they'd spoken at the same time. Sasuke stopped scratching between Moose's ears, and Naruto froze with his hand clenched around a fistful of feathers.

"What?" they said in unison. Then, "_What!_"

"Go back…to Konoha?" Sasuke hissed. "Who said anything about going back to Konoha?"

"Who said anything about sex!" Naruto's voice was just as hoarse with surprise.

"I'm not going back."

"And I'm not having sex!"

They were standing now, facing each other in front of the shack. Moose was clutched tightly in one arm to Sasuke's chest, forgotten, as Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Between the two of us, I think I have more right to be shocked here. We've been engaged in one long round of foreplay…as in four years' worth of foreplay. Sex is the next logical step, whereas going back to Konoha is completely out of nowhere. You _know_ I'm not going back, so why bring it up?"

Naruto's mouth worked a bit at realizing that they were actually going to have this conversation. Out loud. In daylight. He rallied himself quickly, though, and stood straighter. "Okay, I'm not sure what foreplay is, but I'm guessing it has to do with the ki…" He cleared his throat. "With the kissing. Whatever. It's because of the k-k-…_kissing,_" he forced out, "that I thought going back was an option. I mean, you're obviously not hating me anymore…are you?"

Moose finally pounded his hind legs against Sasuke's stomach in an effort to get free of the suffocating grip Sasuke had on him. Sasuke dropped him. "No."

Naruto hadn't really expected an admission. He grinned in sudden pleasure. "Really?"

"What's your point?" Sasuke didn't share his grin. "That has nothing to do with going back."

"Yeah well, my point is that you're not fighting me anymore. And since you're not, I figured…"

"What? That my feelings about Konoha had changed as well? They haven't."

Naruto scratched his head. "So what does that mean? That you plan on killing the council still?"

Sasuke opted for silence.

"Or hooking back up with your old team?"

More silence.

"I know you don't plan on staying out here." It was half question, half statement, all disbelief. Naruto waited.

Sasuke lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I like it here. Don't you?"

"Frankly? No. I don't see how you can."

Sasuke flinched the slightest bit. He couldn't say that he particularly liked the shack or their mean existence either, but he liked being isolated with Naruto. That Naruto apparently didn't feel the same had his anger surfacing; it was never very far, given the state of frustration he lived with these days. "If you hate it so much, go. I'm not stopping you." He folded his arms across his chest.

Naruto shook his head slowly, looking down at the feathers in his hand. "I haven't abandoned you in four years. I'm not about to now."

"Well, I'm not going back."

"So you plan on staying out here for good?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke started to snort, then really thought about it. "What else do I have? It's not like I have a family to go back to. Tsunade will have me locked up the second I'm in Fire Country again, and that's if she's able to keep me from being executed for my missing-nin status. I can't imagine that I'm wanted or liked by anyone in the village, so yes. Staying here seems like a sound plan."

Naruto seemed to consider this. He brushed his chin idly back and forth with one of the feathers in his fist, staring intently at Sasuke. "You changed you mind about me…don't you think you might change your mind about the rest?"

"No."

"That means you plan on killing the council at some point."

Sasuke didn't deny it, but he did clarify. "This…here…with you…I'm okay with that. I can…stay here. With you. But if you expect me to live out there…no, scratch that. _If__ I__ go __out__ there_," he said, gesturing at the forest around them, "it'll only be to finish what I started. That's it."

"What…so you mean it's either live here with me the rest of your life, or go kill the council? Those are the only options?" Moose was used to Naruto's loud ways by now, so remained at Sasuke's feet. The birds in the trees took flight at Naruto's rising tone of shock.

"Yes. But clearly staying with me doesn't agree with you, so go."

"Dude…" Naruto turned in a flustered circle, clutching at his hair with the same hand that still had the feathers. He looked at the tall, moss-covered trees as if wondering what they were. "Being with you is _so_ not the point…"

Sasuke's face unclenched from its pinched expression of defensiveness. If Naruto wasn't leaving, then he was willing to listen. "What is the point, then?"

"The _point_," Naruto said as he spun around to face Sasuke again, "is that I can't spend the rest of my life out here."

"Why not?"

It was an honest question, delivered with honest bewilderment and a desire to know. Naruto reigned himself in a bit in an effort to state his reasons clearly when they weren't all that clear to himself. "Because, man. I have a life. Goals. Plans. None of which include living _here_ for the rest of my days."

Sasuke's serious black eyes weighed Naruto's earnest face as he debated on how real he wanted this conversation to be. _As __real__ as__ possible. _"I thought I was your goal?"

"What?"

"Getting me. Wasn't that your goal? Well, you have me."

The profundity of this statement wasn't lost on Naruto, who decided that now was not the time to remind Sasuke that the actual goal had been to get Sasuke home, not just get him. And he'd never dreamed about _having_ Sasuke, not to the extent that it was a goal. Instead, he said, "I know. And being with you, reaching you, having you as my friend and…and stuff…it's great. Better than great. But Sasuke…there's a whole world out there that we _both _belong in. Don't you get it?"

Mollified by Naruto's thoughts on being with him, Sasuke glanced at the hand Naruto used to gesture at the forest, then at the trees beyond that hand. He looked back at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, sagging into a slumped posture. "No, I guess you don't. Because you don't need things. You don't need people, or noise, or…or anything but whatever it is that's in your head. Someone could put you in a locked box, and if the council was dead, you'd be happy to stay in that box. You wouldn't explore the box, test the box, or try to get free unless you wanted something. But that's you. Me, on the other hand…"

Sasuke tilted his head when Naruto just trailed off. The blue eyes gazed whimsically up at the patches of blue sky visible between the treetops. "Do you realize," Naruto said in a wondering voice, "that I would give my _eyes _right now for a bowl of ramen? Or to see my street? Or to lie in my bed, or shit in my toilet, or smell the rotten milk in my fridge? Or –and I can't believe I'm saying this- soap. I would kill for a bar of soap and some hot water. I would actually buy deodorant for the first time in my life, and I think that if I could put on a clean pair of boxers right now, I'd lay down and die of happiness. Life, Sasuke. Brushing my hair, brushing my _teeth,_ hearing, seeing, smelling, touching _life._ This, out here…we had to do it, but now we don't have to. I can't _live _like this Sasuke. Not forever."

"You're right," Sasuke said when Naruto seemed to wait for an answer. "I don't need those things. I just need you. And I have you. And as long as I do, I can live out here. You're…" _Life.__ You__'__re__ all __of __life. _"You should go. _Can_ go. You can go, if you need those things. I won't stop you. But don't expect me to change my mind about revenge. They have to pay, Naruto. And the second I leave this forest, they _will _pay."

Sasuke scooped up Moose and left their little clearing quickly. _I__ can__'__t __believe __I __told__ him __all__ that, _he thought as he bounded away. _I __didn__'__t __just__ tell__ him __all __that.__ I __didn__'__t __tell __him__ I__ needed __him. __Fuck,__ fuck,__ fuck!__ No,__ it__ didn__'__t __happen. __Fuck!_

_-oOo-  
><em>

_Fuck, _Naruto thought with stunned and grudging respect. _He __won __that __one.__ So__ much __for __me__ trying__ to __be __articulate.__ Bastard__ ripped__ my __argument __to__ shreds __with __a __few__ words. _But then replaying those words in his mind, Naruto felt very warm and tingly, the way he did when they were kissing. Even now, knowing he was alone, he glanced around nervously. He sat down where he'd dropped the bird, and absently picked it up.

Sasuke needed him. If Sasuke had him, then Sasuke was happy. Happy Sasuke equaled reasonable Sasuke. Well, all right then. He'd give Sasuke what he needed. Besides (another quick glance around), wasn't like he hadn't thought about it.

* * *

><p>Towards evening, after they'd eaten and washed up, and were just killing time until full dark by playing with Moose, Naruto said a single word. "Sex."<p>

They were in the area immediately in front of their shack, a spot dubbed 'the stoop.' Sasuke looked over at Naruto sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to talk about sex." Naruto carefully avoided looking at Sasuke by keeping his eyes on where Moose was nosing at his palm. "I'm listening."

This development, presented so simply, was nevertheless of such importance that Sasuke was momentarily speechless.

Naruto risked a peek at him. "Well?"

"You seemed against it," was all Sasuke could come up with. Then, when Naruto only turned back to Moose, he added, "Are you?"

"Not exactly," Naruto said after awhile. "I mean…I've thought about it."

"And?" Sasuke made a conscious effort to curb his enthusiasm.

"And so I've thought about it. You may not know this, but for me? That's kind of a lot."

"Why? You used to sneak into the adult store all the time to look at porn magazines."

"I've never been interested in guys, Sasuke."

That had a solid silence settling between them. Sasuke examined what should have been obvious to him and felt like an idiot. Not a common feeling. Naruto gauged the look of mild surprise on Sasuke's face and wondered how he _hadn__'__t _guessed that Sasuke was into boys. Dude had a serious fixation on one man, boy, or another throughout his lifetime. Kakashi. Gaara. Neji. Orochimaru. His own brother. Might not have been sexual, but the point was that Sasuke noticed members of his own sex before the opposite sex. As if girls and women didn't even exist.

"But you're interested now?" Sasuke asked.

Brought out of his thoughts, Naruto rested his elbows on his knees and studied his hands. "No. Not guys, plural. Just you. Anyways, you said you wanted sex, right?"

Sasuke wiped the unexpected smile off his face to focus. "Yes."

Naruto nodded, suddenly sweating. "Right. Well, I ain't no slut to just give it up because you want it, but…" And here Naruto finally met Sasuke's eyes. "I'm kind of curious. About the whole sex thing. What makes people so nuts about it. If it's anything like rubbing my own junk, then it's probably insane, so…okay. But this stays between us, right?" Naruto rushed to add when Sasuke moved toward him.

"We're the only ones out here. Who would I tell?"

"No, I mean…when…uh, forget it. Just say you won't tell."

"I won't tell."

"Swear?"

"You have my promise."

Naruto relaxed…until Sasuke walked up to him, reached around his hip, and grabbed a meaty handful of his ass. Naruto jumped violently. "Hey! What the f-"

"It's getting dark. Let's go inside."

This suggestion, whispered warmly into Naruto's ear, had the effect of replacing his spiking nerves and outrage with a sneaky sense of anticipation for the forbidden. The hand on his butt thus became less disconcerting, and more a point of interest. Maybe this was how sex felt: slightly weird and inappropriate, but also exciting.

-oOo-

Once inside the shack, he turned toward Sasuke expectantly and was ready for the eager lips that found his. His body did that instantaneous flash fire thing it always did whenever Sasuke kissed him, and as usual the thought that flapped and fluttered in his mind was, _Sasuke__'__s__ kissing __me, __I__'__m __kissing __Sasuke,__ Sasuke__'__s __kissing __me__…_

Sasuke couldn't believe his good fortune. Naruto capitulating on sex? After all the silent rejections, this fed Sasuke's hunger as nothing else did. Part of it was being sixteen and having needs, but most of it was Naruto submitting to him, giving in to him, _accepting _him like this. It was like their first kiss in this very shack, only multiplied. His hands went directly behind Naruto and to the one thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts more and more of late: Naruto's ass.

Being naked around each other wasn't new anymore. In all honesty, Sasuke had seen Naruto naked long before he'd left Konoha. He, Kakashi, and Naruto had bathed while on missions, answered calls of nature, visited hot springs, etc. He'd always thought Naruto's ass was a wonderfully bouncy, springy expanse of flesh he'd like to explore. The dreams he'd had of Naruto generally featured his ass prominently. He grabbed the halves now in both hands and just _squeezed._

Naruto was docile enough. He let the squeezing go on, at any rate, while kissing Sasuke. None of the urgency and novelty was gone from kissing; it still swallowed every thought they had while they were doing it, liberally laced with wonder, but Sasuke didn't need to think in order to move on. His body did what it wanted to do of its own volition.

Naruto didn't mind when Sasuke stepped back. He saw Sasuke drop his pants, and dropped his too. He stood ready and waiting to have his world completely rocked by the awesomeness of sex, but all Sasuke did was turn him around and kneel behind him. A moment later, he felt the ticklish sensation of Sasuke's hair brushing his ass, and then the even more ticklish feeling of Sasuke nibbling one cheek. He twisted to look down and behind himself.

The tongue was just…wet. The hand squeezing was okay, but then Sasuke pushed against the backs of his knees and down Naruto went, catching himself on all fours. He supposed he knew what was coming. A wet finger brushed his anus a few times, and then the blunt head of Sasuke's cock was pushing at him. Naruto was no stranger to pain, but he braced himself for the worst.

He was left to analyze the experience as he would any new thing that had been of interest. It hurt for a while, but then it didn't feel like anything but a length of flesh moving back and forth in his ass. He studied a centipede crawling over a vine in front of his face as he listened to Sasuke's breathing speed up. It matched the four or five hard thrusts he received near the end, and then his ass was filled with a hot gush of cum. Sasuke softened inside him, and then his ass was treated to cold air as Sasuke slipped out and sprawled at his side.

Naruto remained where he was, chin propped on one hand. The centipede was now crawling up the wall. He finally turned to Sasuke and assessed the droopy eyelids. "Is that it?"

Sasuke regarded him in contentment, turning onto his side to prop his own head up. "I can go again if you want." He smiled one of his rare smiles.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. "Don't bother. That sucked big time."

It was like being punched in the gut with a cold, steel fist. Sasuke sat up slowly, watching as Naruto first wiped his dripping ass with his pants, then put them on. "Excuse me?"

"It sucked. I mean, I get that you like it and all, and I know I'm not gay, but I expected it to…well, be more. It was boring."

Dumbstruck and insulted, Sasuke got up. "Wait, it wasn't…good?"

"Not even within shouting distance of good," Naruto snorted. "I just didn't like it."

Red-faced now, Sasuke swallowed. "Not any of it?"

"The kissing," Naruto hedged. "That was nice, but it's always nice. I just thought sex would be better than kissing. It's not." Naruto looked out the window. "Maybe it's different with girls."

Sasuke, whose head had lowered over his shame, looked up quickly. "With girls? You mean you've never had sex with Hinata? Or Sakura?"

Naruto almost laughed. Almost, but not quite. His disappointment was too keen to allow more than a snort and a smile. "Yeah, right. As if Sakura would let me live if I even _considered_ it. And Hinata would likely die if I said I wanted to hold her hand. She can barely say my name when I'm around. I know you have this weird idea that I'm the king of men back in Konoha, but seriously? Who the hell would want to sleep with me? Besides you, that is."

Stricken with a sense of withering shame that he'd fucked up Naruto's first time, Sasuke watched as Naruto muttered something about washing up in the brook and left the shack.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were undeniably tense. Naruto didn't push Sasuke away, but he didn't participate in their nightly snuggling, and seemed to loose interest in kissing. As Naruto put it one day when Sasuke asked, "It's not exciting when I know that what comes after is just <em>blah.<em>" At the look on Sasuke's face, he'd hurried on to say, "But that's got nothing to do with you. I like _you,_ I just don't like sex with you. Which is fine. We can be all sorts of close without being in each other's pants, right? Friends? Best friends?" Naruto flashed his sunny smile.

Sasuke spent his nights alone. Naruto was right there, snoring behind where he was curled on his side, but he was alone. As he'd been after he'd lost his family. As he'd been after he'd killed Itachi. And now…now he'd lost Naruto. Friends or not (whatever that meant. Sasuke could not recall a single person that he'd ever called friend in his life), what he'd had with Naruto was gone. The closeness. The special quality that made his stomach jump whenever Naruto came back from hunting, the thing that made him jealous whenever Naruto spent too much time petting Moose. Now it just made him sick to his stomach, and surly. And it was his shame to admit that the tension had the peculiar effect of enhancing Naruto's appeal. The guy was so unfailingly and infuriatingly agreeable to most things, yet absolutely _immovable_ on this one thing…it was a challenge. But then too, the idea of Naruto giving himself to him, only for Sasuke to have fucked it up so badly…that _wasn__'__t_ exciting. It rankled. He'd been…bad. The boy he'd fucked at Orochimaru's had never complained, but then he'd been a paid whore.

Many were the nights Sasuke lay awake considering that there could actually be something he sucked at.

But worse, much worse, perhaps _the_ worst thing was how his performance had been so horrendous as to have put a permanent aversion to sex with men in Naruto's mouth. That. _That _he could not live with.

Naruto brought up going back again and again, citing his willingness to bend over for Sasuke in every way. "Can't you give Konoha a shot in return?" he'd fume.

Sasuke refused to entertain the idea. So many reasons. Naruto would stop him from killing the council; everyone else would stop him, or try to; he could very well end up caught and executed before he could get away; and the most insidious reason of all…what if he succeeded? What if he actually overcame the staggering odds against him, slipped free of Naruto, made it to the council, and slit each of their lying throats? What would he do then? Most likely he'd be killed on the spot, but if he managed to leave Konoha again (big if), and if he managed to stay out of Madara's clutches (even bigger if), what the hell was he supposed to do with his life? So he refused. And refused.

Things degenerated rapidly. Constant arguing once again. No touching, no kissing, and yet both things were between them now. Part of their history. Sasuke caught himself staring at Naruto on more than one occasion and it was all he could do not to vomit in self-disgust. He'd had a dream within his grasp, actually _in __his__ hands_, and he'd ruined it beyond redemption.

They were right back where they started, it seemed, and neither boy could quite believe they'd come full circle so neatly.

Sometimes Naruto would catch Sasuke staring, Sasuke would put a half smile on his face out of habit, Naruto would turn away, and Sasuke would remember they were angry at each other. Or sometimes Naruto would roll against Sasuke in the night, murmuring and grabby, and Sasuke would respond only to have Naruto wake up and spring away in disgust.

Moose was fought over. Sasuke felt, as it was his pet, that Naruto should keep his hands off of him. Naruto was of the opinion that Moose was _theirs,_ and should be shared.

* * *

><p>Inevitably, the morning came when Naruto confronted Sasuke across a small campfire in front of their shack.<p>

"I'm going back, Sasuke. Today. And I'm bringing you with me whether you like it or not."

Sasuke surprised him by declining to comment. He sat in the dirt, watching Moose nibble some greens the rabbit had found, and said nothing. Naruto didn't know whether to be encouraged or not. He had an idea that Sasuke would fight him, but…well, Sasuke was just _sitting _there. He was about to throw on chakra mode and get the chore of subduing him over with when Sasuke decided to speak after all.

"You don't understand. You've never understood."

_Here __it__ comes,_ Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. _The__ great __big__ '__I__'__m__ so __misunderstood__' __speech. _"What I understand-"

"-Is absolutely nothing," Sasuke finished for him. He spoke thoughtfully, staring at Moose the entire time. "Tell me. Now that you've met both your parents, could you imagine life with them? Growing up with them?"

Still very aware of where this was going, Naruto folded his arms. "I've thought about it."

"What do you think life with them would have been like?"

It was actually a favorite daydream of his, one he visited pretty often. Naruto smiled in spite of himself, momentarily envisioning it. "I think my dad would have been like me a bit. Fun-loving. Prankster. He was really smart though, so he would probably have taught me all sorts of cool stuff. And mom, well…she had a temper I think. She punched my lights out when I thought she was Kyuubi…but she was so loving and sweet. I bet she'd yell at me and dad for tracking mud in the house, then serve us a bunch of yummy things to eat. And I bet she'd be the type to make me bathe every day. My dad would make sure I passed the Chuunin exam. He'd help me study, and my mom would show me neat ways to harness Kyuubi's power…" his voice trailed off as he became completely immersed.

Sasuke was now looking at him. "And if you found out that someone had given the order for them to be murdered? Would you avenge them?"

Naruto blinked himself back to reality, and his smile faded. He knew what answer he _should_ give, but it wasn't the answer in his heart. "Yes. I think I would."

"Would you ever give up just because people told you to?"

"No," Naruto whispered. "If someone gave the order for my family to be murdered, I wouldn't stop until they were dead."

It was more than Sasuke could have hoped for. He turned toward Naruto in earnest supplication. "They killed my _entire__ clan_, Naruto. Worse, they made my brother do their dirty work for them. Madara helped him, yes, but it was the council that got the ball rolling. My brother had to go through that. He had to kill his family, his people, and join the Akatsuki, and all to keep me safe. How can you even _think_ that I could live without avenging him? That I would let this go? I will _never _let it go, Naruto. Never."

Naruto was torn. He saw Sasuke's side of things very well, and yet killing the council just felt…wrong. He settled for what he _was _sure about. "If you're never going to change your mind, then it makes no difference whether or not we stay out here. So like I said. I'm going back today, and you're coming with me. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I can't abandon you, and I can't stay here. I tried to give you time-"

Sasuke stood up. "I don't hate you anymore, but I _will_ fight you. I won't hold back."

Naruto could see that; Eternal Mangekyo shined dully in Sasuke's eyes. Prepared as he'd been a moment ago to fight Sasuke, it made him sick that things had come to this. "Sasuke, please-"

"Sh!" Sasuke's entire focus shifted to his left, Naruto's right. Once he was listening, Naruto heard it too. Twigs snapping.

"Oh God," Naruto squeaked. "It's the thing! The thing that lives out there!" He was immediately cringing; the presence, whatever it was, had been out there so long that he and Sasuke both tended to forget about it. Naruto had long since gotten over the belief that he was stronger than it simply because he _had_ forgotten about it. Especially in light of how things between him and Sasuke had been lately. With this renewed awareness of the presence came his old fear.

Chakra mode winked on brightly, all but setting the air around Naruto humming. He saw that Sasuke had his sword drawn. Good. He wasn't the only one doing a controlled panic.

The rustling continued, growing nearer, until each boy's nerves were drawn high and tight. Moose crouched in the shack's doorway, perfectly still. Helpless not to, Naruto had _Rasenshuriken_ going in one chakra hand. Sasuke lifted his free hand to his lips in a hand seal.

Out of the dense trees and bushes stepped a lone figure. It stood and faced them from a dozen yards away.

Naruto's chakra mode blinked out.

Sasuke's sword hand slackened. "Itachi?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This was done hours ago, but I wanted to wait until I had Moose done as well. He is and he's up on dA for those who want to see him. This fic will end with 12 chaps. Period.

Regarding the end of this chap, wait :D It gets better, trust me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Sasuke sheathed his sword. The expression of surprise on his face was almost comical. Almost…if the situation wasn't so riddled with tension. Naruto held his breath, waiting to see how Sasuke would react. Itachi seemed to be frozen, clearly waiting to see how his brother would receive him. And Sasuke seemed to be pulled in opposite directions by gladness and disbelief. He looked at Naruto. Looked at Itachi. Then his paralysis broke; there was a wild, leaping run before he tackled his brother.

It was a hug, Naruto saw.

Itachi weathered this well. He caught Sasuke, returned the manic hug with a subdued one of his own, and held him close all through the sudden, gibbering, tearful rush of apologies that ensued. He calmly brushed Sasuke's longish hair with one hand, and patted his back with the other. For the moment, he said nothing.

"-And then I found out how the council used you, and I had to make them pay. They will pay, I swear it, I swear on my life they'll pay just like Danzo paid-"

Itachi finally put a halt to Sasuke's near-hysterical rambling by gently extricating himself from the hug. The scene was barely begun, but Naruto could tell. He could tell that this would go down as one of the defining moments of Sasuke's life. This was Sasuke's first time seeing his brother since learning the truth about him, therefore Naruto expected lots of emotion, lots of tears, and in the end…nothing to be changed. Which might or might not change Sasuke drastically. It occurred to him that he should maybe give the brothers some privacy, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from the drama that was unfolding. He didn't even notice his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know what you did, I know what you had to go through." Sasuke said this all between frantic kisses he gave to Itachi's cheeks and eyes, showing the utmost love and respect. He was saying more, while neatly maneuvering his head out of reach of Itachi's restraining hands.

Itachi finally grasped Sasuke firmly by the head and held it still. He slowly and deliberately placed a firm kiss on his little brother's forehead.

The sweetness of it crushed Sasuke's rambling to silence. Sasuke's shoulders shook with quiet sobs. He held Itachi's forearms, letting his head be bowed beneath the weight of the kiss.

When Itachi stood back, he still had Sasuke by the head. There was love and pride on his face. "Sasuke…"

"Oh my God," Sasuke hiccuped suddenly. "You've been out here this whole time! Why didn't you come forward? We could have been together all this time. You-"

"Sasuke, _hush._"

It was an effort, but Sasuke made himself be quiet. He looked at Itachi with wide, worshipful eyes.

"I didn't want to make matters worse by showing myself. I came to talk to you. Will you listen?"

Sasuke nodded. Itachi gestured at the ground, and Sasuke folded his legs beneath himself at once, dropping into a kneeling position so quickly and smoothly that Naruto almost laughed. He didn't. Itachi folded himself more slowly, adjusting his Akatsuki cloak as he did so.

Now that he was paying attention, Sasuke assessed his brother closely. He noted the different eyes, but he'd already known that this was the resurrected form of his brother, the one who'd helped Naruto. He didn't care. It looked like Itachi, spoke like Itachi, had Itachi's memories, and so _was_ Itachi. That was more than good enough for him.

"Sasuke," Itachi began slowly. "You have to go back. It's where you belong. Where you'll be safest." His eyes flicked in Naruto's direction.

To his credit, Sasuke didn't argue or make a scene about Itachi eavesdropping on him and Naruto. He only said, "I will go…to avenge you."

Itachi sighed. "Your loyalty is strong, I know. But you're wrong. It's not your job to avenge me."

"If not mine, then whose? Who has a better right?" Sasuke cried. He seemed hurt that Itachi would consider him less than worthy of the honor of avenging him.

"It's not a question of right…but since you bring it up, I will use your argument. Who has a better right? I do, Sasuke."

Now Sasuke seemed puzzled as well as hurt. "I don't understand. _Nii-san_-"

"Don't you think," Itachi interposed, "that if I wanted to punish the council for using me, I would have? I didn't. I accepted the mission. A shinobi _exists_ to be used, Sasuke. They are tools of their village, itself a tool of the country it serves. If all tools rose up and protested treatment, nothing would get done. A shinobi might as well end his career as such at that point; the dishonor would be unending."

It was clearly an argument that had never occurred to Sasuke. He blinked at a spot somewhere on the ground in front of him, processing it. Hearing it, Naruto felt a twist of relief and triumph in his own gut. He'd known going after the council was wrong, he just hadn't known how to explain it in terms that Sasuke would understand.

"Your thinking is understandable," Itachi went on in a lower voice. "And my fault. I was the one who planted the seed for vengeance in your heart." He looked downward, as if meeting Sasuke's eyes now was beyond him in his shame. "That was perhaps the worst mistake of my life."

Sasuke was as still as stone, digesting his brother's words with great attention. "Madara said you did that because you were afraid for me." There was the hint of a question in this statement.

When Itachi raised his eyes, the horrifying change in them was made more ghastly by the sheen of tears. "I repeat, I was wrong to do that. I should have trusted you. Believed in you. I should have trusted that you would get stronger and be vigilant simply because it was your brother telling you. I should have believed that your love for me would be stronger than hating me. If I'd told you about Madara, young as you were, it wouldn't have hurt you a fraction as bad as believing, even for a moment, that I did what I did for selfish reasons. Sasuke…how I've _hurt_ you."

"No." Sasuke tried, quite unsuccessfully, to stop his own tears from leaking again, but seeing his brother's tears, and hearing how much Itachi loved him from his own lips, pretty much quashed this effort. He walked forward on his knees, reaching for him. "No. _Don__'__t. _You didn't. I forgive you, _nii-san_, so don't. Please don't."

Naruto swallowed hard. He wiped away dripping snot and tears with a vicious swipe of his bare forearm, and watched the reunited brothers hanging on to each other, living through their pain.

"I was so young," Itachi whispered. "Everyone called me a prodigy, but all I did was make one mistake after another. Even to my death. When you found me then I could have told you the truth, but I…I wanted to give you peace. I wanted you to have Mangekyo…and by then I was already dying. Sasuke," and here Itachi broke down completely, forehead to the ground in wretched supplication. "Forgive me!"

Sasuke threw himself over his brother's back, and that was when Naruto decided he'd had all he could handle. He got to his feet and disappeared into the forest, eyes streaming.

-oOo-

Sasuke and Itachi stayed the way they were for a long time. There were more words, more tears, more lengthy embraces. It was an attempt to bridge the awful chasm between them. The years spent apart, the lies, the misplaced hatred, and the love that hadn't been professed when it would have mattered. When it would have made all the difference. They tried, but the fact was that Itachi was dead. What was done was done. Now…now everything just hurt.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, when both of them had calmed and the light was aging toward afternoon, Sasuke sniffed. "I don't know if I can let the council go."<p>

Itachi nodded in understanding, but he was firm. "They did what they did to protect the village, right or wrong. And if it was wrong…well. Justice comes to everyone. Leave them and it will come to them. Trust me."

"They'll kill me if I go back." Sasuke seemed determined to find an argument that would sway Itachi, not wanting to go against him outright.

"Tsunade is both compassionate and fair."

"What am I supposed to do with my life?"

Itachi smiled. Sasuke remembered the smile his brother had worn at the moment of his death and thought he'd go mad with grief right then. "You can live," Itachi advised. "Naruto is a good companion. Steadfast."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Then, with dawning embarrassment and reddening skin, "Were…when we…were you _listening?_"

Itachi watched a butterfly flit past his knee.

Acutely mortified, Sasuke grumbled, "Well, you're wrong. I messed up. He thinks we're friends. Maybe not even that now."

"Friendship is a good place to start. And no matter how badly you…messed up…Naruto is a forgiving person."

"Whatever. I have you now, so-"

"No." And here Itachi faced Sasuke squarely.

"What. What do you mean, no? You _are_ coming back with us, aren't you?"

"I'm an abomination. I'm dead, Sasuke. I don't belong with the living."

Sasuke seemed unable to understand. "But…you're free of Kabuto. No one can put you back, you'll live forever…I'll get to have you forever. You _have_ to come back, where else will you go?"

"I will search for a cure to my condition."

"What…to die again?" Sasuke was loud with his distress. "No. No!"

"It's right, Sasuke. I can't exist like this. I won't change my mind, and you won't change it for me. You know it's the right thing to do."

"I'm not going back then. I'll come with you. We'll look for the cure together."

"Sasuke-"

"_I__'__m__ coming __with__ you_. Let me be with you until a cure is found and I swear I'll do as you ask. I'll go back and live without you, but don't make me lose you again. Not like this."

Itachi considered it. "You give me your word you'll set aside vengeance and take your rightful place in Konoha if I let you remain with me until the end?"

Sasuke bowed low, touching his forehead to Itachi's knees from his sitting position. "I swear it."

Resting one hand in Sasuke's hair, Itachi relented. "All right."

* * *

><p>Itachi remained with them for three days.<p>

Naruto had come back at nightfall of that first day when he thought it'd be safe, and found Itachi watching Sasuke introduce Moose. Naruto paused as he dropped down by the shack. He'd never seen Sasuke so carefree and happy. Never. It was a startling transformation to the normally dour features.

Sasuke had hailed him with a smile. He explained how he'd be staying with Itachi until a jutsu could be found to return him to the grave. Naruto had frowned thoughtfully at that, rubbing his chin. He remembered Kabuto's jutsu, had seen the execution of it.

Itachi noted Naruto mulling it over, but said nothing.

-oOo-

At night, Sasuke slept as close to Itachi as possible. Itachi himself didn't sleep, but he watched Sasuke sleep, one hand propping his head up. He watched over both boys. Moose curled up by Sasuke's head and watched Itachi.

During the day, both Itachi and Naruto were treated to a non-stop stream of talk from Sasuke. To be fair, this was directed at Itachi, but Naruto eavesdropped shamelessly, listening with his mouth open to all the things Sasuke had never shared with him. Fears. Hopes. Dreams. Itachi was an alert listener, focusing on Sasuke with intense concentration. He offered advice when asked, commented when he felt it appropriate, but otherwise he seemed to bask in the endless words with obvious enjoyment.

Naruto got a headache and left them a few times. He didn't know Sasuke had such an extensive vocabulary. One would think the monosyllabic bastard knew 50 words, if that, not this constant gush of yammering. It was too weird.

-oOo-

Itachi took a single day, only one, to lead Sasuke far off into the woods and teach him a host of techniques the younger Uchiha had never heard of. These included Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kinjutsu. Things strictly in Itachi's repertoire. He fired the jutsu at Sasuke one after the other, barely giving him a full minute to see, memorize, and execute the jutsu flawlessly with Sharingan before moving on to another.

"Quickly, Sasuke! Do you think I have eternity to teach you?" Itachi yelled across the distance separating them. They were standing on treetops about 100 yards apart.

It was Itachi's version of a joke. Of course he had eternity, but Sasuke, thus harried by his idolized brother, performed to such a degree that Naruto watched in frank, awed disbelief.

On the lessons went, probably over a hundred jutsu. At the end of that day, Sasuke almost needed to be carried back to the shack. His knees buckled, and Naruto was at his side instantly. But then Sasuke caught Itachi watching him, and he straightened up with a grunt of effort, waving Naruto away.

That was the third night. They sat around the camp fire Sasuke had lit in front of the shack and ate some type of fatty fowl Itachi had shown them. These lived underground and were very hard to catch, but once Itachi had cooked the fat to a crisp, leaving the meaty interior pink and tender, they were positively delicious. Both boys ate ravenously. Itachi didn't eat. He watched them instead, his eyes lingering on Sasuke.

* * *

><p>When both boys had sucked the last of the grease from their fingers, Itachi cleared his throat. "Naruto."<p>

"Huh?"

"You saw the way Kabuto dispelled _Edo_ _Tensei_, correct?"

Sasuke, who'd been about to nod off, snapped to full wakefulness.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto scratched his head. "Why?"

"Could you reverse my condition?"

Naruto blinked owlishly in surprise. "Me? Why me? I'm no great shakes at that sort of thing."

"The Uzumaki clan were Fuuinjutsu geniuses," Itachi countered. "I think you have some instinctual understanding of it. For instance, if you were to try, how _would_ you go about reversing what was done?"

Sasuke sat stiffly, nearly vibrating with the need to put an end to this conversation. But it was Naruto. Naruto was powerful, but he was no genius. So his mouth fell open when Naruto said, "Well…I'd first have to get some of your DNA, then perform a variation of the jutsu. I can't just do it outright because your soul is already in play with Kabuto's version. I'd have to do a…kind of reversal of the written seal maybe. That might put your soul in my control, and then it would be a matter of doing the kind of release Kabuto did. In theory, anyway."

Itachi nodded as if he'd expected to hear this. "Can you do it?"

"Meh…"Naruto squinted at the fire. "Tricky. I can try? No promises."

"You're not doing anything," Sasuke exploded, shooting to his feet. "You're not-"

"Sasuke." It was all Itachi said. All he had to say. "You gave me your word, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to him in anguish. "But…" His hands lifted helplessly, then dropped heavily to his sides. "I thought we'd have more time."

Itachi hated to see Sasuke cry. He knew he was breaking his heart all over again, and it was almost too much to bear. He gave Naruto a glance, which the blond understood. Reaching into his cloak, he handed Naruto a bloody cloth. "The sample you require," he said. Naruto took it.

-oOo-

When Naruto had walked off into the trees, presumably to practice, Itachi turned and held a hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke went to him. "Come. Talk to me."

Beside himself, Sasuke tried to maintain some semblance of control. Tried and failed. His brother was leaving him. "A-about w-w-what."

Itachi had never seen his brother so grief-stricken. It was terrible to behold. He squeezed Sasuke's knee reassuringly, trying to offer comfort for something that could never be comforted. "Tell me about Naruto. What made you save him? I was about to, but you stepped in before I could."

There was some silence as Sasuke scrubbed his face with his hands. He had to hold it together. This display of weakness was completely unlike him and he wouldn't give Itachi the impression that he was weak. He'd cried that first day, but no more. He sucked in a deep, steadying breath and tried to think of the question. "He scared me," he said after a while.

"How so?"

_Naruto__ might __not__ succeed. __He__ might __fail__ at__ figuring __out __how __to __send__ Itachi__ back._This little litany served to steady Sasuke's nerves a bit, before he remembered that there was very little Naruto failed at, if anything. He forced the thoughts away. He only had a short time left with Itachi and he would make the most of it. "It was something he said to me. After I'd killed Danzo. He said 'Words won't work with you anymore. If I have to kill you to stop you, I will. We'll die together.' Something along those lines. It's hard to remember the exact words, but I remember thinking that he'd given up on me. Or that he was about to. I kept it inside, kept working with Madara. I-" Sasuke looked at Itachi with shame and regret. "I took your eyes. I told myself I wanted to finish him once and for all, but…he scared me that day. And when they brought him in dead, I felt like…I don't know. Like there was no hope for me. Then, after they'd revived him and they were killing him again more slowly, I felt like I couldn't take it a second time. I _had_ to save him."

"Do you love him, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was quiet for a long time, watching the fire burn itself down to glowing embers. "I don't know. I know I get jealous of the people in his life. I know I hate how he swears we're friends. I love it when he…when he lets me touch him. When I kiss him, I feel like…"

"Like?" Itachi prodded.

"Like nothing bad has ever happened in my life. Like everything's fine."

"But?" For surely there was a 'but' here someplace.

"But I don't think he sees me that way. And at the same time I think he _does._ He let me kiss him, kissed me back, agreed to…to taking it further. I don't think he would have done those things with just anyone, and I don't think he did it only to get me back to Konoha. Whatever it means, or meant, it doesn't matter anyway. I didn't…perform well when he gave me the chance to." _And __I __can__'__t__ believe__ I__'__m __having__ this __conversation __with__ my__ brother. __If__ he __laughs__ I__'__ll__ hate __him __all __over__ again. _Then five seconds later, _No, __I__ won__'__t. __Don__'__t __let __him __laugh._

Itachi didn't. "Naruto-kun strikes me as someone easily embarrassed. He's certain of who he is, so discovering something about himself that doesn't match that image might be…difficult for him to handle. Also, crude as he is, he strikes me as being very soft-hearted. Potentially so, at any rate. I think you could make him see you as you want, and as he probably already does, with some effort."

Sasuke stared. "I _have _put effort into it! You don't know how dense he is-"

"Did you put effort into the event that soured things between you?"

Sasuke looked as if he'd have a stroke, so red did his face get. His eyes bulged in outrage that his brother could bring up his shame so baldly, nevermind the fact that he himself had already addressed it. "That…you…how _dare _you-"

Itachi looked away, unruffled. "You know what I'm talking about. It seemed a bit rushed to me."

"You _asshole!_"

Unbelievably, Itachi chuckled. It was a soft sound. Sasuke's rage was diffused just that quickly, and he was left to ponder the odd realization that his brother was playing with him. A short laugh left him as well. And then they were both laughing, something long overdue for each of them, and it was bittersweet. Good, though. Much better than crying.

* * *

><p>When Naruto found his way back to them around mid-morning the next day, he looked happy and apprehensive at the same time. Sasuke and Itachi were picking the leaves off berries and nuts they'd gathered, and were putting them into a basket one of them had woven. "I think I got it," he said. He kept his eyes mainly on Sasuke, not sure how he'd react.<p>

Itachi nodded. Sasuke merely set the basket aside. He and Itachi both stood up.

"How certain are you?" Itachi asked.

"Pretty certain." Naruto tilted his head, fingering the blood-stained rag. "Maybe 80, 90 percent?"

There was an awkward silence. Finally Itachi turned to Sasuke, who had a painstakingly maintained expression of stoicism on his face. "That's it?" Sasuke couldn't resist asking. "You're going to go, just like that? You stayed out there watching me for six months, but you can't even be with me for one week?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, but Itachi met Sasuke's glare unflinchingly. "I was afraid of this very thing happening," Itachi said. "You'd said your goodbye to me when we fought. When I died. Coming back would only make matters worse, so I stayed away. I watched over you, afraid you'd die, yet sure that Naruto would come through.

"But there again, I was wrong. I was wrong to charge Naruto with bringing you back and fixing my mistake. It was _my_ mistake that set you on this path; it became clear that I could be the only one to change your course. For once, I needed to do the right thing by you. I believe I have now."

"That still doesn't explain why you can't just stay," Sasuke whispered. "Just a little longer. I really need you, _nii-san._"

"We both know that if I don't go back now parting will only become impossible, Sasuke. We had three days. Take it and be grateful we had them at all, as I am."

Sasuke walked forward and folded his brother into a tight hug. "I know. And I forgive you. For everything. I'll be fine, _nii-san._ In case you're worried about me, I want you to know I'll be fine. Go in peace." He whispered all this into his brother's ear, and felt Itachi nod against his shoulder. He held him for a long time, blinking back the wetness in his eyes. Letting go was hard. Harder than killing him had been, but eventually he did let go.

When Sasuke stood back, Naruto sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes in concentration. He had a written seal he'd prepared with the blood sample, and now performed a series of hand seals.

Itachi blinked, feeling the now-familiar melding sensation of having his body and soul in someone else's control. "It is correct," he encouraged Naruto. "Finish it."

But Naruto looked up, feeling incredibly guilty. Sasuke would hate him for sure now, forever afterward…

Sasuke looked at him. "Do it, Naruto. My brother deserves peace."

And Naruto did. He performed the Dog, Horse, and Tiger seals, and said "Release."

As Itachi's body was crumbling to ash, he smiled at Sasuke and said, "I love you, little brother."

-oOo-

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone with the late morning wind. Moose came and sniffed industriously at the body used to resurrect Itachi. Then Sasuke slowly and deliberately walked off into the woods.

Naruto didn't see him again that day. Or the next. Or the one after that. He buried the sacrifice away from the shack, and proceeded to wait.

* * *

><p>He wished he knew what Sasuke was thinking.<p>

It was a thought Naruto returned to during the subsequent ten days Sasuke was gone. He knew where the bastard was…three and a half miles northwest of the shack. He just didn't know what, if anything, Sasuke was doing. He supposed his former teammate was grieving, or mourning, or something along those lines, and so tried to respect that. It wasn't his place to intrude. Naruto had that much sense at least, but things were still up in the air with them. He wanted to go to Konoha, and he wanted to know if Itachi had successfully swayed Sasuke to that line of thinking. He hoped so. He wished it fervently, so he stayed by the shack with Moose whenever the rabbit came back from being with Sasuke.

It was hard.

-oOo-

When Sasuke came back on that tenth day afternoon, Naruto stood up from where he'd been sitting in front the shack. He rubbed his palms nervously on his pants legs and gave a wide smile. He immediately tempered this greeting; maybe Sasuke was still in mourning and would view the smile as disrespectful.

Sasuke slowed at seeing Naruto, but didn't frown or otherwise indicate displeasure. He stopped in front of the shack, seemed to consider something, then turned and faced Naruto directly. He looked at the open face, taking in the eyes and nose and mouth in one long, searching glance. "I want to talk to you."

That didn't sound good. Naruto swallowed, more nervous now. "Um…okay?"

"It's-"

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked desperately. "I had to do it, I had to send him back."

"No. And I know. I told you to in the end, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Why'd you stay away, then?"

"Sit."

Naruto sat, and Sasuke sat beside him. They were on the stoop, right in front of the shack's doorway. "I don't want to get into why I stayed away or what I was doing," Sasuke began. "I was mostly thinking."

"About?"

"You."

Naruto didn't know what to make of that, so he kept quiet.

"I told my brother that I would go back with you, and I will. I guess what he said is right. It doesn't _feel_ right. In fact, it goes against everything inside me, but I trust his judgment. And maybe the council will get theirs. But it means walking into a situation where I'll almost certainly be killed, Naruto. Konoha isn't the only village that wants my head. And…I want to know if you're going to let that happen."

Something blossomed in Naruto then. It was a moment before he recognized it as protectiveness and pride at Sasuke's willingness to voice his vulnerability. "No," he said. "I won't let that happen. Count on it."

"You're one person," Sasuke stated. He was relentless. "One person against an army several villages strong."

"And they'll have to go through me to touch you," Naruto swore. "They'd have to kill me, bury me, and cement the earth I'm planted in before I'd let anyone hurt you, Sasuke."

"But if you can't stop them?" Sasuke persisted. "If I _have _to face a death sentence no matter what? If I fight them and lose?"

"Then…we'll go. We'll leave again, if we have to. I don't think Granny would want you back just so she could kill you, but if things got out of hand…we'd run."

"You'd be a fugitive. A missing-nin."

"I wouldn't regret it, Sasuke. Not for a minute. I wouldn't be leaving because I stopped believing in my village, or because I'm a criminal. I'd be doing it to save your life. It's my Way of the Ninja; I don't go back on my promises. And if it means-" Naruto's face crumpled a bit, then set itself firmly. "If it means giving up other dreams, then so be it. You can't give up on your friends."

Sasuke breathed deeply. "Okay."

"But to be on the safe side, I'm going to write a letter to Granny and tell her she needs to guarantee us safe passage. I didn't chase you for four years just so they could kill you. I held up my end, now she can damn well hold up hers." He reached forward and shyly patted Sasuke's arm. "Everything will be cool, you'll see. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm trusting you, Naruto."

"I know. And that means a lot to me."

Sasuke was hoping Naruto would see things that way. "Good…because I want you to trust me with something in turn."

Intrigued, Naruto smiled, sure that Sasuke had to be joking. Trust him? "Uh…sure. Name it."

Sasuke pursed his lips, then said quickly, "I want you to give me a second chance."

"At…?"

"At…sex."

"Oh." Naruto blinked a few times. "Why? I mean…you're making it sound pretty important."

"It is."

"I don't see how." Naruto was frowning now, genuinely perplexed. "I mean, you like it, okay. Why don't you just…you know, go jack off if you need to?"

As long as he lived, Sasuke thought that he would probably never get over the embarrassment of saying what he did next. "Because…I…want you. And I want you to like it. Naruto, don't sit there and pretend there isn't something between us. There is, and you and I both know it."

Well that had Naruto's face red. He quickly turned away from Sasuke, facing straight ahead as he occupied his hands with a blade of grass.

"What are you so ashamed of?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like I'm going to forget you kissed me too. And you _wanted _to try sex with me. You might not have liked it after, but you were willing to go that far with me…you wouldn't have done that if you hadn't wanted to, would you?"

Naruto muttered something, face still red.

"What?"

"I said doing it again isn't going to change my mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because we did it! I know what it's like now."

"I can do better."

That finally had Naruto looking at him again. The frown was back. "I just don't get why it matters to you whether or not I like it-"

"Because you said it sucked!" Sasuke shouted unexpectedly. He got to his feet just as suddenly and leaned down into Naruto's face. "You said it sucked so bad that you'd rather try it with girls. You don't know what that did to me, you don't, and I can't just leave things like that-"

"Sasuke-" Naruto said in shock.

"-and we're leaving. Leaving this shack, going back to life and noise and all that shit you said you needed when I specifically told you that all I needed was you. Well fine. I'm going because Itachi thinks it's the right thing to do, but I'm not going back to anything. All I have is you. Friend or whatever, and I want to think that you won't just forget what happened out here once we get back. Okay? Are you happy now? I'm _talking _about it. I'm saying, straight out, that I want you to want me in a completely unfriendly way. I want you to think about me. I want you to melt when I touch you, and I want you to get hard when I say your name. I want to look at you and have you know I'm thinking about fucking you without me saying a word-"

"Sasuke."

"I WANT TO STOP BEING SEEN AS YOUR FUCKING FRIEND," Sasuke yelled over Naruto's protestations. "I NEED MORE THAN THAT FROM YOU, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I SAID ANY OF THIS I'LL DENY IT AND KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD."

Sasuke sat down again, and stared mutinously at his hands as if they were the most interesting objects on the planet.

-oOo-

Their little clearing seemed unnaturally silent in the aftermath. Naruto was still leaning slightly away from Sasuke, still stunned out of his fucking mind.

Had Sasuke really said all those things just now? No. Couldn't be. Not Sasuke. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke _had _undergone some kind of verbal transformation when Itachi had been with him, _Sasuke _would never say the things he'd just heard. Never in a million years.

But he had. And Naruto had the presence of mind to realize he'd somehow hurt Sasuke's feelings by telling him sex had sucked. He didn't see how that could be, didn't see why it was such a big deal, but there you had it. Replaying everything Sasuke had said, especially the part about the touching, and looking, and melting (holy fucking God), and the not wanting to be friends (Fuck!), Naruto said the only thing he thought it prudent to say. After an audible swallow, he said, "Okay."

Sasuke answered without looking at him. "Okay what."

"Okay…if it's that important to you, I'll give you a second shot. And…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before. I wasn't trying to."

Sasuke admitted to no such feelings being hurt. He focused on the second chance he was getting. "When?"

"Whenever. But Sasuke… if I still don't like it, you're still coming back, right?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't like it, you'll stop? You won't ask me again?"

Now Sasuke looked at him. "If you don't like it I'll stop, and I'll never ask again."

"Okay." They stared at each other, feeling strange after the confessions, until Naruto said, "I should write that letter."

"I have something I want to write to Tsunade as well."

"Should we find a village? Get some writing stuff? I'm out. Used my last scroll on the _Edo_ _Tensei_."

"We could send clones," Sasuke suggested.

"I don't have any money. You?"

Sasuke shook his head.

In the end, Naruto decided that the matter was of sufficient importance that stealing could be forgiven just this once. When the clones were created, they were each given instructions. Naruto gave the location of the village one of his previous clones had found when Sasuke had been recovering, and off they went.

* * *

><p>They didn't get back until well after sundown. Naruto took the ink and scrolls, then stared as Sasuke's clone handed him two huge brown paper bags before disappearing. "What's all that?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Supplies. For tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

Sasuke only looked at him.

"Oh." Naruto went red again. "Right." He looked down at the scrolls. "Um. I'm going to get my letter written."

Sasuke held his hand out. "Give me one. I'll write mine after I set up."

Naruto handed him a scroll and a bottle of ink. He couldn't resist asking, "What are you setting up? What's in those bags?"

"Just meet me by the brook when you're done." Sasuke jumped out of sight. Naruto was left with his nerves and his clone, who vanished a second later. _He__ better__ not __have__ a__ bunch__ of__ freaky __toys __in__ there __like __in __that__ one__ book __Ero-sennin__ wrote. __God,__ I__ think __I__'__d__ die.__ Just__ lay__ down __and__ die._

-oOo-_  
><em>

He took his time getting out to the brook. He was scared shitless, and that was God's honest truth. Turned out he was right to be scared. He stared around in amazement.

There was a thick multi-colored patchwork quilt spread on the very spot Madara had sliced Sasuke open. Around this quilt were two or three dozen candles of various sizes, all lit. Sasuke sat outside this 'altar', putting the finishing touches on his letter. He looked up when Naruto crept into view.

"I'm done," Sasuke said. He rolled the scroll up. "When are you sending them?"

In answer, Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a smallish toad. The letters were put in his care, and he was given the instruction to put both letters directly in Tsunade's hand. The toad disappeared, and then it was just the two of them.

Naruto had to say it. "Why are there candles around?"

Sasuke tried not to blush. To be honest, he really didn't know. He had a hazy memory of his mother lighting candles whenever she wanted to make things nice for his father, that was all, and though the word romantic didn't enter his mind, it nevertheless did influence his actions this evening. "I thought it would make you relaxed."

"Oh." Then, still hearing Sasuke's previous tirade, he added, "It's nice."

Sasuke said, "I have something for you. A few things."

Naruto was immediately alert. He grinned, hopeful and wide-eyed. "Presents?"

"Not exactly. Follow me."

Sasuke led him a short ways down the brook to where the land dipped, creating a small waterfall in the natural flow of water. At the base of this four-foot fall, the brook gathered in a shallow pool before leveling off again. Sasuke dropped his pants and walked into this pool. It came to his knees. Naruto followed suit, mentally shrugging at the idea of a bath; they'd bathed in this pool many times.

Naruto yelped in shock upon entering the water, then quickly sat down. "It's warm!" he screeched. "Really warm!"

Sasuke sat more slowly. "I know."

"How'd you do that?" It had to be Sasuke's doing.

"I heated the stones in the stream bed. Watch." Sasuke reached between their bodies and dug out a stone the size of his head from the muddy bottom. He held it up, dripping and mucky, between his two hands. He stared at it.

Naruto waited for something to happen…then sensed heat coming from Sasuke. This was centered around the stone. Before long, the stone grew red-hot and Sasuke dropped it into the water, where it sizzled and steamed. The water immediately surrounding the stone boiled briefly and Naruto leaned into it with an obscene groan of enjoyment.

"That is so cool!" Naruto put one hand in the falls beside him. The water was cold. This constant flow of cold water over the heated stones ensured that their pocket of warm water didn't stay warm for long, but Sasuke was already re-heating another stone. "What made you think of this?"

"You said you wanted hot water." Sasuke reached behind himself to the bank. He retrieved something sitting in the grass that Naruto hadn't noticed and tossed it to him. "And there's the soap you mentioned."

Naruto caught it and buried his nose in it. It smelled like pine trees. "Man…Sasuke…this is the best!" He immediately got to work lathering himself.

* * *

><p>They bathed for quite some time, relishing the hot water and suds. Both boys washed their filthy hair until it squeaked with cleanliness, and lathered themselves several times. Sasuke didn't stop heating the stones until Naruto had said he'd had enough…which wasn't for a good couple of hours. They got out of the water reluctantly.<p>

Back at the quilt, Naruto toed off the sandals he'd slipped on after bathing and simply stood on the patchwork design awhile. "It's so soft," he sighed. "And thick."

Sasuke reached into the bag waiting to one side of the quilt as Naruto sat appreciatively, and came up with a take-out container and a set of chopsticks. Naruto goggled comically. "No…no, you _didn__'__t_!" the blond gasped in disbelief.

After heating the container the way he had the stones, Sasuke handed it over with a small smirk. "I did."

Naruto snatched the container and eating utensils, fumbled the former open quickly, peeked inside, then threw his head back and roared. "**SWEET ****MOTHER ****OF ****FUCK, ****IT****'****S**** RAMEN!**"

Sasuke had never seen anyone eat with so much enthusiasm while managing not to make a mess. Naruto, even in his madness, was careful not to spill a single drop of the precious broth. It made the trouble his clone had gone through to steal it well worth it. Sasuke watched Naruto work his way through the family-sized container, easily two quarts, with secret pleasure.

Naruto treated each crab's claw and morsel of meat he found as if they were holy relics. The noodles were slurped with a religious intensity, and the broth consumed with humble, worshipful greed. When nothing was left, he tore apart the container and licked the interior. Only then did he set it aside and pin Sasuke with shining eyes. "That was the best ramen I've ever eaten in my entire life. May I kiss your feet, O Great One?"

Sasuke's smirk widened into a smile. He didn't answer accept to move closer and say, "You're welcome."

The sudden closeness wilted Naruto's own smile into a smaller expression of contentment. It suddenly occurred to him that Sasuke had gone out of his way to do a bunch of nice things for him, things he'd mentioned in his own little tirade days and days ago. Sasuke never did those kinds of things. "Thank you," he stammered.

While he'd been in the forest for those ten days, Sasuke really had been thinking. Mostly he'd thought about his brother and his own life, but there had been a few days when he'd thought of Naruto and getting a second chance. During those days, his thoughts kept going back to the whore he'd used.

More than anything, he wished he'd taken the time to actually learn all that the whore could have taught him. But he hadn't been interested in that. All he'd cared about back then was experiencing a release so he could get back to training. Orochimaru had hired the same whore for Sasuke off and on until the Sannin's demise. There had been a few times, usually after a round of sex, where the whore would lay beside Sasuke and simply talk. One of these talks had been about the finer points of the act they engaged in.

Sasuke, sleepy, had listened without much interest to how time needed to be taken to arouse one's partner, to find out what excited them. There should be teasing and sensuality, the whore had advised, so as to peak the partner's arousal to a fever pitch. He'd then rolled over Sasuke, who was still spent and sleepy from three straight rounds of sex, and proceeded to show him what he meant. Sasuke had allowed it, but hadn't like being dominated. After awhile, he'd thrown the whore to his stomach, and used him again unmercifully.

Those days out in the forest had been spent desperately trying to recall that particular conversation with the whore and the things he'd done afterward. Sasuke couldn't claim he remembered it all, since he hadn't been actively listening to begin with, but he remembered some. He remembered the first thing the whore had said, which was to start off slow.

Now, sitting in front of Naruto and hearing him stammer out 'thank you', Sasuke vowed not to fuck up his second chance.

-oOo-

They were kneeling. Sasuke thought, _Now__ or__ never. _He leaned forward on his hands until his face was inches from Naruto's. The blue eyes searched his own, skipping to his mouth a few times. It had been a while since they'd kissed. A long while, it seemed, but Naruto didn't initiate. Sasuke leaned closer, staring at the ramen-scented mouth, until he finally tasted it.

There was no resistance, but no reciprocation from Naruto either. Sasuke moved closer still, slanting his head. There was a lingering saltiness to Naruto's lips that Sasuke found delicious. He ran the point of his tongue over the seam of those lips, tasting, tasting, and then sucked softly on the bottom one.

Something in Naruto's belly jumped. His lips parted and Sasuke's tongue made a casual foray inside. It traced his gums and palate, before rubbing against his own.

Something jumped to life lower down.

* * *

><p>They were kissing. Both of them taking part, both of them finding their way back to that heady excitement that had suffused their early kisses. For Naruto, it was almost immediate, goaded by the new way Sasuke was taking it slow. He wanted more, and he wanted it <em>now<em>.

Sasuke didn't pull back when Naruto climbed onto his lap and locked his arms around his neck. It was an aggressive position on Naruto's part. He kept shoving and pushing at Sasuke, but Sasuke held his ground. He rested his hands on Naruto's thighs, and continued to kiss him. His hands rubbed up and down those thighs slowly, molding to the contours of the muscles there, and Naruto gave a little sound deep in his throat. He kissed Sasuke harder, now gripping his hair.

It was hard for Sasuke not to respond in kind. He _wanted_ Naruto so much, and to see a return of the blond's hunger for him…

But no. Sasuke sternly reminded himself that he had to go slowly and arouse Naruto to the specified fever pitch.

His hands traveled from Naruto's thighs to his waist, then up the sides of his ribs. Naruto seemed to like this too. Sasuke kept at it, running his hands up and down Naruto's back and sides until the tanned skin was hot and dewy with the beginnings of a sweat. Naruto's moans were more frequent now, and the kiss had become a shared confusion of lips, tongue, and fierce sucking. Another memory surfaced for Sasuke then, and as he was running his hands up Naruto's sides, he brushed his thumbs over the small points of his nipples.

Naruto reacted immediately, jerking reflexively on Sasuke's lap. The kiss was broken. At the same time, Naruto's hips bucked forward. Their cocks nudged each other by accident, and then they both gasped. Looking down, they saw that they were both hard.

Sasuke looked up and caught Naruto's eyes with his. Very slowly, he reached around until he was grasping Naruto's ass, and drew his hips forward. He pulled until their turgid cocks were pressed firmly against each other, and they could each feel the moisture the other one leaked. Naruto, eyes wide and gazing into Sasuke's, swallowed. Sasuke pulled harder, adding pressure, and those blue eyes darkened. Another tug, and Naruto shuddered. The way Sasuke's short nails dimpled the skin of Naruto's ass had Naruto leaking even more, and it was all he could do not to come right then. "Sasuke…" he whispered.

"Want me to stop?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke's eyes fell to the nipples right in front of him and he leaned in to fasten his mouth around one tiny peak. Naruto's hips bucked against him again, and Sasuke held them in place, feeling the way their cocks pulsed and throbbed against each other. He sucked and laved the nipple in his mouth until Naruto at last grew vocal. He treated both nipples to extensive oral treatment, before moving elsewhere.

Naruto was shaking. Sasuke laid him on the quilt, hesitated, then continued to kiss the area around his nipples, working outward until he'd covered the heaving chest. He explored, tasting Naruto's arms, his biceps, his shoulders, and finally his neck. Here, he let his body rest fully on Naruto's, and buried his face in the pine-scented neck.

-oOo-

He was flying, Naruto decided. Nothing they'd done had _ever _felt this good. He turned his head aside, and couldn't keep from arching into Sasuke when that hot mouth closed over a spot behind his ear and sucked. That wicked tongue lapped at the hollow of his throat, licked a path to his chin, and then the mouth sucked his chin briefly before fastening over his and kissing him once more. Naruto's arms came up and closed around Sasuke, squeezing hard.

After awhile, Sasuke braced himself on his palms and looked down at Naruto. He rolled his hips forward, sliding his cock along Naruto's and spreading the heavy moisture there.

"Oh…God," Naruto hissed.

"I'll stop if you want…"

"No."

"Harder?"

"Yeah…"

"Naruto…spread your legs."

Naruto did, and Sasuke's cock immediately slipped down between the slippery halves of his ass. His knob rasped across Naruto's pucker a few times, before Sasuke had to pull back. He was quickly losing his control, and he wouldn't let that happen this time.

While Naruto had been eating, Sasuke had taken another item out of the bag by the quilt and set it aside. He picked it up now, and repositioned himself between Naruto's legs. Naruto watched with hooded eyes, frowning at the brief loss of Sasuke's body heat. He saw Sasuke squeeze some clear stuff into one hand, then felt the same hand against his hole. The clear stuff was cool at first, but it quickly warmed. Naruto, tensed when the hand touched him, now relaxed with a sigh. This wasn't so bad at all.

Sasuke pushed the firm thighs wider. He made sure to coat all his fingers well, before pressing his index finger to the wrinkled opening. It went in without too much effort.

Naruto was of the opinion that this felt decidedly strange. Sasuke hadn't done this last time, and the idea of someone putting their finger in his ass was- "Uh! Wh..._oh._"

Sasuke stopped immediately, afraid he'd done something wrong. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop?"

"…No. Keep going."

Sasuke did, twisting his finger to work it all the way in before pulling it partially out again. He hadn't prepped Naruto last time; this time he would.

Naruto's ass was a tight, muscular vise that grabbed and pushed at his finger in a very stimulating way, Sasuke found. The noises Naruto made, especially when he pushed in a second finger, had him hard as a rock and clenching his jaw to hold back. He continued to twist and corkscrew his hand, rotating his wrist sometimes. He noticed that every time he brushed a certain area, Naruto would jump and moan a little louder. He rubbed that place a few times curiously, until Naruto's knee came up and the blond stiffened. A steady, unbroken stream of precum ran from Naruto's cockhead. Finally, Sasuke decided he could wait no more. He didn't know if Naruto was at a fevered state, but he just couldn't wait another second.

-oOo-

When he stretched out on top of Naruto, the blond was ready, or so it seemed. One tan knee rose to cradle Sasuke's hip, and those strong hands settled on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke braced his forearms by Naruto's head, noting the difference face-to-face contact was already making to this act. He reached down and lined himself up with Naruto's lubricated hole, waited a moment as their eyes met, then eased inside.

Sasuke could honestly say he didn't remember the precise moment of penetration the first time he'd fucked Naruto. He'd been too out of his mind with happiness and lust. Now, he took the time to savor it, inching inward, and holding Naruto's widening gaze with his own, until his hips came up against that round ass. He continued to press forward, making the penetration as deep as possible. Naruto's eyebrows rose into his hairline and his mouth dropped open on a sagging O of pleasure.

He took his time. _Made_ himself take his time.

Each thrust was slow and just a deep as the first. Whenever he pulled back, the head of his cock brushed that place in Naruto, and before long, those hands weren't just resting on Sasuke's arms. They were digging into his shoulders, then snaking around his neck and pulling him down, and then wrapped around him completely. The thrusts were harder and faster now as Sasuke's control slipped a few notches at last; they were savage, driving, teeth-chattering expressions of his raging need and desire.

Now there was yelling. Hair-pulling. Curses. All from Naruto. Then Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs, meaning to give himself more room, and Naruto just about exploded beneath him at the change in depth. That place in him took a few direct hits and Sasuke was startled to feel Naruto come convulsively against his stomach. He yelled Sasuke's name hoarsely. His ass clenched hotly and greedily around Sasuke's cock several times and that pushed him over the edge himself. He came barely a few seconds after Naruto, came and came and came.

* * *

><p>For a while afterward they were too weak to separate themselves. They lay together in a sticky heap. Sasuke just had the presence of mind to extinguish the candles with a hand seal, before he finally managed to roll off of Naruto. Naruto, he was interested to note, had a hand covering his eyes. And he was trembling.<p>

Sasuke felt nervous of a sudden. What if-

Naruto slammed the hand he'd been covering his eyes with on the quilt beside him and turned to Sasuke with a fierce, blazing look on his face. "Oh, my God. Just…oh my God."

"What?"

"What? What, he says. I'll tell you _what_. That was fucking out of this world, _that__'__s_ what! Is that what sex is like? No wonder people go crazy for it. You piece of shit, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU DO ALL THAT THE _LAST_ TIME?"

Stunned into a sudden smile, Sasuke blinked. He'd done okay. Naruto had liked it, so he'd done okay this time. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. He couldn't tell Naruto the truth, which was that he hadn't known he wasn't performing well last time. "I don't know…I guess I was nervous."

Naruto seemed to accept this. He shook his head wonderingly from side to side, letting his eyes rove up and down Sasuke's body, before pinning him with a beady stare. "Well. You and me? We're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"Nope. I know we're supposed to be heading for Konoha soon, but that's not happening. Not now."

"It's not?"

"No."

Sasuke waited. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not moving from this spot," Naruto said frankly. "Now, the way I remember it, last time we did this, you mentioned something about being able to go again right afterward. Any chance you're feeling like that again?" His eyes didn't blink.

Sasuke yanked him in by the hair and swallowed his yell of pain with a bruising kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Sex changes things, _Naruto thought. Then, remembering the first time he'd had sex, he corrected himself. _Good sex changes things._

It was beyond good, though. They'd been on the quilt or its general vicinity for the past three days, and it seemed that each time Sasuke jumped his bones the freak improved upon the last time in some subtle, yet mind-blowing way. And Sasuke jumped his bones damned often. Pretty much all bleeding day, if the truth were known.

Moose had come around on the second day, clearly upset about being left at the shack by himself. He bit Naruto when he tried to pet him, and ignored Sasuke completely. Just now, Moose was lying off to one side, gnawing some root he'd dug up.

He watched Moose idly, spread-eagled in a boneless sprawl, as the sun set. Sasuke snored quietly on his left.

Back to the sex, Naruto thought. At first, he'd just needed the feeling. The physical feeling. The touching, the way his body heated up, the kissing, the fucking, and the coming. Sasuke had given him a good seven or so straight hours of that on their first night on the quilt, until Sasuke had finally said he needed to stop. Naruto had let him. He, of course, could have gone another seven hours. He found that waiting for Sasuke to nap and recover his strength built his anticipation to a state that left him quivering; when Sasuke did wake up, Naruto was all over him. Sasuke had been ready.

Little by little, things changed. The need became somehow both less _and_ more physical…while shifting to something unrelated to physical pleasure entirely. Naruto couldn't explain it. The best he could come up with was that he became less focused on the feel of fucking, and more on Sasuke himself. And he didn't necessarily like where his thoughts and feelings were heading.

It was strange for him seeing Sasuke naked now. Aside from the sudden fascination with his cock (and the wonderful things it could do), there was the rest of Sasuke's body. Before, it had been just that. A body. Now it seemed to Naruto that he was overly aware of how broad Sasuke's shoulders were, and how his arms were getting bulky with muscle. Sasuke's waist was tapering down to leanness, as his torso also seemed to broaden. Before the accident, Sasuke's body had looked the same as ever. Sort of boyish. Now, what with all the exercise he made himself do in an effort to bounce back to full strength, his body was really starting to fill out. Naruto wondered if his own body was changing as drastically. It didn't feel like it was.

And the hair. Sasuke's hair brushed his shoulders now. Naruto knew his own hair was long and wild, but Sasuke's sometimes got caught in the wind and-

_Stop it! What's wrong with you?_

Naruto didn't _know _what was wrong with him. He just knew that all Sasuke had to do was lift his arm, or scratch his leg (now intriguingly thick around the thighs and calves), and his mouth went dry. His dick invariably took notice, and more often than not Naruto found sweat beading his upper lip.

And it got worse.

As if the fixation on Sasuke's body wasn't enough, Naruto now seemed positively obsessed with what went on in Sasuke's head. What did the guy _think _about while they were fucking? When their eyes met during the act, did Sasuke get that sick, fluttery feeling in his guts the way he did? Was it hard for him to swallow? Did he have the uncontrollable urge to cry sometimes?

_Does he know he's beautiful?_

_Oh God! HE IS _NOT_ BEAUTIFUL!_

Naruto lay breathing through flared nostrils as he studiously thought about anything but Sasuke…for all of three seconds. His mind returned to the subject at once, and he was barely aware of letting it.

The worst thing of all was what Sasuke had said when he'd come out of the forest. Those were the things that hooked themselves into Naruto's brain, refusing to let go. The more he dwelled on these things, the deeper they sank their hooks in.

He could remember each thing distinctly: _I want you to want me in a completely unfriendly way; I want you to think about me; I want you to melt when I touch you, and I want you to get hard when I say your name; I want to look at you and have you know I'm thinking about fucking you without me saying a word; I want to stop being seen as your friend; I need more than that from you. _The words played themselves over and over in his mind. Mixed with everything else he couldn't seem to stop thinking about now, Naruto thought it very possible that he was losing his mind.

It was the need, you see. Not the physical part. The other part. The part that was embedded deep in his viscera, that felt like jelly whenever he stared at Sasuke for too long now, and that seemed to be made of hot lava whenever he dwelled on his obsessive thoughts. The most accurate way he could describe this visceral upheaval was _need. _

He needed Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't seem to be troubled by any such similar thoughts. The bastard seemed focused entirely on the sex…which Naruto was too, but…ah, fuck.

All of this, the thoughts, the unexplainable feelings, the need…all of it felt like a yawning chasm, an abyss beneath his feet that fell away into endless nothing. Naruto felt…no, he _knew _that if he lost his balance and fell into that abyss that he'd be lost. His _self, _his Naruto-ness, it would be gone. Swallowed forever by whatever was in that abyss. Something was in there, that much he knew. So he tried to keep his balance by keeping his mouth shut about all these things, but it was getting hard. Everything suddenly seemed so hard and it was all sex's fault. For fuck's sake, he could barely _breathe _anymore. Sex changed _everything. _

-oOo-_  
><em>

Sasuke rolled to his back, yawned, arched in a lengthy stretch, then tuned over completely to face Naruto.

He stared. Naruto was awake, as usual, and quiet, which was _un_usual. At least, it had been unusual until about 48 hours ago. As always, he wondered what Naruto was thinking that put that frown between his eyes, but Sasuke never asked. He was afraid to. For one thing, whatever it was might be something that killed this perpetual bubble of sex they seemed to be living in. For another, he was less interested in Naruto's thoughts than he was in Naruto's fascinating responses to him.

He could admit to himself that before, during that first time, and a few nights ago after the ramen, that he'd been a bit…well, not unsure, but he hadn't really known where he stood with Naruto sexually. There had been some hesitation on his part the second time around, some unvoiced uncertainties…but Naruto had done away with those.

If Sasuke was grateful for anything in his life, ever, it was two things: getting the chance to apologize to his brother, and Naruto's big fat mouth.

Aside from that little rant at the end of their second time, Naruto had been quite vocal about what pleased him and what didn't for the first day. That had been more than enough for Sasuke to sketch out in his mind a rudimentary map of Naruto's sweet spots. After, once Naruto had begun getting quieter and quieter, it hadn't really mattered because although the words had stopped, Naruto nevertheless told Sasuke he was being pleased in a variety of ways. Sasuke had quickly become adept at reading those ways.

And the uncertainty was gone. He now touched Naruto how he wanted, where he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was never rebuffed or refused. He had Naruto at his mercy and made sure to take advantage of that.

Sasuke gathered a limp Naruto to his side now and looked down at the frowning face awhile. Staring into those blue eyes these days almost always brought on a mild case of vertigo; it was like staring into the sky for too long. His eyes skipped downward, over the brown body that was starting to become more familiar than his own, and sent his hand questioning over the shallow hills and valleys. He felt Naruto tremor.

Head still propped on one hand, Sasuke fisted his other around the expectant length of Naruto's cock, filling his hand with it. He moved the pad of his thumb around the engorged tip in slow, lazy circles, smearing the clear juice that welled up from his squeezing. Naruto's hips arched strongly. They continued to jerk and twist restlessly the more Sasuke swirled his thumb. Before long Naruto's hand came up to grab Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke shifted to his knees, using his other arm to fend Naruto off as he now focused entirely on that one knob of flesh. He added pressure with his thumb, pressing against the glans and gushing hole, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing, until he and Naruto were both panting with excitement. Naruto came with a little yelp. The white liquid oozed all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at this a moment, looked at Naruto's red face, and suddenly experienced a powerful urge to know him in this most intimate of ways. He curbed the urge with an effort; Naruto, though vocal about pleasure, was nonetheless still reticent whenever Sasuke introduced something new.

But that cock looked so inviting, all soft and covered in cum. He wanted it, wanted to taste those gooey…dewy…pearly white drops. The smell alone had him swallowing the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth. He turned to Naruto, and found him avoiding his gaze.

"Naruto?"

"What." His face was red.

Sasuke realized that though they'd touched each other like this several times, he'd never actually given Naruto a full hand job. "Look at me."

After a few seconds, Naruto did.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"…No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Is it because I made you come?"

"I said I'm not embarrassed." But his eyes _had_ gotten really round when he realized Sasuke wasn't going to stop.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing. We should go."

"Where?"

"Back to Konoha."

The mention of Konoha meant an end to their intimacy. That Naruto _wanted_ an end to it. "Something's wrong that you're not telling me. If I did something you didn't like-"

Naruto sat up abruptly, glanced around, then reached for his pants. "I just think that if we're going, we should go." He pulled the tattered orange pants on.

Sasuke sat on his heels. He didn't like this. Not at all. First the growing silences, now this. It wasn't like Naruto to be secretive. Naruto always said what was on his mind. Sasuke's lips thinned, but he forced himself to ask, "Is my performance lacking again?" He hadn't thought it was. He'd thought he was doing a very good job, all things considered.

Naruto glanced at him, then stared at his lap. He grew still and Sasuke sensed some sort of confession coming. He sat where he was, fingertips resting to either side of him on the quilt, and waited.

_I don't know how to tell him, _Naruto thought miserably. _I don't even know what to tell him. Or what I'm feeling, or why I'm feeling it. If only I knew he felt the same way! _"There's nothing wrong with your performance, as you put it." That much he knew. God, if Sasuke's performance was any more right Naruto could reasonably expect to die of the pleasure.

"What, then?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I just…don't know how to put it in words."

"So there _is _something. Is it bad? Did something happen?" But if something had happened, Sasuke would know about it. He and Naruto never left each other's sight.

_Yeah, something's happening to me. _"Let's just g-"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong. Just say it, whatever it is." Sasuke closed his eyes hard, inhaled deeply, and added, "Please."

But Naruto didn't think he could. He'd come off sounding like some lovesick girl, and if Sasuke didn't feel the same –and there was no evidence to suggest Sasuke did- then Naruto knew he'd never live down the shame. Not ever. He lay back down, and gave Sasuke his back.

After a few minutes he heard Sasuke lying down behind him. Later, when Sasuke drew him in for a heated kiss, Naruto responded at once, losing himself in the sensations Sasuke was so good at calling up.

* * *

><p>Eventually they did get up, a half-hearted decision to make for Konoha pushing them from their cozy cocoon of sex. Naruto firmly put his troubling thoughts aside. Sasuke seemed to have nothing troubling him at all, now that he had what he wanted. He was more than willing to devote hours upon hours to their hedonistic discoveries with each other, and Naruto welcomed the distraction, even if somewhere inside him it made things worse.<p>

Their progress to Konoha was glacial as a result; they stopped so often, sometimes after walking for only an hour, that they might as well have stayed by the brook. To make matters worse, these stops weren't brief. Whole days were lost in lengthy, lazy, languorous naps, only for them to wake and spend the entire night in one torrid blaze of rambunctious sex. Sometimes they ignored sleep altogether, pushing through their fatigue in order to keep fucking. Much time would be wasted before one or the other of them would remember that they were supposed to be traveling. While they 'traveled', they indulged themselves almost nonstop. It was pure and undiluted self-gratification, plain and simple.

Sometimes Sasuke would just stare at Naruto with that smirk. In the past, that smirk had meant derision, the sneering contempt of someone who felt superior to everyone. Now, Naruto thought giddily, Sasuke's wish had come true; Naruto would see that look and know without the slightest doubt that Sasuke was thinking of fucking him. The look never failed to have him breaking out in goosebumps of anticipation. Sasuke would stare for a while, his eyes roving leisurely over Naruto's body, before approaching him with a studied attempt at nonchalance. His kisses would be slow and deep. His hands would roam and squeeze, prod and grab, and Naruto would be lost in soaring sensations that left him lightheaded.

Other times, Sasuke would satisfy them both quickly, sleep, then wake and do it all over again, on and on, until Naruto was almost comatose from multiple ejaculations. Always, though, Sasuke would initiate things, and Naruto would be ready and eager.

For the time being Sasuke was in charge. Naruto was content for him to be.

-oOo-

"Hey," Sasuke whispered one morning. He didn't quite smile into Naruto's slumberous eyes, but his own eyes warmed with an inner smirk. He pressed a light kiss to Naruto's soft, masculine lips. "Want to see something interesting?"

They were standing, naked, with Sasuke pinning Naruto against a tree as they indulged in leisurely kisses. They'd just finished a round and were letting the tree hold them up while they recovered.

Naruto was immediately suspicious. "Um…okay?"

Sasuke raised his right hand. Naruto obligingly looked on. His eyes widened when Sasuke's fingertips suddenly glowed a dull red with heat. Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's groin. "Relax," he said when Naruto flinched.

There was a brief sting. Naruto yelped…then stared wide-eyed as the wiry hairs surrounding his cock and balls were neatly singed. The charred hairs fell away from his crotch in a small fall. Sasuke brushed away stray hairs from the denuded region with his other hand. "How's that feel?" he asked.

Naruto stared downward. Not a hair remained. "Cold. Does my dick look bigger to you?"

"Hm." Sasuke pretended to conduct an investigation of Naruto's size with his hand. "Can't say. I'll need to make a thorough assessment of the entire area."

Studying the serious expression in those black eyes, Naruto chuckled. "Do your worst, asshole." But his stomach clenched in excitement. He wondered if Sasuke would make him come this way again.

Sasuke fished the last bottle of oil from their makeshift bag and saw that it was practically finished. "Might as well put it to good use." He upended it over Naruto's semi-erect cock, spread it around, then slipped his hand over the greased appendage. As if really assessing what Naruto had to offer, his hand cupped the now-hairless balls as well, before moving down and back towards Naruto's ass. His middle and ring fingers slipped between Naruto's cheeks, found his hole, and curved deeply inside before being slowly withdrawn.

Naruto stiffened his knees against the sudden weakness in them. He clutched at Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke seemed intent on what he was doing. He had his other hand braced on Naruto's chest, keeping him still, while that hand continued to travel the same path, over and over. Up Naruto's cock, squeeze, down again, over his balls, between his cheeks, into his ass, where those fingertips brushed that place in Naruto that had his breathing short.

Again and again, one continuous slide of calloused skin over increasingly warm flesh. Each time Sasuke's hand enclosed Naruto's cock it grew harder. Each time it passed over his sac, the pleasure tightened in Naruto's gut. And each time Sasuke's fingers entered him and touched that place, Naruto thought his eyes would cross and stay that way. His newly hairless state amplified the sensations tremendously, short-circuiting his thoughts until he could barely remember anything outside the existence of that hand and what it was doing to him. "Sasuke," he panted. Desperation made his voice thready and weak. "I'm gonna come…"

Sasuke didn't stop or increase his pace. "Do it. Come for me. Come in my hand."

The low intensity of this command had Naruto bucking away from the tree as his body erupted in a sharp burst of release. He bit his lip hard, dug his nails into Sasuke's skin, and rode the short surges in silence. He saw Sasuke cup his hand beneath his gushing tip, saw him catch most of his cum, and colored in embarrassment.

Sasuke straightened up from where he'd been catching his reward. The warm pool of white in his hand was irresistible this time, making him drool heavily. Looking Naruto dead in the eye, he stuck out his tongue and licked his full hand in one long, extravagant swipe of his tongue. Cum ended up smeared on his nose and cheeks, but he licked his hand completely clean. He even licked his lips afterward, still daring Naruto to protest with his unblinking gaze.

"You-" Naruto couldn't speak. This was something new, something they'd never done and, in Naruto's case at least, had never even thought about.

Sasuke leaned in close, giving Naruto a strong whiff of his own jizz. "I love how you taste. I love all your tastes." He swiped cum off his cheek with one finger and held it out to Naruto. "Here. Taste."

Naruto tried to turn his head away. "Fuck no!"

Sasuke taunted him, threatening to wipe the finger on Naruto's face as the latter tried to evade. Somehow they ended up kissing.

"Ugh." Naruto pulled back at once.

"It's not disgusting," Sasuke explained. He was holding Naruto in a tight bear hug. "Nothing about our bodies is disgusting. See?" He pressed his lips, still fragrant, to Naruto's once more.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, but Sasuke was so unashamed, so obviously comfortable with even this level of intimacy, that he found himself relenting. He allowed the touch. Kissed back hesitantly. Then with more enthusiasm as his own taste attracted him. Sasuke murmured as his head slanted this way and that, feeding off Naruto's sudden hunger for his own taste.

"Can you do that hand trick with other body parts?" Naruto broke away to ask.

Sasuke frowned in confusion, but Naruto's gaze was steady. Understanding dawned, and one black brow twitched in amusement. "You're a pervert."

Naruto ignored that. "So can you?"

Sasuke let his hands run over the tanned bare shoulders, noting their increased width, as he thought. "You do know, don't you, that one doesn't typically concentrate chakra to their cock?"

"Uh…if you say so." Naruto blinked innocently. "But you're Uchiha Sasuke. I'd think you, of all people, could do the impossible."

Sasuke basked in the compliment, even knowing that Naruto gave it with the sole intention of making him succeed. Once he got over his persistent shyness over new pleasures, Naruto was utterly shameless in the pursuit of that pleasure, and vocal about it to boot. "I suppose I can try," he said now. "No promises."

Naruto's smile was smug. "You never fail. Kiss me."

Sasuke leaned in and gave a stern kiss to those full lips.

"Mmm, gimme another one."

This was a little ritual they engaged in at least once a day. Sasuke fused his mouth to Naruto's, kissing hungrily, until they slid down the tree and onto the quilt.

* * *

><p>A day came when they actually managed to travel several miles. Sasuke was of the inclination that a bit of fun before they started out wouldn't have gone amiss, but when he tried to catch Naruto's eye, the other boy seemed intent on packing up camp. Sasuke let the question go unasked. They made good time, leaping through the seemingly unending forest as they pressed steadily toward Konoha. Sasuke felt the unprecedented hours of celibacy keenly.<p>

That evening, he dutifully spread the quilt after cloaking their spot first. They'd eaten and taken care of any nature calls already, as was their habit. Naruto was stretched on his stomach, teasing Moose with a twig, when Sasuke rolled toward him and kissed him.

Naruto allowed it, but seemed to hold back from responding. At first Sasuke thought he was playing. He tried to kiss him again, with the same result. Sasuke settled for trying to coax him into the mood. It never occurred to him that Naruto didn't want to fuck; despite the break of several hours, Naruto was always hungry for him. A fact he took pride in.

Sasuke watched Naruto ignoring him for several seconds, before putting a hand boldly on his ass. He cupped the solid flesh through the thinning orange material and kneaded strongly. When that seemed to have no effect, he switched to running his hand up and down the muscles of Naruto's back. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder, his hair, his cheek. He licked a warm path up the groove of Naruto's spine, waiting for the telltale hitch of breath and shudder of muscles that signaled Naruto's enjoyment.

It didn't come. If anything, Naruto stiffened.

When Sasuke leaned back to study Naruto's profile, he found him biting his lip and trying not to laugh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Naruto turned his head to look at him, sending Moose scampering with a flick of his hand. "Me? Nothing. Was just wondering."

The answer was infuriating in its vagueness, but Sasuke felt relief. "Wondering?" He kept his face and voice bland, as if he couldn't care less. Naruto had scared him when he'd made him think he wasn't interested.

"Wondering if you ever get excited."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I was thinking today-"

"A dangerous undertaking for you."

Naruto's gaze didn't change. The steady, almost bored look he gave Sasuke suggested that the insult was noted, and that he was not amused.

They might be physically involved, but whether or not they were emotionally involved as well was a topic strictly avoided. They didn't have long conversations, or even storytelling anymore the way they'd done in the shack. Verbal communication was at an unprecedented low between them these days, which had been fine. That Sasuke automatically reverted to his old way of speaking to Naruto was _not_ fine, not after they'd come so far.

It was an accident. They both could tell that this was the case. Naruto waited to see if the comment would be recalled.

It wasn't. But after some silent seconds of private censure, Sasuke dropped his eyes a bit. He didn't want to do anything to make Naruto change his mind about their intimacy.

Naruto accepted the silent apology by continuing to speak as if nothing had happened. The whole episode had given Sasuke a glimpse at Naruto's serious side, something he couldn't recall seeing since before Madara's attack…and even then the glimpses had been brief. He found himself intrigued, and almost missed what was being said.

"-noticed that you always do it the same way. Don't get me wrong, I love how you touch me, and I love the way you make me feel. Was just wondering if, you know…there was more."

"More that we haven't done?" Sasuke was surprised.

"No." Naruto looked at his hands, picking at the dirt under his nails. "I mean…more to you."

"In what way?"

Naruto's lips twisted as he tried to find the right words. "I don't know. Forget it."

"Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Say it."

Now Naruto blushed, which Sasuke thought was interesting. Was he about to confess to some kind of fetish?

"I was _wondering_," Naruto began in a subdued voice, "if we…I mean you…couldn't do it a different way today."

A bubble of excitement burst in Sasuke's chest at the thought of Naruto participating so actively at last. He didn't necessarily mind the shyness, since it allowed him power and control over Naruto, but this was good. Very good. His cock twitched to life between his legs as he considered sexual positions. "How? And what does this have to do with me getting excited?"

The blush deepened. "Ugh. Sasuke…forget it, I can't say it."

Sasuke was loath to let the matter drop, all but dying of curiosity. A few minutes of silence ticked by with Sasuke waiting patiently, and Naruto now picking nervously at the quilt. Sasuke continued to wrack his brains, alternating between staring hard at Naruto and wondering what new way he had in mind.

Naruto seemed to gear himself up for something. He took a deep breath, sat up, hesitated. Sasuke saw him nervously chewing his lip. Then Naruto plunked himself down in his lap and went for his mouth.

The kiss was hard, but Sasuke welcomed it. His former excitement had him kissing back furiously, pulling Naruto's hips inward, bending him backward-

Naruto bit him.

It wasn't that big a deal, not even enough to draw blood, but Naruto did it again, harder, and now Sasuke became aware of the way Naruto's fingers were digging into his skin. He tried to pull away. Naruto engineered a fast roll that suddenly had Sasuke on his back. Their lips never lost contact, and now Naruto was all but devouring him. In shock, Sasuke realized that Naruto had his wrists pinned down by his head and that he was rocking his hips on him in a forceful, commanding manner.

Sasuke twisted his head away, gasping for air. "What the h-"

"Come _on,_" Naruto hissed impatiently. "Don't stop now."

But Sasuke pushed him away, then more insistently when Naruto resisted. "What's _wrong_ with you?" he demanded. He got shakily to his feet, glaring down at where Naruto panted.

Naruto surprised him by springing at him and tackling him to the ground again. Sasuke's hand closed over his sword instinctively, until Naruto pleaded in a shaking voice, "I want you, asshole. Now."

"What did you think I was trying to do?" Sasuke ground out. Naruto was mauling his face with bruising kisses. He didn't know how to respond. He was caught between trying to defend himself, and trying to kiss Naruto in turn. He wasn't sure he liked this aggressive side of Naruto.

Finally, Naruto pushed off him in disgust and rolled to his back. He grimaced up at the dark sky. "Fuck."

Gently running his tongue over his bleeding lip, Sasuke winced. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

He expected silence, but Naruto surprised him for the second time that evening by saying, "You're always so…in control all the time."

"So?" He didn't see how that was a bad thing.

"So sometimes I wish you'd lose control with me. Least then I'd know I excite you, that you…that you need me."

Baffled, Sasuke sat up and faced Naruto directly. "I've already said I needed you."

"Yeah, but you probably meant you just need me in your life. I mean _need_ me, need me. Like, all of me. Like...need me more than you need air. Like…" Naruto took a deep breath. "Like I need you."

"_What_?"

Naruto continued to frown at the sky, remembering his thoughts of a few days ago. "This. All the sex. I'm starting to need it more and more from you. I forced myself to stay away from you today, to keep traveling, just so I could see what would happen to me if I did. It was torture. And you, you just went along like you didn't feel anything." Naruto sat up and faced Sasuke too now. "Look, I know we do it all the time, but you're never…wild. I think if I said I wanted to stop doing it for a week you'd be totally cool with that." This last had the hint of a question to it. Naruto was staring down at his hands now.

Sasuke blinked slowly. Anger worked its way past his shock and cooling arousal. "You are _unbelievable_." His voice was a low whisper. "Wasn't I throwing myself at you in the shack? Didn't I beg you to give me a second chance? Didn't I go out of my way to…to…" He'd gotten to his feet and now stood rigidly. When the right word came to him, he spat it at Naruto like an accusation. "To _seduce_ you into being with me again? What the fuck was all that if not need? Don't I always tell you? What more do you _want_ from me?" He didn't wait for an answer, but stalked off into the night.

"I want to feel it," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's anger hurt him. All he'd done was be honest.

Sasuke seemed to hear this just before the darkness of the forest swallowed him. He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, before continuing into the trees.

-oOo-

Naruto lay down, sorry he'd opened his mouth. He should have continued to keep the thoughts to himself, but that need just kept twisting tighter and tighter. Today, he'd been sure he'd go crazy…and desperately hoping that by holding out, Sasuke would attack him. He'd even managed to keep in his response when Sasuke finally touched him tonight, but Sasuke was his usual collected self.

He resented that. Why did he have to be the only one slowly losing his marbles? Most of all, he was scared of what it meant that Sasuke never seemed to lose control around him.

* * *

><p>An hour of Sasuke slashing angrily at passing trees finally had him grimacing at the way he was ruining his blade. He stopped stalking through the forest long enough to fish a small whetstone out of an equally small pocket sewn into the waistband of his pants. He sat and began repairing the damage he'd done in long, sure strokes. This familiar motion had the effect of letting his anger simmer down.<p>

The question he should be asking, he reasoned to himself, was what _he_ wanted from _Naruto_. He couldn't deny that he'd like for Naruto to be more involved in their lovemaking. But he also liked dominating him so completely. He liked the way Naruto mewled and squirmed when they were done for the night and ready to sleep. He liked the way Naruto demanded _more_, or _harder_, or _faster_, confident that Sasuke would satisfy him completely.

Still, Naruto never asked. Not after that first time on the quilt. Sasuke had never given him a reason to, always approaching him, but now he realized that he'd needed that. He needed to know Naruto wanted him as much as Naruto wanted tangible evidence of Sasuke's desire for him. Suddenly it wasn't enough for Naruto to just respond to him. He wanted words, avowals, and protestations of undying love.

But Naruto was always most shy about vocalizing feelings of any sort. What was the fool afraid of? Seriously?

He replayed Naruto's most recent words, feeling the same hot roll of emotion in his gut that he'd felt when Naruto had said them. _Need me more than you need air, like I need you. _That's what he'd said. It had been beyond his wildest dreams to hear Naruto say that. He didn't even think Naruto was aware of granting him his wish. Sasuke well remembered that day he'd come back from mourning Itachi and screamed similar words to him. He'd wanted precisely this from Naruto, and now he had it. But now he also wanted more. He wanted it all.

_If he's giving you at least part of what you wanted, why'd you run off?_

Good question. It wasn't that Naruto refused to see what was in front of his stupid face, Sasuke admitted. That bugged him, but what really had him by the balls was just how serious Naruto's statement had been. How Naruto could be so deeply insightful sometimes, while being a Grade A nutcase the rest of the time, Sasuke never knew. It was as if the serious, insightful Naruto was the real person and everything else was just a disguise.

That was an unnerving thought.

_Stop avoiding the subject._

The whetstone gave its muted, metallic hiss as Sasuke faced the fact that they weren't just former team mates who'd fallen out and were now passing time having sex while they went back home. He'd been conscious of wanting Naruto for a long time. He'd waited for the feelings to be reciprocated for just as long. In the haze of their sex-filled days he'd pushed this knowledge aside, but now was not the time to turn coward when Naruto was beginning to come around.

_I just don't know if I'm really ready for this._

But that was more cowardice. It was okay for him to yell about his feeling in a fit of anger, but when it came down to doing the same thing without such a shield, he was all of a sudden too weak to deal? Like hell.

He put the sword and whetstone away. Looking back toward camp, Sasuke's lips thinned into a resolute line.

* * *

><p>Naruto only knew he'd fallen asleep when he felt Sasuke tugging the quilt away from him. He cursed at the loss of heat, but then Sasuke's warm body was there, settling in next to him as he wrapped the quilt around them both. He was still mostly asleep when he felt Sasuke's arms come around him and his lips press against his ear.<p>

"Tell me what you want," Sasuke whispered.

His breath was so nice and hot. Naruto shivered pleasantly, snuggling into the welcoming heat. _Just wanted it rough for once, for you to show me how much you want me. _He was dimly aware of Sasuke going still, but his brain was already fogging with sleep again, lulled by Sasuke's heat.

"Rough it is then, _dobe_."

Naruto realized he'd spoken his thought out loud at the same moment that Sasuke bit his ear sharply. Naruto's eyes flew open.

-oOo-

Unquestionably, this time would be different. That was evident immediately.

Not just because Naruto had asked for it rough, or because Sasuke was doing his best to comply…but because the request hinted at other things that weren't being said. This was something they were both aware of. They wrestled on the quilt, rolling, grabbing, but all the while aware that something had been laid bare with Naruto's plea. It quivered between them at being exposed, as yet unaddressed.

And maybe it was because of this that Sasuke broke off their breathless kiss. He fisted one hand tightly in the hairs on top of Naruto's head, nose to nose with him. "Tell me again. That thing you said earlier," he panted.

Still painfully aware of the exposed thing, Naruto didn't pretend ignorance. Maybe it was time to just come clean. Besides, the throbbing intensity of Sasuke's voice made him _want_ to answer. "I need you. I need you," he said again when Sasuke demanded it a second time.

Sasuke lowered his face to just short of kissing him. Their lips grazed each other. "How much?"

"All the time. I can't stop."

"I don't want you to stop. Don't. Don't ever stop."

This close, their stare was almost unendurable. It was as if they could _see_ the exposed thing that trembled between them. It was there, on the tip of their tongues to name it, to acknowledge it once and for all. Sasuke, never shy about saying what he felt to Naruto, was ready. Naruto, on the other hand, lost his nerve at the last second, and dropped his eyes.

Sasuke understood. He was a bit hesitant himself, if he was honest. And Naruto had already given him a lot by saying he needed him. He initiated a soul-searing kiss, positively bestial with it. Naruto's words did more to rouse his aggression than the request for rough sex. Those words were a warm weight in his chest that sent his blood racing, and he was glad he'd manned up while he'd been in the forest. Scary as this development was, he wouldn't have missed it for anything.

He never seemed to get enough of Naruto's mouth. The feel of it on his, the taste of his lips and tongue, the way Naruto always kissed him back with everything he had. Naruto's lips were juicy, yet so firm and hungry for him. Their heads slanted in perfect time. A strong hand threaded itself through Sasuke's hair, dragging him closer, but he was already moving on.

A hand sufficed to hold Naruto's head turned aside, while Sasuke ran his teeth down the prominent cord in the other boy's neck. He bit. Not quite hard enough to bleed, but almost. Naruto's firm skin heated in arousal, accompanied by a low groan for more. Sasuke gave him what he wanted. He left a discolored trail of harsh hickies down to Naruto's nipple, where he sucked strongly for several moments. He nipped with his teeth, gnawed on the bunched muscles, and left shallow scratches in the wake of his teeth, before biting his way down the rippled abs. He let his tongue swirl around Naruto's navel, teasing. Naruto grunted throughout, encouraging him to do more. Panting in urgency just as hard as Naruto now, Sasuke sat up.

Naruto caught his lip between his teeth when Sasuke whisked his pants off, leaving him bare for his dark gaze. He lay quiet, unembarrassed, as Sasuke judged his aching erection. At seeing Sasuke's eyes glitter in approval, Naruto grew harder, now beginning to leak.

Sasuke reached out abruptly and slapped Naruto's cock.

The sharp sting caught Naruto by surprise, but he couldn't hide the fact that his cock swelled even more, filling with blood and desire. Sasuke saw this. Steadying the waving member with one hand, he slapped it again. Then again, harder.

"Fuck…_yes_," Naruto muttered. His hips strained upward at another slap.

"That what you want?" Sasuke whispered. His eyes never left Naruto's as he delivered another blow. "Huh?" _Slap._ "This how you want it?" _Slap. _His own dick was rock hard, as if he could feel the blows himself.

Naruto was gasping. "…Yeah."

"Can't hear you." _Slap_.

"Yes!" His cock pulsed and throbbed, running steadily. "Yes, dammit!"

"What about here?" Sasuke aimed a casual slap at Naruto's tight balls.

Naruto arched off the quilt on a curse. That last had almost been too painful to be pleasurable. Almost. He stared at Sasuke through narrowed eyes, sucking in air between his teeth.

Sasuke only had eyes for the proud, glistening pillar of flesh that rose from Naruto's groin. He stared at it, rubbing Naruto's thighs absently, kneading the tense muscles there. Naruto gradually calmed down. When he did, Sasuke gave in to an idea that wouldn't go away. He'd been visited by the idea more and more often since tasting Naruto's cum. He glanced up at the blue eyes watching him, wondering what Naruto would think…before he leaned forward and closed his mouth around the wet tip of Naruto's cock.

"Fuck-!" Naruto sat up reflexively, stiff at the heat of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's tongue, faintly abrasive, rasped around the sensitive glans on his cockhead before flattening itself. His dark head slid lower. Naruto felt his cock bump the back of Sasuke's throat, felt Sasuke swallow, and then he was falling back from his sitting position. He gave himself up entirely to this new sensation.

Naruto thought he was dying. His entire body wept with pleasure, quaking and convulsing at the greedy, noisy, demanding onslaught of Sasuke's mouth. The slurping sounds were long and loud. The suction was unspeakable. Naruto helplessly yanked Sasuke's head down on him by a fistful of his hair at the same moment he shoved his own hips upward. This pleasure _was_ painful, the kind of sweet pain that tore hoarse screams from his throat as Sasuke stopped just before he could come.

Sasuke dragged Naruto's hand out of his hair. He held on to the hand as he moved up Naruto's body, lapping up isolated beads of sweat, until he was lying on the younger boy's chest. He braced his weight on his palms and looked down.

Naruto linked his hands behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, famished for Sasuke's mouth. The taste of his cock on Sasuke's tongue damn near drove him wild this time. He sucked at that taste and the lingering traces of precum eagerly.

-oOo-

They tumbled headlong into the first true taste of their passion for each other. The thing that had trembled between them now unfolded velvety wings and surrounded them both. It dragged them down into a dark well of unbelievable pleasure. They were mad with it, punching, kissing, biting, sucking, pulling, and caressing as they rolled this way and that. They gave in to it completely.

It wasn't until now that either of them had ever really appreciated the act they'd engaged in so recklessly to date. Before, they'd just been teenage boys indulging themselves. Tonight they'd gone a considerable ways towards admitting the deeper meaning of their connection to themselves, if not to each other. Still, it was there, the trembling thing, and they knew it. Now, in this moment, on this night, was when they took the first steps toward becoming men. To really setting aside embarrassment, shame, insecurity, and the last vestiges of their violent, negative history. They had a ways to go yet, had much growing up to do, but it was a start.

There were apologies in the way Sasuke clutched Naruto's body hard enough to hurt. Forgiveness in the way Naruto raked his nails down the sides of Sasuke's face. Acceptance of each other was in the way Sasuke kissed Naruto furiously, kissed him until they couldn't breathe. It was in the way Naruto locked his arms around that broad back, in the way they sucked in each other's breath. It was in the moisture their eyes were squeezed tightly shut against. And finally it was in the way they broke apart at last with a sigh, foreheads together.

Sasuke grasped the sides of Naruto's face, running his thumbs over the wet cheeks to dry them. He didn't comment on the tears, since his own eyes were wet. "I've been working on that thing you asked about." His voice was barely audible.

Naruto responded in kind, heart still hammering against his ribs. Sasuke's lashes brush his nose. "What thing?"

Sasuke shifted, and Naruto eyes glazed over as the fiery brand that was Sasuke's cock slid deep inside the sweaty cavern of his ass. "_Oh_ my f-"

He came. Right then, when Sasuke entered him he came all in a rush, his entire lower body rising off the quilt. Sasuke leaned back and caught his hips. He held them, watching as Naruto opened and closed his mouth soundlessly.

The heat was incredible, quickly warming them both until they were drenched with sweat. What was more, Sasuke hands were now nearly hot enough to brand Naruto's skin. Naruto writhed at the heat, both inside and out, keening for Sasuke to fuck him already.

Sasuke began a wild, fierce tempo. He yanked Naruto's hips toward him each time he thrust, doubling the impact. Naruto was unable to get leverage, partially elevated as he was, and Sasuke took blatant advantage. He set a punishing rhythm that had them swirling in the dark eddies of their pleasure once more.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, wrapping his legs around those lean hips. He held the gaze as Sasuke pounded away at him hard enough to make their sweat fly. He took it. He took it and felt the ridiculous heat of that cock melting the rest of him, setting fire to his insides as his body coiled itself in preparation to coming yet again.

Sasuke lowered them both to the quilt once more. Those hot hands of his were everywhere, matching the intensity of that hammering cock. When one closed around Naruto's shaft, his orgasm was suddenly right there, ready to burst from him. He didn't think he could take a second time, not so soon. He was still dizzy from the last one…but he didn't care. Just then he didn't care what Sasuke did to him, so long as he didn't stop. God, let him never stop looking at him like that, or touching him like this.

* * *

><p>Morning found Sasuke alone on the quilt with Moose perched on his stomach. He blinked up at the sun, eyes bleary and grainy from exhaustion. The last thing he remembered was coming for what felt like the hundredth time, and slumping against Naruto's back as daybreak lightened the sky.<p>

He judged it to be mid-morning, not yet noon, and sat up with a wince; Naruto had been a demon last night. _Least I gave as good as I got. _He sensed Naruto off in the distance somewhere, probably relieving himself. There was a handful of nuts left on the quilt for him to eat; the last of their food. They'd need to hunt again soon.

He flopped backward again and spent a few minutes reliving last night, absently scratching between Moose's ears.

They'd never had a night like that. Or a day. _Nothing_ they'd done had ever come close to the level of intimacy they'd shared last night. He was still shaken by it, but no longer afraid. Where would they go from here? He wondered. They'd definitely turned a corner in their relationship. They may have pretended to be carefree about it all before last night, but now…no.

Itachi had asked him if he loved Naruto. He hadn't had an answer then. Not one he'd been capable of recognizing. His feelings would not be ignored or denied now, and he blinked calmly up at the canopy of trees as he acknowledged them.

It was a strange feeling. Unpleasant in its burning intensity, yet more than pleasant when he thought of Naruto returning them. He was sure about that now. Completely. All that remained now was to see how Naruto would handle this new depth to their relationship. He found it fascinating that he never knew if he was going to get the dumb Naruto or the serious one from one moment to the next. He wasn't sure which approach he preferred right now. On the one hand, he was fine with keeping things the way they were–things were just less complicated that way. On the other hand, they were headed to Konoha, and things were complicated _there_. He wanted their feelings out in the open, settled, and squared away before they reached the village.

Later. Whenever. Maybe soon. Right now, he felt good. Peaceful. Better than he'd felt in too long.

-oOo-

Naruto strolled back to camp with a fawn slung over one shoulder. He seemed to be carrying his pants in the crook of one arm. Once Naruto dropped the fawn, Sasuke saw why. The pants held a few dozen strawberries, probably the very last of the season. He examined them a moment, before looking up at Naruto, who was now putting on his pants.

He didn't have long to wait.

Naruto turned and gave him a dazzling grin, smiling directly into his eyes. _We're good, _the smile said.

Trust Naruto to both acknowledge and ignore their breakthrough all in the same gesture, Sasuke thought in bemusement. That was Naruto to a T.

The fawn was cleaned, the meat cut into strips, and the strawberries eaten by the time they set out shortly after noon. They walked in silence, with Naruto leading, all that day. For a wonder, Naruto rolled against Sasuke that night and slept immediately. Sasuke would have commented if he wasn't already snoring himself.

* * *

><p>A few days passed like that. They needed the time to adjust, to feel their way around the new intimacy, and the enormity of it. While they did, nothing more taxing then sleep went on at night. They slept in each other's arms, firmly entwined, but that was all they did.<p>

Naruto finally looked across at Sasuke one day at a stream and said, "About that night…"

"Thought it spoke for itself?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mind it."

"Me either."

There was a pause, as they tried to put their feelings into words, but they gave up. It was clear neither of them had the language to convey what had happened. There was no easy way of closing the door on their turbulent childhoods, no neat way to say _The End _to the saga of their angry past. At last Naruto ducked his head sheepishly. Sasuke looked aside.

They spent a few minutes washing up, splashing the frigid water up their arms and over their necks. Sasuke thought about declaring himself, but settled for, "Didn't mind what you said, either."

Naruto went still.

"You know, about needing me." Sasuke risked a glance in Naruto's direction. "I need you too, Naruto. You know that, right?"

Naruto nodded stiffly, face red, but when they resumed walking later, Sasuke could tell that he was more relaxed. That night, the last of the tension seemed to drain from them both. They began talking again. Really talking, saying the things they'd never said when they were a team, or even in the shack. This, they had the words for. For their beginning. A torrent of words, hours of listening, eagerness to communicate with each other at last. They sat side by side near their fire as they opened up.

Later, they slept. And when they woke that night, it was to find themselves already moving together, joined, hands clasped and lips locked. It was a sweet, unhurried initiation into the adult territory of really being together.

* * *

><p>A few days of this dreamy closeness followed them around. Perhaps a week or so. Sometimes they held hands during the day while they walked and talked, though Sasuke was uncomfortable with this. Just holding hands felt weird to him. More intimate than having sex, but Naruto insisted. Personally, Sasuke considered himself as not being the hand-holding type. Or the hugging type, whenever Naruto spontaneously threw his arms around him.<p>

Sometimes they set aside traveling altogether in favor of activities on the quilt, as was their habit. At night they were inseparable, Sasuke wringing echoing cries of release from Naruto before they collapsed. Conversation came more easily to them now, but there was nothing pressing they felt had to be discussed, not after the night they'd spent talking. They said enough with the hand-holding, and the stormy embraces, and the devouring kisses.

It was during one of their midday stops for lunch that the toad Naruto had sent to Tsunade with the letters popped into being. It appeared between Sasuke and Naruto, starling Moose into bolting for the bushes. "Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto's face split into a grin as he responded with an equally noisy greeting. Sasuke watched as a scroll was handed over, listened as the toad said he'd been waiting all this time for The Hokage's reply, and waited while Naruto hurriedly scanned the contents of the scroll. "Good news!" Naruto crowed. He waved the scroll in Sasuke's face. "Granny got the council to give you a hearing!"

Sasuke couldn't help his own smile. Tension he hadn't known he'd been holding drained from his shoulders. "What else does it say?" He'd just about forgotten that he'd written to her.

Naruto read quickly. "Not much. Said this was the best she could do, and your freedom is co-con-_contingent _on the outcome of the hearing, but that your letter was very persav-per-_persuasive_. Jounin will be there. Stuff like that. War's over, everyone's re-building. Nothing else except a bunch of crap about bringing my ass back to the village _right now, _with you, before she has a team of hunter-nin sent out for us. Lemme write her back."

Naruto fished their writing materials out of their bag and scribbled a reply in a corner of the scroll. Sasuke caught the words: _We're coming as fast as we can, goddammit. You just keep up your end like you promised. And have ramen waiting._

The toad grumbled a bit about being overworked, but disappeared with the letter good-naturedly enough. Naruto sat staring at the spot it had occupied, grinning like an idiot. Then he beamed at Sasuke. "We should celebrate."

-oOo-

It was decided that they would take the rest of the day off from traveling. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this weak excuse to spread the quilt, but didn't complain. After, when they were catching their breath, he thought about the fact that they would be in Konoha soon. Again, he considered stating things in no uncertain terms, but just then something occurred to him. It wasn't something he'd thought of since before Madara's attack, but with the news from Konoha fresh in his mind, Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "What did you tell Hinata? After her confession, I mean."

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing? What do you mean, nothing?"

"Just nothing. Hey, do you want to-"

Sasuke sat up. "Wait…she said she loved you. And you didn't say anything? At all?"

Naruto spoke as if to a child. "No-o-o. Was busy going Kyuubi, remember? Had a fight on my hands? Pain? Remember him?"

"_After!_"

"Oh." Naruto ignored the shout. "Yeah, I didn't say anything to her." He resumed staring at the sky, stifling a yawn. It was many minutes before he realized that Sasuke was staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

"You never said anything to her," Sasuke said flatly. "She told you she loved you, and I remember you saying that was the first time anyone had said those words to you, and you just left her hanging. All this time."

Naruto propped himself on his elbows, frowning in puzzlement. "What's the big deal?"

Abruptly Sasuke got up and began jerking on his pants. He was reluctant to ruin the nice, easygoing companionship of the past week, but he reasoned that his mood had already ruined it anyway. "You, that's what. Someone comes along, dies for you, sacrifices themselves for you, _saves_ you, and tells you they love you, and you just…ignore it. I know you have your hang-ups about intimacy, but _that_? To just not tell her anything ever, to not even acknowledge what she said and did?" Sasuke stood still now, appalled to realize that what he was feeling had a healthy dose of disgust mixed in it. This was not how he wanted to view Naruto, but he was powerless not to. He slowly shook his head now in disbelief. "I would never have believed it of you. Never. Not you. You're the most loyal person I know, the one who elevates his friends to the highest status possible…and you essentially shat all over her sacrifice and declaration."

Naruto stared. Then got to his feet, a fierce frown of consternation on his face. "Sasuke, no, it wasn't-"

"Do you have any _idea_ how hard that must have been for her? To say that, to put herself out there like that? And you…you just…" Sasuke closed his mouth, grimacing as if he tasted something horrible. When he looked at Naruto again, it was as if he was looking at a stranger. His dark eyes raked Naruto up and down in disdain. "I'm ashamed of you."

"Wha-!"

"You know, it's a good thing I heard about this now. The next person to tell you they love you would probably get the same treatment and it would have come as a big shock."

Naruto's brow cleared. Sasuke wasn't upset over Hinata and his supposed treatment of her. This wasn't about Hinata at all. This was about something a lot closer to home. He glared at where Sasuke was turning away with that condemning look still on his face, suddenly enraged.

"Yeah. Go. Go do your thing and feel all superior, like you usually do," he seethed. Sasuke turned halfway around to look at him. "Not like I'd expect you to understand my side of things. I mean, you're the one who's always right, right? I'm the dumb one. Makes no difference that there was nothing I _could_ say to her. That what she said and did were too big for me to even think about. That saying 'thank you', would have been the ultimate dishonor for us both because it wouldn't have been enough. Nowhere near enough. Forget the fact that she would have expected some kind of similar response from me. Something, even if it was just hope that someday I'd return her feelings. Yeah, forget all that. Forget that I had to leave it alone, because that was the kindest thing I _could_ do. Anything else would have hurt her, and I'd kill myself before doing that."

The look of contempt was certainly wiped from Sasuke's face by the end of this speech. He stood looking thoughtfully at the ground between them, a slight frown on his face. Naruto was past caring, insulted as he'd never been in his life. He started to leave, then swung back.

"Oh, and the _next_ person to say they love me wouldn't go unanswered, just so you know. Not if the next person to say it is who I want it to be. Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't respond to Hinata to give her an answer one way or the other, but she's not the one I've spent four years of my life chasing. She's not the one I've been thinking about day and night for years. Not the one I shared my chakra with, or nursed back to health, or bared my soul to. She's not even the one who really did save me from death. I don't melt when she touches me, and I don't get hard when she says my name. When she looks at me, I know she's not thinking of fucking me, and I certainly don't think about her. My mind's pretty full with one thing, one person, and it _isn't_ _her_. So I think I can be forgiven for not _responding_," he finished with a sneer. "Trust me, the next person to say those words to me would be getting a lot more than silence."

He disappeared.

* * *

><p>When he didn't show up the next day, Sasuke was forced to conclude that he'd done the impossible: offended Naruto. It was good that Naruto didn't show up the following day either, because he needed that time to figure out how the fuck he could have put his foot in his mouth so thoroughly. He'd spoken without thinking, and that was not something he ever did.<p>

A memory surfaced while he sat on the quilt during those days. Sakura, and the way she'd declared herself as he was leaving the village. He'd thanked her more for her willingness to help him with his goals than for confessing her feelings, so really he was just as guilty as Naruto. Worse, since he'd later tried to kill her.

And then there was everything else Naruto had said. Indirectly. About thinking of him, dreaming of him for years. Day and night. He hadn't missed the way Naruto had flung his own words at him either, about melting and getting hard. He kept coming back to that one sentence, though, that last thing Naruto had said, about the next person who confessed their feelings would get a hell of a lot more than silence. And it was clear that the next person had better be Sasuke. There'd been the tiniest hint of a threat in Naruto's words, as if he'd also been saying that after this, it was the only way he'd forgive Sasuke for saying what he'd said.

Had he really said he was ashamed of Naruto? Sasuke was ashamed of _himself_ right then.

But then he got angry. _He'd _never had a problem telling Naruto his feelings. He'd made it clear how he felt, and he was no whining Hyuuga to let the matter drop. Naruto was the one that needed to get with the program.

-oOo

Naruto showed up on the third day, catching Sasuke as he'd been about to go hunting. Sasuke tried to assess the neutral look on Naruto's face, but wasn't given a chance to.

"Figured you strike out for Konoha on your own while I was gone," Naruto said without preamble. "Would have caught up to you. We got lost time to make up." He turned and leapt into the trees.

Grimacing, Sasuke followed. He wasn't about to let this matter be swept under the rug.

Naruto also wanted to talk about it. He _had _been furious, but he was over it now. He'd been over it an hour after he left Sasuke. He'd only stayed away so long in the hopes that Sasuke would come after him. A quick glance behind himself to where Sasuke was following, showed the older boy to be more subdued than usual. He wondered if Sasuke was even sorry. Maybe he thought Naruto was still mad at him? _I'm not apologizing for anything, _Naruto thought as he faced forward again. _Sick of his high and mighty bullshit._

Still, the loss of their halcyon days was a wrench to both of them. Seemed they would never be able to get along smoothly and just be at peace. It was the story of their lives, that they seemed destined to rub each other wrong at every other turn.

At night, they slept apart on opposite sides of the quilt. Naruto missed Sasuke's body something fierce, but refused to be the first to unbend. Sasuke felt that Naruto owed him certain words. Pride assisted him with this reasoning. He supposed he owed Naruto an apology, but that would only come once Naruto had given in. When Naruto came around, he would be ready to show him in a number of ways how sorry he was.

Naruto did indeed break the standoff between them, but not the way Sasuke had imagined or hoped.

* * *

><p>They dropped from the trees they'd been traveling through for weeks now, finally at the end of the interminable forest. They had no idea where they were, but the plain seemed to stretch on forever. Dusk as it was, they couldn't be sure. What had their attention riveted was a farmhouse visible on the horizon. It was dark against the pink and purple sky, no lights visible whatsoever. By unspoken agreement they decided to investigate.<p>

No one answered their knock. The modest gardens around the house seemed to already have been harvested. The house was utterly silent. Naruto found the door unlocked, and guessed that the place was abandoned. He went inside.

Not abandoned, but maybe not lived in year round. A cursory inspection of the two floors revealed clothing in the closets, male and female, and dry goods in the kitchen. There was a cellar with jars of homemade jam and the like, but nothing perishable. There was no firewood anywhere for the large fireplace in the living room downstairs, so maybe this was a summer residence. Winters out here would be harsh, with no village or other people for miles around. Obviously, whoever lived here wasn't rich enough to afford appliances like a fridge or electricity. The bathroom was a pungent outhouse behind the main structure, and the bathtub was a huge, wooden, tin-lined thing that leaned against the kitchen wall.

Naruto had a candle he'd found and lit. He stopped in the living room and turned in a slow circle, taking in the threadbare rug, broken shutters, and cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling.

Sasuke stood by the battered sofa and scooped Moose out of the bag he carried him in whenever they were traveling. He set him on the floor. As he was straightening up, he found Naruto looking at him. Directly looking at him for the first time in weeks.

"I think," Naruto said quietly, "that once we reach Konoha and things are settled for you and everything, that I'm going to take an extended visit to Suna. Granny mentioned once that if the war and everything were ever squared away, I could spend a year there learning how Gaara handles his Kage duties, and then receive the rest of my education directly from her."

Sasuke blinked. "So you're going to wash your hands of me once we reach Konoha, is that it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Naruto didn't hesitate. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I would have done my part. Brought you back. Saw that you weren't executed. I'd finally be free to live my life, all promises kept. Why on earth _should_ I stay? Gimme one good reason."

That was Sasuke's cue. They both knew it. Sasuke thought the top of his head would blow off in rage at the way Naruto was trying to manipulate him. Before he could respond, Naruto went on.

"You know, I've gone pretty far for you, Sasuke. And that was all while you were against me, trying to kill me, running away from me. I've literally died trying to reach you, and you can't even say you're sorry. You can't even do that much, so don't look so surprised at me leaving you. Better than me spending any more time chasing you. I'm done. I see how it is, how this will probably end. You'll probably leave me the way you leave everyone. It's your MO. You left the team, the village, Orochimaru, and even Madara. That's all you do is leave. I'd be stupid to trust that you'd…that you wouldn't eventually leave the village again. Better if I go first, so I don't have to see it."

And just like that, everything was clear to Sasuke. Everything about Naruto that he'd never understood before. How he could be serious and intelligent one moment, and dense as fuck the next. Naruto wasn't dense in the slightest.

He was scared.

Right then, Sasuke understood that the number one loudmouth, unpredictable, indomitable, fearless, and determined ninja lived with some pretty intense insecurities. Judging from the way he'd grown up, and how everyone he'd ever gotten close to seemed to get ripped away from him, Sasuke supposed it wasn't surprising. It explained why he never asked for anything, why he never discussed feelings, and why he classified all relationships under the safe umbrella of friendship.

Naruto didn't want an apology, not really. He just wanted to be reassured. The whole thing with Hinata took on a completely different light now, and Sasuke was doubly ashamed of himself. He should have seen all this sooner. He should have seen the real reason behind why Naruto had chased him so long, so hard, for so many years. Imagining the level of fear Naruto must live with, Sasuke felt his heart undergo an uncharacteristic spasm of pity and protectiveness.

However.

"You haven't given me a chance or a reason to go to the lengths you've gone to for me," he said now. "But I will say this: if you think I'm going to let you walk out on me, you're gravely mistaken. I'm not _letting_ you go anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere. You leave, and I'll be right there shadowing your every move, asshole. I don't give a fuck if you trust me or not, but you don't get to just hand me over and skip out. You wouldn't be running because you're pissed at me anyway, but because of your cowardice. You're too chicken shit to say what needs to be said."

Seeing that Naruto's face was mulish with a stinging comeback, Sasuke went on in a slightly calmer tone. He took a step closer to Naruto.

"I get it, Naruto. Everyone you've ever been attached to in your life has left. Gone. Dead. I've told you in I don't know how many ways, including out right, that you're important to me. But you're not going to trust that, or me, until I say the rest, is that it? Fine. I can be the bigger man here, so listen up, _dobe_." Sasuke closed the distance between them and dragged Naruto's face up to his by a tight handful of his hair. "I love you. There, you happy? I'm not afraid to say it. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. You'll piss me off till I murder you in your sleep, but even so you're not getting rid of me, and I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me you understand."

Naruto, currently dying in a flash fire of emotion that effectively choked off all speech, nodded. He tried to pull their faces together for a kiss, but Sasuke stopped him. "I'm not going to force you to say it back if you're not ready." But he waited.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke pulled him by the hair and kissed him to hide his disappointment. The candle fell to the floor and went out.

"Mmm, gimme another one."

Sasuke tried to do more than that, but Naruto was there, grabbing him in the dark. He pulled Sasuke against him, and lifted him in the full turmoil of his chaotic emotions. The weeks of their separation sharpened their need until it was nigh unbearable. Naruto slung Sasuke over his shoulder, and bounded up the stairs three at a time until he reached the main bedroom. He walked to the bed, and dropped Sasuke onto it.

* * *

><p>For a while, there was only the muffled sound of their kissing as they each tried to take Sasuke's pants off. They touched and groaned, indulging in several moments of hot and heavy foreplay, until Naruto pinned Sasuke beneath him again, and said, "I want it the other way around tonight." He pressed kisses to Sasuke's eyes.<p>

"What, you mean doggy style?" Sasuke latched on to Naruto's chin, sucking briefly.

Naruto left a hickie on Sasuke's jaw. "No, I mean me-on-top style."

"Cowboy?" Sasuke nipped his nose.

"No. I want to, you know…fuck you and shit."

Sasuke reared up on his elbows, dislodging Naruto. _"What?_"

"What?"

Sasuke didn't believe the look of innocence on Naruto's face for an instant. "No."

"Yes," Naruto countered.

"I don't bottom."

Naruto understood the term immediately. "So? You can make an exception."

"Why should I? What we were doing works well enough. Besides, I shouldn't have to say I love you and bottom all in one night. Some payback is in order here."

Naruto stretched out on his stomach beside Sasuke and propped his chin in a hand. He idly traced the pattern on the blanket with one finger. "I guess this means I'm better than you," he commented.

"How so?" He found it very interesting that Naruto had needed the words so badly from him, and yet he himself kept ignoring them. Whatever scars Naruto had suffered from his isolation growing up must be deep indeed, Sasuke thought.

"Well," Naruto drawled. "You're always saying how anything I can do, you can do ten times better. If you can't bottom like I do, then I guess I'm better. You can give it but can't take it. Sad." He yawned, as if the discussion was over, and put his head down on his arms.

Sasuke studied him. Naruto's bronzed ass looked white in the moonlight. He stared at it. "We're talking about just this one time, right?"

Naruto was sitting up at once. "If that's all you can handle, I understand. Not everyone is as strong as me and can take-"

"Stop trying to use psychology on me. You suck at it. I'm being serious. You just want to do this once? Do I have that right?"

"Why does it have to be only once? As many times as you've fucked me I should get-"

"Not everyone likes it the other way around."

"How would you know? You've only done it the one way with me." Seeing the way Sasuke avoided his eyes, Naruto frowned. "Wait…I _am_ the only guy you've been with, right?"

Sasuke's face went blank, but he had nothing to hide. "There was a boy. Orochimaru paid him to service me." He studied Naruto's frown, wondering if this would come between them when they'd just made up. "He meant nothing to me. He was just a warm body."

It gave Naruto a nauseated feeling to imagine Sasuke touching someone else the way he touched him. He swallowed hard. "Did you love him?"

"Not remotely."

"Oh." That was different then. "Did you bottom for him?"

"No," Sasuke admitted, "but I know I won't like it."

Naruto was silent, looking down for a few moments. Then his face cleared. "So it's like you're a virgin too. That ass is _mine_. I'm claiming it here and now." When Sasuke just continued to stare at him, he added, "Come on, please?"

"Why do you want to do this so much?"

Now Naruto reddened self-consciously. "Because. It feels amazing when you do it to me. I just want to make you feel the same way. To show you how much I…want to please you," he finished in embarrassment.

It wasn't the answer Sasuke expected. _He's too fucked up to say he loves me._ There was really no response he could make to that. Left without a ready comeback, he was caught gaping at Naruto.

"I mean, we're sharing everything about ourselves, right? No more drama?" Naruto pressed. "So why can't you share this with me too?"

Sasuke stalled. "So…you're not upset about the other boy?"

"What other boy?"

_He plays dumb when something hurts, _Sasuke understood in a flash of insight_. _"And this is just this one time?"

"If it has to be, I'll take what I can get."

"Fine. On one condition."

"Name it." Naruto bounced closer in his happiness at winning.

"If I 'share' this with you, I get something in return."

"What?"

"Rimming."

Naruto wracked his brains, but could not match an act to the word. Must be something new, then. "Fine. So we have a deal?"

Sasuke chewed his bottom lip a moment. "Yeah, okay. Deal."

Naruto was on him at once, pressing him back against the pillows. "I'm glad you agreed," he whispered. He let his engorged cock rest against Sasuke's thigh. "I'm dying to show you that you are not, in fact, the _bigger_ man."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry. I suck. I couldn't reasonably put everything in one last chapter and have it make a lick of sense. This part here very obviously deals with Naruto and Sasuke coming to terms with the events depicted at the end of last chap. The rest of the fic deals with Konoha and the things waiting for them there. Two totally different energies. So, though 82% of you voted on my poll to leave the last chap long as hell, I just couldn't. So I'm sorry.

Happy holidays.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Before Sasuke could comment on whether or not his size was inferior, Naruto surprised him yet again by backing off. He watched as Naruto carefully lay beside him, head supported in his hand, and proceed to stare at him. Actually, he was fine with the staring; he doubted Naruto would be much better at topping than he himself had been when he'd fucked Naruto in the shack. Mostly, though, the staring gave him a chance to analyze Naruto…who was being serious again. Interesting things tended to come out of Naruto's mouth whenever he wasn't playing dumb, and Sasuke suddenly wanted to hear whatever was coming very much.

He wondered just to what extent Naruto pretended. There was definitely some natural stupidity there, but nowhere near as much as Naruto led most people to believe. Sasuke remembered how Naruto seemed to be at his most idiotic around girls, and wondered just how bad the rejections had hurt. Probably a lot. But whenever shit got real, Naruto could be depended upon to handle his business, and that was the real Naruto at work. The serious Naruto. He spent the time watching Naruto stare at him remembering all the times Naruto had seemed to display a stroke of brilliance.

The minutes dragged out, and still Naruto said nothing. _What's he thinking?_

* * *

><p>Naruto's thoughts were actually fairly complicated, at least for him. He'd panicked a bit when Sasuke said the words. Acted stupid, didn't say them back. Brought Sasuke up here and proceeded to act just the way he always did, but that wasn't how he <em>felt. <em>He didn't know how to go about even identifying how he felt, it was so convoluted, but he tried. He did want to top Sasuke, that much was true, but he wanted his mind clear before he did. He wanted to start fresh with Sasuke, without his usual crap getting in the way. So he thought. And he stared while he thought.

_I guess I'm in the abyss now. _It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. He'd thought what was down there would be a bunch of stuff that would swallow him whole. Instead it was just Sasuke. Sasuke and the love Sasuke had for him. And him with his own love for Sasuke. It did have the potential to swallow him, if he let it, but it hadn't done so yet.

Which brought him to the next thing: At some point he was going to have to give in and accept the fact that he was totally bugshit, no-going-back, head over heels in love with Sasuke. He knew this. He could lie here, and stare at that gorgeous face, and understand on a wholly intellectual level that he'd loved Sasuke since he was twelve. He hadn't known it back then, hadn't really known it until Sasuke had left the village, but that wasn't the point. The point was that even if he _knew_ it, he wasn't _submitting_ to it. He took a moment to try and understand how he could be aware of his love, accept the fact of it, and yet not give in to it. He couldn't understand. It was too much for him.

But he did understand _why _he wasn't giving in, and this was what had him silent and thoughtful as the minutes ticked by. He couldn't willingly, consciously, open himself up to the kind of pain he knew Sasuke had the power to inflict on him. He guessed that once he did, _if_ he did, being in the abyss would be as terrifying as he'd thought. _Then_ he'd be lost. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to end up grieving if anything went wrong between him and Sasuke. And now he knew he really was a coward, just like Sasuke'd said. He preferred to think of it as self-preservation.

Did he feel bad? Yes, he supposed he did. He felt guilty for not being able to tell Sasuke what he wanted to hear. And he was humbled. Humbled beyond the expression of it at Sasuke loving him, at Sasuke's sworn oath never to leave him. If that oath was anything like his promise to avenge his brother had been, then Naruto was stuck with Sasuke for life. This knowledge, and the possession of such devotion from the one who was center of his existence, was enough to sustain him through his fears. To maybe give him the strength to let go and give in…in time. He just needed time, needed to see how he and Sasuke would fare once they were back in the village. Until then, though, there was right now. Tonight. And a little something that needed to be explained.

"Sasuke?"

The black eyes were alert. "What."

"I know I said the next person to tell me they love me wouldn't get silence, but-"

Sasuke stopped him. "I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"Trust me. I do."

Naruto dropped his eyes a moment, then looked at Sasuke again. "Well…this is my answer. Topping, I mean. For now. Until I can really answer you."

"Understood."

He saw that Sasuke did. There was no mocking superiority or condescension in those dark eyes. Just…acceptance. Understanding. Naruto looked away, then got off the bed when he saw he wouldn't be able to control himself. He left the room, saying he'd be back with more candles.

-oOo-

Once he'd shut the door behind himself, he scrubbed viciously at his tears. _You can't keep being a dickless crybaby around him. Sac up and deal, already. Fuck._

Why did Sasuke have to be so wonderful? Naruto thought about this as he hunted for candles in the cellar. Sasuke was the biggest asshole in the history of assholery, no doubt, but that pretty much made his better moments all the more endearing. Naruto pulled up short at this thought. Why _did_ he love Sasuke? As noted, the guy was a jerk.

_But sometimes he's not._ There was more to Sasuke than he knew about. More than he could probably learn in one lifetime, he guessed. It was embarrassing to discover just how eager he was to learn all there was to know about Sasuke. But it _really _discomfited him whenever Sasuke was nice to him. He didn't know how to react to it (hence the whole mess with Sasuke's declaration), and he recognized it as a potent weapon in Sasuke's arsenal. A weapon that had the power to completely destroy all his resistance to full submission to his feelings.

He didn't know how they were going to get through this, he really didn't. But that was for later. Right now, he had business to attend to.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Naruto creep back into the room with an apologetic look in his blue eyes. "Found some big ones," Naruto said. "Do the honors?" He held several tall candles out to him.<p>

Once they were lit and distributed to the corners of the room, Naruto came to the foot of the bed and just stood there. Sasuke was interested to note how much depth candlelight gave to Naruto's filthy hair, still visibly blonde. He was still looking at it when Naruto crawled up and settled beside him once more.

They spent some time staring at each other.

On the night Naruto had said he needed Sasuke, that he wanted Sasuke to get rough with him, there had been an awareness between them of things unspoken. Here, too, there was an awareness, but the things had already been spoken. This awareness was of something bigger: the rest of their lives and how they would proceed from this point onwards. They rather thought it would be a step back to pretend that this arrangement wasn't to the death, or that there could be anything less than complete commitment to each other.

-oOo-

Naruto wished he could be as unafraid as Sasuke appeared to be. He settled for touching him.

He'd never had Sasuke just lay still like this. It gave him a chance to explore all the pretty parts of him at his leisure, and he took full advantage of the opportunity. He reached out a finger and traced first one silky black brow, then the other. He ran the tip of his finger over the thick eyelashes and down the perfectly straight nose. He followed the outline of Sasuke's lips, really considering for the first time how wide and bold they were, how perfectly shaped. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of those lips.

The hair was something he'd spent no small amount of time admiring. He couldn't remember daydreaming about Sakura's hair, ever, but Sasuke's hair drew his hand now and he ran his fingers through it, even dirty as it was. It was a little coarser than his own, but incredibly dense. He brushed it from Sasuke's brow, examining that fair expanse, before letting his hand play with the small shell of Sasuke's ear.

Deliberately, unhurriedly, he turned Sasuke's jaw so that they were face to face. Sasuke's eyes were calm and reassuring. They glittered in the candlelight. When Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke smiled back. Naruto leaned down and kissed him.

Sasuke's lips were warm. He'd never thought about it before, but it occurred to Naruto now that Sasuke's kisses tasted like security and safety. Like promises kept, and fears held at bay. He _belonged_ in Sasuke's kisses. He was at home in them. Really home. These complex thoughts skimmed the surface of his mind for half a second before his raging emotions rose up and swallowed them. He thought no more.

He felt. He felt the way Sasuke turned toward him when he settled his body against his. He felt the way Sasuke's hands, already warm, turned hot and ran up and down his arms. He felt the vibrations in Sasuke's chest when he dropped kisses there, and then the soft moans when he dug his teeth in and bit him.

He felt grateful when Sasuke's body went limp as he massaged his limbs. He felt laughter bubble inside him at discovering that Sasuke had a weakness for having his toes licked. He felt surprise at hearing Sasuke's request to have his hair pulled. No wonder Sasuke was always yanking on his. Apparently, the freak had some kind of hair-pulling fixation.

There was more. He felt a sort of wild, elemental excitement at gliding Sasuke's penis into his mouth. The musky, slightly salty flavor had his own shaft steely with intent. The velvety smoothness of Sasuke's tip felt divine against his tongue. He felt the way the large vein beneath the appendage beat strongly in his mouth, felt the way Sasuke swelled and swelled as he sucked hard and fast, swelled until he finally burst down Naruto's throat with a cry he muffled with his forearm. Naruto felt his excitement spiral upward sharply, leaving him breathless, at getting this first taste of Sasuke's cum. No wonder Sasuke seemed to like it; it wasn't so much the taste as the sheer magnitude of how personal the act of swallowing was.

Sasuke was sweaty afterwards. Naruto rubbed this moisture into Sasuke's heated skin as he made his way up the quivering abs and heaving chest. He felt Sasuke's heart galloping against his own when he stretched out full length on top of him. Felt Sasuke's warm, uneven breath wash across his face as he closed the distance between their mouths.

He felt almost shy with how many kisses he gave Sasuke that night. Must have been a thousand. He started off slow, kissing him full on the mouth. He let his tongue play with Sasuke's, plunging it deep into the warm recesses of his mouth before slowly withdrawing it, over and over, in a stirring kiss that mimicked what he'd be doing later with the rest of his body. Sasuke squirmed beneath him, hugged him closer. Naruto pulled away only so he could shower the rest of Sasuke's body with the same adoration. Kisses everywhere. Soft-lipped kisses against the backs of Sasuke's shoulders, on the nape of his neck, on the delicate skin of his inner elbows. He kissed behind Sasuke's knees, kissed his hips, the skin beneath his navel. He kissed his palms, his chest, his eyes, his nose, and yes, his mouth. He lay on Sasuke full length and indulged them both in long, slow kisses. Hard, hungry kisses. Soft kisses. Wet kisses. Deep kisses. Endless kisses.

And when Sasuke turned over and rested his head on his folded arms, Naruto felt powerful. He took hold of his throbbing cock, set it against the sweating, contracting pucker of Sasuke's ass, and felt the power of his shattering love and desire pulsing strongly within him. When he slid his hard length into the tight constriction of Sasuke's body, he felt as close to Heaven as he was ever likely to get.

Once he was in, he needed a moment. The heat and friction of Sasuke's ass was so intense that Naruto had to lean his forehead between Sasuke's shoulder blades for a few seconds. His breathing was harsh and ragged, gusting in and out of him irregularly. He was pleased to see that Sasuke also seemed to be struggling; he had his lips skinned back from his clenched teeth, one hand splayed and braced against the headboard, the other bent and clutching the side of the mattress. After a few motionless moments, Naruto leveraged himself up and supported his weight on his hands.

He could tell it hurt Sasuke, just as the tightness hurt him as well, but Sasuke didn't complain. Naruto paused often, giving them both time to adjust; he _was_ thicker than Sasuke, if not necessarily longer. He was leaking heavily at the exquisite quality of the pleasure. As long as he'd spent on foreplay, well over an hour, he and Sasuke were both _swamped_ with pleasure, but now that they were joined it seemed to double, then triple, then whizz along their nerve-endings as things finally became lubricated enough to afford smooth movement. A grunting sigh left Sasuke from between his teeth. They stopped a moment, Sasuke turned onto his back, and then Naruto entered him again, this time able to sink in completely. Sasuke stiffened on a gasp, then relaxed around Naruto. Naruto, now more accustomed to the sensation, instinctively picked up the pace. Nothing crazy, but his hips rolled back and forth without hesitation.

-oOo-

For a time, a considerable time, there was only the faint squeak of the bedsprings and their breathing. Sasuke's bottom lip remained caught between his teeth, and Naruto's brows were knit in concentration. Sasuke's knees were bent and spread wide, and Naruto continued to support himself on his braced arms.

But then nature took its course. The pleasure, operating at a steady, insistent simmer in them up to this point, now began to climb and twist. It drove Naruto to move faster and harder, and Sasuke to arch as each thrust pushed him closer and closer to release. They both held back, but for different reasons. Sasuke felt, absurdly, that to come would be to admit the startling thing he'd discovered tonight, but he didn't see how he could avoid it. Eyes glassy, he glared up at Naruto.

"You going to fuck me all night, or w-what?" he panted.

Just as breathless, Naruto grinned. "Figured since this is a one-time deal I should make the most of it." Then, seeing the way Sasuke's cheeks flushed red, and the sweat that ran down his temples, he asked, "Neh…is it good, Sasuke?"

Sasuke refused to answer. He threaded his fingers through the hair falling over Naruto's brow, combing it back, pushing Naruto's head up. His other hand had a death grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"I only ask because you seem to be liking it," Naruto added. "Which means I might get to top again. Will I?" He deliberately gave an extra hard thrust.

A strangled shout was Sasuke's answer to that thrust. He tightened his hand in Naruto's hair, teeth firmly clamped together.

"Tell me I'm not topping again," Naruto panted, keeping up the brutal pace. "Say it."

"Grrzfuck…yougzzh…" Sasuke had to close his eyes at the impact of Naruto's retaliation.

Naruto leaned down close to Sasuke's face. "You don't say it within the next three seconds, I'm assuming I can top you whenever I want. Three…" His own orgasm was perilously close to exploding free. He cranked up the pace yet again, practically pulverizing Sasuke's ass. "I mean it, Sasuke"

"Hah…huh…holy…sh-_shit_," Sasuke gulped. "F-hucking ease up, already!"

"I'll ease up when you tell me I can't top you again. Two…"

"Ass…hole…" This was bitten out with a look Naruto pegged as being somewhere between murderous and half insane with pleasure.

"You like this," Naruto wheezed. He gave a powerful, full-body thrust, nearly crashing Sasuke's skull through the headboard. "You know it." _Thrust. _"I know it." _Thrust_. "And that means you'll be bottoming for me whenever I want. Time's up."

And with that, Naruto drove himself forward a final time, head thrown back, mouth open as he finally let himself come. He filled Sasuke's ass completely, the weeks without sex making his climax long and hard. His entire body bucked against Sasuke's, again and again. Somewhere at the outskirts of his floundering mind he was aware of Sasuke shooting a hot load against his stomach, of the spurts matching his own for a bit, of Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist and squeezing hard enough to make his ribs creak. Then he felt Sasuke hooking a strong hand behind his neck and yanking him down.

Finally, after the last slump and sigh, all was sweet, dark oblivion and sleep.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had Shizune adjust the space heater so that it was closer to her desk. The weather was frigid most mornings than not now, with frost covering the ground and making people hurry about their errands in the streets. Konoha was far from fully rebuilt, but it was coming along. Definitely coming along, she thought as she sipped her coffee. Her eyes skipped to the other occupants in the room. They were permanent fixtures in her office these days.<p>

The Shinobi Alliance was no more, but there were talks underway about possibly uniting all the major countries under one ruler. These talks were tentative at best. Tsunade felt they were a long way away from such a union, as did the rest of the Kage. Regardless, this possibility kept them all in Konoha, ostensibly to feel out such a development.

The real reason, of course, was that news of Naruto making his way home with Sasuke had spread. The Raikage had managed to unite the other three Kage into insisting on being present when Uchiha Sasuke was brought in, and attending, even participating in, his trial and sentence. Out-voted and outnumbered, Tsunade could do nothing to stop this, but as a civilian of Konoha, Sasuke's ultimate sentence would be delivered and carried out by her. She made sure that this fact was clear and uncontested by her peers. They had grudgingly agreed to this, but they refused to remove themselves from her office whenever she was present, and at least one of them escorted her while she attended to other duties. She knew damned well that this was in hopes of someone being present in case Naruto sent on additional communication. They wanted first hand knowledge of when precisely he'd be arriving.

If Naruto's letters were any indication, the boy had grown. She had a very sketchy idea of what had gone on in the nine months he'd been away, but whatever it was she could tell that the Naruto who'd left would not be the one returning. Above all else, she sensed a tone to his letters, a new and more potent attachment to Sasuke. And she knew it would spell trouble if she didn't handle it correctly. There was no telling how much stronger he'd become while he'd been away, but she did not want things to come down to a fight between the village taking Sasuke and Naruto refusing to give him up. Provoked, Naruto would prove too powerful to subdue without serious loss of life…and if Sasuke supported Naruto, as the letters seemed to indicate, they may have to engage both of them and that…that was not a scenario she wanted to consider. She shuddered at the thought.

"Tsunade-sama, if you need another heater…" Shizune murmured, seeing her shiver.

Tsunade waved her hand at her, but pushed her mug across the desk for a refill. Unabashed, she poured a healthy dollop of _sake_ into the dark liquid. Shizune colored in shame on her behalf, but Tsunade boldly met the other eyes in the room and dared them to say something about the early hour.

Onoki grunted, but held out his own mug for some as well.

Tsunade resumed her thoughts. Naruto had said he was bringing in Sasuke peacefully. She would have to trust that, and trust him. The situation had the potential to become very sticky, but that's what she was here for; to navigate sticky situations. In an effort to predict Naruto's arrival with some accuracy, she'd sent back a reply to his latest correspondence, the one demanding that ramen be ready and waiting for him. She smiled, remembering her answering note.

_Naruto,_

_As you know, the village is still getting back on its feet. Ramen might be hard to come by, but I will do my best. So that it is piping hot and ready to eat when you come, please send a toad to tell me when you're a day's walk from Konoha. Even better would be foreknowledge of the hour you're arriving. I'll make sure to have the ramen waiting._

_The Fifth._

She'd had no reply yet, but she'd only sent the letter four days ago. Her guests knew she'd sent it and were now waiting, as she was, for Naruto's reply.

Outside, it began snowing.

* * *

><p>It was their shivers that woke them. They had the bed's flimsy blanket, topped by their own heavy quilt, firmly tucked around themselves, and still the wind howled through gaps in the windows and the door downstairs. Sasuke peeked over the edge of the blanket, unsurprised to feel Moose beneath the blanket with him and wedged in the space behind his bent knees. The animal was trembling violently.<p>

"Oh…God." Naruto's morning greeting was broken by the sound of his chattering teeth. "What the fuck? Was it this cold yesterday?"

It hadn't been. The weather had been nippy, but nothing like this. "Looks like a cold front blew in over night. Lie still."

Naruto complied, then groaned as Sasuke's hands heated to a temperature that had them nice and toasty within minutes. They thawed out by degrees, and Moose relaxed against Sasuke's thighs. "Wheew," Naruto sighed. "_Much_ better."

They watched isolated flakes drift down beyond the window, listened to their stomachs growl, and thought of last night. They were content to remain in their spooning position, starving, until the need to hit the outhouse finally overrode their comfort. Sasuke watched his breath turn white in the air and grimaced. "We need clothes." They couldn't continue to go around with only their ragged pants, not in this weather.

Whoever lived here was a small man. His pants were short on them both, and the shirts were tight, but it was better than nothing. They did not consider the woman's clothing. Both boys had been going barefoot for months, having outgrown their sandals, and the farmer's shoes were likewise too small. The trip to the outhouse was made as quickly as possible.

-oOo-

A comfortable silence settled between them as Naruto later sent a clone off to chop wood, and Sasuke raided the cellar for food. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace by the time they were sitting down to a feast of several cans of sardines, jars of apricot jam, and endless boxes of several kinds of crackers. They licked the cans and jars clean, and not a crumb remained of the crackers when they were done.

Surprisingly enough, considering the night they'd just had, the weather effectively cooled their hormones. For the first time in months, and in absence of any ongoing argument between them, they were alert and clear-headed. They sat before the fire and discussed plans.

"Snow's still coming down," Naruto said with a glance at the window. "Not sure where we are, but Granny asked me to tell her exactly when we'd be arriving, and to send my letter when we were a day out. You got any idea?"

Sasuke let a few strands of Naruto's hair fall though his fingers, thinking. "Pretty sure we're somewhere northwest of Earth Country. If we traveled hard southeast we should hit Konoha in about a week. Ten days, if you factor in avoiding Earth Jounin on patrol and ANBU."

Half sprawled in Sasuke's lap and reclining against his chest, Naruto nodded. "I say we push it."

"Agreed. Weather's not really conducive to sex outdoors."

"And I don't relish the thought of ANBU watching us do it."

"There is that."

"Today?"

"Yeah. I found a knapsack in the cellar and filled it with food and water."

"Okay." Naruto took a deep breath. He was reluctant to leave this moment in time. He was safe and warm in Sasuke's arms, with a roof over his head, and food in his belly. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You know what this house makes me think of?"

"What?"

"Konoha. And where we're going to live."

"Oh…Pain destroyed the village, didn't he? Everything?"

"Completely totaled it. It was The Village Hidden in the Hole. There were tents and stuff up last time I was there."

"But Tsunade said they're re-building."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's a place for everyone to live. We'll probably be assigned tents if you're not jailed."

"And if I _am_ jailed?"

"I'd be in there with you, trust."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then tents, like I said."

"Tents."

"Well… maybe _a_ tent?"

"As in live together."

Naruto dropped his eyes. "That's the general idea."

"As in room mates?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"…No."

"What, then?" Sasuke wished he knew the exact date. This day and yesterday would live on in his memory as the most interesting days he'd ever experienced with Naruto. It never, repeat, _never_ got old seeing just how uncomfortable Naruto got with any unadorned talk about intimacy. Especially now that he understood it. It was a paradox, the way Naruto loved everyone, yet could not admit to being in love with one person. How he needed love more than anyone Sasuke had ever known, and yet was unable to accept it completely. "If not friends, then what?" he pressed.

Naruto shrugged uneasily. "Maybe we could…" He tilted his head back and caught the way Sasuke's eyes were unblinking and challenging him. "What do you think we could be?"

"What do you _want_ us to be?"

"Well, I'm not the kind of person who has a boyfriend."

"I suppose that just leaves lovers."

"That's the same thing."

"Where is all this going?"

"I just wondered how things would be once we got back, is all. Being here in this house…it feels like what you said. Like we're lovers, or boyfriends."

"Is it a bad feeling?"

Naruto moved his hand back and forth. "Not bad, not good. Weird."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know that I like people seeing me as your boyfriend. But…"

"But?"

"But…I can't take the thought of not being around you all the time."

"Neither can I."

Naruto waged a private war with himself, before coming to a decision. "I guess it doesn't matter what people think," he said in a low voice. "Because like it or not we _are_ lovers, and I'm not letting you out of my sight once we hit the village."

Smiling into the bright, shaggy hair, Sasuke hugged him close.

* * *

><p>Considering that the next people they intended to see was The Hokage and whoever else happened to be in attendance, the decision to leave the house was one that required some preparation. The first order of business was a bath.<p>

In the bedroom they'd spent the night in was a full-length mirror. Both boys had stood staring at their reflection for nearly an hour, unable to reconcile their knowledge of themselves with the two young men staring back at them. Their shoulders were broad and heavy with muscle. Their hands were large and rough, their bodies sinewy with additional muscle, and tanned from exposure to the elements. Their hair was a mess. Long and tangled, and completely filthy. Sasuke's scar was a long, deep pink line that ran from his right shoulder to under the left side of his ribcage, front and back. There was a light furring of hair on both chests, and the pants they'd been wearing for months stopped just below their knees, attesting to their vertical growth. It was noted that Sasuke topped Naruto by an inch or two.

While Naruto filled the great wooden tub from the water pump outside the house, Sasuke located a comb, a brush, hair oil, and nail clippers in a dresser drawer. He also found a rough towel and a cake of soap. By the time Naruto lugged the full tub of water into the house, he had these things lined up on the kitchen table.

"You know you could have used a bucket to fill the tub gradually instead of carrying that heavy thing like that, right?" Sasuke asked.

"This was quicker."

Sasuke helped him set it on the floor without spilling too much water. It was then left to him to heat the water, which he did by heating the tin lining in the tub. Once the water was scalding, they both sank in by inches, hissing and wincing as their skin turned red. They bore the pain, conscious of how precious hot water was, and the fact that this was their first bath in perhaps a year. Their first real bath. Besides, the house was freezing.

Sasuke took up a jug he'd set beside the grooming supplies and dipped in in the water. Naruto had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling as it was dumped over his head. He was maliciously happy to see that Sasuke likewise bit back his cry of pain when his own head was doused. They didn't have long to suffer; the frigidity of the house soon cooled the water until it was merely hot.

Seeing as the tub was a nice roomy affair, they had no trouble washing simultaneously. Sasuke did the honors of scrubbing Naruto's hair with the soap until it squeaked and vice versa. They took turns yanking the comb through one another's tangles until the thing snapped. Then they used the brush. They cut each other's finger and toe nails. When they were done, they dried each other, and put on the clothes they'd set out beforehand.

It wasn't much. They'd been able to find a shirt and a pair of heavy-duty pants each. There was no footwear to be had, so they wrapped their feet in rags and cut up a section of the rug in the living room to act as soles. They had no cloaks. At the end of these extensive preparations, the snow was falling more heavily than before. They stared at it morosely from the living room window. They'd freeze to death in that.

"Oh! I just had a great idea!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke glared. He didn't like being startled.

"We can travel by toad." Naruto made an odd humming sound that Sasuke interpreted as excitement. "Actually, we could have done it when we were at the shack and been in Konoha _months_ ago-"

"But then we wouldn't have had the time to get…acquainted," Sasuke interposed when he understood. "And if given a choice, I would choose the way we traveled over getting in some toad's mouth."

"Yeah, all the sex was great," Naruto grinned. "It's just, I don't feel like traveling in that." He jerked his thumb at the window.

Sasuke had to agree. The snow was now piling up on the windowsill. "Fine. But don't put us right outside Konoha's gates."

"Nah. I'll set us down a day's run from there. Ready?"

Sasuke hefted their knapsack of food, now unnecessary, and put moose in his carrying sack. Naruto fetched their other bag of belongings. Their quilt was wrapped around them both as they stepped outside.

The toad Naruto summoned was none other than Gamakichi. There was some light banter between him and Naruto, but eventually Gamakichi unfurled his tongue and allowed Sasuke and Naruto to bound along it and into his mouth. He was gone a moment later.

* * *

><p>Sasuke examined their new campsite and cloaked it while Naruto said his goodbyes to the toad. He was privately grateful that the quilt had kept most of the beast's slobber off of them, but now the quilt was a sodden mess unfit for use. He threw it down in disgust.<p>

"Think ANBU is patrolling near here?" Naruto asked when Gamakichi had disappeared. They were near the outskirts of Fire Country.

"I don't know." But Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at the disquieting feel of being in an inhabited land once again. He could all but feel the invisible weight of people and society all around him; these woods were tamer, the wildlife absent. Even the smell was different.

The canopy of trees kept the worst of the snow off the ground. They built a fire. The quilt was reluctantly used to make a very basic tent near the fire. Both boys sat huddled near the flames for warmth. Even with Sasuke's heated hands around Naruto, they were still chilled to the bone. They were even too cold to eat, since this would mean uncurling from their frozen postures to open the knapsack. Once Naruto sent his letter off to Tsunade, they did not move. Finally unable to stand the wind another second, they did crawl into the meager shelter of their tent, where they pressed an equally frozen Moose between their chests, and attempted to cultivate heat that way. Sasuke's hands helped.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto said around his chattering teeth some time later. Conversation was the only thing to distract him from his wretchedness. Sex was out of the question. Neither felt remotely amorous in this weather.

"What."

"Why'd you go on and on about me only topping you one time when you obviously liked it?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. "I didn't think I _would_ like it."

"So you did? It was good?"

"Actually…it was incredible," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto didn't jump up and shout as he wanted to, since that would waste body heat, but he did snuggle closer to Sasuke. "Ha. So then I get to top you whenever I want, right?"

"No." Sasuke felt his muscles beginning to loosen as the wind died down and warmth gradually began accumulating between them. "But I'll allow it within reason."

"Which means…?"

"If I ask for it."

"That sounds like you actually _plan_ on asking for it. How come? I can't believe I was _that_ good."

_Trust me, you were. _But Sasuke thought about the question for several minutes. "I guess it's…how you touch me."

"Huh?"

"You don't know how accurate you were when you said your topping was the answer to my declaration last night. I know you love me, Naruto. No, don't fidget, it's too cold dammit. I'm serious. If I didn't know it long before last night, the way you took your time with me would have been a dead giveaway. I never spend that kind of time on foreplay. How you touched me…all of me, even uninteresting parts…I could feel your love- stop _fidgeting!_ Fuck, can't you feel how close we are to freezing?- It was all over your face, in how you looked at me, how you kissed me…so yeah, if that's what you topping is like, I'm all for it. Plus…"

Mortified beyond belief, Naruto hunched his shoulders against whatever else was coming. "What?"

"You topping isn't a psychological thing with you, the way it sort of is with me and probably other guys. You're not thinking about dominating me…though that shit you pulled near the end won't go unmet. You're just thinking about how much you want me and love me. I like that."

"Oh. Fag."

"Oh, I'm a fag now? Because I'm not ashamed to say how I feel to you? Coward."

"Fudgepacker."

"Wuss."

Naruto giggled. "So the deal's off then?"

Sasuke thought of tasting Naruto's ass and smirked in the dark. "Not a chance. You're paying me for my submission last night. _And _that shit you pulled at the end."

"And when am I supposed to be making this payment?"

"Once things are dealt with in the village and I know one way or the other if-" _If I'm going to die. _"If I'm going to jail. It'll be something for me to look forward to."

There was some grumbling from Naruto, but surprisingly enough, he didn't ask for an explanation regarding rimming. There was more silence, the occasional gust of wind, and the feel of Moose twitching between them before settling down. Sasuke judged Naruto to be almost asleep by the even sound of his breathing. The idiot could sleep under any circumstance, a fact Sasuke found envious. He was kept awake with anxiety he'd been hiding well for the entire day, and thoughts of tomorrow.

"Naruto."

"Mmh?" Naruto smacked his lips. He roused himself enough to complain. "Was almost sleeping."

"I want to say something."

"M'kay." There was a loud yawn.

"I just want to say that in case someone takes me out tomorrow against Tsunade's orders that…that I would have been good to you."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He slowly tipped his head in the dark to stare in the direction of Sasuke's voice, which was now starting to sound agitated.

"I mean, I know I'm a shit, but… Well, just in case I _don't_ die tomorrow or anytime in the near future…and if you ever get over your fears enough to trust me with all the other parts of you…your heart, I mean…I just want you to know that I wouldn't have broken it. I would have taken care of it…as…as if it was my own little precious…thing. Because you are…and it is. So-"

Naruto reared up, completely dislodging the quilt so that it got caught in the wind and was whisked away. Moose squealed high and shrilly, bolting off into night. Naruto then balled up his fist and clouted Sasuke across the side of his head with all the force in his body. Sasuke crashed into a tree.

Stunned and seeing double, Sasuke was vaguely aware of Naruto storming up to him and screaming down at him, spit flying. It slowly occurred to him that Naruto was upset. Furious, to be exact. He stared upward at his red face, making sense of the garbled tirade with an effort.

"-trying to do, give me a fucking stroke! _I'm not letting anything happen to, do you hear me?_ Anyone touches you and they are _dead! DEAD! _They'll have to go through me, and Kyuubi, and-" Naruto was hysterical, eyes bulging. He was momentarily unable to speak. When Sasuke stirred, he seemed to come to his senses a bit and dropped to his knees. He dragged Sasuke into a tight embrace, burying his face in his hair. "_Never_. I'm _never_ leaving your side once we get there, so don't think stupid shit like that, 'kay?"

"If you ever hit me like that again, I'll break your fucking arm," Sasuke said against Naruto's shoulder. "Fucking asshole. I was trying to say something to you, and-"

Naruto pulled back and looked Sasuke deep in the eyes. He held Sasuke's face to shut him up. "Don't scare me, Sasuke. Please. I…I know h-how you feel about me. Really, I do, but when you say stuff like that it scares me so bad I can't even _think_. And I need to be clear-headed. I ain't the brightest bulb in the box as it is, so don't fuck with my head like that, okay? Just don't. Please."

Sasuke hadn't forgotten Naruto's fears. Losing each other was probably the biggest one. But still. "I don't want anything to go unsaid between us. Just in case. I don't want things to end up like how they did with me and my brother. He didn't tell me he loved me until it was too late. If he'd said it sooner, when he was still alive…if I'd known how much I meant to him… We have no idea how things will progress once we hit the village, and it'll be out of our hands once we get there."

Naruto's face crumpled. He could feel the pressure to tell Sasuke what he wanted to hear, but he couldn't. Even now, he just couldn't. He forced himself to take a deep breath for control. "Listen to me," he said. "We don't have to do this. We can go back. To that house. Or the shack, if you want. We can force Granny to meet us there and give us her assurances from her own mouth. Whatever you want. Whatever makes you feel safe._" God, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I still can't say it!_

Sasuke stared into the blue eyes made nearly black by the lack of light. "It's not a question of feeling safe. I'm not helpless. But I have to _act_ helpless, or I'll fuck up this one shot I have to acquit myself. If I retaliate or resist in any way, that's it. They'll bury me. I don't feel unsafe, I just don't trust where I'm going. I trust _you_. So we'll go on."

Naruto nodded, tugging Sasuke back in for a hard hug. "Okay. Then please, let me do my thing and don't think about assassins or anything like that." When he felt Sasuke nod against his shoulder, he closed his eyes briefly, but worked up the nerve to mumble, "And you already have my heart, you jerk." Not great. Not the words Sasuke wanted to hear, but better than nothing.

Too frozen to go hunting for their quilt, they remained huddled by the fire, rocking back and forth in numb, frightful misery.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Once again, to fit everything into one last chap felt stupid. It was coming off as nonsensical, and ultimately it struck me as being just plain lazy. Apologies.

**As for the reviewer called Jen, I'll just say this:** When I write about sex for hours, it isn't one continuous penetration, but off and on for that length of time. It is indeed possible, as I write from experience. As personal as it is, I have known guys to climax repeatedly...as in more than once an hour. One Palestinian was able to do so every 15 minutes. Humans are a delightfully varied species, with a multitude of capabilities, so don't come up to me and _inform_ me of what is and isn't possible. Also? My characters do not ALL become obsessed with sex. I don't know about you, but when a person is in love, and they start having sex with that love interest, that's pretty much all they want to do for awhile, depending on the age of the person. I'm talking real love, not a crush or an infatuation. Again, I write from experience. Lastly, I appreciate you reading and leaving your thoughts. Constructive criticism is both useful and necessary, but I try to bring pleasure to my readers. If that's not happening for you, then please feel free to read something more to your liking.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

They didn't move from where they sat rocking back and forth until the sun was well above the horizon, they'd thawed out the tiniest bit, and Moose had found his way back to them and into their laps. Even then, they waited a little longer, until the sun strengthened and glittered on the snow.

Naruto quietly asked if they should try to find the quilt. Sasuke said no. Then Sasuke asked if Naruto wanted to eat before they set out, and Naruto said yes. Little things like that, pointless questions, making a show of straightening their clothes, smoothing their hair, and checking Moose five different times to make sure he was _really_ all right even when they could both see perfectly well that he was…all it boiled down to was the fact that they were scared shitless of getting to the village.

But finally, Naruto stood up and brushed snow from the seat of his pants. The mulish look on his face was mirrored by the grim determination on Sasuke's. They set about gathering Moose and their food bag, and Sasuke kicked snow over the embers of their fire.

-oOo-

They traveled hard. Coming off a sleepless night as they were, and fearful of what the day would bring, they were silent throughout the whole journey, but once they were moving, they really moved. They'd just about convinced themselves that everything was going to be fine after all; the air was crisp and clear, they were finally warm from exertion, and so far no assassins had jumped out from behind a tree or from under a rock.

Then, when they were about halfway to the village, they caught glimpses of ANBU keeping pace with them through the trees.

Naruto frowned, but kept right on pushing forward. _Granny didn't tell me she was sending an escort. _"Sasuke."

"I see them. What's your move?"

Good question. He wanted to think Granny would have told him she was sending agents to meet them, but maybe it was one of those obvious things. Things other people always seemed to get right away, but which Naruto usually needed to be told. He stopped and dropped to the ground. Sasuke landed right behind him.

The agents fell in groups of four and five. Naruto counted at least ten full units forming a circle around them several bodies deep. Nervous, and feeling the tension coming from where Sasuke stood behind him, Naruto nevertheless struggled to remain both calm and alert. "What is this?" he asked. He was proud that his voice didn't shake. "If Granny was sending out a welcome wagon she would have told me to expect you." His eyes shifted left and right, taking in the blank eyeholes. _I don't like this. _

"Uzumaki Naruto," one of them stepped forward, thereby announcing himself as leader. "We are to take you into custody, and escort you and Uchiha Sasuke, separately, to Konoha. Surrender your weapons."

Naruto winked into chakra mode. There was a rustling sound as the agents immediately tightened the circle, shifting to put hands on weapons or form hand seals. Again, Naruto's voice didn't shake. "Granny entrusted _me_ to-"

"Failure to comply will be seen as resistance, which will be dealt with severely," the ANBU leader spoke over him. "Hand over your weapons. Now!"

Never at any moment during the past nine months had Sasuke witnessed Naruto's true growth and maturity as he did at that moment. In the past, Naruto would have gotten angry, yelled, and rushed forward with a move his opponents would have seen coming from a mile away. If Naruto was angry now, and Sasuke suspected that he was, he didn't show it. Instead, Naruto attempted to reason the situation out.

"Did the Hokage send you?" Naruto asked.

"Last call for you to drop your weapons. Release your chakra at once, or we will act."

"If she didn't send you," Naruto continued, his voice rising to be heard over the leader's shouts, "then I can't see how your orders supersede mine, which _are_ from her, and state that _I'm_ to bring Sasuke to the village without further delay. You people are delaying me. Sasuke…we're leaving."

He turned and grabbed Sasuke's arm, and vanished with him in a blast of wind.

* * *

><p>Tree branches ahead of them exploded or snapped as jutsu were hurled, but they didn't stop. "I don't believe it," Sasuke snarled. "They're attacking us."<p>

"You were the one who expected something like this to happen," Naruto bit out. "Keep running." He leaped aside as a tree limb the size of several houses crashed toward him, then used the bole of another tree to propel himself away from the agent coming up hard on his left. Sasuke was right on his heels, Moose clutched tightly beneath one arm. "Don't look back," he added when Sasuke had done just that. "I got this."

'This' turned out to be Naruto's chakra swelling so that it extended over Sasuke in a billowing cloak of light and power. Several arms appeared from it, every pair forming Rasenshuriken. These were thrown as they ran, detonating behind them and to either side of their headlong rush so that trees, dirt, and agents fountained up in their wake in a wave of destruction that shot debris high into the air.

It bought them some time, long enough for Naruto to skid to a halt and hunker down on all fours. He glanced around wildly, making sure no agents were on them again just yet. "Get on my back."

"What-"

"Just do it, Sasuke! If I stop to fight, somebody will get hurt and me attacking ANBU might mess up this whole thing, even if they started it. If we keep running as we are, you'll slow me down, they'll catch us, and God only knows what they'll do. I don't know who sent them, why they want us separated, or anything but the fact that we need to get to Granny _now_. Riding me is the fastest way, now _get_ _on_!"

Sasuke hastily got on and let Naruto grab his thighs. He tucked Moose down between his stomach and Naruto's back, and just barely managed to get an arm around Naruto's neck before the blond shot off from the ground, loping along on all fours. The chakra cloak now condensed around Sasuke, the arms linking to form an additional barrier of protection. He had to squint at the wind generated by the sheer velocity Naruto maintained; his arms already quivered with the strain of hanging on. A distant shout had him peeking behind him, through the flying rocks and dirt Naruto's passage kicked up. He saw the agents giving chase. "They're coming."

Naruto ran faster.

* * *

><p>A cloud of leaves, bark, and squawking birds rose over the forest in the far distance, accompanied by a dull booming sound. Tsunade, watching from the top of Konoha's newly rebuilt wall with the rest of the Kage, shaded her eyes, before looking down at one of the Hyuuga Jounin. "What is that?" she pointed.<p>

"Scanning, Hokage-sama…"

"Well scan quickly. Whatever it is, it's coming this way, and it's too early yet for Naruto." She folded her arms tightly, crushing Naruto's note in her fist. A moment later she opened her hand to re-read the note, the same as she'd been doing every ten minutes since she'd received it. _We'll be there mid-afternoon. Don't skimp on the ramen. _It was high noon now. She'd been standing here for the past hour, just in case they did decide to arrive early.

"Hokage-sama." It was a new recruit to the senser team, one of Konoha's prisoners on probation.

After a moment of frowning, the name came to Tsunade. "What is it, Karin?"

"I sense an overwhelming chakra force heading straight this way. Sasuke's chakra signature is with it."

"Confirmed," the Hyuuga announced. "Naruto and Sasuke are heading this way at top speed."

Her frown immediately smoothed out as her muscles unknotted with relief. "They _are_ early after all," she sighed. "He-"

"Sasuke and Naruto are being pursued," Karin continued nervously. "By several people. The pursuers' chakra is engaged, Hokage-sama…"

"_What?_ Who? Naruto assured me that they'd avoided all possible contact-" Tsunade stopped. Down on the ground, just inside the open village gates and slightly behind her, she'd witnessed from the corner of her eye the glance Utatane and Mitokado exchanged. The Hyuuga Jounin chose that moment to add that he could see the pursuers and that they appeared to be ANBU. "What do you have to do with this?" she all but hissed down at her two elderly advisers.

"We did what was prudent," Utatane replied with a shrug. ""You were always blind where this Uchiha was concerned. You were willing to leave his retrieval up to a Genin, a single boy with his own blindness for the Uchiha. Sasuke is wanted for murder, among other things. Sending ANBU should have been your first order of business. We merely sent added insurance to see that he was brought in."

Tsunade jumped down to stalk up to them and lean into their faces. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" she said in a shaking voice. "I gave him my word. My _word_, and you've just given him the impression that I betrayed his trust, his and Sasuke's. Where," she added in a lower voice, mindful of the crowd, "do you get the nerve to go behind my back? This isn't over."

She turned then to request Sasuke and Naruto's exact position from Karin and the Hyuuga, but just then a cry went up. Several people pointed. By then, of course, she could feel the chakra herself.

At the end of the long road that led away from Konoha's gates, a glowing yellow speck became visible. It was approaching quickly, while farther behind it a host of agents gave chase. Tsunade watched, absently aware of the other Kage dropping down to form a line behind her, as Naruto gave a last burst of speed, thus squeezing out of the desperate struggle three agents made to grab him, or Sasuke, or both. She walked forward a bit, lips tight with fury, as a murmur rose up in the crowd. She'd given Naruto her word to let him bring Sasuke in, so she stood her ground, but as soon as Naruto safely reached her, there would be hell to pay.

Fifty yards from the gate, the ANBU made one last attempt. They leapt, and Naruto, who was slowing down now that he was so close, went down beneath them. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and Sakura shouted Naruto's name.

Tsunade had had enough.

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel Sasuke being tugged from his back, could feel the way Sasuke hung on to his neck like grim death, determined not to fight back even now, <em>trusting<em> him, even now, and just lost it. He let out a roar, lashing out all around him with his chakra, screaming, seeing nothing but enemies all around. God, they'd been so close! Somewhere in the dull mist of rage clouding his mind he thought he heard the hiss of a blade being drawn. The whistling passage as the sword sliced through the air, at agents, was heard again and again as he and Sasuke stood back to back. He knew it was only a matter of time before he and Sasuke completely threw caution to the winds and let out the big jutsu-

"Enough!" The voice cut through the red fog in his mind, sounding far away, and Naruto saw Granny standing there. Her face was livid, but not at him. "That's enough, Naruto."

He looked around and saw Sasuke still with him, crouched with his sword raised, and his eyes red. Naruto felt his heart sink; agents were down around them. Worse, all the other Kage were standing with Tsunade and, oh God, that was the council walking up, and it looked like every villager in Konoha was also forming a crowd around them.

They'd blown it.

The council forced themselves to the inner circle, where Sasuke and Naruto stood. "Take the Uchiha," Mitokado said into the silence. The agents who were able to do so, moved forward.

Naruto calmly reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Sasuke's not going anywhere without me. Granny, you swore. You swore that if I brought him in, he'd have a trial and I'd be allowed to stay with him until then. You swore."

"That is out of the question!" Mitokado snapped. "This criminal will be given top security, in solitude, until such time as he can be made to answer for what he's done."

"Granny?"

Tsunade didn't think she could take the look of hurt betrayal on Naruto's face, or the fearful hope in his voice. She had to think quickly, though, because there was an audience, and it seemed there was a plot of sorts going on behind her back. Most of all, she was aware of her peers, the other Kage, watching her every move, and filing away what was and wasn't said. She was being judged, she knew. She stepped forward. Keeping her eyes on the council, she spoke as much for their benefit as for everyone else's.

"Seeing as Naruto was the one to bring Sasuke in, and he is unquestionably the strongest citizen Konoha has the privilege to claim, I'm sure no one here will object to his generous offer to provide the top-level security the council seems to want. Naruto, as promised, you will remain with Sasuke, especially now that it seems I can no longer trust my subordinates."

Naruto started to open his mouth and ask when the hell he'd offered to provide anything, but Sasuke chose that moment to level a crippling punch at his ribs. Naruto shut his mouth.

The two elderly advisers also spluttered in outrage, but Tsunade spoke right over them, turning to the ANBU agents.

"As for you," she seethed. "Never have I been so dishonored in my life." She stood with a hand on her hip, letting the full impact of her gaze bring the agents to kneeling positions of contrite. She correctly pegged the leader in a single glance. "On whose authority?" she asked in a low voice. It was all she needed to say. The tone of her voice promised dire consequences regardless of the answer, which she already knew, since it was obvious to all present that this mess was not on _her_ authority. She wanted them to experience the shame of a confession.

"I accept full responsibility, Hokage-sama." The leader put his forehead to the dirt at Tsunade's feet. "The council-"

"-does not command ANBU," Tsunade finished crisply. She cut her eyes around at the other bowed heads, vibrating with the insult done to her in front of her villagers and peers. "Unmask yourselves."

The leader's head snapped up; the agents behind him murmured in distress, glancing at each other. "Hokage-sama-"

Her face was forbidding, stiff and unrelenting as her command hung in the air. She waited.

Naruto had no idea what was going on, but the shame he felt emanating from the kneeling group of agents had his eyes wide and his chest tight in expectation of something. As if he was witnessing some sort of irrevocable event too horrible to speak about.

The masks were removed and solemnly snapped in half by their owners.

"Your status as ranking citizen of Konoha is hereby revoked," Tsunade said. "You will live out your lives as ordinary citizens, laborers of the most menial tasks. You are Untrustworthy. Let my companions and the villagers see your faces and know you as such."

Sasuke gasped. Naruto looked at him in question. "Means no one will ever want to hire them and they can never receive missions, since they've been permanently stripped of rank," Sasuke explained in a whisper. "My father told me once." They both watched the agents lift their faces as they got to their feet. Some of those faces were very red, just as some of the men and women seemed to have trouble standing fully erect beneath the weight of their dishonor.

The Kage behind Tsunade gravely looked on and marked each face in their memories. The Tsuchikage gave a curt nod of approval at the severity of the sentence. Disobedient ANBU. Preposterous.

Tsunade herself turned her back on them in order to make her way to where Naruto stood with Sasuke. She gave them a quick once over, lingering an extra beat at Sasuke's direct gaze. She glared at him until his eyes returned to black, then held out her hand. Sasuke handed her his blade, hilt first, which she then passed behind her to Morino Ibiki, who took it in silence. With a sniff, she turned on her heel and proceeded to lead the way back to the village.

* * *

><p>The villagers who'd followed Tsunade the short distance from Konoha, parted now to form two columns. Naruto was surprised to see this 'lane' stretch all the way to the gate fifty yards away, where what seemed like hundreds more villagers waited. He hastened to catch up and walk directly behind Granny.<p>

All in all, he was heartened. It had looked as if things were going completely to shit, and that he and Sasuke had added fuel to the fire, but it seemed Granny meant to stick to her word. He wondered what would happen to the council once they reached the village. Granny seemed pissed.

And then Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu fell in beside them, and Sasuke stiffened. He eyed the way they gave him side-long stares and was helpless not to react. His eyes revolved into Sharingan, then slowly shifted to Mangekyo.

The Kage surrounding them shifted simultaneously. Naruto felt their increased vigilance; it wasn't an intent to kill, but it wasn't far short of it. Regardless to Granny's presence, he threw chakra mode on, completely enveloping Sasuke in its depths once more. "Sasuke?" he said in a low voice. "You good, man?"

"Yes." His voice was tight, his eyes fixed and staring at the two elderly council members as their procession drew nearer to the gates.

"I got this, okay? Lemme handle it."

"I know. Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me do anything that would jeopardize this chance."

"Right." Sasuke didn't know if he'd be able to hold on to his composure in the continued presence of the council.

-oOo-

Tsunade heard the exchange between them. She certainly had made note of the chakra, as had everyone, but chose not to comment. In the first place, trust in Naruto, and Naruto alone, was what had brought Sasuke back. In the second place, until she had a chance to investigate, she had no idea what other plots the council had put in place, and would not stoop to order them away from Sasuke or argue with them just now. It would be wise to let Naruto continue protecting Sasuke without interference, and without apprising them of the fact that it was she who'd be handling things, not Naruto.

She remembered wondering what the nature of their relationship was. Now she knew. She was sure the minor touches and reassuring glances both boys furtively exchanged had been noticed by everyone in her entourage. _So that's the way it is. No wonder Sasuke's trusting Naruto. Unexpected, but highly effective. If Naruto planned it, I will have to congratulate him. _She was inclined to believe that it hadn't been planned, though. She'd read through Kakashi's early reports of Team 7. Hard as it was to believe that Sasuke's feelings had developed from so much animosity, there was no mistaking how close he stood to Naruto, or the intimacy of their brief verbal exchange. They each gave off the distinctly possessive and exclusive air of new lovers.

That could be a problem. There was nothing so volatile as a person in love. Given the obsessive nature of both boys' personalities, she didn't even want to contemplate what might have happened if she hadn't shown up when she had. And if there were any _more_ surprises, both boys might respond violently, given the skittish quality of their vigilance now.

Damn the council. _Damn_ them.

There was absolute silence as she reached the gate. She stood there, aware of the tension in everyone, before she decided to say something after all. "Sasuke, you are under my protection while you're in Konoha." She said this without turning around. "Nothing will happen to you while you're here that is not expressly authorized by me. In order for things to go smoothly, though, I'm going to need your trust."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who gave a small, reassuring nod. After a moment of hesitation, his Mangekyo vanished.

Tsunade released the breath she'd been holding. "Good. Mitokado, Utatane, I will see you in my offices. _Later_!" she barked when these last two protested. She turned now and watched their faces stiffen with insult as they walked away, saying nothing as they leveled Sasuke with stares of utter revulsion. She turned to the disgraced ANBU agents on hand and fixed them with a similar glare. They dispersed with faint clouds of smoke. All that remained now were the Kage, who recognized the need for Tsunade to handle her village's citizens herself, and the Jounin, who were respectfully silent.

* * *

><p>They were passing through the village gates now. Naruto's head went back, looking up at the huge leaf symbol, trying to remember if it had hung over the old gate, and thought, <em>I'm home. Sasuke's with me. Granny's keeping her word. Whatever else happens, we made it this far at least. <em>All of a sudden he felt wildly happy as the dread and tension he'd been feeling for the past 24 hours evaporated. The trial was the farthest thing from his mind. At that moment he felt like everything was okay.

Then his shocked eyes saw all his classmates, all his friends, and a ton of people he more or less knew on sight tucked into the crowd inside the gate. They ranged along the road running inward, and they were all smiling broadly at him. Silent, but happy to see him. Some waved. Hesitant, and not a little confused, Naruto waved back.

-oOo-

Sasuke worked on breathing. This became easier once the council left, but when they'd looked him in the eyes with hate, he'd thought he'd lose it then and there. He'd been _this close _to his clan's murderers. He'd barely have had to reach out his hand, and it would have been over. Done. He'd have known true peace at last, and vengeance would be his.

But Naruto.

If he'd cut the council down, Sasuke thought at least one, possibly two people would have been able to get to him before Naruto could react. He didn't necessarily care if he died, but Naruto would go insane. He didn't want Naruto going through that, or living without him. And all right, yes, he could admit that he wanted to live with Naruto more than he wanted to die. But God, he didn't think he was going to be able to honor the promise to Itachi to stand down. He just didn't. Something had to be done. The council _had _to pay. _Just let them pay and I will become the best citizen this village has ever seen. Please._ But then the council had gone and they were moving again.

He was back in Konoha. It really was all he could do not to twist his face in disgust. He worked on keeping his features blank, holding on to Moose, and staying two feet behind Naruto.

Still, he saw. He took in the repairs, the Hokage monument, the snow-covered tents. Whenever he'd envisioned coming back it was always in a fiery blaze of glory, the council dead at his feet. Not this ignoble march of defeat. Never this. But he kept his head high.

He recognized a few faces once they were past the gate, as well as quite a few girls checking out Naruto and nudging themselves. They were giggling behind their hands. Oddly enough, these girls all seemed to be wearing orange. He saw Sakura and Hinata, and studied them especially. Yes, he thought with cold jealousy. He could see the dewy look of fond affection on Sakura's face as she waved to Naruto. She bit her lip, as if to keep from calling out to Naruto...as if it was an effort for her to keep her sure-to-be passionate cry of welcome inside, where it belonged.

Sasuke assessed her wind-reddened cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, completely ignoring the hesitant smile she gave him, and decided that he would have a talk with her as soon as possible. Hinata too, when he got a good look at the intensely adoring stare she had glued to the back of Naruto's head. Naruto was off-limits and Sasuke intended to make damned sure that it was common knowledge. He did not see Karin as he passed her, or the regretful look she gave him.

He did see Kiba, though. He distinctly saw the hound boy sniff in his direction, frown, sniff again, then collapse against someone's arm in a fit of silent, hysterical laughter. The person he fell against had on a hooded jacket and dark glasses…Aburame Something-or-other. A tall young man Sasuke belatedly recognized as Neji paid Kiba and the Aburame no mind, staring intently not at Naruto, but at Sasuke himself. Sasuke returned the look until his walking brought him nearly face to face with someone else he remembered. The green tracksuit was the same. This one, who Sasuke thought was called Rock-something, thrust his thumb out at him in a positive gesture of solidarity. Sasuke looked away.

-oOo-

The rest of the faces were a blur to Sasuke and Naruto both. Tsunade positively _stalked_ between tents and new buildings alike. Her destination must have been known to everyone, since the route she took was lined with villagers three and four deep. They craned their necks trying to get a glimpse of their returning hero and the traitorous Uchiha. To be fair, not all the villagers knew the full story concerning the Uchiha. Many only knew that Itachi had killed the clan, and that he had avenged said clan by turning around and killing Itachi. There were more than a few encouraging smiles thrown Sasuke's way. He had to assume these were people who hadn't heard of his activities in Akatsuki, or that he'd been coming for Konoha next. Those that did showed clear hostility on their faces.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the destination was the new and improved Hokage building. There were Chuunin stationed at the entrance downstairs, as well as a Jounin Sasuke thought he recognized from the time Naruto had found him at Orochimaru's hideout. A Mokuton user. There were more Jounin inside. Naruto and Sasuke were led to a basement that proved to contain specially crafted holding cells. The trapdoor leading down into the basement was of a pale, oddly smooth stone. The cells were 9x9 protrusions from the walls, with no doors or bars of any kind. A team of Tokubetsu Guard Jounin sat before one of these cells, hands held in an unfamiliar seal.<p>

Tsunade stopped in front of this cell and turned to face Sasuke and Naruto, who now stood side by side. "Thank you for your assistance, Naruto, but you can put chakra mode away now."

Something in her voice and expression warned Naruto not to try correcting her. He let his chakra die away.

"You and Sasuke will be sharing this cell, as per your request to help guard Sasuke," she said quickly, knowing full well no such request had been made. "You'll be released when or if Sasuke is cleared...or if he isn't." She gestured toward the chamber.

With only the dimmest glimmer of understanding for the way Granny was trying to save face and allow him to remain with Sasuke, Naruto preceded the older boy into the cell. It was only when he turned around again that he realized there were more people following them than he'd realized. He saw Gaara and the other Kage lined up outside the cell, but Sakura and Neji were also there, as well as Kakashi-sensei and Shizune. Naruto was about to speak to them, but then Granny was in the cell with them.

-oOo-

Tsunade's top priority had been to get Sasuke secured as quickly as possible, away from the council and nosy eyes. Now that she was surrounded by people she'd hand-picked for this specific task, she felt better. She nodded at Neji. "Search them."

Naruto said nothing as Neji went first to Sasuke and took the food bag and Moose's carrying sack. He held both up to his Byakugan, frowned, reached into Moose's sack, then nearly dropped the rabbit when it squealed and bit him. He ran his white eyes over Sasuke and Naruto carefully, before turning to Granny. "They're clean."

The Hokage nodded. "Shizune, see to his hand." Moose kicked free of Neji's grip and bounded over to sit between Sasuke's feet, quivering. Her attention brought back to him, Tsunade addressed Sasuke next. "I understand you were severely injured," She noted that he was a couple of inches taller than she was now, as was Naruto. "I wasn't given details in Naruto's letters. Let me see."

There was no question of disobeying her command. Quite aware of the lengths she was going to to keep her promises, and secretly amazed that things hadn't gotten any worse than they had outside the gate, Sasuke undid his shirt. He let it fall away from his torso.

There were murmurs from the Kage and Sakura. Tsunade was all business as she moved closer and leaned forward to examine the scar. She had glowing hands pressed to it at once, and turned Sasuke sideways so that she could bracket the wound front and back. She spent several moments in concentration, shifting her hands every few seconds as she explored the scar. "How," she breathed at last, "were you able to survive this? This wound was fatal."

"Naruto should answer that. I was senseless for a good part of it. He used his chakra mode, that's all I know." Sasuke waited for her to remove her hands. He didn't like people touching him.

"Start talking." Naruto jumped at this command from Granny; he'd just caught sight of a cart in the corner beyond the Tokubetsu Jounin that was laden with bowls upon bowls of steaming ramen. He could _smell_ them, and had been daydreaming about diving head first at the cart and stuffing his face. He jerked his eyes away from the food with an effort now and rattled off an account of Madara's attack. He included the days and nights, weeks really, of Sasuke's recovery. The paralysis. The fevers. The dementia. All of it.

Somewhere during this recital, Shizune had stepped into the cell and begun examining Naruto where he sat on his cot. Sakura stood behind Granny and Shizune both, hands clasped. She snuck quick, guarded glances at Sasuke, but kept her gaze mainly on Naruto, smiling at him. He wasn't asked to say anything else when he was done with his explanation, and so decided to speak to Sakura over Shizune's head.

"Hey," he whispered at her. "How you been?"

Sakura's smile widened. "Fine, doofus. I was worried about you when you went missing. How are _you_?"

"Never better."

They exchanged some light talk. Sakura filled him in on a few things happening in the village, as Naruto exchanged a nodded greeting with Kakashi, who was still out in the main room. After a minute, he lifted a hand to wave at Neji too, who inclined his head slightly, but generally he kept right on talking to Sakura. He'd missed her.

Had either Sakura or Naruto noticed the venomous look Sasuke was shooting their way, they might have saved the reunion for later. Kakashi noticed, and made a mental note of it. Sakura finished off by saying, "You've grown, Naruto. You're actually, like, hot now." And she blushed.

Naruto dropped his eyes automatically to her hips and breasts and noted that they were fuller. "Looks like you grew too, neh?" he said without thinking.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "How much longer is this examination going to go on?" he grated.

"Until I'm satisfied," Tsunade snapped. But it was done a moment later. She stepped back and conferred with Shizune, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Some dehydration," Shizune said. "Mild malnutrition."

"Same with Sasuke. As for the wound, there's a slight deviation to his ribs, a millimeter, if that. Nothing serious enough to warrant breaking them and re-setting them. Extremely faint scar tissue on the right lung. All other muscle tissue seems to be fine. Probably had one hell of an infection, but I can't detect one now. Sakura."

"Yes, Shisou." Sakura stepped forward at once.

"Blood samples, urine, the works. Have it at my lab in an hour. Neji?"

Neji stepped into the cell.

"Take the animal, then seal Sasuke," she said.

Neji tried to pick Moose up, but Sasuke beat him to it. "I don't feel comfortable handing him to just anybody," Sasuke muttered.

Everyone except Naruto stared. The way Sasuke stroked the rabbit between its ears was noted in private disbelief. Uchiha Sasuke, murderer, missing-nin, and former Akatsuki initiate, seemed to have acquired…a pet. A bunny, no less.

After a moment, Tsunade nodded at Neji's questioning glance, and said it was fine. She would make arrangements for the creature later.

"Need to close your Tenketsu," Neji said to Sasuke. He didn't wait, but reached toward him and had it over and done with in under a minute. Sasuke dropped to the cot beside Naruto, sitting heavily. He felt unpleasantly drained. Naruto stroked his arm comfortingly.

Tsunade addressed both boys once Neji left the cell. "The trial's in three days, whereupon the charges will be read. Sasuke, you will have a chance to present your case. After, I will come to a decision. The Jounin will vote. Do you have questions?"

Sasuke met her eyes. "No."

"Then I will see that you two are made as comfortable as possible in the interim. Don't give me a reason to rescind that kindness," she warned. "Sakura?"

"_Hai_." Sakura bowed as Tsunade and Shizune left, taking the Kage with them. Gaara paused at the stairs to give Naruto a small smile over his shoulder. Kakashi remained, leaning against the wall and looking bored.

* * *

><p>"So…now what?" Naruto asked her.<p>

Sakura pulled another cart from somewhere beyond their cell. There were bottles and vials on it, and what appeared to be folded garments. "Now I take the samples Tsunade-sama asked for and give you these." She held up two piles of clothing consisting of a short, _happi_ that belted at the waist, loose, full-length matching pants, and identical thick woolen cloaks. Two sets of flannel underwear sat atop each pile she balanced on her palms. "Get dressed," she smiled. "You both look frozen."

They were. Too frozen to complain about the lack of privacy. Sakura did turn her back, prepping the syringes, but Kakashi and the Jounin looked on without hesitation.

Ah, but the clothes were divine! Simple prisoner attire of standard grey it might be, but the jacket and pants were wide and roomy, and of a heavy material that warmed them immediately. There were wonderfully thick _tabi_ socks for their abused feet, and their nether regions were ensconced in such soft flannel heaven that both boys said not a word as their blood was drawn and they were told to urinate into small plastic cups. Sakura labeled everything, stripped off her gloves, and cleaned her hands with hand sanitizer. She then took up two large bottles of some pale pink liquid, and thrust it at them. "Drink."

Naruto sniffed, grimaced. "What-"

"It's a combination of electrolytes and antibiotics," Sakura lectured. "Mixed it myself. Tsunade-sama said you're to drink that twice a day for a week to combat the effects of your malnutrition."

Sasuke glugged his down. Naruto gagged on his, to which Sakura threatened to pour the stuff down his throat. After, she wheeled in the cart of ramen on its heated tray. She hesitated as she was leaving with the samples, looking at her former teammates. Naruto was already halfway through his second bowl, wolfing the contents down noisily, but Sasuke only held his first bowl and stared at it.

She'd debated saying anything to him the entire time she'd been in the cell. She hadn't missed his look of clear enmity on the way over here, and guessed that he hadn't forgotten her attempt to kill him. The words to welcome him home trembled at the edge of her lips, just waiting to be said, goaded by her troubling realization that she still had feelings for him. And now that he was back, and the possibility of him being cleared existed, she found her feelings intensifying and growing at an alarming rate. It was as if the seeds of her childhood love had lain dormant all this time. His return was like a flood of rain and sunshine and the seeds were growing crazily, trying to dwarf her common sense.

Sakura made herself leave without speaking to him, promising Naruto she'd come back in the morning.

-oOo-

As soon as she left, the question of why there were no bars on the cell was answered. The Jounin present performed a long series of hand seals that had chakra bars springing into place.

Sasuke examined them from where he sat. He paid particular attention to the fact that the Jounin all had on sunglasses, and seemed to be wearing a special armband with the kanji for 'Darkness' on it. He seemed to recall his father telling him, years upon years ago, that there'd been a special branch of ANBU specifically tailored for dealing with Uchiha. They wore that armband, the symbol for which meant that they were blind. They were immune to Genjutsu for the most part because of this, but were further trained aggressively in combating Genjutsu specifically. He felt a spurt of curiosity to know how he'd fare against such trained ninja.

Then he turned his eyes to Kakashi.

He'd been aware of him the entire time, aware of how that one deceptively bored-looking eye seemed to remain on him throughout his examination, and Sakura's ministrations. Looking at him, Sasuke felt nothing but contempt. He'd once thought of Kakashi as the one to beat if he wanted to get stronger. Having been in the presence of true strength in the form of Akatsuki and Madara, Sasuke was hard-pressed not to sneer. If the only thing keeping him in this cell was a bunch of blind ANBU and Kakashi, then-

The protracted slurp behind him reminded him that Naruto, at least, would put up a fight. He'd have something to say about Sasuke leaving after they'd come this far.

-oOo-

Naruto was aware of Sasuke staring toward the front of their cell. He was aware of everything, he just chose not to say anything yet. He had his reasons. First of all, ramen. That took precedence. Second, he had his own little strategy cooking, and that basically entailed appearing as oblivious as he normally did. It paid for people to underestimate you when you were in a dangerous situation, and ever since Granny had mentioned the trial and a vote, he was reminded that Sasuke might be executed. So, though he wanted to tell Sasuke not to worry about the bars (he could get through them if he had to), he kept right on eating.

-oOo-

While Naruto made himself sick polishing off 15 bowls of ramen, Sasuke stood and scrutinized the rest of their cell. There was the single bed, a toilet, and a sink. Nothing else. He put his hand against the back wall. "This stone saps one's chakra. Orochimaru had it in his labs and his own holding cells. Where you sleeping?" he asked as Naruto belched long and loud.

Naruto bounced his ass where he sat. "On this bed, where else?"

"There's only one bed. I'm the prisoner, so it's mine."

Naruto slurped up another long string of noodles before he answered. "If you love me, you'll share."

"Nice try. I say you use the extra blankets and take the floor."

"Floor's freezing!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her office, Tsunade was having her own argument with the council while the Kage respectfully waited outside the door to confer with her.<p>

"You cannot possibly mean to leave him down there with just Naruto!" Utatane shouted. "Sasuke _must_ be contained-"

"And so he is," Tsunade bit out. "There are guards down there, guards outside the basement, guards all though this building, the other Kage are here, as _well_ as myself. I can't think of any more precautions, so tell me something. What are you so afraid of?"

They seemed to choke on disbelief, eyes bulging, before Mitokado found his voice. "What do you mean? What! You received the report on what he did to Danzo, as well as his intention, clearly overheard by many, to come after Konoha next! He stated expressly that he would see this village destroyed! How can you sit there and fail to take the threat of his presence seriously? His eyes _must_ be removed, and-"

Tsunade slowly got to her feet, an action that silenced Mitokado, and had Shizune tensing where she stood.

"I am _calm_, as you put it," Tsunade hissed, "because Sasuke has chosen to come in of his own accord. He has consented to a trial, provided that he be allowed to present his case. I have agreed to this; he must have reasons for what he's done, and I would know those reasons.

"But that is not why I had you wait for me in here. Sasuke isn't up for discussion. No, you _will_ hear me out, so shut up, the both of you! I can only assume you commandeered that group of ANBU while I was in my coma. Hear me, and hear me well. Let me discover any more treachery, even the slightest _hint_ of duplicity on your parts, and I will take action against you. Mark my words," she finished wrathfully, "I will see that you pay _dearly_."

When they were dismissed a moment later, Shizune rushed forward. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"Send them in," Tsunade barked.

It wasn't the Kage, who continued to wait patiently, that Shizune allowed to enter, but Ibiki and Anko. "I want an investigation mounted into Mitokado and Utatane, as well as ANBU," Tsunade said to them. "You report to me and me only. Any findings you come across are for my eyes alone. Clear?"

They bowed in unison. "Perfectly, Hokage-sama."

"And get me an Inuzuka. I want them tailed at all times." Only after they'd gone, and she'd taken a bracing sip of sake from the bottle she kept in her drawer, did Tsunade nod for Shizune to show the Kage in. No doubt, they all had a list of Sasuke's crimes to lay before her, and would demand separate trials for each country. She intended to see that there was one trial, and one trial only, that combined everyone's grievances.

No rest for the weary.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Let's see. I'm pretty sure next chap is the last. I've got 32 pages of it done, but it's not finished yet. This chap deals with the trial, so…yeah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Later that evening, after Kakashi briefly disappeared to bring them dinner and more of the pink liquid, Sasuke and Naruto looked up when a woman arrived and identified herself to the guard Jounin. They released the bars long enough for her to enter their cell.

She stood looking down at them. "I'm Inuzuka Hana, veterinarian. I was sent by The Fifth to attend to one rabbit. Where is it?" But her eyes had caught sight of the set of brown ears peeking out from under Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke noticed her kit of equipment and the small carrier she held. "I want him to stay here."

"Hokage-sama has given other orders."

Sasuke looked to Naruto. _What do you think?_

Seeing the doubt on their faces, Hana spoke to Naruto. "I believe you know my brother, Kiba."

"Oh!" Naruto's expression cleared at once. "Shoulda said so in the first place! I forgot Kiba even had a sister. Dude," Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I think it's okay."

Sasuke reluctantly moved his arm so that Hana was able to reach in and scoop Moose up. The rabbit immediately began squealing, but she withdrew a fistful of crisp fresh parsley from somewhere in her vest that had Moose quiet and munching in no time. She set him on the floor and proceeded to examine him.

"Some kind of symbiosis has been established with this animal," Hana announced some time later. She spread Moose's eyes wide to peer into them. "Unwise for this species."

Sasuke said nothing.

"He's a bit undernourished, and overexerted, but he should be fine with a couple of weeks of proper care." She deftly shoved Moose into the carrier and closed it. "He'll be returned to you after the trial."

Naruto and Sasuke watched Moose being carried away in silence, missing him already.

-oOo-

Kakashi must have mentioned the unresolved sleeping arrangements when he'd gone to get their dinner, because shortly after Hana left, two Chuunin carried down a second narrow cot and squeezed it into their cell beside the first. Naruto, who seemed to get over Moose's absence quickly, laughed and struck up a conversation with Kakashi, who'd been quiet this whole time.

Sasuke reclined on his bed, listening to his old sensei's account of what had happened after Naruto had been captured by Akatsuki. Hearing it, Sasuke was reminded of when Madara had brought Naruto and 'Bee in. How shocked he'd been, and then how unwilling he'd been to let them kill Naruto again. He felt his memories tumbling together with others involving Naruto. Their steamy nights, arguments they'd had, their first kisses there in the shack. Naruto's voice droned on and on. Sometimes Kakashi's voice would be interspersed with it, each voice twining about the other until Sasuke could no longer tell whose was whose. He could hear Naruto's laugh both in his memories and now, see his wild smile, feel his heated touch, so needy and panicky sometimes. Sunlight dancing off Naruto's hair…Naruto's bare skin dappled with shadows under the tree…tasting Naruto…

Naruto glanced back at where Sasuke was falling asleep on his cot. They'd agreed beforehand that once in the village, Naruto would keep watch. He didn't relish the idea of three sleepless days and nights, especially since they hadn't gotten any sleep at all the previous night, But Naruto thought he could manage. He walked over now and drew Sasuke's blanket over him.

* * *

><p>Seeing as their only visitors were Neji, Sakura, and Kakashi, the novelty of being back quickly wore off as boredom set in. Touching each other was out of the question. Sasuke and Naruto coped in their own ways: Naruto grew more and more silent as he fought to stay awake; Sasuke requested books and spent the time reading, or else quietly rehearsing what he was going to say at the trial. Kakashi was usually present, leaning against the wall with his own battered book to his face. Sakura made her visits in complete silence now, not bothering anymore to try and coax Naruto into getting some sleep. She brought food and the pink liquid, checked them over, and left. Neji closed Sasuke's Tenketsu every morning first thing.<p>

The day of the trial dawned like any other for them. They were given breakfast, made to drink the same foul pink piss, as Naruto liked to call it behind Sakura's back, and then left to their own devices. The only thing that was different was that Sasuke hadn't slept at all the night before, so he and Naruto had ended up whispering idly of this and that, trying to calm their mounting nerves.

It was Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi who came and got them, along with Tsunade. She stood by, arms crossed, as Ibiki shackled Sasuke's wrists behind his back. She then motioned the Jounin aside and walked up to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to temporarily seal your sight for the duration of the trial." She reached up and lightly grasped the sides of his head, resting her thumbs over his eyelids.

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelped. "What do you mean seal his sight? What are you doing to him?"

When she removed her hands, Sasuke's irises were a milky white. "I think it's so I can't use my Doujutsu," Sasuke explained. He'd suspected something like this might be done, but hadn't said anything to Naruto. He hadn't wanted to scare him.

"What, so you're _blind_? Granny, that's not fair!"

Sasuke could tell that the days of sleeplessness were working against Naruto, but now was not the time for him to lose it. "Naruto, it's fine. I'm okay."

"But…"

Naruto either couldn't or wouldn't go on, Sasuke wasn't sure. Then he felt Naruto's solid body step close to his, filling his nose with its smell. He could feel breathing close to his face, and for a moment he thought Naruto would kiss him right there in front of everyone. But then the lips brushed his ear instead and he heard a whisper. "_I'll be as close to you as possible the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you. No matter how this trial goes, I won't let anything happen."_

A rush of brutal love swamped Sasuke just then. He could well envision Naruto erupting into full-scale Kyuubi and making some fantastic escape from a group of the strongest ninja and Kage, with him in tow. He smiled.

-oOo-

Naruto kept his eyes peeled. The fatigue he'd been laboring under had effectively been carved away by the sight of Sasuke being so incapacitated. He felt alert and jittery with nerves as he and Sasuke were led outside, where a fresh wind and bright sunlight showed it to be midmorning. Icicles dripped from doorways, and snow was shoveled into drifts half his height. That was all he saw, as he stayed right behind Sasuke, who was being led by Ibiki.

They were taken to the new council building. Inside, Naruto had a brief impression of many people, staring faces, most of which belonged to his friends, before he was led into the courtroom. He saw a long raised panel with a row of people behind it that sat at the far end, facing the room. He could see the ruling Jounin ranged in those seats, with a chair empty in the middle, and another empty near the end. To the right of this panel, was a single chair with manacles attached to the arms and legs. This chair was at right angles to the panel. Across the room and to the left of the panel was a smaller panel, little more than a raised table, with three chairs. Naruto saw Fire Country's daimyo and the two council members sitting there.

Naruto made note of the exits, one behind him and one behind the panel that held the Jounin. He also saw that the ceiling held a great domed skylight. Thinking the skylight would be his best bet if they had to escape, he continued to study his surroundings.

The rest of the room was taken up by rows and rows of benches that were currently full. The first row held the Kage. The rest had mostly Jounin in them, with a few Chuunin toward the back. After Ibiki put Sasuke in that manacled chair and secured his arms and legs, he took his place on one of the benches and made Naruto sit next to him. Inoichi took his place in the empty chair high up near the end of the long panel, while Tsunade took her seat in the middle. As soon as she did, the light murmuring in the room ceased.

One of the Jounin on the panel stood up. It was Shikamaru's father, Naruto saw. He cleared his throat. "We are called to order this fifth day of December to bear witness and pass judgment on the crimes of Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin of Konohagakure. All here have sworn by the honor of their village and family names to give fair judgment."

Shikaku paused long enough to pick up a scroll that sat before him on the long panel. He unrolled it now. "I have here a list of Uchiha Sasuke's crimes, collated by the five Kage of the Five Great Nations." And he began to read.

Naruto was startled to hear that the Raikage attributed Uncle 'Bee's death to Sasuke. He started to get to his feet and protest, but Ibiki put a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down. "That wasn't his fault," Naruto cried in a loud whisper.

"That's not for you to decide," Ibiki said, eyes on Shikaku. "One could argue that as he saved you, he could have saved Killerbee."

When the reading was done, Shikaku let the scroll roll shut and took his seat.

Tsunade was the one who questioned Sasuke, Naruto was glad to see. She began at the very beginning.

"Four years ago you left this village without permission and aligned yourself with the known criminal called Orochimaru," she began in a strong voice. "What reason do you give?"

Sasuke, Naruto knew, would answer only what was asked. He'd said it was his best shot at actually being heard. Sasuke stated now that he'd wanted to obtain the power to defeat his brother, and that he hadn't been able to get it in the village. He sounded calm and confident, and his voice was strong. Naruto was proud of the way Sasuke came off as being in control despite the fact that he was blind and chained.

The questions went on and on. After each, Sasuke would be given the chance to address it without interruption. For hours, the only voices to be heard were Granny's and Sasuke's. Bored though he was, Naruto nevertheless paid strict attention to the reactions of the Jounin every time Sasuke completed an answer. They were impassive, for the most part. Then Naruto looked aside and saw the council. They seemed content, almost satisfied, and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was hanging himself with his forthright answers. Before they'd left that farmhouse, Sasuke had told Naruto that the success of the trial wouldn't be based off his answers to these questions, which, if he was honest, condemned him. It would be based on one particular question that hadn't come yet, and Sasuke's own request, which he would not pose until the very end. Naruto waited anxiously for that final question.

Tsunade came to the matter of Killerbee. "Many of us here were surprised when you had a change of heart and rescued Naruto from Akatsuki. If you were able to do this, why didn't you also save Killerbee?"

Sasuke had suspected this question would come even before he'd heard the list of his crimes. He had no satisfactory answer. All he had was the truth. "I don't deny that saving Naruto and not Killerbee seems unfair, nor do I have a reason. I can only say that when Killerbee was being sealed, I hadn't made the decision yet to leave Akatsuki. I hadn't even made that decision when they were sealing Naruto."

"Why _did_ you save Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Here, Sasuke hesitated. Naruto knew that this was a very private matter, something that, so far, only he and Sasuke knew. But Sasuke told the truth here too. "Naruto was my teammate. He's the only one in my life who's never given up on me, who always believed in me no matter how far I went in my quest for power, or how low I sunk. I couldn't let him die."

The first mutterings to be heard from the Jounin since the trial had begun broke out across the room. Tsunade studied Sasuke a moment, before calling for silence. The questions continued until finally she came to the last crime on the scroll.

"You murdered Shimura Danzo," she said quietly. "This is the greatest of your crimes, and one that, regardless of your reasons, cannot go unpunished. Still, what reason do you give?"

This was the final question, the one Sasuke said was the most important. Naruto was as surprised as anyone, therefore, when Mitokado suddenly stood up from his place across the room. "You've already said that he will be punished for Danzo no matter his reason," the elderly man called out to Granny, glasses flashing. "Let there be an end to this trial now and his sentence passed."

Tsunade held in her temper with an effort, and spoke with as much patience as she could muster. "Sasuke will be heard on all counts. I will countenance no further outbursts." She tuned back to Sasuke. "Your answer, Sasuke."

Mitokado sat down with a glower, but Naruto saw how worried he and Utatane looked. He had to hide his smile. _Sasuke, you were so right!_

Sasuke was careful. As before, he answered only the question put to him, without giving additional reasons or backstory. He knew that the more direct his answers were, the greater his chance of Tsunade asking other questions, the right questions. "I killed Danzo because he was part of the plot to murder my family and the entire Uchiha clan," he said in a carrying voice.

The mutterings were considerably louder this time. Jounin all over the room were putting their heads together, whispering to each other, as were the four Kage. Naruto only had eyes for the way the council members blanched where they sat.

Tsunade called for silence repeatedly. When she had it, she leaned forward on her forearms, face stern. "Explain yourself, Sasuke. What plot? It is well known and documented that your brother, Uchiha Itachi, killed the Uchiha clan. You have stated yourself for all the court to hear that the reason you left the village was to obtain the power to kill your brother, to avenge your clan. You made no mention of a plot."

"Because that hadn't been the question you asked," Sasuke answered. "And at the time I was speaking of, I didn't know of the plot."

"What plot," Tsunade asked again. "And how did Danzo factor into this?"

"I must protest this," Utatane interjected. "Any plot he speaks of must be sensitive information, and as such not fit to be aired before the members of this court. We-", but Tsunade held up her hand sharply and cut her off.

"My family and others in the Uchiha clan were planning a coup against the village," Sasuke said into the ensuing silence. "Itachi was made to spy on the village, but he didn't want another war. He knew that if the Uchiha were successful, there _would_ be war…so he spied on the clan for the Third Hokage and the council. When Itachi brought word of the impending coup, the Third wanted to resolve the matter peacefully. He tried to, but the council and Danzo ordered my brother to kill the clan."

Thunderous silence. Sasuke couldn't see, but he could imagine the shock on Tsunade's face. He hoped she'd give him the chance to speak of the rest, that he wouldn't be rejected because of what he'd just revealed.

Very slowly, Tsunade turned her head to look at where the council members sat. She was aware of every other head in the room doing the same thing, just as she was mindful of the rigid way the two elderly members held themselves in their seats. Suddenly, a lot of things were beginning to make sense. A slow burn of fury began low down in her belly, but she kept her voice even when she said, "When I took office, I naturally came into possession of all of my predecessor's files. Nowhere in those files was there ever mention of a strike against the Uchiha clan coming from the council."

Mitokado seized on this. "Then how can you or anyone prove what the boy says is true? He's guilty! He will say anything to lessen that guilt and mitigate his punishment."

Tsunade's eyes lingered on him, before she turned back to Sasuke. "How do you come by your information? What proof do you have?"

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter at being given this chance too. "Madara told me. He told me that he'd had a vendetta against the Uchiha clan for turning their backs on him when he'd wanted to take over years ago, and that he wanted to destroy Konoha, the village he'd helped build. Itachi struck a bargain with him. Itachi said that if Madara spared Konoha, he would help him avenge himself on the clan. It was agreed. And Itachi killed the clan."

"But he spared you," Tsunade pointed out. "In order to kill him later, isn't that what you said?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "But he only did that because he wanted me to get stronger. He wanted me to remove the stain he'd left on the Uchiha name by killing him, and also to be ready if I should ever go up against Madara."

"Still if the order was to kill the entire clan, it wouldn't have gone unnoticed that you were left alive," Tsunade shot back. "How do you explain that, if the council really did give such an order?"

Sasuke thought that it might just be possible to love someone other than Naruto. Tsunade had given him the chance to put this final nail in the council's coffin. "Because," he said in a low voice that nonetheless carried to every ear. "Itachi begged the Third to keep me safe. He threatened Danzo and the council, saying he'd reveal everything about their activities if anything ever happened to me. He also said he'd reveal Konoha's secrets to enemy nations if I wasn't kept safe. The Third agreed to this, in part because he'd been unable to save the rest of the Uchiha."

Tsunade sat back at last, thinking. She could see the troubled look on the other Kage faces, as well as hear the shocked murmuring going on all around her. Finally, she turned to the council. When she opened her mouth to speak, there was immediate and attentive silence. "If what Sasuke says here proves to be true, there is much you have to answer for," she said. "An order to murder an entire clan should _never_ have been given. It should never have even been an _option_."

"If what he said can be proven –and it can't- the matter is not of consequence at this late date!" Mitokado fumed. "Nor does it have any bearing whatsoever on this trial's proceedings. Besides which, you speak of options? Would you have let that cursed clan overthrow the village then? A village's safety is any council's _first_ priority. That boy," he pointed savagely at Sasuke, "has threatened to come after this village, the same as every Uchiha who has ever lived. It was _right_ to slaughter his clan!"

That was dangerously close to an admission; Utatane yanked Mitokado back down to his seat by a fistful of his robe.

Once again, Tsunade swiveled to face Sasuke. "I, as well as everyone else here with a modicum of sense, realize that by coming in you have effectively stated that your designs against the village no longer exist," she said. "However, for those of us here who are lacking such sense, I must ask you: do you have plans to act against this village now, or at anytime in the future?"

Sasuke lifted his chin. "No. I am trusting my village to see that justice is done."

"He lies!" Mitokado said from his chair. Utatane shushed him.

"Whether he is or he isn't, he is guarded. As for the other things you mentioned, I beg to differ," Tsunade said coldly. "On all counts. First, the murder of the Uchiha clan has _direct_ bearing on these proceedings insomuch as they are the root cause of this entire matter. Killing the clan, and worse, making Itachi do it, led to the bargain with Madara. It led to Itachi's misuse of his brother, and ultimately to Sasuke's quest for justice. Yes, I _will_ call it justice, rather than vengeance, because _he_…_is_…_right_. What happened to his clan, if it happened as he said, was wrong.

"Second, options. Would I have let the village be overthrown? No. But neither would I have given an order that would have such far-reaching consequences. I won't speak ill of the Third or his methods, but why was there not a summit called? A possible coup of such magnitude, by such a powerful clan, should have been put before every Kage, much as a summit was called to deal with the issue of Sasuke and Akatsuki. Instead, you gave the order for mass murder. And you were too cowardly to even own the order, but had Itachi, a child of 13, ANBU captain, but a child no less, do your dirty work for you. My God, he was a _boy_."

"You can't prove any of this," Mitokado said stiffly. "Nor are we on trial. In fact, Utatane and I are leaving, this is all outrageous."

At a glance from Tsunade, Ibiki and Anko were suddenly flanking the elderly council where they sat. "I daresay you'd love the chance to _see_ that it isn't proven, but I'm not letting you destroy possible evidence. You'll remain at this trial until a verdict is reached," she said over their rising tones of shock. She turned to the Jounin sitting on the panel with her. "Inoichi, Shikaku, search their apartments for any and all evidence pertaining to the matter at hand. On second thought, bring me everything you find that pertains to this village, period."

The two men got up at once and left. Naruto, eyes wide, sat dividing his gaze between Sasuke, who'd sat patiently throughout this whole thing, and Granny, who was quickly becoming his hero. _He_ knew very well that he loved the old broad just then.

"The court is dismissed," Tsunade announced suddenly. "All crimes listed have been addressed by us, and Uchiha Sasuke. We will now vote to decide his punishment, as well as take into account any extenuating circumstances that may affect that decision." She stood, and that was the signal for everyone else to do so. Naruto saw two Jounin begin unlocking Sasuke's manacles.

* * *

><p>There was food waiting for them in their cell. Kakashi was there too. He explained that until a decision was reached, Sasuke would have to remain blinded. Naruto put chopsticks and a bowl of fish and rice in Sasuke's hands, before sitting down to eat himself. "I thought you did really well," Naruto said bracingly around a mouthful. "And Granny, man. Was she awesome or what?"<p>

"She gave me a lot more than I'd hoped for," Sasuke agreed. He had some initial trouble guiding the chopsticks from the bowl to his mouth, but he was soon eating steadily. "Seems like you were right, and she is a fair person."

Naruto beamed. Kakashi cleared his throat, before stepping around the guard Jounin and coming up close to the cell. "Sasuke. If what you said is true about the council, Tsunade will probably have to take action against them, but it doesn't directly help your case. Not against the threat of execution." His voice was mild, but concerned.

Sasuke had yet to speak directly to Kakashi since coming back. He didn't know what it was, but he'd never felt any sort of rapport with his old sensei. "I know," he said now. "But this isn't over yet." There was still his request, which he hoped he'd have the chance to make if things went badly. He had no intention of telling Kakashi that, though. Only Naruto knew of it. And if things did go badly, well then there was always Naruto. Thank the gods for Naruto.

Kakashi moved off to lean against the wall. Sasuke felt like his presence was an intrusion, that his former teacher was being nosy. Naruto, however, knew it was Kakashi's way of showing support, and offering his own form of protection. He smiled at Kakashi, who gave a small smile in return.

-oOo-

Naruto's good mood didn't last. As the hours passed with no word yet on a decision, he became increasingly aware of the possibility that Sasuke would be sentenced to die. He still had difficulty believing Granny had gone to all this trouble to put a trial together only so Sasuke could be killed, but today had shown him that the decision wasn't solely up to her. And the way Sasuke's crimes had been aired, and some of the answers Sasuke had given, he had to conclude that Kakashi was right; but for the whole mess with the council, Sasuke was guilty no matter that he'd had reasons for doing what he'd done. And if the request never had a chance to be voiced, or worse, if it was rejected, Naruto thought he might really have to engineer their escape.

That would be difficult. Aside from escaping from what had to currently be the most heavily-guarded spot in the Five Nations, he'd be taking on the status of missing-nin himself. He and Sasuke would never be able to return. There'd be a price on both their heads, and that would be their life…forever.

As much as he loved Sasuke, and as fiercely as he was devoted to him and to seeing him re-established in the village as a rightful citizen, Naruto didn't know if he could pay such a steep price. He had a duty to Sasuke as his friend and lover, but didn't he also have a duty to obey the laws of his village? As a citizen of Konoha, as someone who hoped to become Hokage one day, and as someone Granny had shown time and again that she believed in, wouldn't it be the worst kind of betrayal to all those things to follow Sasuke? Just as Sasuke had had no right to do what he'd done because of his feelings, Naruto had no right to betray all he believed in, and all who believed in him, because of _his_ feelings.

But he couldn't abandon Sasuke.

As the night wore on, he and Sasuke both sat still and silent, eaten with doubts.

-oOo-

The next day came and went with no word. So did the following day, and the next. Naruto gave in and slept like something dead for a couple of days.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Ibiki came down with Inoichi to fetch them again, during which time Sakura had made her visits with an increasingly drawn expression and shortened temper. She finally threw the glass of pink crap at Naruto's face when he complained that the allotted week for drinking that stuff was over.<p>

-oOo-

The courtroom was as packed as before, with the spectators and panel Jounin as grave as before. Naruto double-checked the exits, calculating the distance to Sasuke's witness chair, the strength of the manacles, and the Jounin immediately in his vicinity, the ones likely to put up a fight first. The Kage would be an issue, but if he went all out right off, without waiting-

"The Jounin have reached a decision," Tsunade began. "First, I'd like to address the matter that was brought up in relation to Uchiha Sasuke, that concerning the council and its actions against the Uchiha clan.

"Evidence was indeed found in Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu's possession, evidence pertaining to a number of top secret missions, including the order given to Uchiha Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha clan. That they ostensibly acted in the best interests of the village does not excuse this order. It was a vile act, on par with some of the worst of Akatsuki's activities. No matter that the act itself is years in the past; the repercussions of that order are still being felt today or we would not be gathered here. It cannot continue to go ignored. A message must be sent that we do not condone mass murder, or any murder, simply because it is the easiest solution available. It has been decided, therefore, by myself, my peers the other Kage, and the Daimyo, that Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu are hereby stripped of Konoha citizenship. They are to be exiled, will be given no quarter by any nation represented here, and their names stricken permanently from Konoha's records. The same goes for their children, and their children's children, and any and all relation with the slightest claim to blood kinship, or kinship by marriage. This sentence stands for as long as Konohagakure stands, in perpetuity."

Naruto turned, with everyone else, to see that the two elderly people who'd formerly been council were being dragged from the room. They screamed and yelled, and even cried in the case of Utatane, but Granny stood implacably and watched until they were gone. He quickly swiveled to see Sasuke's reaction, and was in time to catch the faint smile on his lips, before Granny grabbed his attention again.

"As stated, we do not condone individuals taking it upon themselves to kill," Tsunade said quietly. "Kage are the only ones with the power to order missions that may or may not result in death, or to command ANBU to take a life. Kage are elected, and therefore trusted to make the right decisions. It is not ever permissible to commit murder of one's own accord, no matter the reasons. Not unless the situation is life or death, and at no time during his defense did Sasuke indicate that this was the case. Adherence to this rule is what separates ninja from S-class criminals and people of Akatsuki's ilk."

Tsunade sat and clasped her hands, looking at them for a long moment. When she raised her eyes to Sasuke's Naruto could see the sheen of tears. He felt his stomach cramp hard in dread, and his heartbeat triple. "Uchiha Sasuke, will you please stand?" she asked. Her voice wasn't quite steady.

Sasuke stood.

_Moment of truth,_ Naruto thought frantically. _They're going to kill him, I know it. Do I help him or stay? How can I _not_ help him? _

"It is my deep regret to inform you that you are found guilty. Your crimes, though justified in your mind, were not justified by the laws by which we live. As such, you are sentenced to execution…"

_I gave him my word I'd run with him if things went south. I swore. I never go back on my word, but I swore to become Hokage too. The whole village believes in me now, Granny too. How can I turn my back on all of them? After I waited so long for them to acknowledge me?_

"…to be carried out tomorrow evening, at sunset, by lethal injection of chakra to your vital organs…"

_Sasuke. Sasuke, oh God, oh God. I choose you._ Imperceptibly, Naruto shifted his weight while remaining seated, preparing to launch himself.

"So ends this trial," Tsunade finished hoarsely. She looked away from Sasuke, as if the sight of him hurt. When she was more composed she turned back to him. "Do you have any last requests?"

_The request! _Naruto thought exultantly, and felt faint with relief. _I forgot about that! Oh, please, please let it work!_

"I have one," Sasuke said. He hesitated only a moment, and everyone could see him take a deep breath. "I request to exchange my life for another's."

His words sent a ripple of shock and disgust around the room. Exchange his life? What sort of cowardly, dishonorable request was this?

Tsunade shouted for silence. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "Do you mean to have another die in your place?"

Sasuke hadn't been asked to sit again, and so stood straight and tall in his chains as he answered. "Yes."

There were cries now of coward and other curses, but Tsunade held up her hand, and the room became quiet. Naruto's heart was pounding in his ears, and he felt like he could barely breathe. "I think you'd better explain yourself," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke complied. "I would request that in exchange for my life, another, more valuable life be taken instead. I would purchase my freedom by bringing in this person myself."

Tsunade rubbed her lips with a finger. All around her, the court waited with bated breath to hear her words on this exceptionable request. "Jounin?" Tsunade said finally. "Your thoughts." Those on the panel with her leaned toward her.

"What he proposes isn't entirely unheard of," Shikaku stated after a minute. "It has happened in the past that a person offered information on other factions in order to lessen their sentence."

"But that was before a verdict had been reached," Hiashi added. "Not after a decision had been made, and not to lessen a sentence of death."

"The death penalty exists to put an end to criminals who would otherwise continue to pose a threat to society," Inoichi said. "It has not been conclusively established that Sasuke still poses such a threat."

"Even so, his sentence has been decided," Tsunade said. "Against my wishes, I might add."

So far, their conversation was being conducted in whispers, with only those on the panel hearing. When she got nothing but continued silence to her last statement, she raised her brows at them.

Inuzuka Tsume shook her bushy head. "We had to come to that decision; Sasuke's actions couldn't be rewarded with a pardon, or every missing-nin across the world would demand the same from their countries. Besides which, it was a just decision. Not that it didn't leave a bad taste in the mouth, given the boy's reasons, but just all the same."

"But he's presenting us with an alternative," Tsunade pressed. "One I am most keen to take, or has no one noticed Naruto? That boy will tear this village apart again preventing Sasuke's death, and despite the precautions I've put in place, I don't know if we can contain him. Not if he's crazed."

There were mixed murmurs all around until Aburame Shibi spoke up in his calm voice. "I say we hear just who he thinks will cancel out his sentence. His request would only work if it were someone no one else was able to bring in. If the person proves to be of sufficient value, we can make an exception…with conditions."

"An excellent suggestion," Tsunade nodded in relief. She raised her voice as she spoke to Sasuke once more. "Who is this person whose life you would exchange for yours?"

"Uchiha Madara," Sasuke said promptly.

Amidst the sudden exclamations and expressions of surprise, Tsunade had to smile. It was a brilliant beyond brilliant strategy, if Sasuke had held this ace up his sleeve the entire time. No one in his or her right mind would turn down the opportunity to have Madara brought in, and Sasuke was uniquely qualified to do just that. He had knowledge of Madara's haunts, of his plans, and was in possession of Eternal Mangekyo, the same as Madara.

The weight on her heart at having to kill him, a weight she knew she would have carried to her grave, suddenly lifted. She felt indecently buoyant when she most needed to appear serene. Maybe, just maybe, this day would end well.

"Silence!" she barked to the court. "Sasuke, that is a bold suggestion. One must ask if you are capable of doing such a thing; Madara has eluded capture from even the strongest Jounin for decades. He is no ordinary man."

"I know what he is," Sasuke said. "And I give my word that I can bring him in…with help."

"Help?" Tsunade said idly.

"I would need a team."

Naruto thought he would burst from suspense as Granny and the Jounin put their heads together again, whispering for much longer than the last time. After several minutes, Fire Country's Daimyo was called into the discussion, as well as the other Kage. They all crowded around the panel for what seemed to Naruto like an hour, while everyone else in the room engaged in feverish whispers. When the group around the panel finally separated, Granny stood up and straightened her Hokage robes importantly. _Please…God, please, _Naruto prayed as he tensed to spring.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she intoned. "Your terms are hereby unanimously accepted…"

Naruto leapt up on a scream of triumph, suddenly blinded by tears.

"_Provided_," she continued over Naruto's outburst, "that you agree to the following conditions. They are not negotiable. Do you accept?"

Sasuke had no choice. His life was on the line. "I do."

"Very well. Condition one," Tsunade stated, "is this: You will have one year from the start of your mission to retrieve Madara. Failure of the mission, either to retrieve him in that time frame or to retrieve him at all, means your execution will be carried out. Condition two: You may choose the members of your team, but I will select someone to oversee the mission itself as its leader. That person will report to me any and all activities you undertake. Condition three: You must take the Jounin exam being held here in one month and pass it prior to commencement of your mission. Are these terms understood?"

"If I bring Madara back after the year has expired, I will still be executed?" Sasuke wanted clarified.

"I'm afraid so."

"Understood. I accept the terms, but I don't think I can take the Jounin exam. I'm not even a Chuunin."

"Yes, well," Tsunade said with a glance at Naruto. "Certain amendments to the exam have been put in place in anticipation of one particularly important citizen taking it. I see no reason why you can't also be given the same courtesy. Any further questions?"

"No."

"Then you are free to go, with a mandatory escort to be present with you at all times."

The people outside the court must have been listening at the door. They crashed into the room now on a whooping cheer of celebration, completely disrupting the court, and causing Tsunade to shout uselessly. Naruto saw that it was mostly his friends and classmates in the crowd, but ignored them for the moment to run to Sasuke, who was being unchained. Granny was there, putting her hands to Sasuke's temples. He knew the precise moment Sasuke was able to see again, because those black eyes zeroed in on him.

Sasuke smiled broadly. "We did it, Naruto. We _did_ it."

Naruto had never wanted to kiss him so badly in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm not sure why so many of you thought I'd go into the whole Madara thing, and his capture here. This story isn't about that at all. Right now, the boys are faced with some time before the Jounin exam. This chap basically covers how they each adjust to village life. I'm quite satisfied with how this turned out, 40 pages and all. Didn't think I'd get through it, but I did. And another fic is complete! *feels happyful* (Yes, **Vladexx**, I used your word there. I thought it apropos)

Thanks for reading this and sharing your thoughts!

* Theme music for the end of this chapter is Adam Lambert's _Better Than I Know Myself_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Sasuke and Naruto, the center of a knot of hollering classmates and exuberant villagers, had no idea what was supposed to happen next. Sakura was abruptly in their faces, all her anxiety and nerves forgotten. "You guys can stay with me," she was saying breathlessly, just as Kiba shoved her aside and made the same offer. Kakashi, however, stepped in and put a hand on both boys' necks. He firmly steered them out of the cluster of well-meant back-pounding and congratulations.

"The Hokage would like to see you in her office," he said.

-oOo-

It was like a parade. Their well-wishers followed them out of the council building, all the way to the Hokage building, where they were barred entry. Shizune led the way to Tsunade's office once Kakashi got the boys inside, but Sasuke stopped at seeing the other Kage. They were standing outside Tsunade's door. All of them were given permission to enter, at which point Naruto wondered how Granny had gotten there ahead of them.

Before anything else was said, Sasuke separated himself from the others and walked up to the Raikage, who glared down at him from his superior height. After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke bowed low.

"I didn't save your brother," he said from this position. "I could have and I didn't. I…" Sasuke wet his lips, but if he was serious about walking straight from now on, he had to start somewhere. He clenched his jaw. "I apologize."

Stunned eyes met each other around the room, as everyone glanced at everyone else. Only the Raikage remained still, and Sasuke, who held his position. After a long time, the Raikage grunted. His head dipped in a tiny acknowledging bow, which Sasuke sensed. He straightened up.

"You're not forgiven, since you helped kill him," the Raikage rumbled. "But what's done is done. I'm old, and I have other responsibilities. Suffice it to say that you aren't welcome in my village. Not unless that dog Madara happens to be hiding there."

Sasuke accepted this with another bow, then turned to Tsunade, who gave him a small nod of approval.

"I'll get right to the point," Tsunade said briskly. "The team you mentioned. Have you given any thought as to who?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "My old team, Team 7. I know their abilities, and Naruto is a must."

If Tsunade was surprised, she hid it well. "Agreed. Kakashi will lead. Second order of business then. Your escort until you leave for the mission will be Kakashi. You might not necessarily see him, but know that he'll be aware of your whereabouts at all times. Understood?"

"Yes."

"The Jounin exam will be held at the end of January. That gives you a little over a month to train. I suggest you train with your teammates to reacquaint yourselves with working as a unit in preparation for your mission. Naruto, you will be entering as well. I expect both of you to pass."

"Right on, Granny."

"As for Madara's capture, I or one of the other Kage must confirm his identity when you bring him in before you can be completely cleared of all charges. Dead or alive, brought here, or to whichever country you're nearest to at the time of his capture, he must be identified. Clear?"

"Yes," Sasuke said again.

Tsunade took up a sheet of paper on her desk. "Last is this. I have here a list of people offering their homes to you until you have places of your own, or until you begin your mission. Sadly, accommodations are scarce still, with priority going to those families with small children and the elderly." She pushed the paper across her desk. Sasuke picked it up. "As you have no place to stay, I would suggest you pick someone immediately."

Sasuke and Naruto were then allowed to leave. Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

-oOo-

The boys found themselves on the ground floor of the Hokage building, alone, with night showing at the glass windows, and the Chuunin on guard studiously trying not to look at them. A sense of unreality washed over them.

Naruto looked around in wonder. "Dude…did we actually do it, for real?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Kakashi's presence was faint, but there. He turned to Naruto. "Seems like. I can't believe we won't be sleeping in the cell tonight. Or that I'm back at all." He was still pretty dazed, actually. He waved the sheet of paper. "Who should we stay with?" The fact that they had to stay with anyone, after months of being on their own, left a sour taste in Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto bounced over and studied the paper. "Hmm. Kiba? He offered at the courtroom too."

Sasuke remembered the way Kiba had laughed at getting a whiff of them and grimaced. "No. I think he can smell the fact that we've been having sex."

"Shit!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke suggested looking at the name at the top of the list. It would give him a chance to set her ass straight where Naruto was concerned.

But Naruto remembered her reaction to Konohamaru's Girl on Girl Jutsu. "Nah, man. She's a closet yaoi freak. What about Neji?"

"He can see through walls. Might look at us naked. Shino?"

"Too creepy. Fuzzy Brows?"

"Insane. Who's this Sai person?"

"Insane _and_ creepy." Naruto looked at the last name on the list. "Chouji…"

Food, no weird abilities or perversions, friendly. Food.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at each other. "_Perfect_," they chorused.

* * *

><p>They exited the Hokage building into a snowy night and felt…liberated. They had the exam ahead of them, and the mission, but right then, with the star-studded sky above, and pristine snow all around, they felt completely reborn.<p>

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

This shriek, issued from all their friends who'd waited for them, gave them a bad start. Naruto looked around to see them standing across the street. They ran over now, and Naruto was treated to the courtroom scene times ten. He was thrown in the air and caught, by which time dozens of villagers materialized from everywhere at once.

Sasuke was shunted aside. He listened as Naruto was praised time and again for how he'd turned the war in their favor, and for completing his years-long quest to bring his teammate home. To be fair, many of these villagers looked at Sasuke with inviting smiles, silently offering friendship. A few even approached him. It was in this way that he learned how the details of the council's actions against his clan had been leaked beyond the trial. Expressions of support were sent his way, hesitant bows. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever grow to be as loved as Naruto was, but this was a lot more than he'd ever expected. He returned the bows with cautious ones of his own.

"So who ya staying with?" Kiba demanded of both boys. His eyes moved back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto in a knowing way that confirmed Sasuke's words of a few minutes ago. Kiba definitely knew something was up with them if his wolfish grin was any indication.

"If it's not too much trouble," Naruto said, looking at Chouji. "We've decided to take you up on your offer." He held up the sheet of paper.

Chouji grinned broadly, stepping behind his new houseguests. He clapped them each on the back hard enough to send them staggering. "Excellent!" he boomed. "My mom will be pleased as hell, she loves cooking extra." And here Chouji rubbed his belly appreciatively.

The group of young men and women were unwilling to relinquish their returning hero so soon, though. Somehow a great procession snaked down the street, with Sasuke and Naruto at its center, until it led to the new and improved Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto gawped. "What the…it's huge!" he gasped, staring at the spacious restaurant.

Iruka happened to be standing right beside Naruto. "Ah, well. The owner was one of the few people to be able to provide food after Pain's destruction. We all pitched in to help rebuild his place as one of the first eateries, and he's been making money hand over fist. They sell a wide assortment of things now besides ramen, but that's still their bestseller. Come on, I'll treat you."

Needless to say, the restaurant did a roaring business that evening, with every table packed, and a few customers even sitting on the floor.

-oOo-

Hours later, after everyone else had gradually peeled off from the group in search of their own homes and beds, Chouji led Sasuke and Naruto through the village toward his house. They walked slowly, too full to leap across rooftops.

"Each clan was more or less left to rebuild their own property," Chouji explained on the way. "Ours was finished a couple of months after the war ended. My parents let me have the basement for myself, so it's got a bathroom and everything. I have a huge king size bed, but you guys will naturally want to sleep separately, right? No worries there. One of you can stay in the guest bedroom."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who cleared his throat and said, "We don't want to take up anymore space than necessary. Naruto and I are accustomed to using the same blanket. We had to, living out in the wild as we were. The basement and single bed will be fine."

Chouji looked over at them. "Sounds like you two became friends."

"Best friends," Naruto was quick to add.

Chouji smiled. "Oh, well if that's the case, sure. I just didn't want there to be any awkwardness about sharing a room, but if you guys are okay with it… So what was it like living out there? What'd you _eat_?"

Naruto told of hunting, of sometimes going hungry for a few days, the weeks of rabbit meat when Sasuke had been too ill for Naruto to leave his side. "I think tonight was the first time I've had cake in a year," he finished. "Manna from heaven, I tell you. That and all the different kinds of ramen the old man kept heaping on me."

"Cool the way he gave you free ramen for the rest of your life," Chouji chuckled. "Lucky swine. Wish the barbecue place would give me free barbecue pork the rest of mine. Well, here we are. Ah, there's my mom."

They stopped in front of a pretty compound of modest dimensions that was surrounded by a red-painted wall. . The centerpiece to the assorted clan buildings within the wall seemed to be a three-story home. A portly woman with short hair was waddling down the steps leading from the porch of this abode, and running toward them. "Dear, you're so late!" she fretted when she reached them. Chouji was hugged around his middle. "Your father was back from the trial hours ago."

"Had to celebrate with Naruto and Sasuke, didn't I?" Chouji protested. "They accepted our hospitality."

"Oh!" Chouji's mother pulled back to look at her son's companions. "The _honor_!" She rushed to envelope them in a great hug.

Sasuke felt smothered, but was too annoyed at the effrontery of being handled in such a proprietary manner to do more than grunt. Naruto, he saw, was hugging back with a blissful expression on his face. _Idiot_.

-oOo-

The basement turned out to be quite roomy. The walls were paneled in wood, and there was a shaggy red wall-to-wall carpet on the floor. A folding screen separated the corner of the room that held the bed from the rest of the room. There was a television set, a mini-fridge, and a long, wide sofa. The ceiling was a bit low; Chouji's spiky hair grazed it as he bustled around gathering his things. "I moved most of my stuff out in case you accepted," he said apologetically. "Just let me get the rest of this junk here and I'll be out of your way." He stood up straight and looked at them when his arms were full. "Really glad you guys are back," he said sheepishly. He turned and pounded up the stairs.

Naruto and Sasuke listened to the basement door close at the top of the stairs, then looked at each other.

Sasuke caught Naruto as the blond flew into his arms. They were stumbling and kissing, blinded by their hair and the shirts they tried to remove as they fell onto the large, low bed. Naruto quickly rolled Sasuke to his back, only to have the position reversed and Sasuke's knee settle urgently between his thighs. Naruto's hands were held down near his head as Sasuke went for his throat. Naruto gnashed his teeth, bucking to be free, twisting, turning, finally getting one hand free so he could shove it down the front of Sasuke's pants-

The door to the basement creaked open. "You guys need anything before I turn in?" Chouji shouted down to them.

"Fuck," Naruto whispered. Sasuke rolled off of him, and he raised his voice in an answering shout. "Nah, we're good! Thanks, man!" He heard the door close. As soon as Chouji's footsteps died away, he rolled back to Sasuke.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Sasuke said. "There's no lock on that door, and I don't know that I feel too comfortable doing it so close to other people." He said this even as he turned his head aside for Naruto to lick his neck.

"What…so we have to go without even now that we're out of the cell?" Naruto whined. "The fuck, Sasuke, we got that mission coming up. We won't be able to fuck then either with Kakashi and Sakura around. Now's our only shot."

Sasuke sat bolt upright at mention of Kakashi. "Shit, I forgot about him. He's tailing me, remember? Probably watching us as we speak."

Naruto looked around dubiously. "From where?"

"I don't know, but I can sense him."

They wilted in disappointment, their bodies screaming with the need for release, to be with each other. They sorely needed the comfort after the stress of the trial. Even cuddling would be better than nothing, but Naruto had to agree that Sasuke was right. They couldn't just do it with so many eyes around. After awhile they made themselves as comfortable as possible and tried to sleep.

After awhile, Naruto said, "Neh, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Is it enough? What Granny did to the council? Is it finished for you?"

Sasuke was quiet for a long time. What Tsunade had done was actually worse than death. The council's shame would live on forever, passed down from generation to generation as their guilt was retold. "Yes. It's enough. It's over."

Sleep came, and they were at peace.

* * *

><p>They next day they were woken from a sound sleep by Chouji pounding on the basement door. "My mom let you guys sleep through breakfast since she figured you guys were tired," he yelled from upstairs. "She wants to know if you guys are eating lunch with us. You guys up yet?"<p>

"As if anyone could sleep through that," Sasuke growled. He crawled over a groaning Naruto, who apparently _could_ sleep through the racket Chouji was making, and kicked him fully awake. "We'll be up in a minute," he called toward the ceiling.

That mission couldn't come soon enough, as far as Sasuke was concerned. He hated being around all these people and their well-meant invasion of his privacy.

-oOo-

A groggy Naruto joined them at the table an hour later, where what looked to be a ten-course spread was halfway done. Sasuke had long since eaten his fill. He was now listening a Kakashi outlined a training schedule he'd drawn up for Team 7. "You boys will need to find something to wear besides prison garb," he finished, looking over their rumpled clothes.

Chouji, still eating along with Naruto, looked up and caught the blond's eye. "Before I forget. The Society sent a rep over this morning while you guys were still sleeping. Said she wanted to drop some things off for you and Sasuke, and wanted to know when would be a good time. Told her I'd ask you. I think she mentioned clothes."

Naruto blinked. "The Society? The hell's that?"

The entire room went silent. Chouji, his parents, and Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, who was now looking at Sasuke to see that he had no idea what The Society was either.

"Of course," Kakashi said uneasily after a moment. "You haven't had time to find out about them. Would you look at the time, I need to…see to something." He was gone an instant later.

Chouza said he had business elsewhere, and Chouji's mother busied herself clearing up the lunch things. Naruto pinned Chouji with a blue stare as the big teen tried to get up. "What's The Society?"

Chouji sat back down heavily. "Look, it's none of my business. No one seemed able to stop them when they formed, and they have the support of a lot of people. Scary people, like Sakura and… It seemed best to just let them do their thing, since it appeared harmless enough. At first."

Sasuke sauntered over, noting the way Chouji fidgeted. "So what is it?"

"The Society," Chouji muttered, "Is really 'The Girls Only Society for the Election of Uzumaki Naruto's Amazing, Gorgeous, Brave, Sexy, Pure, and Awesome Self To The Position of Sixth Hokage, and The Betterment of His Life In Anyway By The Girls Who Love, Adore, Worship, and Cherish His Perfect Person'. It got shortened to The Society when the name couldn't fit on their door, I think."

A smile of confusion and disbelief played around Naruto's lips. It was there and gone, then back again, only to falter once more as his brows slowly drew together. Confusion won out. "The…_what? _There are some girls somewhere who think…I'm sexy?"

"Not some," Chouji said. He seemed more relaxed now that it was clear Naruto wasn't going to throw a fit. "Last I heard, nearly every girl in the village of Genin rank and below are in that club. We're talking over a hundred members. They all dress like you, so they're easy to spot. Formed up after the war, once it became known how you'd turned the thing in our favor and all. You're really not mad?"

Sasuke remembered seeing a bunch of girls wearing orange when they'd entered the village. "Why does everyone seem so uncomfortable about mentioning them?"

Chouji shifted where he sat. "Don't get me wrong, we all love Naruto, okay? But those girls are scary. They're forever hounding the rest of the villagers for contributions to their cause, or else petitioning people for more recruits, or thinking up shit that... well. They hit us up regularly for food. No one can say a word against them or…shit happens. Besides, the Hokage said she'd leave them for Naruto to handle, and we're sort of following her lead. We just try and ignore them otherwise and stay out of their way. Now that you're back, though, they'll probably be a million times worse."

Naruto laughed. "Sounds cool! My own little fan club, neh Sasuke? Who'da thunk?"

_Who indeed_. Sasuke could think of few things worse. As if Sakura and Hinata weren't bad enough, now there was an entire infestation of maggot-brained females lusting after what was his.

-oOo-

Later on, they met Kakashi and Sakura some ways north of the village, on land that was set aside as the new training grounds. Sakura jogged over, cloak billowing, and threw her arms around Naruto. "Easy, there," Naruto giggled. "You saw me just last night."

Sakura gave him a playful punch, before squaring her shoulders and walking up to Sasuke. She held out her hand, nervously biting her lip and blushing. "Shisou told me today that you chose your old team for the mission. I can't believe we're finally all going to be together again! Guess that means you forgive me for trying to kill you?" She smiled prettily through her blush.

Naruto looked back and forth between them, feeling something unpleasantly familiar settle into his guts.

Sasuke had actually forgotten about that attempt. Sakura was so far below his combat level that she scarcely even registered as a threat. All he'd been aware of at the time she spoke of was the fact that someone else was in his way, and he meant to go right through them. Instead of addressing her question, or touching the hand she offered, he looked her in the eye. "I chose the old team because we need a tracker and a medic-nin. You and Kakashi fit the requirements." He walked around her and went to Kakashi, uncaring of the hurt look on her face.

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Since Sakura's skills _were_ medic-based, Kakashi informed them that her participation in the training would be minimal. Only enough to get her ready for the Jounin exam, which Sakura said she was ready for anyway. Today she was just along to familiarize herself with any new jutsu the boys displayed.

-oOo-

It was a long, grueling few hours, during which Sasuke developed a grudging respect for his old sensei, and an awareness of the fact that he'd never seen the man's true strength. Kakashi was just so damn _tricky_, always thinking ahead, with layers hidden inside his attacks. Sasuke was definitely no slouch in this area, but he had to admit that he hadn't been so mentally challenged in ages.

Naruto was simply tireless. Being reunited as a team seemed to give his inexhaustible stores of energy an added kick. And now that he was rested and fed, he was ready to go on long after Kakashi called a halt that night. Kakashi told them they'd meet every morning at nine unless otherwise instructed before he left.

The three of them stood around for a few minutes, panting from that last set of moves he'd put them through. Their breath smoked out of them in clouds of vapor in the wintry night. Sasuke rubbed the faint ache between his eyes; he'd had to use his Sharingan a lot. Naruto stared at Sasuke's sweat-dampened shirt, and Sakura looked back and forth between both boys.

"Hey, you hear of this Society thing, bunch of girls?" Naruto asked Sakura abruptly.

"The Society!" Sakura's face lit up. "Sure have. Who hasn't? Have you been by there yet?"

"Not yet. So you approve?"

"Of course I do. It's about time you got the acknowledgment that's your due." Sakura began walking, and beckoned them to follow. "Come on, I'll take you over before I head back to Tsunade-sama."

"Naruto has the acknowledgment and gratitude of the entire village," Sasuke felt it necessary to point out. "He doesn't need the obsessions of a bunch of girls…or _anyone_."

"They're harmless," Sakura countered. "You'll love them when you see them, just wait."

Sasuke, bounding along behind Sakura and Naruto as she led them steadily south, grit his teeth. "It's late. Wouldn't they be home by now anyway?" He didn't relish the idea of fighting some mob of screaming girls off Naruto.

"The Society headquarters _is_ their home," Sakura answered.

* * *

><p>She eventually led them to the extremely southern edge of Konoha's wall, where a dirty strip of land held a bunch of dumpsters, a few rats, several hunting cats…and a very large, dilapidated tent that looked ready to topple in the first gust of wind. Scrawled in orange paint on the door flap were several attempts to fit the entire name of the club, each one crossed out. At the bottom of this confusion of words was simply: The Society.<p>

There was light showing around the edges of the tent. Sakura rapped smartly on the flap.

"Who?" A high voice inquired.

"Sakura. And guess who I brought with me." She turned and winked at the boys. "They'll flip when they see you."

A small face that was vaguely familiar to Naruto peered around the edge of the flap, then disappeared on a shriek. There was frantic whispering, a flurry of sudden movement in the tent, and then the flap was ripped back to bathe Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in warm light.

Naruto recognized the girl who stood at the head of a small army of orange-clad figures as Moegi, and realized she was the one who'd peeked out at them. "Hey!" He waved.

While Moegi gushed out an enthusiastic answering greeting, Sakura turned to Sasuke and said that she had to run. She left him and Naruto to be ushered inside by a host of silent, awe-struck girls.

-oOo-

Sasuke and Naruto paused, taking in their first glimpse of The Society's members. The girls weren't just wearing orange…they were wearing variations of the tracksuit Naruto was known for. Some had on pants, but many were also wearing orange skirts. Quite a few had their hair styled like Naruto's, either naturally spiky, or gelled into spikes. Goggles sat on every head. And, leaning forward to squint, Naruto was able to see whiskers inked onto many cheeks. Only Moegi was dressed normally.

"So, uh…" Naruto looked around at all the faces staring at him. There was a steady, unblinking fervor to their gazes that made him nervous. "What…no, uh…_who_. Who's the leader here?"

Moegi raised her hand. "That would pretty much be me. I'm also founder and coordinator of events, though we have volunteers who aren't members. They help us out."

Two rickety folding chairs materialized behind Sasuke and Naruto, and they were gently but firmly pressed into them. They soon had their hands full as someone produced two cookies. Naruto took both, seeing as Sasuke declined his. " Thanks. What do you guys do here?" he asked.

"Oh, lots of things!" Moegi zipped around the tent and picked up a clipboard sitting on a desk he hadn't noticed. It was hard to see anything between the scores of pallets, bunk beds and hammocks strung up to the walls. She came back and thrust the clipboard at Naruto. "Our name pretty much says it all, but see? This week we're trying to get the day you came back to the village with Sasuke declared as a national holiday. We've sent petitions to the Hokage, but we haven't had a reply yet."

Naruto glanced down the list. "Says here you're already trying to declare my birthday as a national holiday."

"No, we're pushing for that one to be named a global holiday," she corrected. "Happy belated seventeenth, by the way!" She clapped along with the rest of the girls, nearly deafening him and Sasuke with the impromptu applause.

Frowning at some of the other things on the list, Naruto looked up to thank them and was in time to see a smallish girl with Inuzuka tatts bustle over with a pet carrier. "We have you and Sasuke's son here," she said breathlessly, and dumped the carrier in Naruto's lap.

Sasuke saw Moose inside, but stared hard at the girl who'd brought him. "Our _what_?"

"Your son," she repeatedly happily. "Got him from my Auntie Hana, who works over at the animal hospital. She said she was too busy to bring him herself. I told her I'd deliver him." Her grin showed her two front teeth to be missing.

Naruto waited for some glimmer of understanding or an explanation, but none came to him. "Moose here-"

"_Moose_," the girls repeated in unison, as if committing this name to memory.

"-isn't our son," Naruto finished after a pause. "He's our pet."

Moegi, as den mother or whatever she was, took it upon herself to gently correct Naruto again. "Oh no. We understand that it's a secret, as well it should be, but the shining and forbidden love you and Sasuke share is known by all of us. Just as we all know that Moose here is the symbolic fruit of that love, the son you two can't have of your own bodies." Here, Moegi pointed proudly to the section of the tent directly above Naruto's head.

Naruto was too dazed and horrified to look, but Sasuke twisted around and nearly choked. He got to his feet, face scarlet, and stared at the wall behind them, right over the door flap.

Hung in a wooden frame was a painting of him and Naruto, naked, and engaged in a hot and steamy embrace. Eyes burning, seconds away from a stroke or murder, Sasuke tried to decide what was worse: the fact that Naruto's cock was immortalized as a tribute to manhood no human could possibly possess, or that he, Sasuke, appeared to be taking it with such relish. Maybe the worst thing was Moose, circled in a halo of light, and perched between their writhing bodies. Or maybe it was the fact that he and Naruto seemed to be wearing crowns of roses, their faces enhanced with impossibly long lashes, pink cheeks, and reddened lips.

He tore his eyes away to glare around at the girls. "What the _fuck_!" he exploded violently. "Who the fuck told you anything about us? Who in hell even _knows_?" God, some of the girls looked no older than five, and they had such a picture hanging right there for all of them to see! _That is completely beside the point, _Sasuke raged inwardly.

The Inuzuka girl piped up proudly. "I learned from my Auntie Hana, who heard it from her brother Kiba. 'Course she's not my real auntie, just my third cousin, but Uncle Kiba told her that he could smell that you and Naruto had been rutting like stags out in the forest or wherever you two had been. Said the stench of marked territory was all over the both of you. And then when we went to Chouji's today to see if we could leave stuff for you, including your son, Chouji told us you two were sharing the basement. Together."

Naruto wondered if the girl knew what rutting stags were. He closed his eyes, cheeks stinging. Maybe he was dreaming.

Sasuke thought that if he didn't get out of there, he'd end up killing them all where they stood. The girls watched him storm out of the tent, Moose's pet carrier swinging in one fist, then gave a collective shrug. They turned their attention to Naruto, who was now slowly getting to his feet.

Naruto turned and saw the picture. He very nearly threw up, so mortified was he. "Who else has seen that?" he said hoarsely.

"I don't think anyone but you and Sasuke," Moegi answered thoughtfully. "Maya's the artist among us. She only finished it yesterday, after Kimi there got Moose from her aunt and told us. No one's been by to see us since then."

Maya, Naruto saw, was one of the older girls in the place. She looked to be Naruto's age, with a sultry attractiveness about her that spoke volumes. Shaking his head, he stood on the wobbly chair and snatched the picture down. "I'm sorry, but you're right, me and Sasuke are a secret. We can't have something like this lying around. Besides…this is, uh…really inappropriate for some of you to be looking at."

As one, the girls' faces drooped.

Naruto wracked his brain for something positive to say before he got the hell out of there. He could now see why everyone steered clear of The Society. He stared around at the interior of the tent, thinking.

"Guys, look," he said at length. "I'm really touched The Society even exists, but for now…uh, I think you should let me lead things. If that's okay? I know you don't allow boys for whatever reason-"

"Of course you can lead us!" Moegi shouted. She was jumping and clapping her hands with the rest of them, and Naruto feared the shaking tent would collapse. "We've been hoping you would take over for us."

"Yeah? Great." Naruto smiled in relief and held up the clipboard. "'Cause I have to be honest, the ideas here…" He'd been about to tell them what he really thought of them, but the hopeful looks on their faces were enough to make him change his mind. No matter how misguided, these girls meant well. "…Let's just say the village isn't ready for this level of awesomeness. We'll have to start small. You know, little things, and work our way up from there."

The girls beamed in pride that he thought their ideas were awesome, while nodding at Naruto's superior knowledge. "What will we do then?" Moegi wanted to know.

"Let me think on it. You can be my second in command, if you want. I'm going to be relying heavily on you, actually."

"You can count on me," she smiled.

Naruto spent another hour there, questioning them in depth about the goings on of The Society. By the time he left, the roads were deserted. He got lost in the maze of new streets while looking for Chouji's house, and only found it by asking a Chuunin on patrol.

* * *

><p>Chouji let him in. When he made it down to the basement, he found Sasuke awake and pacing back and forth. His movements were tightly controlled, speaking of a towering rage. Naruto approached wearily and held up the painting Moegi had been kind enough to let him wrap in a tattered sheet. "Burn this please."<p>

Sasuke did so in a matter of seconds, setting it in the shower stall and reducing it to ash. When he came back into the main room, he stood looking at where Naruto was setting a large box down at the foot of the bed. "Well?" Sasuke barked furiously.

"Well what?"

"Don't give me that shit," Sasuke yelled. "What are you going to do about that fucking place and those girls?"

Naruto slowly sat on the bed and leaned on his hands. "Probably try and get them to understand that having the color orange copyrighted to my name, and making the color of my eyes Fire Country's national color is pointless. Look at this," he said, and reached for the clipboard sitting on top of the box. "They actually want to have the Hokage monument taken down and replaced with my face alone. Can you believe it? And here they want to make _naruto_ the food of choice in Fire Country, and-"

"I don't give a flying fuck about their intentions," Sasuke bit out. "I want to know how soon you're going to have the club disbanded and the bitches inside it scattered to the four winds, or wherever the _fuck_ they came from."

"Okay first of all, calling them bitches is a bit harsh, don't you think? Second of all, they don't have anywhere else to go. They're orphans. Some of them were orphans before the war, like Moegi, but some of them lost their parents in the war itself. A war that was partially fought because of me, I don't need to remind you. Many of them aren't even from Konoha. Some have come from as far away as Suna. The Society gives them a purpose and sense of unity, and Moegi is doing a pretty good job, I think. They just need something worthwhile to _do_, is all." Naruto looked down at the clipboard, tugging on one lip. "I don't know…there's a list of the volunteers here, maybe I can hit them up for some advice. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are the top volunteers-"

Sasuke ground his teeth together so hard his jaw ached. He stepped forward, took the clipboard, and flung it against the far wall, where it cracked in two. "I've had it," he said to Naruto's surprised face. "You and I are going to get a few things straight right here and now."

Naruto tried to stand, but Sasuke shoved him back down on the bed. "What the hell, Sasuke-"

"First, you and I are going to have a talk with Hinata and Sakura. You take Hinata. You will tell her in no uncertain terms that she is to forget her feelings for you. God, I can just see her coaching those girls in their obsession over you. I'll handle Sakura.

"Second, you are to handle that Society in a quick and final manner, or I will do it myself. I'm not going to have them meddling in our lives, handing out posters of us, or doing whatever in fuck it is they do. Not for one _second_, do you think you're going to participate in their madness in any way, do you hear me? That place is a fucking cult. You make sure its doors are closed by this time next week. I don't care where the girls end up."

Sasuke waited for some kind of agreement from Naruto.

"Yeah…I'm not doing that," Naruto shocked him by saying. "The girls mean well, they just need some help, like I said. I'm not going to crush their spirits and turn them out on their asses just because you…what? Are jealous? Come on, they know about us, so you can't think any of them want me or…or anything like that. I'll handle them, but not like you said. Oh, and I'm not saying anything to Hinata, not now, not ever. Don't even bring that up. And in case you haven't noticed, Sakura's still got the hots for you. What are you, blind?" Then, seeing the way Sasuke seemed to be strangling on his tongue, he added, "What is _wrong_ with you, anyway? It's like you're looking for a fight. Look what they gave us."

Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled items one by one out of the box, trying to distract him. Chief among the things were clothes. Naruto handed him a heavy white tunic with his clan symbol embroidered perfectly between the shoulder blades. He actually did forget some of his anger as he fingered the quality of the material. He had to admit that the garment was very well done. There was a new orange tracksuit for Naruto, more shirts and pants for Sasuke, and footwear for both of them. He and Naruto had been swimming in Chouji's spare clothing; these things came as a welcome alternative.

He wished he _could_ pinpoint the source of his bad mood. He should be elated now that the trial was over and he'd more or less won his freedom, but all he could seem to think about was how many people demanded so much of Naruto's time. Everywhere they went, they'd been stopped by villagers wanting to welcome Naruto home, right up until they'd trained. Sakura had chatted animatedly with Naruto all during training, and now this Society…no. Just no.

As for Hinata…he'd seen her today. Hanging back, watching Naruto from afar, and it had been like Sasuke had never left the village. There she was, still mooning after Naruto like some lost puppy in need of a swift and savage kick. He _hated_ being back, had _known_ he would hate it, and Naruto just seemed to fit right in here.

Plus, he seriously needed to get laid. He'd never been hornier in his life.

* * *

><p>The days passed fairly quickly. Naruto hit Granny up a day after discovering The Society, and asked if he could have leave to take over their operations. Tsunade expressed such heartfelt gratitude at him taking that nuisance off her hands that she almost kissed Naruto. Naruto pushed a new clipboard at her, one that outlined his own plans for The Society. Tsunade gave it a cursory glance, then a more in-depth perusal before raising her eyes to study him. "These are good ideas," she said. "I'm impressed. You have my permission for all of it. I'll expect reports on your progress, of course."<p>

"Of course."

-oOo-

Training continued as usual, with Sakura showing up if she could get away from the hospital. Sometimes there were others at the training grounds. Naruto discovered that with the exception of Neji, all his classmates would be taking the exam. Once he did, it became a simple matter of coordinating their training sessions so that they all ended up practicing together for a good portion of each afternoon, after he and Sasuke trained with Kakashi.

Many were eager to go up against Sasuke, who was all too happy to oblige, surly as he was most of the time. It was entertaining, to say the least. Sometimes people made bets to see how long they'd last against Sasuke. So far Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones to hold their own, and Kakashi only did so by dint of outsmarting Sasuke.

A few times, Naruto found himself sparring with Hinata. He felt uncomfortable around her, but tried not to show it. She fought him earnestly, honestly seeking to get stronger, but never indicated, at least to Naruto, that she even remembered her declaration. She was still shy as hell, but then that was Hinata for you.

One time Neji did show up. He said he wanted to go up against Sasuke. That fast, everyone stopped what they were doing to form a wide ring around the two elite ninja. Neji looked across the grass at where Sasuke stood with his arms folded, and gave a tiny, frosty smirk. Sasuke returned it with a haughty look of his own. Seeing this unexplained animosity between them, the others abruptly increased their bets.

Something about Neji made Sasuke's skin crawl. He'd felt it every time the Hyuuga had come to close his Tenketsu, and now, while Neji stared at him unblinkingly.

Thirty minutes later, the bets were furiously being adjusted as the outcome of the match became uncertain. Sasuke would not have believed the fight could last this long. There were few who could combat the sheer number of jutsu he had under his belt, but Neji fought with a fury that effectively canceled them out. He was a close-range fighter, so naturally Sasuke countered with long-range attacks, the better to stay out of the way of those deadly hands…and still the fight dragged on. Neji seemed able to put himself within range time and time again. He hounded Sasuke, practically hunting him, as if the fight were personal. He and Neji were locked in an unbreakable hold now, and Sasuke thought in rage, _The fuck's his problem_?

Just before he broke out of Neji's grip, he got his answer. The taller teen leaned in and hissed in his ear, "If you ever hurt Naruto again by leaving, or in any other way, I'll be coming for you. Remember that, Uchiha."

So caught by surprise was he by this threat, that Neji was able to shove his palm at Sasuke's back and have him blasted high into the air, where he then fell into a boneless heap, unable to breathe.

A second of shocked staring, before the few who'd put their money on Neji went wild at their winnings. Sakura landed with Naruto near Sasuke and helped him to a sitting position, but Sasuke ignored their concern. He was looking at where Neji stood amidst his circle of supporters, staring right back at him. Sasuke didn't know if the warning stemmed from Neji's own friendship with Naruto, concern for his cousin's love interest, or if Neji himself wanted Naruto. Whatever the reason, it was the final straw. Sasuke launched himself at Neji, who'd seen him coming and quickly shoved his congratulators out of the way.

* * *

><p>Tsunade clicked down the hospital corridor and shoved the door to the examining room open hard enough to have it hitting the wall. Sasuke and Neji were sitting on separate beds, bloody and mutinous, as she stood glaring at them. "What the hell is this?" she said sharply. "Training or attempted murder? <em>Well<em>?"

They hung their heads.

Tsunade sucked her teeth. She wasn't gentle while she checked them over. Neji flinched. "Broken collarbone, concussion, and two ribs fractured." She moved to Sasuke, who had to support himself in an upright position with his hands. "And you obviously fought after having most of your Tenketsu sealed shut," she tsked. "Not a shred of sense between the pair of you. You'll both remain here overnight. I suggest you resolve whatever beef you have with each other before I come back in the morning."

She finished patching them up and left. Neji stared at one wall, while Sasuke stared at the other. Neither intended to say anything.

Naruto came to see them both that night. He tried to talk to Sasuke, but was ignored. Figuring that he didn't want to talk in front of Neji, Naruto eventually left him alone. He started to chat with Neji, who seemed pleased to see him, but the look of hate and betrayal on Sasuke's face made him falter. And then Hinata and the others showed up, and Sasuke angrily turned from them all to face the wall.

Naruto frowned at his back, wondering why Sasuke seemed to be angry all the time these days. _I hardly know him anymore._

* * *

><p>During the winter holidays, Naruto's friends surprised him by showing up en masse at Chouji's house one morning and saying they had a present for him. Laughing and overflowing with high spirits, they pulled him away from his breakfast. Chouji looked back as he was following them out of the house and Sasuke saw still sitting at the table, picking at his food. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.<p>

Sasuke excused himself and disappeared into the basement.

-oOo-

Naruto was dragged halfway across the village, in the snow, with Ino's hands over his eyes. He half-heartedly tried to pry her hands free several times, nearly toppling them both in the snow, and giggling like crazy each time he did. They were all giddy; they'd had a week off from training for the holidays and were feeling young and fine. Naruto loved being back and having his friends around him. He'd missed this so much when he'd been out in the forest.

The surprise turned out to be a handsome little one-story house in a brand new block of similar houses. "This was one request The Society managed to get Tsunade-sama to agree to," Sakura chirped. She pointed at the street sign at the end of the block. "Uzumaki Street. You're at number 1 Uzumaki, isn't that neat?" She gave Naruto a little hug.

Naruto was both shocked and touched. He ran his eyes over the house again, mouth open. "This is mine?" he breathed. "You serious?"

"This row of houses and the one a block over were just finished two days ago," Kiba said. "We got the Hokage to allot one to you. We painted it, put a few things inside, that sort of thing, but yup! All yours. Bet you'll be having a roommate in there with you, huh? One particular Uchiha?" he winked, elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto walked forward, inspecting the tiny porch, before entering the house and seeing the cozy living room. There was a little dining room/sun room opposite the living room, with the front hall set between them. He continued down this hall, noting the polished wood floors and the smell of fresh paint, until he came to a bathroom, an airy kitchen, and a bedroom situated near the back. He saw a large bed in there, but no other furniture other than a loveseat in the living room. Behind the kitchen was a small garden surrounded by a wall, with a tree standing in the corner. The tree was currently bare of leaves, but he could tell it would shade the entire house once it bloomed in the spring. He turned around and found his friends standing at the kitchen door, waiting for his response.

"I don't know what to say," he stammered. "My old place could have fit in the living room alone. This…this is too much."

"I hope you're not refusing," Shino said. "That would be impolite, especially given the trouble we went to."

Naruto gave a nervous little hiccup of a laugh. "Of course I accept it…I just don't know how to thank you guys."

"Oh, we got that covered," Kiba drawled. He turned to face the rest of them. "Party at Naruto's _tonight, _what! Bring shit to eat!"

Naruto, brimming with love for his friends just then, whooped with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"A house?" Sasuke said when Naruto returned and told him about it. "For you? How big?"<p>

"You're living there too," Naruto said as he packed the things The Society kept sending over for them. Moose now had a spacious rabbit hutch shaped like his own little house, and each of them had three changes of clothes, as well as a handsome leather sheath for whenever Sasuke's sword was returned to him. "Just because it's my house doesn't mean you're not welcome. I thought we agreed on living together once we were back?"

"Nothing seems to be the way I thought it would be now that we're back." He flopped into the huge papasan chair that stood opposite the bed.

Naruto set their box of belongings aside. "So we're finally going to talk about what's eating you?" He sat down too, on the foot of the bed, so that he was facing Sasuke.

"Surprised you noticed. I barely even see you anymore."

Naruto _had_ been busy, but then so was everyone, Sasuke included. The village needed every spare pair of hands it could get, and they still trained everyday on top of that. "Well, I'm here now. Talk to me."

A few seconds ticked by wherein Sasuke debated if he should answer. He and Naruto had become adept at ignoring the growing distance between them in a surprisingly short time. He missed Naruto so much, though, and was so fucking unhappy. Maybe it _was_ time they talked. "I don't like being here," he said. "I don't know if I can stay here once the mission is done."

That much Naruto had known. He _hadn't_ known about the not staying part. "I see. Does that mean you want to be away from me, or-?"

"_No_. I don't know what it means." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what anything means. For the first time in my life I actually don't know shit."

Naruto released the breath he'd held, and tried to think of what to say. He'd hoped Sasuke would just get over whatever was wrong in time, or else come clean and tell him, but things just seemed to be getting worse. Sasuke grew more moody and withdrawn with each passing day, until Naruto reflected that Sasuke was exactly the way he'd been before leaving the village in the first place. It sucked. Especially since he himself was so happy to be back. He'd found something beautiful out there in the forest, but he'd been starved for the company of other people too. Being back was the best…and that just made him feel guilty for being happy. He'd started leaving Sasuke alone, the same as everyone else did once they saw how irritable he was, and that made him feel worse. They'd begun drifting apart.

During the nine months they'd been on their own, they'd had a few differences, but they'd always managed to work them out. They'd been incredibly close, yet they were now so far from that intimacy that Naruto found it hard to believe they'd ever said the things that they had to each other. Sex was fast becoming a distant memory. He couldn't recall the heat of Sasuke, or the taste of him, and this frightened him badly. He'd approached the village knowing he'd go mad if he was ever parted from Sasuke, yet now he found being around him painful and uncomfortable. And Sasuke wasn't helping, was in fact pushing him away.

Naruto was privately afraid that he was losing Sasuke. He'd been able to bury this fear in work and training, but at night the bed was so cold, even with them in it, and the growing silences between them were even colder. "Just tell me what's wrong," he begged now. "Please. I can't take the way things are between us."

Sasuke slowly shook his head from side to side, staring at his knee.

For a moment it looked as if Naruto would let the matter drop, and they would just continue to ignore the issue as they had been doing. But as Sasuke sat there looking so dejected, Naruto abruptly felt the desperate love he'd felt when they'd been in the forest. It had been subdued and suppressed by his return to the village and all that was taking place here, nudged persistently aside by how different Sasuke was. It rose up strongly in him now, making his throat tight, making him slide off the bed. He walked to Sasuke and lightly touched his hair, his shoulder, before climbing into the chair with him and straddling his lap. His hands rested on his thighs a moment; he was very aware of the way Sasuke wasn't touching him; they hadn't touched in weeks, working to hide their relationship as they were. But then he put his hands on Sasuke's neck and gently used his thumbs to angle Sasuke's face so that they were making eye contact. "Tell me what's wrong," he said again.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Sasuke cry, really cry, when there was no serious reason at hand for doing so. He'd cried around Itachi, and maybe that one time the night Naruto had asked for it rough, but this? This gradual gathering of tears as Sasuke stubbornly looked off to Naruto's left, only to have them roll slowly down his cheeks? Naruto sucked in a sharp gasp, now terrified. He threw himself around Sasuke's neck and hung on tight, choking him. "Just tell me what it _is_! No matter how bad it is we'll deal with it." He said all this in a rush through numb lips. His entire body was cold.

Sasuke felt Naruto shivering against him. To have those strong arms around him, and feel the panicky strength of Naruto's touch again just made it worse. It reminded him of everything that should be and just _wasn't, _and that made him gently push Naruto off his lap. For some reason, he just couldn't take touching Naruto when things were so different. Naruto knelt at his feet now and stared up at him with wide, scared eyes, asking him again what was wrong.

"I don't know," Sasuke said honestly. "Nothing. Everything. I can't put my finger on it."

He really couldn't. The council had gotten theirs, even if it wasn't the brutal death he would have preferred. He was back in the village, as his brother had wanted, and free. But he was miserable. He sat there, ignoring his tears as if they didn't exist, and Naruto as well, as his mind painstakingly fit the pieces of his desolation into some semblance of a whole picture, one he could then convey in words.

"When I was here in the village," he said slowly, still staring away from Naruto. "Back before I'd left it…you were alone. You had…_nothing_. Not respect, not friends really…you didn't even have talent. You were alone and lonely."

The way Sasuke's voice was roughened by his tears, and the fact that the tears themselves continued to slip free unchecked and unacknowledged held Naruto more in thrall than the words did, but he listened.

"I was alone, too," Sasuke continued in that same slow voice. "Lonely, but I liked it like that. Then, in the forest, we were alone and lonely again…still, I mean. We were still alone, but we were able to…" Sasuke's hand jerked where it draped over his knee, bouncing fitfully as the right word was sought. "We were able to complete each other. No, not complete. Fulfill. We were able to give each other what we'd needed. Like that was what we were supposed to do all along, the whole reason we even existed. In the forest, whenever we touched, I felt like the whole reason we'd been alone for so long was so we could be together. And I felt like once we were back here, it would be even better. We'd still be alone, but we'd have each other. I wouldn't have vengeance in my way, and…it would be good. I could finally have everything. A home, you…my life.

"Instead, we get back here and it's like this whole place just _revolves_ around you. Nobody shuts up about you, ever. The Society…"

Sasuke blinked a few times, either losing his train of thought, or simply unable to continue that line of thinking. He was quiet for a long time, his tears dry and gone now. He still stared somewhere to Naruto's left, and Naruto sat there, aching inside and waiting to hear the rest. When it came, the room was so still, Naruto thought he could hear his own heart beating.

"I turned my back on everything," Sasuke said. He let that hang in the air a minute, groping for more words, before continuing. "I gave up my vendetta against the council, gave up avenging Itachi. Maybe that's not a lot to some people, but it was all I had. It was everything. I gave it up because it was the last thing my brother ever asked of me. And I wanted you. I knew I'd have to give it up if I wanted to be with you; the two things couldn't exist together, so I…let it go. Let myself be brought back here, where it seems like me doing a one-eighty is no big deal. Saved your life, let myself be put on trial, agreed to bring Madara back…all nothing. Just nothing. I'm nothing, just the traitor Naruto brought back, who no one seems to like, and who doesn't like anyone but the one person _everyone_ seems to love and worship like he was the Sage of the Six Paths incarnate. I'm losing you, losing myself, just…I'm losing it. Feel like there's nothing for me to hold on to anymore and I'm just...twisting in the wind. Just some floating _nothing_."

Sasuke swallowed a few times at the end of this speech.

In essence, Naruto understood everything Sasuke had said. However, these were weighty issues that he had no idea how to address. Not at all. He didn't even know where to begin. Didn't know how to break it down or simplify it so that he could try to put it in some sort of perspective for each of them. The worst of it was that most of what Sasuke said was true.

"I don't know what to say," Naruto mumbled. "I mean, the whole fixation on me came as a surprise to me too, don't think it hasn't. And though it's nice most of the time, it sort of freaks me out. I'm not basking in it the way you seem to think I am. I just try to go with it and move on. I like having the acknowledgement of the villagers and all, but it's way more intense than I thought it'd be. I got no control over them, Sasuke. I can't make them see all you gave up, or like you, or…or anything."

Naruto moved closer now and rose up on his knees to make Sasuke see him as he went on.

"Here's what I _can_ do. I can tell you for sure that you're not losing me. You'll never lose me. I'm here and I'm always going to be here. Okay? You _do_ fulfill me and all that other stuff you said. You have me, and now we have a home. We can still have everything you dreamed about. So come with me tonight. Please. Okay?"

Sasuke looked at him until Naruto got up and finished gathering their things, but when Chouji came and helped Naruto carry everything to his new place, Sasuke was still in the papasan chair. He gazed at the scrap of paper Naruto had scribbled the directions to the house on.

* * *

><p>Chouji tried not to notice the way Naruto's face seemed to be very red or the suspicious way he sniffed from time to time. He had the large box of his and Sasuke's belongings balanced on the palm of one hand, while Naruto carried Moose in his pet carrier and the rabbit hutch. "Is Sasuke moving in with you?" he asked after awhile. "I only ask because you have his things here with yours."<p>

"I don't know."

"Oh? So…he's still staying with me, then? That's fine, of course, he's more than welcome…"

"I don't know what Sasuke plans on doing." Naruto tried to show that the subject was closed by walking a little faster.

Chouji kept pace. "Did you two have an argument?"

Naruto sighed. Sometimes he missed the forest as much as Sasuke seemed to.

* * *

><p>"Sooo…"<p>

Sasuke jumped violently, badly startled by the sudden appearance of Kakashi at his elbow. He glared up at him, breathing hard as his heart settled back into its normal rhythms.

Kakashi looked down at him with that one eye that didn't seem remotely bored now. This close, seeing the hard intelligence and pragmatism that lurked behind that drooping lid, Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was ever truly bored, or ever as laid-back as he seemed. There was something distinctly menacing about the way he gazed at Sasuke, as if he knew more than Sasuke did and would always be superior, thereby making Sasuke eternally insignificant as far as the Jounin was concerned.

_I hate him_, Sasuke realized.

If he'd been able to understand that Kakashi made him uncomfortable simply because he'd never treated Sasuke as anything special –had always treated him as an ordinary person, in fact- Sasuke wouldn't have believed it; as aware as he ordinarily was of the inner workings of his nature, he had never really grasped how vain he was.

Kakashi did know, though. Vanity had always been such an integral part of who Sasuke was that it rarely, if ever, manifested itself. When it did rear its ugly head, it did so in the form he saw now: injured pride at not being considered special anymore, of being reduced to an ordinary person, with ordinary troubles. Sasuke had been the prodigy when he'd lived in the village before, the tragic hero of the Uchiha clan, and the boy every girl wanted. Once he'd left, he'd been the focus of a manhunt, Naruto's obsession, coveted and exalted by Orochimaru, and eventually sought-after by Madara. These were not things that could be considered favorable or glamorous by any means, not the parts about Orochimaru and Madara, but they fed that secret vanity lurking in Sasuke just the same.

He had no idea just what had gone on while Sasuke had been off with Naruto, but whatever it was, it had to have been momentous. Sasuke had undergone a complete transformation. Almost complete. Really, the transformation was only visible when Sasuke was around Naruto, and then only to someone who was looking, which Kakashi certainly was. Around Naruto, Sasuke was humble, where before he'd been prideful. He was affectionate, where he'd been cold. He was loving, and open, and communicative, where he'd been emotionally shut down and closed off. Kakashi could only imagine what the two of them must be like when there was no impediment to their sex life. Probably had set the woods on fire a few times; Kakashi could truthfully say he'd never seen such a depth of passion in two people, or two souls more obviously in love.

But that was changing, and he didn't like seeing his students in pain. He could play counselor, he decided. Not like he had anything else do to. Besides, Sasuke was his charge. He had a responsibility to the boy, especially now, when he clearly needed a little help.

"You seem lost," Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke glanced around the room and snorted.

"At a loss regarding your life," the Jounin clarified. "Directionless."

"Knew you'd be somewhere watching," Sasuke muttered.

"Actually, I don't watch you constantly, as you seem to think. I'm aware of you at all times, but I don't stare at you or listen to everything you say…just in case that thought has kept you from certain pursuits."

_Which means you heard what I said when Naruto and I wanted to have sex our first night in this room…which means you _do_ watch and listen. _"What do you want?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. It's you, you know."

Sasuke started to turn his head to look at him, then decided not to. He didn't want to encourage this visit. "What?"

"This failure to fit in here. The problem's not the villagers or Naruto. It's you."

"Thanks. You can leave now."

Kakashi considered addressing that. Later. He'd have a chance to teach Sasuke all sorts of lessons on manners and respect once they were on the mission. For now, he leaned back against the wall and pushed his hands into his pockets. He put his head back as well, now gazing at the low ceiling. "For instance, you might consider the fact that things simply aren't the way they were when you left. Naruto's friends aren't likely to embrace you the way they embrace him, because they don't know you. They never really knew you. You saw to that by keeping to yourself while you lived here. And yet, they dropped everything to try and bring you back when you went to Orochimaru. Tried and nearly died in the attempt. Some of them really remember that. I know Neji especially holds Naruto in high regard, which was the reason he went along. He was injured the worst, you know. Almost didn't make it.

"All anyone here really knows about you is what they hear…and what Naruto has shown them. They've all watched him bleed and struggle for years in an attempt to bring you back. He's saved the village in the process, protected it, earned the Hokage's highest esteem, and still he never lost sight of his goal to reach you. No one doubted that he would. And now that he has, what does he bring back with him? Not anyone they see as worthy of the lengths Naruto has gone to, I'll tell you that. They see the same moody boy who wouldn't have anything to do with them before he'd left."

Sasuke blinked. Was that how he was seen?

"They know you've done bad things, but now they also know why you did them. A few of them _have_ reached out to you, hoping you'd come out of your shell at last. The day of your verdict, I thought I'd finally witnessed the man you'd become when I saw you take the initiative and apologize to the Raikage. I wasn't the only one. The Hokage, in fact everyone in her office that evening, was soundly impressed. I thought you'd really make it here. What happened?"

His apology to the Raikage hurt now. He _had _intended to make a go of it here, Sasuke remembered. He hadn't even lasted two weeks.

"Is it the things you said to Naruto tonight? Because if they are, then you need to start considering the fact that nobody owes you anything. You're not entitled to anything, and are actually fortunate to be alive and breathing free air. If you want respect and acknowledgement, then go out there and earn them. Stop looking at what Naruto has earned and _is_ entitled to, and stop thinking that the way to weather something you don't like is to disappear inside yourself. That's not an option anymore, not now that you and Naruto are so close. It hurts him when you do, and I can promise you this. Seeing as the villagers feel the way they do about him, hurting Naruto might be a bad idea. So far, only Neji's made it known how he'd view any pain you cause Naruto, but once it's known how much influence you have over Naruto, more won't be long in showing their support for him. I'm not saying to let them dictate your actions, but stop thinking of yourself all the time. There _are_ other people in the world. The day you start taking notice of them, they'll probably treat you much better, and you'll be a lot happier."

Sasuke thought he would shut up and leave at last, but no. Kakashi went on after a minute or two of silence, and it was what he said next that really got his attention.

"Relationships, you know…they can be funny things," Kakashi mused. "One minute you think nothing can tear you apart, the next it seems like the moment something happens, you two are on opposite sides of the battlefield. I'm no expert, but if what you have with Naruto was strong enough to overcome his incredibly love-shy personality, then I'd say it's strong enough to endure being here in the village. You just need to find the way the new dynamics work. Adapt. Adjust. You don't just give up and leave things as they lie. Just because the surroundings have changed doesn't mean your love has. Don't let it get lost in all the surface nonsense. Whatever happened between you two out there in the forest, whatever moment of tangency finally opened your eyes to each other…that's something you hold on to no matter what, Sasuke. Not many people get to have something like that."

That was it. He was gone. Sasuke looked over at where he'd stood. _Good riddance._

* * *

><p>Neji was the first to arrive. He was waiting on the porch with two shopping bags when Naruto and Chouji strolled up. They entered the house together, Naruto fumbling his key as he used it for the first time. In the kitchen, Chouji opened cabinets to reveal dishes Naruto hadn't seen before. He began arranging the chips and drinks Neji had brought, while Neji set up the rabbit hutch in the living room, and Naruto went to open the door for more arrivals.<p>

It turned out to be the rest of the entire group. They filed inside on a babble of noise and cold wind, carrying housewarming gifts and, in Kiba's case, a whole crate of _sake_.

Naruto held the door open after they'd all come inside, staring up and down the street. He tried to remember if he'd written the address down correctly, then wondered if Sasuke had gotten lost. Finally, when snow began falling again, swirling in past his feet, he slowly went inside and shut the door with a soft _snick_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood outside Chouji's house for a good twenty minutes. When Sasuke still hadn't budged from that chair, he wearily shook is head. <em>Well, I tried.<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone, minus Naruto, stood uncomfortably in the living room for several long minutes. They exchanged awkward glances from time to time, until Kiba finally broke the silence with a huff. "Stealing that <em>sake<em> was a waste of energy. This party is _dead_."

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked softly.

"Don't think there's anything we _can_ do," Sakura grimaced. "He told me to leave him alone."

"But he's _crying_ out there in the hall, Sakura-san." Lee was almost tearful himself with the force of his distress. "Doesn't he think we can hear him, even if he is trying to be quiet about it?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet anything it's because of Sasuke," Chouji said darkly.

The others turned to him immediately. "Spill," Neji ordered.

Chouji was quick to comply. "Not much to tell. I hear them arguing sometimes. Tonight I think Sasuke was supposed to come here with Naruto and live with him. I overheard something to that affect, but Sasuke didn't come, so…"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Why would Sasuke not living here make Naruto cry?"

Kiba could hold the knowledge in no longer. He beckoned them all into a huddle, before whispering, "Because he and Sasuke are a _thing_ now, that's why."

"Thing how?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"A sex thing," Kiba said.

Doubtful stares all around.

"You're lying," Neji said flatly. "He can do so much better than Sasuke. That Uchiha is a fucking ingrate."

"And I'd know if something like that was going on in my bed," Chouji said, eyes troubled.

"They certainly don't look that close whenever we train," Sakura murmured. "I mean _really_, Kiba." But she too was frowning now.

"Dudes, I'm telling you, Sasuke and Naruto are like…_in love_. I can tell. At first I just smelled all the sex and shit on them, but after I got close enough, I was able to pick up other things. They're…I don't know how to explain it in any way except how my clan does. It's like they're synced some kind of way, the way we sync with our ninja hounds. Whatever's between them it's _serious_. I mean it. And they are definitely fucking."

Kiba delivered this with uncharacteristic drama, but only a few of them seemed convinced. They listened to the tortured, wheezing sounds of Naruto crying and felt their hearts break a little on his behalf. Regardless to whether or not Naruto was in love, he was in pain right now.

"Let's go talk to him," Ino suggested.

"I say we find Sasuke," Neji countered.

"Maybe we should leave?" Sakura looked around the huddle at them. "He's never been the type to let people see him when he's like this, hence the reason he's hiding out there in the hall."

"But what _happened_?" Lee asked. "Did Sasuke-kun-"

"Sh, did you guys hear that?" Tenten held up a hand. The sound came again. Knocking on the front door. The huddle broke apart as they all heard Naruto sniffing while he went to open the door. After that they heard nothing. They approached the hall in a single, silent mass of curiosity.

-oOo-

Sasuke stood on the threshold, waiting for Naruto to let him in, but Naruto just stared at him. He could see that he'd been crying. "Can I come in?"

Naruto stood aside, and shut the door once Sasuke was in. He didn't immediately turn around.

Sasuke gazed at his back, wondering who'd made him cry. He could sense people in the house, and when he glanced behind himself, he saw everyone leaning around the living room doorway, watching, so _someone_ must have said _something_. "Naruto? You okay?" He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, cursing the fact that he hadn't just come with Naruto in the first place.

Without warning, and apparently uncaring of the fact that they had an audience, Naruto spun and flung himself at Sasuke, grabbing his head and kissing him hard.

Sasuke responded at once. It had been too long since they'd done even this simple thing. His arms came around Naruto and lifted him off his feet, crushing his solid body. Naruto moaned low in his throat. His hands tightened in Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke walked forward to lean their weight against the door.

Naruto broke away when his back thumped against the wood. He leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, panting, as he tightened his grip in the dark hair. "I thought that was it, that you weren't coming. That we were done, and you'd left me-"

"Said I'd never leave you-"

"-tell me again-"

"I'll never leave you, ever."

"Tell me you love me, Sasuke."

"I love you. Sucks being here, but that hasn't changed. Had to have my eyes opened to that, I guess." Then, when Naruto was quiet, he added, "I _love_ you. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Sasuke, I-" Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke's face, and caught movement further down the hall. He saw his friends staring at the two of them in wide-eyed amazement, mouths open. "Um…"

Sasuke put him down and turned around. No sense hiding now. Taking Naruto's hand, he led the way to the living room, where the observers were forced to back up. He continued walking until he was standing in the middle of the room, Naruto's hand still in his.

Naruto couldn't meet their eyes at first. But only at first. Sasuke's hand squeezed his, and that helped tremendously. After a minute, he was able to lift his chin and say in a reasonably firm voice, "I'm, uh…Sasuke and I are together."

Sakura was the first to act. Seeing Sasuke kiss Naruto, hearing him say in a choked voice how much he loved Naruto, her childish infatuation with him had died a quick and painless little death. And it was all right, she realized. She was all right. It hadn't been love after all, nothing whatsoever to compare with what she'd witnessed. She crept forward hesitantly, and gave Naruto a one-armed hug. "Well, of _course_ you're together. Were you hiding it all this time? It's fine, baka. A few people here are gay too, you know." She thrust the gift she'd been holding in her other hand out at him. "Brought you a first-aid kit. Every house should have one."

They were all still holding their gifts, Naruto saw. They came forward now one by one and handed them over, but it didn't dispel the awkwardness in the room. They stood around staring back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. The kiss they'd all witnessed was clearly in the forefront of everyone's minds.

"I say we get this party started!" Kiba yelled abruptly. He turned for the _sake_.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Before you do, I want to say something."

They were surprised to be addressed by him, to say the least. Sasuke pretty much just kept himself to himself. They'd learned to accept that whatever Naruto saw in him was _only_ seen by him. They gave Sasuke varying looks of curiosity now.

"I know a lot of you came after me when I left the village. I didn't ask you to, didn't want to be brought back, and wouldn't have appreciated it if you'd managed to. But you risked your lives because you thought I was in danger, and because you believed in Naruto. That I _do_ appreciate. I appreciate any support he received, anything that kept him from giving up on me. He saved me. It's…not easy for me, being here, or…well, none of it is. I've never been social like Naruto."

He had to stop there. He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, such as the fact that he hated social functions like this. He stood uncomfortably, until Kiba sauntered over and handed him a bottle of sake. "It's all good, man," Kiba snickered. "We deal how we deal, each in his own way, neh? Can't say I'd be any different if I'd gone through the same shit you had. Drink up!"

Sasuke eyed the bottle in his hand. "I'm underage."

"Newsflash, genius, we all are." Kiba belched. He was halfway through his first bottle already. "Hence the basis of _sake's_ appeal."

"I've never drunk before," Naruto frowned. "We could get into loads of trouble for doing this."

"No doubt," Kiba hooted. "Which is why I waited till my mom was out of town to steal it. Won't matter if I'm hungover a few days, she's not here to sniff me out. Oh, and I've never had a drink either, but so? Live a little, man, we've earned it!"

That seemed to put the matter to rest. Shrugging, and exchanging nervous glances, they each tipped their bottles to their heads in imitation of Kiba.

* * *

><p>At 18, Neji was the oldest one there. He didn't have a head for alcohol, but he drank with everyone else without the slightest hesitation. Lee was banned from alcohol period, but that didn't stop him. They were all underage, feeling privileged for having witnessed Naruto and Sasuke's intimate moment, and positively glowing from Sasuke's stunted effort at an apology.<p>

-oOo-

_An hour later…_

There was a general cacophony of screaming, laughing teens and music blaring from Tenten's transistor radio. Food and spilled soft drinks littered the living room.

Kiba staggered over to a red-faced, bleary-eyed Sasuke and slung an arm around his neck, just as Lee crowed about fighting Neji seriously. The green-wearing freak had needed to be restrained, which Naruto did quite easily. He was pinned beneath Naruto's ass now, as Naruto and Sakura held a furious arm-wrestling match. Sasuke was slumped against Naruto's side, heroically trying to deny the affects of alcohol on him by trying to appear alert.

"It's like this," Kiba slurred. "Alls we want to know is who tops."

The other occupants in the trashed room looked over with interest. The radio was hastily turned down.

"Tops?" Sasuke tried to focus on the three swimming faces Kiba seemed to have.

"Yesh…it's Naruto, right? He tops in y'allses relationship?"

"Ha. Funny. Naruto…doesn't…doesn't top," Sasuke finally finished.

"Daaaayum, son _Uchiha_!" Kiba hiccupped. "Topping the Kyuubi! Respect man, respect."

Naruto had heard it all. "I topped once. Sasuke loved it."

Catcalls everywhere, until Sasuke leveraged himself upright. He glared at Naruto with one Sharingan and one normal eye. "Once. And I said you weren't doing it again unless I axed. _Asked_."

"I'll have you begging for it," Naruto promised. "You'll see."

Neji looked at Naruto speculatively, mildly drunk, and intensely sleepy. "Not only do you choose the person least worthy of you, but you let him top?"

Naruto wasn't drunk off _sake_ so much as all the fun and hysterics that had gone on as a result of it, so he was reasonably clear-headed. He beat Sakura for the third time in a row, before breaking wind directly onto Lee's back. Lee bawled in outrage, swearing revenge. "And who do you suppose is worthy of me?" Naruto cackled. He let out another protracted fart.

Neji had to admit, Lee kicking futilely under Naruto was pretty funny. "Lot's of people," he said.

"You?" Naruto finally got off Lee, who seemed to have fallen asleep suddenly. He came and sat next to Neji on the loveseat.

Neji looked at him for a long time. "Ha. Ha. Just someone who loves you."

"Sasuke loves me."

"He also hurts you."

Naruto looked across the room at where Sasuke had accepted a challenge from Tenten to see who could throw kunai with the greatest accuracy in their drunken state. He thought about how Sasuke continued to wait for him to own up to his feelings, and shook his head. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve Sasuke. Give him a break, he's been through a lot."

"So have you."

"He's the one I want, Neji."

"Maybe he's the only one you thought was available?"

"No…I've always wanted him."

"And someone, somewhere, has always wanted you." He got up then, but Naruto had seen the glance he'd shot across the room, where Hinata was still gingerly nursing her first bottle of _sake_.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable."<p>

Dead to the world as they were, the sound of the Hokage's voice nevertheless was _not_ something any of them were accustomed to hearing; the group of hungover teenagers woke up instantly, nerves jangling in alarm, to behold Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi standing over them. Tsunade had her arms folded. She didn't look pleased.

"I'm told none of you checked in this morning, parents are frantic with worry, and where do I find you? Passed out drunk. Underage drinking," Tsunade informed them in dire tones, "is a punishable offense."

-oOo-

The sentence for their night of revelry was three weeks of hard labor with Konoha's construction crew. The use of chakra was forbidden. So onerous and backbreaking was the work that all of them, Sasuke included, grew closer together in their mutual hatred of what they saw as an unjust punishment. Three weeks, for a single night of drinking?

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Tsunade confiscated Naruto's house keys. "You're obviously not ready for the responsibility of a house," she told him. "You weren't in the thing one night, and already the living room is destroyed. I think you and Sasuke should stay with The Society."

That did it, that did the job of sealing a lasting and binding friendship between Sasuke and the rest of his former classmates; they rose up with him and Naruto in umbrage, horror struck at such cruelty, but Tsunade was firm.

Naruto had contacted Yamato-sensei soon after he'd received permission from Granny, and had him construct a large, four-story building to replace the tent the Society girls had been living in. There were five bedrooms to a floor, two sets of bunk beds to a room, giving the place the capacity for a hundred girls at any given time. He'd further had Granny draw up a list of every tradesman in the village who was in need of assistance, then sent girls he thought would prove useful to them. Many of the girls were taken on permanently as apprentices and given homes with their employers. As a result, staying with The Society wasn't as bad as it would have been before Naruto's changes, but it was still a fate he thought ridiculously unfair. "Why can't we stay with Chouji again?" he'd asked.

"Because you need to learn some responsibility." And the matter had been dropped.

At least the construction part would end in three weeks. The placement with The Society would probably last until they left for that mission. "I didn't even drink that much," Naruto grumbled as he left her office.

* * *

><p>The Jounin exam snuck up on them all during their misery. By then, they had a few days left doing construction, and Naruto had convinced Moegi to open up a chapter of The Society for boys. Konohamaru and Udon were running that with a good deal of success; there were even more orphan boys than girls.<p>

"Meh, I know I'm ready," Lee huffed as he carried a tree trunk on his back. "Practical should be the hardest part. I studied for the written until I was cross-eyed."

Sasuke and Naruto pulled up short. "There's a written portion?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Sakura paused to swing her sledgehammer at a boulder several times, making gravel. She could have done this with a single punch, but she wasn't allowed to use chakra. "There are about seven books you need to read. What, no one told you?"

Naruto looked panicked. "No! And Granny specifically told us she wanted us to take the exam, so how come she didn't mention it? Or Kakashi-sensei?"

Neji, who was lashing saplings together for scaffolding, grunted. "You're supposed to find out on your own what the Jounin exam consists of, else how can you qualify for the rank? You're not Genin who need to be told what to expect for the Chuunin exam. You have to find out where the exam is on your own, too."

"Shit," Sasuke said. "The exam is four days away, we don't even have the books."

"You can have mine," Neji offered. "I have three, I think. Hinata borrowed _100 Practical Jutsu._"

"And I have the rest," Sakura said. "Practically have them memorized. We can bring them over to The Society tonight. Need help studying?"

Naruto went over and hugged her in profound gratitude. "That'd be great. You're a lifesaver, Sakura."

"I can spare a few hours too, if you want," Neji offered. "No need to hug me."

* * *

><p>The last of any lingering resentment for Sasuke on Neji's behalf, and any awkwardness between Sasuke and the rest of the group was buried once and for all during the four sleepless nights all of them spent in the The Society's enormous rec room, studying until they were sick.<p>

Naruto had the worst time, never having read anything longer than a single page in his life. Amidst Sakura's exclamations of disgust that he could reach such an advanced age and be so developmentally behind, and Neji's swiftly-progressing one-on-one sessions with Sasuke, Hinata was the only one able to explain things to Naruto in such a way that he was able to understand them. Sasuke flew through the seven large textbooks and doubled back through them to solidify the information, with Neji and Sakura pushing him even harder. Sasuke reveled in that, it was the way he was.

By comparison, Naruto appeared stupid, stuck on the second book the way he was. Hinata was patient, more patient than anyone else was with him. Lee was great for practicing the Taijutsu, and Kiba, Tenten, Chouji and Shino were excellent sparring partners, but it was Hinata who sat and read him one long passage after another, took the time to summarize or expand on points as Naruto needed, or went back and re-read something to him that he'd forgotten.

-oOo-

The time finally came when the exam was three hours away. Sasuke disappeared to get what sleep he could, thanking everyone for their help. One by one, the rest left too. The rec room emptied until only Hinata and Naruto remained. Hinata reached for the third book and cracked it open.

Naruto looked at how she stifled her yawn as she began reading to him from _Fundamentals in Strategy, _and blurted, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him, a polite expression on her face.

She was so gentle, so forgiving of his inability to acknowledge her confession, Naruto thought. And that night at the party, he'd thought about Neji's words for a long time. "You're the best person I know, the best I've ever known," he said thickly.

She blushed to the very roots of her hair. "Oh…Naruto-kun…I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It makes what I did even worse, but…Hinata, you know you're important to me, right?"

She knew what was coming. She held the book tightly, eyes down, body tightening in defense.

"You're always going to have a special place in my heart. You were the second person to acknowledge me, and the only person to think I was worth anything long before I even did. I _do_ have feelings you…just not like that. But it's more than friendship. Well, more than what I feel for my other friends. You were willing to die for me, and no matter what, I'm here for you. Always. So, thank you."

_Why did he have to say it?_ Hinata thought as she gently closed the book. Why couldn't he have continued to ignore it, and thus allow her to save face? The whole village had witnessed the shame of her confession. Though he hadn't returned the words, he'd gone Kyuubi, and she'd been able to comfort herself with the delusion that this in itself was his response, the evidence of his feelings. She'd died a little at seeing him kiss Sasuke, and unlike Sakura, the death had not been quick or painless. But she'd still been all right. So long as nothing was ever addressed, she could keep her head high. She knew she'd never have him; all she wanted was to be able to hold on to her little dreams and delusions, hold them safe in her bruised heart where they didn't hurt anyone, and were frequently they were the only thing to keep her going in the face of Sasuke's knowing and forbidding animosity toward her.

But now he'd brought her shame out and held it to the harsh light of reality. He took away her secret fantasy that he could love her, and she felt horrible.

"I think you're as ready as you can be, all things considered," she said softly. She set the book aside, and calmly got to her feet.

Naruto watched her leave, and _knew_ he should have left well enough alone. Why hadn't he? He hated hurting her more than he already had. Why couldn't he have kept his big mouth shut?

He reached for the third book and angrily flipped it open.

* * *

><p>The Jounin exam took place over the course of three days. None failed of the rookie nine, though Naruto squeaked past the written by the skin of his teeth. Afterward, Sasuke and Naruto staggered back to The Society and collapsed on the nearest horizontal surface, deeply exhausted. There was no celebration.<p>

* * *

><p>After congratulating the new Jounin on their status a week later in her office, Tsunade did, however, ask Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to remain. The rest of their friends said they'd catch up with them later.<p>

"This regards the mission," Tsunade began. Kakashi _popped_ into being beside her desk as if he'd been waiting for these words, and she went on. "You will begin tomorrow morning, and leave at first light. Sasuke, I understand you've drafted an itinerary of your intended places to begin searching?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you need?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "My blade."

"You'll get it in the morning. Very well. Tomorrow is February 1st. I want Madara dead or alive by February 1st next year, or your life is forfeit. I'd hate to have to enforce them, but those are the terms you agreed to."

"Understood," Sasuke said.

Tsunade measured the certainty in his black eyes and gave a small nod. "Yes, well. I wish you every success, and not just to spare your life. You are all dismissed. Sleep well tonight. Oh, Naruto…" She reached into a drawer in her desk, and drew out a set of keys.

"My house keys," Naruto said as he caught them. "We can go back?"

"I think it's only fair that you sleep under your own roof before you go."

-oOo-

Kakashi stood with them outside the Hokage building. He and the boys watched Sakura run off, saying she had a ton of things to prepare before tomorrow morning. He then turned to Sasuke and Naruto and leveled them with a bland stare.

"Big day tomorrow," he said. "Makes me want to get as much rest as I can tonight. I think I'll sleep quite soundly." He gave Sasuke a pointed look before vanishing.

"Probably still show up late," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke was silent on the walk home, thinking. Naruto didn't mind. He and Sasuke still weren't as close as they'd been in the forest, but they were a lot better than before. Now it really was like they were best friends. _Friends with benefits,_ Naruto amended with a smile. Sometimes they were able to steal a moment alone and they would kiss. It was always hurried, little more than a peck, but it was something.

Just not what it was.

* * *

><p>Moegi and a few of the girls were kind enough to bring the boys' things to Naruto's house. After telling Moegi that she'd be in charge while he was away, Naruto thanked them and shut the door with a sigh of relief. Sasuke reached over and locked it for good measure. They stood in the hall, looking at each other.<p>

"We made Chuunin," Naruto said with some traces of shock.

"Yes."

"We made _Jounin_."

"Yes."

"The mission begins tomorrow."

Sasuke declined to comment this time. Apparently, Naruto was in a mood to state the obvious tonight.

"And we actually have space to ourselves for the first time since coming back to the village almost two months ago. My God, Sasuke, is all this real? Pinch me so I know it's real."

"Actually," Sasuke said as he walked up to where Naruto was leaning back against the front door. "I had something else in mind."

Naruto's dreamy gaze sharpened. His smile faltered a bit. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Seeing the way Naruto looked down and to the side, Sasuke thought his heart would break in two at the hurt he'd caused him these past weeks. "I guess you weren't expecting that, hn?"

Naruto lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"I guess you thought that we'd lost it," Sasuke went on. He kept his eyes on Naruto's lowered face. "That what we had in the forest was gone for good."

The blue eyes met his briefly, looked away. Guarded. So guarded now, where before they'd been open pools of love and happiness.

Sasuke felt sick at seeing how much damage he'd done, but took a step closer to Naruto anyway. "Look, it's my fault. I know that. I got here, and just let being back fuck with my head. I let shit get between us, I… I pushed you away."

"Yeah…well…you know I'm not going to force anything. I mean, if that's how you feel now…"

A memory of their first night in that farmhouse came to Sasuke then. Of Naruto saying he'd leave Sasuke first rather than watch him pull away. Of how scared Naruto was of giving in and being hurt. And he, Sasuke, had come here and done exactly what he'd said he wouldn't do. After telling Naruto he loved him, and swearing that he wasn't going anywhere, he'd let the first test their relationship had come up against just about tear them apart.

He had to purse his lips to hold it together, and swallow several times. "Naruto. Naruto, please?"

Naruto looked at him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke's voice was getting thin as his control began slipping. "Kakashi said some things to me that opened my eyes. Basically, that our lives are what we make of them. That if shit is happening that we don't like then it's because we're _letting_ it happen. I let a bunch of crap come between us, I guess, because I'd been _expecting_ it to."

He'd thought they'd made things right the night of the party, when Naruto had begged Sasuke to tell him he loved him. It had taken him a long, long time to realize that something had happened to Naruto that night. That Naruto had completely put away the wildly passionate person from the forest and become this overly friendly, always smiling, outgoing person who kissed Sasuke, and laughed with him, and withstood the odd gay jokes from friends with him…that he was being Dumb Naruto. Sasuke didn't know if something had broken in Naruto that night, or if his feelings had really genuinely changed. He only knew that Naruto was playing dumb with him, and Naruto only did that when something hurt him.

And he had no idea how to fix it.

"I'm not perfect," Sasuke husked out. "I know that. I know how fucked up I am. If you tell me we're through, I'll-" _fucking die._ "I'll respect that. If all you want is to be friends I guess I can't blame you, but I…fuck it, I can't let you go."

It was the serious Naruto looking at him now, Sasuke realized with a jolt. Hands in his pockets, ankles crossed, head tipped to the side, those blue eyes stared at him seriously, and yes. They were swimming in hurt.

"Seems to me like you're saying this now, while we're here alone, but we're not always going to be alone, Sasuke. It's the village life for us now. Or, once we get back."

"I know."

"It's not fun being shut out."

"Yeah…and I'm s-"

"It's weird," Naruto spoke over him, not looking at him now, but towards the living room that was still wrecked. "Thought I'd rather die than have people find out about you and me. Turns out it wasn't so bad. People have a lot more important shit to worry about than who's fucking who."

As interesting as all this was, it didn't answer Sasuke's question. "If you're not comfortable with the idea of us being lovers anymore, or if I've messed things up beyond repair, tell me. I'll go. I won't want to, but I will if it's what you want." He waited, meeting Naruto's eyes. He waited and waited, until he realized Naruto wasn't going to answer him.

Sasuke dropped his head, then moved to step around him.

"Gimme a kiss."

Surprised, Sasuke stepped back to see Naruto's face, checking to see if he was serious. The blue eyes were _too_ serious. Cautiously, Sasuke leaned in and pecked those closed, soft lips.

"Mmm, gimme another one."

A slow smile broke across Sasuke's face.

* * *

><p>Even so, they were both aware that a lot <em>had<em> been lost. Whether or not it could be retrieved remained to be seen. Sasuke's head dipped and retreated several times, pressing quick, searching, butterfly kisses to Naruto's mouth. Naruto's face was lifted, eyes half closed. His hand came up to graze Sasuke's arm with his fingertips once, twice.

Naruto slowly grabbed Sasuke to him at the same moment that Sasuke stepped into him, and this time their lips stayed against each other. A slow opening of their mouths, as they warily let each other in again. A sigh left Naruto, disappearing into Sasuke as he sucked in that exhalation, and then it seemed the hard angles of their bodies softened and melted against each other. Their arms became tangled, roaming, hands gently questing over their clothing.

Dark. Seeking…seeking remembered skin, lost heat. The kiss deepened gradually. Hands settled at waists, paused there, before slowly riding up, taking tunics and jackets with them. Up and up, until the garments were pulled over their heads. Back down the hands went, skimming arms, as their mouths sought each other once more. That was all at first, only their mouths touching, heads leisurely slanting. Then, like furtive thieves in the night, their hands lifted to each other again, settling lightly wherever they fell.

Sasuke bent his knees and slowly grabbed Naruto's ass, lifting him up. Naruto's legs rose and came around his waist, supporting his own weight. Still kissing with steadily increasing pressure and urgency. They were moving, Sasuke was walking, and Naruto's arms were around the messy black head. Sasuke felt Naruto's burgeoning arousal against his stomach as he reached the bedroom. He stopped there, unwilling to put his burden down.

Their breathing roughened. The kiss changed. They realized that they weren't coming up for air, that it was hurting, and it was suddenly the most important thing in the world. Naruto's hands were fisted tightly in the dark tresses, hanging on, as Sasuke's arms locked around his waist hard.

-oOo-

They didn't remember falling onto the bed. It only registered when Sasuke found himself settling his body between Naruto's thighs, restraining Naruto's hands near is head on the pillows. Naruto tugged against the restraint, twisting to be free, and still they were kissing. Sometimes their mouths left each other as Sasuke nipped his jaw, his cheeks, kissed his eyes, kissing everywhere his lips could reach on that face.

Breathing hard. Panting. Sobbing. "Let me go!"

Sasuke released his hands, and Naruto reversed their positions.

There on the bed, a harsh, frantic rediscovery took place amidst the kisses. The skin was freed of clothing, until Sasuke clasped a naked, sweating Naruto to him, and Naruto clung to him in turn. "Shh. Sh."

Naruto gentled slowly, shaking hard. He buried his face against Sasuke's neck. Hid there.

Sasuke's callused hands moved up and down his back. Soothing him. Calming the tremors. Naruto lifted his face.

The kiss was better this time; Naruto wanted him. Sasuke gave back, apologizing again and again, as many times as it took, until Naruto finally rolled to his back, taking Sasuke with him. Surrendering. Forgiving. He welcomed Sasuke with gentle arms and softened eyes. Sasuke left a small kiss of gratitude at the hollow of that strong, tanned throat. Another.

-oOo-

Naruto let himself be pushed to his stomach and gave himself up to feeling that hot mouth trail heaven down the valley of his spine. Sasuke's lips were so incredibly soft. Sometimes those sharp teeth bit him and he would jerk, arching a bit on a low giggle. That mouth just kept moving lower and lower, until he felt Sasuke's sweaty hands part his ass and Naruto suddenly felt hot air on his hole. His eyes flew open in alarm. He reared up on a forearm, twisting to look behind himself. "What are you doing?" he whispered. Sasuke had never kissed him there.

Sasuke paused, looking up at him. "Seems like you should pay me before we go tomorrow." His voice was just as low.

"Wha-?"

"For topping." One dark brow lifted. "Did you forget?"

Yeah, he had actually. Naruto swallowed. "So rimming just means you kissing my ass hole?" He'd thought it would be something else entirely.

"Just relax. You'll see."

That smile was too sexy to resist. Naruto turned and laid his head on his forearms, wiggling his ass impertinently. Sasuke may have kissed his ass cheeks a time or two before, or bitten him there. The first time they'd fucked, back in the shack, he remembered Sasuke licking one cheek. He wondered what it would feel like to have his hole kissed, and almost laughed. Only Sasuke would think of kissing such a place, God.

A moment later Naruto exploded onto his hands, roaring in sudden, shocking pleasure. "_Sasuke_! You… Oh, _fuuuuuck_…" He wilted back to the pillow with this last groaned word. His hands clenched on the blanket, twisting the material in his fists.

Sasuke had to grin. _This_ was what he'd wanted, to completely reduce Naruto a writhing, squealing mass of delight. He left off licking and closed his mouth over the pulsing pucker of flesh. He sucked hard, pushing Naruto's body back down when he bucked upward on a curse. He saw Naruto shove the blanket into his mouth and bite down, growling. He kept up the suction. Sometimes he shook his head gently back and forth, worrying the skin he was eating, and Naruto would weakly kick his legs. Then he reached behind him and buried a hand in Sasuke's hair, dragging his head inward on a ragged plea for more.

Naruto pounded a fist on the bed and bit the blanket until it tore in his teeth as he felt that tongue enter him. Sasuke was actually fucking him that way, he thought in disbelief. _Holy fucking God, he's killing me…_ Pleasure abruptly coiled hot and heavy in his balls, tightening his belly, making him go stiff. He pressed his face into the pillow, fighting it, teeth clenched. _Not yet, oh not yet. _"Sasuke, I'm gonna-"

Sasuke pulled away and flipped him in time to sink Naruto's dick down his throat just as Naruto came with a loud yell. He swallowed greedily, sucking viciously until Naruto shoved him off with a bleat of pain. Sasuke rolled right back, and this time he was covering Naruto's body with his own, and entering him hard and fast.

-oOo-

They stopped. Stopped moving, stopped breathing. They just stayed that way awhile, lost in the feel of each other. Memories of the forest swamped them and they realized that they'd found it again, that thing they'd lost when they'd come back to the village. They began moving slowly, on a sigh of relief and gladness, and the soaring, climbing, hungry passion they'd thought was gone forever. It had never gone. It had just been waiting for them to come back to each other.

They loved for a long time in the dark.

In the heat of it, when movement, feelings, hearts and minds were at their hottest and highest peak between them, Naruto suddenly grasped Sasuke's face close to his and said clearly, "I love you. I love you. I love y-"

Sasuke's entire body lit up like an explosion. He thought his heart would just stop, it convulsed so hard. He crushed his mouth to Naruto's, taking the words he'd needed so badly into himself, and still Naruto kept repeating them, as if he couldn't stop. "I know," Sasuke whispered. "I know."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke stood with Moose on his back. As Tsunade solemnly handed him his blade at the village gates, and asked him if he really thought he could bring Madara back, Sasuke looked behind him to where the rest of his team was standing. He only saw Naruto. Naruto, who gave one of his brilliant, carefree smiles just then. Naruto, who loved him.<p>

_I can do anything, _he thought. _As long as I have him._


End file.
